La survie de la flamme
by Sarah3003
Summary: Dix ans après avoir été déclarée morte dans un accident, Clarke revient à Polis, sa ville d'enfance, sous un nouveau nom. Elle essaie de reconstruire sa vie, mais son emploi à Flame Industry met en péril sa fausse identité. PDG de cette grande entreprise, Lexa Woods croit reconnaître son amour de jeunesse. Une flamme qui semble ne s'être jamais éteinte. [Clexa AU]
1. Chapitre 1: Nouveau départ

**Hey !**

 **Ici Silverael. Nous voilà Sarah3003 et moi sur cette nouvelle FF Clexa qui fera en moyenne vingt chapitres.**

 **Nous postons aujourd'hui les deux premiers chapitres. Le chapitre un est du point de vue de Clarke, que j'écris, et le chapitre deux est du point de vue de Lexa, écrit par Sarah.**

 **Vous l'avez compris, nous allons alterner les points de vue ! Autre spécificité, nous avons joué les scènes de rencontre Clexa par écrit, les répliques de Clarke que vous trouverez dans les chapitres au PDV de Lexa viendront donc de moi, et vice versa.**

 **Je vous laisse débuter cette histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !**

* * *

Mon sac pesait lourd. C'était un gros sac, fait pour être porté à l'épaule. Un sac qui passait partout car les femmes l'utilisaient au quotidien. Mais pour moi, c'était un sac de voyage. Un sac à dos aurait attiré les soupçons, je ne pouvais me rendre au travail avec une allure de voyageuse. Pourtant, j'en étais une. Je n'avais pas de domicile fixe. J'étais arrivée en ville trois mois plus tôt et avais été contrainte de prendre le job le plus simple à obtenir.

J'avais fui la ville qui m'avait protégée ces dernières années, fui le garçon qui m'avait servi de couverture tout ce temps.

Je ne le pouvais plus.

Je préférais porter ce gros sac tous les jours que de retourner avec lui.

Je déposai mon sac sur le sol. Pour une fois, j'étais en avance au bureau. La vaste salle aux centaines de petits kiosques qu'on osait appeler _bureau de travail_ me donna des sueurs froides. Elle était quasi vide.

Je m'assis sur le siège de bureau qui grinça bruyamment sous mon poids. Celui-là, il n'allait pas tarder à céder, et je me retrouverai les quatre pattes en l'air comme la pauvre Josie jeudi dernier. Cet endroit représentait des milliers d'emplois, mais était loin d'en présenter un quart en terme de job idéal. La plupart était là par besoin d'argent. Comme moi.

J'avais traversé le pays en autostop et, par hasard ou mauvais karma, m'étais retrouvée dans la ville de mon enfance. Je voulais repartir, trouver quelqu'un qui m'emmènerait loin, mais les lettres du plus grand bâtiment de Polis s'étaient imposées à moi. J'avais d'abord refusé de les lire, refusé de les penser. En un instant, j'avais pris réellement conscience du lieu dans lequel je me trouvais. C'était là que tout avait commencé. Là que j'avais vécu mon dernier souvenir heureux avant la mort de Clarke Griffin.

\- Alexis ! J'y crois pas, t'es en avance ! s'esclaffa Raven, l'ingénieure beaucoup trop sûre d'elle que j'avais rencontré à l'immense cafétéria du premier étage lorsque, ayant glissé sur une substance non identifiée, elle s'était blessée au genou et n'avait pu se relever.

Elle m'avait d'abord cru infirmière, car j'avais rapidement identifié son problème, puis en apprenant que j'étais correctrice, la pitié était apparue sur son visage et, un instant plus tard, elle me payait le déjeuner.

\- J'en suis moi-même surprise, rétorquai-je tandis qu'elle se dirigeait tant bien que mal vers l'ascenseur qui, par sa vitre, offrait une magnifique vue sur la ville.

Cet ascenseur ne démarrait qu'au sixième étage pour décourager les employés à le prendre dès le premier étage et ainsi le surcharger.

Raven me fit quelques signes en entrant dans l'ascenseur et je compris que nous ne pourrions pas manger ensemble ce midi. Elle avait un métier prenant, et parfois ses pauses déjeuners s'avéraient très courtes, ne lui laissant pas le temps de descendre à la cafétéria. Certains de ses collègues couraient pour aller manger au plus vite l'un des plats délicieux de la restauration de la compagnie, mais Raven devait préserver sa jambe. Un vilain accident avait failli la lui coûter, mais quel accident, je ne le savais pas. Elle ne voulait pas en parler et je respectais son choix.

Mon estomac grogna. Je lui intimai de se taire et entamai ma journée de travail en avance avec l'espoir de rattraper mon retard monstre. Chaque jour, chaque employé recevait une vingtaine de dossiers divers envoyés depuis les sièges nationaux des pays du monde entier. Notre travail était de relire, corriger les fautes, adapter en anglais propre si celui-ci était trop précaire, refaire un peu la mise en page si le dossier n'était pas assez agréable à lire... tout ça pour que les yeux des employés là-haut ne souffrent pas.

Bien sûr, nous ne nous occupions pas des dossiers importants, ceux-ci allaient au plus près du boss. Nous relisions les petits dossiers. Quelques plaintes sur le dernier taille-crayon intelligent ? Dossier. Relecture. Un mixeur qui méritait un design spécifique à chaque pays ? Dossier. Relecture. Une plainte sur le produit phare et fascinant qui valait son succès à la compagnie ? Dossier. Pour la PDG. Pas pour nous.

Nous, on relisait ce qui n'intéressait pas les employés haut-placés. Tant de dossiers, tant de travail avaient nécessité la création de cet emploi spécifique. Environ six cent postes sur mon étage, le sixième. Le besoin de main-d'oeuvres était si important qu'ils embauchaient le premier à avoir terminé le lycée. Vous savez lire et écrire ? Vous connaissez au moins dix mots dans des langues étrangères ? Parfait. On vous embauche.

C'est comme ça que j'avais été embauchée malgré mes faux-papiers.

Alexis Bridge. Vingt-quatre ans. Seul mon âge était vrai, bien que la date de naissance sur ma fausse carte d'identité ne fût pas la mienne, pas celle de Clarke. Mais Clarke était morte, alors finalement, Alexis était réelle pour moi.

Clarke avait disparu à l'âge de quatorze ans au large de Cancún, au Mexique, alors qu'elle faisait un tour nocturne en bateau avec ses parents, Abigail et Jake Griffin. Le pays entier la croyait morte, mais son corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé, car son corps était bien en vie. Clarke n'avait pas souhaité sortir ce soir-là, elle était restée à la résidence. Dès les premières nouvelles de l'accident au bulletin d'informations qui évoquaient que son corps n'avait pas été retrouvé et qu'elle faisait peut-être aussi partie des morts, Clarke s'était extirpée discrètement des lieux et le chauffeur de la famille, Jeffrey, ami de longue date, l'avait aidée à rejoindre les Etats-Unis, l'avait aidée à construire une nouvelle identité et à changer un peu son physique avant de la laisser chez des amis de confiance qui l'avaient inscrite au lycée sous un faux nom.

Elle avait rencontré un garçon, Finn, en avant-dernière année de lycée et était restée avec lui ensuite. Elle n'avait pas eu les moyens de se payer des études, et Finn ne voulait pas continuer les siennes, ils avaient donc pris un appartement ensemble et avaient enchaîné les petits boulots. Clarke peinait à trouver du travail dans la bourgade où ils vivaient. Elle avait accepté de se fiancer à Finn car, sans le savoir, il couvrait sa fausse identité en prenant l'appartement, le compte en banque, et tout un tas d'autres liens administratifs à son nom. Cependant, il était devenu lourd, possessif et Clarke avait réalisé qu'elle étouffait avec lui et n'avait pu se résoudre à passer sa vie avec lui.

Malgré sa nouvelle identité, Clarke avait été encore un peu Clarke au lycée. Elle s'était accrochée à ses souvenirs et à ses goûts, mais elle avait tout laissé tomber le jour où elle avait quitté Finn.

Je n'étais plus Clarke. Il n'y avait plus qu'Alexis. Je ne pouvais et ne pourrai plus jamais être Clarke. Encore moins ici, à Polis. Je l'avais promis à ma mère.

Je ne pouvais pas la revoir. Pourtant, je travaillais désormais pour elle.

Lexa Woods. PDG de Flame Industry.

La journée passait lentement. Beaucoup trop lentement. Le midi, j'allai chercher un sandwich à la cafétéria. Le moins cher possible. Je ne pouvais me permettre de manger un repas complet. Je n'avais pas mangé ce matin et je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir manger ce soir. J'avais dépensé la quasi totalité de mon précédent salaire dans des chambres d'hôtel et des lits d'auberge de jeunesse. Cela faisait trois mois que je travaillais à Polis, et trois mois que ma situation n'évoluait pas. Comment pouvais-je louer un appartement avec des faux-papiers sans argent d'avance ? Je pensais pouvoir économiser suffisamment pour prendre un studio le mois prochain.

C'était comme ça chaque mois. Tant que je n'avais pas d'appartement, je dormais en hôtel, auberge, chambre d'hôte... je payais toujours en liquide, par peur que l'on découvre que mon compte en banque aussi avait été ouvert à base de faux documents. Mais avec les services de banque en ligne, j'avais réussi à me débrouiller pour que mon salaire atterrisse quelque part.

Cela ne me rassurait pas pour autant. A Polis, il y avait des gens qui avaient fréquenté Clarke. Je craignais constamment de tomber sur l'un d'eux. Je craignais de voir mon identité brisée en mille morceaux, tout comme la vie de Clarke dix ans plus tôt.

Si Alexis disparaissait, je ne serais plus personne.

Une ombre, dans les limbes des vies perdues.

\- Tu manges que ça, Alexis ?

La voix grave me fit sursauter. Je me retins de lancer un regard noir à Bellamy pour m'avoir fait peur. Il était grand, ses épaules larges lui donnant une carrure imposante, ses cheveux ébènes en bataille et sa fine barbe lui offrant un air autoritaire qui lui valait d'être écouté par ses collègues. Bellamy Blake était très vite devenu mon ami ici. Il travaillait au même étage que moi et m'avait appris énormément sur le fonctionnement de l'entreprise. Parfois, il m'envoyait des memes en plein travail, et ça finissait aisément en guerre du meme le plus ridicule. Si notre chef de groupe l'apprenait, on serait viré automatiquement !

\- Je n'ai pas très faim, mentis-je.

Il s'assit à la petite table où je m'étais installée avec mon ridicule petit sandwich jambon-cheddar et ôta aussitôt l'une des nombreuses boîtes en plastique de son plateau pour la poser devant moi. Celle-ci contenait une salade au thon avec des petits morceaux de pommes caramélisées. Exactement ce que je mangeais la première fois que Bellamy et moi avions déjeuné ensemble ici.

\- Je t'ai vue de loin, toi et ton quignon de pain. Tu regardes ton sandwich avec tant de déception que la salade s'est quasiment imposée elle-même sur mon plateau, plaisanta-t-il.

J'arrachai le couvercle de la boîte et, saisissant la fourchette avec hargne, enfournai une énorme boule de salade, thon et pommes. Je remerciai Bellamy d'un regard. J'avais peu d'amis ici, mais le peu que j'avais me sauvait littéralement la vie. Et ça, ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte. Ils savaient que j'avais quelques problèmes, mais ils n'en connaissaient pas l'étendue.

Je ne pouvais rien dire à Bellamy. Je refusais d'ailleurs toujours de venir à ses soirées, car un détail pouvait tout faire exploser.

Bellamy était le frère aîné d'Octavia Blake.

Une amie d'enfance qui avait été dans la même classe que Clarke pendant cinq ans.

Elle me reconnaîtrait sûrement. Elle reconnaîtrait Clarke, et Alexis mourrait.

Si Bellamy n'avait aucun souvenir de moi, sa soeur devait encore se demander, en contemplant de temps à autres ses vieilles photos de classe, où était passée Clarke Griffin. Pour elle comme pour tous les autres, son corps devait encore flotter dans la mer des Caraïbes.

Nous discutâmes calmement de la stupidité de notre travail. Nous devions y retourner dans vingt minutes. Corriger des dossiers aux sujets futiles toute la journée pouvait s'avérer abrutissant, mais Bellamy soutenait encore financièrement sa soeur qui commençait tout juste à travailler. Il restait encore à payer le reste de ses études dont la somme astronomique prendrait encore quelques années à étouffer. Quant à moi, j'avais accepté ce travail avec soulagement. J'aurais pu tomber sur un travail plus négligeant, où j'aurais été mal traitée à cause de ma basse condition sociale et mal payée pour un travail physiquement difficile. Au moins, corriger des dossiers me permettait de revoir la langue et de rencontrer des différences linguistiques du monde entier.

Les sujets étaient superficiels, mais la culture qui en ressortait pouvait s'avérer intéressante.

Nous nous séparâmes au sixième étage, quand nous dûmes chacun retourner dans notre petit kiosque.

Mon estomac soulagé par la salade m'envoyait des petits filets d'extase qui me firent somnoler pendant l'après-midi.

Somnoler. Dormir.

Où allais-je dormir ce soir ?

Le peu d'argent qu'il me restait pour ce mois-ci, je devais le garder pour me nourrir. Je recevais mon salaire d'un mois en deux fois, c'est-à-dire une moitié toutes les deux semaines, mais je gardais en tête ce que je recevais au mois entier, car cette échelle mettait en évidence le fait que je gagnais peu.

Je décidai d'appeler Raven en fin de journée. Je n'étais pas encore sortie du bâtiment. Je me trouvais au rez-de-chaussée dans le grand hall duquel s'élevaient les escalators qui menaient au premier étage et ses commerces de restauration.

Elle ne tarda pas à décrocher, se doutant certainement de ce que je souhaitais lui demander. Elle accepta, n'ayant rien à faire ce soir. Elle me proposa de venir faire les courses avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais elle détestait faire les courses seule car cela signifiait monter ses sacs jusqu'au troisième étage par les escaliers, et sa jambe en souffrait énormément. J'acceptai avec plaisir, et alors que je raccrochai, mon coeur palpitait fortement.

Raven me sauvait la mise encore une fois. J'avais quelque part où aller ce soir, une amie avec qui passer la soirée, un toit au-dessus la tête, un lit où dormir protégée du froid par une épaisse couverture.

Si j'avouais à Raven que j'étais à la rue, elle me laisserait sûrement habiter avec elle, mais je ne pouvais pas le lui dire. J'avais évoqué mes problèmes avec mon ex qui, selon ce que j'avais raconté, habitait dans la ville voisine. Nous partagions un appartement mais je ne me sentais pas de retourner avec lui tous les soirs le temps de trouver un autre endroit où vivre.

Cette version suffisait à Raven pour qu'elle me laisse passer la nuit chez elle de temps en temps, au moins une fois par semaine, mais la jeune femme avait son propre couple, et je ne voulais pas prendre trop de place. Surtout que sa copine, Luna, était coach sportive et qu'elle était particulièrement douée en lutte.

Je n'étais clairement pas assez douée en course pour pouvoir m'enfuir assez vite si je venais à prendre trop de place dans la vie de Raven.

Cette dernière me rejoignit et nous quittâmes l'immense tour pour aller au supermarché le plus proche. Raven me rappela de faire attention à ne pas salir sa voiture. Elle y tenait tant que j'en venais à me demander si elle n'aimait pas sa voiture plus que sa copine. Mais ça, c'était entre elles, je ne comptais pas me mêler de leur histoire, mes propres histoires amoureuses s'étant terminées douloureusement. Mes deux histoires. Il n'y en avait eu que deux.

Une pour Clarke. Une pour Alexis. Je n'étais peut-être pas faite pour ça.

Ou peut-être que ni Clarke ni Alexis ne pouvaient l'oublier.

Oublier cette foutue Woods dont le visage apparaissait sans cesse dans les journaux nationaux. Le monde entier avait les yeux sur elle, et mon sang brûlait mes veines dès que j'entendais qui que ce soit, n'importe où, parler d'elle. Parler comme s'ils la connaissaient. La regarder comme si elle était à eux. Ils possédaient son image. Ils décrivaient son regard émeraude à travers le papier.

Elle était encore imprimée là, sur les papiers du rayon librairie. Raven n'y fit pas attention, mais je ne pus éviter de me perdre. Une femme observait la couverture du _Times_ tandis que ses trois enfants en bas âge hurlaient dans le cadi. _Détache ton regard._ Je voulais qu'elle arrête de la regarder. Je voulais que le visage disparaisse des journaux, des écrans, que sa voix disparaisse de la radio et que plus jamais personne ne puisse avoir son image et sa voix, que plus personne ne puisse parler d'elle comme si elle leur appartenait.

\- Clarke, tu peux aller chercher les cornichons ? Je vais aller prendre le pain pour les hot dogs.

Je sursautai. Mon coeur reprit sa course après avoir battu lentement dans sa bulle intemporelle. Je hochai la tête et disparus dans les rayons. Raven ne pouvait voir mon trouble. J'étais terrifiée. Mes mains jointes pour les retenir de trembler, je soufflais doucement, inspirant, expirant, repoussant ma frustration. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon passé resurgir. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser m'atteindre. Clarke était morte.

 _Morte_.

Alexis ne connaissait pas Lexa Woods. Alexis avait vu le visage de la PDG pour la première fois à travers les journaux, comme cette mère de famille plus tôt qui fixait l'image de la jeune femme comme si elle était la meilleure femme du monde. La PDG la plus efficace, la plus riche, la plus belle, qui luttait pour les minorités en faisant elle-même partie d'une minorité que plus personne n'osait critiquer en face d'elle. Lexa Woods était une femme qui aimait les femmes. Personne n'osait dire à Lexa Woods que ce n'était pas naturel. Car au fond, les femmes admiraient Lexa Woods. Les hommes la désiraient en sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance, les femmes la regardaient en se disant que, peut-être, elles étaient attirées par les femmes aussi.

Tout le monde voulait être comme Lexa Woods. Tout le monde voulait Lexa Woods.

Le sol gémit lourdement. Le pot gisait au sol. Pas cassé. J'avais lâché ce foutu pot de cornichons sans le vouloir, prise dans la tornade de pensées dégoûtées qui m'avaient envahie.

J'étais allée trop loin. Tout le monde ne voulait pas Lexa Woods. Je ne connaissais pas tout le monde pour pouvoir le dire. Mais beaucoup l'admiraient. Beaucoup l'observaient, l'écoutaient, suivaient toutes les nouvelles à son sujet. Ils se l'appropriaient ainsi. Et je détestais ça.

Le fantôme de Clarke me suivait et ne supportait pas de voir toutes ces personnes admirer Lexa Woods. Ne pouvait accepter le fait que Lexa Woods avait tourné la page et vivait avec une autre femme. Lexa était à beaucoup, sauf à Clarke.

Ce reste de Clarke en moi se déchirait à chaque fois qu'elle croisait dans les médias le regard de la femme qu'elle avait voulu aimer, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais pu connaître. Clarke n'avait pas eu le temps de voir Lexa devenir cette merveilleuse femme adulte qui avait relevé tous les défis que la vie avait imposé sur son chemin. C'était une blessure à vif, béante, en plein milieu de mon être, qu'Alexis recousait chaque jour pour éviter à ce corps de se vider entièrement de son liquide de vie.

Clarke était morte. Clarke devait mourir. Clarke hurlait encore au fond de mon être.

Clarke avait perdu tous ceux qui l'avaient aidée à grandir. Son père. Sa mère. Lexa.

Lexa, encore en vie, à quelques étages de moi lorsque je travaillais.

\- Alexis ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous j'ai essayé de t'appeler deux fois déjà !

Encore dans le rayon des cornichons.

\- Mince, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as reçu un appel de ton ex ? Tu veux que Luna aille le visiter ?

Je souris légèrement. J'aurais été perdue sans Raven. Sa remarque me fit réaliser que mes yeux étaient embués de larmes. Je les essuyai du dos de ma main et me remis en marche. Raven comprit que je ne voulais pas discuter maintenant. Je trouverai une excuse triste à lui raconter ce soir.

Mais elle n'avait pas tort. Je n'avais pas reçu un appel de mon ex Finn, celui qu'elle connaissait, celui que j'avais utilisé dans mon histoire pour expliquer ma situation délicate sans dévoiler mon secret. Mais j'avais reçu un rappel de mon ex, la première et dernière personne que j'avais aimé à une intensité inexplicable.

Lexa n'était pas vraiment mon ex. Elle ne l'était pas. Elle était la vie de Clarke, la vie entière, c'est pourquoi je ne pouvais plus laisser Clarke resurgir. Clarke était morte aux yeux du monde et devait le rester. Je ne supporterais pas d'être Clarke sans Lexa, car Clarke n'avait jamais existé sans elle.

* * *

J'avais monté le gros sac de courses, disant à Raven que, puisqu'elle m'accueillait chez elle ce soir, je me devais bien de porter le sac. Raven elle-même savait que c'était une excuse, mais elle m'était reconnaissante de ce comportement, car on lui avait longtemps rappelé son handicap et cela avait failli lui coûter ses études. Raven avait une tête incroyable, un véritable génie, ce n'était pas parce que sa jambe lui faisait défaut qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller sur des missions de terrain, comme il lui arrivait de le faire lorsque Flame Industry envoyait une équipe tester de nouveaux engins sur une base militaire isolée qui acceptait de recevoir l'équipe d'ingénieurs en échange d'une somme intéressante de la part de l'entreprise.

\- Bon, je te laisse préparer le dîner, moi je vais prendre un bain, déclara Raven naturellement avant de quitter la pièce.

Je comptai les secondes dans ma tête. Un. Deux. Raven tint deux secondes avant d'exploser de rire. Et je savais parfaitement pourquoi.

Je ne savais absolument pas cuisiner. La dernière fois que Raven m'avait demandé innocemment de préparer le dîner, j'avais brûlé les pizzas. Les pizzas surgelées. J'avais mis le four trop fort en ayant l'idée de les laisser dix minutes comme indiqué sur les boîtes. Dix minutes à 180°C, pourquoi pas, mais dix minutes à 250°C...

\- NE BRÛLE PAS MES HOT DOGS BRIDGE ! hurla Raven depuis la salle de bain.

Elle avait fini de rire et craignait maintenant de ne pas pouvoir manger ce soir.

Je préparai calmement les hot dogs, les déposai au four et fis bien attention à mettre le thermostat six cette fois-ci. Je décidai de m'asseoir devant le four pour observer au travers de la porte vitrée les petits pains dorer.

Raven finit éventuellement par sortir du bain et nous nous installâmes sur le canapé, à manger tranquillement devant un jeu télévisé de culture générale sur lequel Raven s'énervait de temps à autre lorsqu'un candidat répondait faux à une question _si simple_.

J'allai ensuite prendre une douche, puis je retournai un peu dans le salon pour discuter de tout et de rien avec Raven. Elle finit par m'offrir une bière et nous passâmes le reste de la soirée devant une série télévisée qui nous ennuya tant que nous allâmes nous coucher à dix heures et demi.

Raven me souhaita bonne nuit et disparut dans sa chambre tandis que je m'installai sur le canapé-lit déployé. Cette soirée était simple, pourtant extrêmement importante pour moi, car je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir dormir dans un lit demain. Je vivais au jour le jour, espérant pouvoir m'en sortir au plus vite. Avoir un petit chez moi. Vivre indépendamment de qui que ce soit. Me construire la vie dont j'avais besoin.

La vie d'Alexis Bridge, jeune employée de vingt-quatre ans qui sortait tout juste d'une relation difficile et cherchait un studio pour repartir à zéro. Encore une fois.


	2. Chapitre 2: La vie dans les cimes

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Ici Sarah, si vous êtes encore là, c'est que le premier chapitre de Silverael fut prometteur. :) Profitez bien du chapitre 2, le premier point de vue de Lexa.**

 **A partir de la semaine prochaine (la semaine du 1** **er** **novembre), nous posterons un nouveau chapitre tous les mercredis, en alternant avec un PDV de Clarke, puis un PDV de Lexa.**

 **Au plaisir de lire vos premiers avis sur cette ff et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lentement, les étoiles disparaissaient dans le ciel. Si étincelantes durant la nuit, elles semblaient être intimidées par l'arrivée du grand soleil. Au loin, à l'horizon, ses rayons commençaient à réveiller le monde. Le ciel passa du bleu sombre à des tons plus clairs, avant de se teinter de couleurs chaudes. Les buildings du quartier des affaires de Polis se dressaient tels des géants de leurs ombres écrasantes sur les bâtiments inférieurs. Non loin de là, les oiseaux du Trikru Park s'éveillaient, accueillant ce nouveau jour avec toute la gaité du monde. Les rues se remplissaient peu à peu : les gens étaient pendus à leur téléphone portable, se bousculaient, se dépêchaient. Ils ne devaient pas être en retard au travail.

Mon conducteur ouvrit le grand portail en fer forgé qui protégeait la demeure à l'intérieur. Des petits jardins entouraient la maison qui contrastait avec les constructions alentours. De toutes, elle était la plus moderne. Elle semblait jaillie de terre, comme par hasard. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être à sa place dans ce quartier plus typique. Néanmoins, ainsi, de par son originalité, tout le monde dans le coin et même plus savait à qui elle appartenait. Ça n'était d'ailleurs un secret pour personne, cela expliquait les thuyas qui dissimulaient les jardins de la vue des curieux.

En arrivant dans la rue, j'appréciai l'idée de m'être levée tôt ce matin-là. Les journalistes ne pensaient pas me voir quitter mon domicile de si bonne heure et ainsi j'évitais de croiser des habitants de cette maison qui y prenaient bien trop de place à mon goût, notamment une en particulier. Dissimulée derrière mes lunettes de soleil, mes longues mèches brunes battaient le rythme de mes talons hauts frappant le bitume.

-Bonjour, Madame Woods.

Le grand homme me salua de sa voix grave, remontant du fond de ses cordes vocales. Sa carrure imposante en avait déjà découragé plus d'un et il savait se montrer discret et protecteur. C'était ce dont j'avais besoin lorsque je sortais de chez moi ou du travail et que je me faisais assaillir par des dizaines de paparazzis intrusifs. Suite à mon passage, il ouvrit la portière arrière de la voiture aux vitres teintées. J'y grimpai en déposant mon sac à main sur le siège à côté de moi et gardant en main fermement mon thermos de café bien dosé.

-Bonjour Gustus. Amenez-moi aux bureaux s'il vous plaît.

-Bien sûr Madame.

Le prénommé Gustus referma la porte et s'installa à l'avant. Il enclencha le moteur et se mit à conduire hors du quartier tranquille où j'avais élu domicile. Alors que je sentais le poids des habitants de cette maison doucement se dissiper de mes épaules, il était bien rapidement remplacé par la masse de travail qui m'attendait et ce comme chaque jour. La boisson matinale à base de caféine m'était devenue indispensable ou sinon je ne serais pas certaine d'assumer la journée entière.

Je relevai mes lunettes de soleil sur mon front, dégageant quelques mèches de mon visage. Mon regard se tourna vers la fenêtre, sur le paysage défilant. Enfin, pouvait-on vraiment appeler cela un paysage ? Il n'était pas constitué de champs, ni de forêts, ou encore moins de montagnes. Il s'agissait simplement de rues, passant à toute allure sous mes iris émeraudées. Bientôt, tandis que je réfléchissais à mon agenda de la journée, le flash infos de six heures trente attira mon attention.

« L'intelligence artificielle Becca de Flame Industry continue d'exploser les ventes. Des dizaines de milliers de foyers aux Etats-Unis l'ont achetée puis adorée. Elle écrase tous ses concurrents au plus grand plaisir de la PDG de l'entreprise multinationale, Lexa Woods. »

-Ils sont prêts à dire n'importe quoi afin d'attiser la curiosité et d'endurcir les préjugés des gens, remarqua Gustus qui avait entendu la même chose que moi.

-Hm hmm.

Si j'avais pu savoir que ça finirait ainsi, j'aurais préféré que jamais mon père n'invente cette foutue intelligence artificielle.

Le véhicule sombre parvint rapidement aux bureaux. L'heure de pointe n'était pas encore à son maximum et ainsi, j'étais sûre d'avoir assez de temps dans ma journée pour faire tout ce que j'avais noté dans mon agenda. Gustus voulut sortir afin de m'ouvrir la porte, mais je l'en congédiai d'un geste. Il ne chercha pas et me jeta simplement un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur central.

-Passez une agréable journée Madame Woods.

-Merci, à vous aussi Gustus.

Je remis mes lunettes de soleil en place. Non pas que j'étais éblouie par la lumière matinale, mais bien parce qu'elles restaient la seule barrière physique qui me protégeait encore un tant soit peu de la popularité. Je n'avais jamais demandé tout cela en réalité. Tout m'était tombé dessus du jour au lendemain et je n'avais pas eu mon mot à dire. Mon père, David Woods, a été emporté par une fulgurante maladie qui envoya ma mère tout droit en dépression. Toute ma vie on m'avait enseigné à reprendre la firme familiale. On m'avait appris à être forte, pas comme ma mère qui avait tout abandonné à une gamine de vingt-deux ans. Heureusement, on m'avait rabâché le même refrain toute mon enfance, toute ma vie, et j'ai vite compris que mon avenir n'avait pas de place pour l'imagination.

Je réunis d'abord toutes mes affaires, puis ouvris la porte. Je bondis à l'extérieur de l'habitacle et commençai à marcher à grandes enjambées jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment. Le trottoir ne faisait que quelques mètres mais déjà, un micro se tendait devant moi.

-Madame Woods, comment vos parents ont-ils vécu la nouvelle de votre homosexualité ?

Dégageant l'enregistreur de ma vue, je ne perdis pas ma cadence. J'entendais dans mon dos le moteur toujours ronronnant de mon conducteur. Gustus me gardait à l'œil et il était prêt à foncer sur moi au moindre problème. Il avait tendance à oublier que je savais me défendre seule et cela me crispait. Néanmoins, il avait raison : agresser une journaliste ne ferait que ternir mon image et je n'avais pas besoin de cela.

-Quand vous en êtes-vous rendue compte ? Que vous aimiez les femmes ?

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien leur faire à ces reporters qui se trouvaient tellement en manque d'articles inédits qu'ils ne cessaient de se rabattre sur les mêmes sujets ? Avant de me contrarier davantage, j'activai le pas jusqu'à entrer dans l'immeuble où un garde de sécurité empêcha d'entrer la malheureuse journaliste en recherche d'informations à déformer pour la rendre célèbre. Depuis le début on n'a cessé d'insister sur le fait qu'il ne fallait jamais trop parler aux journalistes. Pour se faire remarquer, ils étaient prêts à altérer les vrais témoignages pour les tourner en leur faveur. Et cela, je l'avais bien rapidement compris.

Les employés à l'accueil me saluèrent chaleureusement, ajoutant à cela de merveilleux sourires à leurs visages, comme tous les matins depuis des années. Ils se sentaient obligés de se plier en quatre lorsque je ne faisais que pointer le bout de mon nez dans une pièce. Il ne me semblait pas être une PDG si tyrannique et j'avais beau tout faire pour leur paraître humble, ça ne les changeait pas pour autant. Après plusieurs mois, j'avais fini par abdiquer et accepter cela même si ça avait tendance à me contrarier. Je n'étais pas faite de porcelaine et je savais encaisser les coups. A quoi s'attendaient-ils ? J'avais été suffisamment endurcie par mes parents pour ne pas me laisser avoir facilement.

Leur répondant brièvement – ce qui suffit à leur faire penser que j'étais de mauvaise humeur alors que c'était leur attitude à eux qui me mettait dans tous mes états - je pris directement la route de l'ascenseur. Heureusement, il s'ouvrit à mon arrivée et personne d'autre ne l'attendait. Les bureaux devaient être encore bien vides à cette heure-ci. Je passai ma carte magnétique sur le panneau de contrôle de l'ascenseur, ce qui me permit d'appuyer sur le bouton du dernier étage.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un large bureau en bois massif. Aussitôt, la personne assise derrière celui-ci leva les yeux de son ordinateur à double-écrans. La jeune femme ne sembla pas surprise le moins du monde de mon arrivée. En même temps, nous étions réellement peu à avoir accès au dernier étage. Il était réservé à ma secrétaire, aux invités d'honneur lors de meetings ainsi qu'à moi-même. Et puis accessoirement, à certains membres de l'équipe de nettoyage et à quelques membres importants de l'entreprise.

-Salut boss.

Elle au moins, elle était bien la seule à ne pas me traiter telle une princesse fragile. Au début, par respect, elle avait voulu agir comme tous les autres. Mais je n'avais pas eu à lui répéter plus de deux fois de faire le strict contraire. La jeune femme avait vite intégré cette information. Elle était même devenue une amie plus qu'une secrétaire, je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle.

-Heya Anya. Tu es matinale aujourd'hui.

-Tout comme vous, rétorqua-t'elle un malin sourire aux lèvres, car elle savait que je n'appréciais pas le vouvoiement entre nous deux, surtout en si petit comité. J'ai posé quelques dossiers sur ton bureau.

-Merci, à toute à l'heure.

Anya m'adressa un signe de la main et je dépassai son bureau, accédant à une porte derrière celui-ci. _Quelques dossiers_. Mon bureau, qui avait été vidé la veille, était à nouveau jonché de de montagnes de papiers en tout genre. Soupirant, je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre, l'immense fenêtre. En réalité, tout un pan de mur était transparent et offrait une vue imprenable sur toute la ville de Polis. Je m'approchai et ouvris l'une des fenêtres, posant mes coudes sur les rebords en continuant de siroter mon café légèrement tiédit. La tour de Flame Industry était la plus haute de toute la ville, aucune autre ne la dépassait. Au petit jour, la vue était simplement splendide et j'appréciais savourer ce paysage un moment avant de me pencher sur mon travail. Le centre des affaires de Polis comprenait quelques tours, évidemment, cependant elles étaient réparties pour plusieurs entreprises. Ici, Flame Industry surplombait tout. J'étais la responsable de tout cela, un PDG mondialement connu pour les inventions de son paternel. J'avais tout pour être heureuse, de l'argent, une belle maison. Pourtant, j'avais un terrible sentiment de manque. Une lacune que jamais je ne saurais combler.

* * *

Le thermos à café était vide, le dernier dossier de la journée était sous mes yeux. Ce jour-là, je ne m'étais quasiment pas arrêtée sauf pour prendre ma pause déjeuner avec Anya en parlant de choses et d'autres. J'avais assisté au coucher du soleil et le voilà qui, déjà, entamait sa course descendante dans le ciel, baignant la ville de couleurs similaires à ce matin. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la fenêtre : il était peut-être temps que je m'en aille.

-Tu feras pas trop d'heures supp quand même.

Anya avait fait irruption dans mon bureau sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Elle avait son sac à l'épaule, elle était sur le point de s'en aller. Sa remarque était pleine de sarcasme car à vrai dire, je ne comptais même plus toutes les heures que j'avais fait en trop sans même que je m'en aperçoive.

-T'as un meeting important demain, tu ferais mieux de rentrer te reposer.

Tout à coup, elle avait pris une voix plus sérieuse. Elle avait raison, bien sûr. Je n'allais pas la contredire à ce sujet mais je n'avais aucune envie de retourner chez moi. J'en étais arrivée au point où je ne savais pas ce qui était le plus épuisant, entre gérer la montagne de travail ou accorder du temps à celle qui vivait avec moi. Mon amie remarqua mon hésitation, elle était au courant de ma situation après tout.

-Tu veux venir chez moi ce soir ? suggéra-t'elle.

-Non, ne t'embête pas avec ça Anya, ça va aller.

Je lui adressai un sourire. _Bien sûr que ça va aller. Je gère._ En réalité, pas du tout. Mais j'allais devoir faire avec. Elle était bien trop gentille de me proposer son appartement pour la nuit, et ça n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait. A chaque fois, je refusais. Je préférais affronter mes problèmes en face au lieu de les nier et les éviter. Même si arriver au boulot très tôt et en partir très tard était déjà une manière de les esquiver. Anya se contenta donc d'hausser les épaules.

Puis, voyant que la secrétaire ne bougerait du cadre de la porte tant que je n'aurais pas fait de même, je reposai cet ultime dossier sur la table. J'en avais assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Heureusement qu'Anya était là pour me le rappeler en fin de compte. Je regroupai mes affaires, me levai et poussai ma chaise contre mon bureau.

-Tu veux que Gustus te dépose chez toi ?

-Ho, si je suis invitée à monter dans le carrosse de la princesse, c'est avec grand plaisir !

Je roulai les yeux au ciel et partis appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

Cette fois-ci, nous ne descendîmes pas jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée mais encore en-dessous, dans le parking sous-terrain. C'était là que Gustus venait me chercher en fin de journée, pour ne pas être dérangée par les journalistes qui guettaient toutes mes entrées et sorties.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur la grande salle où n'étaient garées plus que quelques voitures. Mon conducteur nous aperçut et il alluma le moteur rugissant de la Mercedes noire. Il attendait que nous arrivions en gardant la fenêtre. Avant d'entrer, je lui précisai notre itinéraire.

-Passons chez Anya avant de rentrer.

-C'est noté, acquiesça-t'il.

Alors j'ouvris la portière arrière à Anya qui prit place derrière le conducteur. Je refermai derrière elle et m'assis derrière le siège passager. Gustus ferma la fenêtre et voilà que nous étions partis. Comme je m'y attendais, plusieurs journalistes attendaient à la sortie du parking et devant l'entrée du gratte-ciel de Flame Industry. Ils comprirent rapidement que je m'étais évasée en discrétion lorsqu'ils virent ce véhicule aux fenêtres teintées émerger à toute vitesse du parking de l'entreprise.

C'est sans encombre que nous avons déposé mon amie Anya en bas de chez elle. Elle habitait dans un immeuble rénové en plein centre de Polis dans un sublime attique. Je m'y étais déjà rendue de nombreuses fois et chaque fois j'étais épatée par la modernité du lieu. C'était triste à dire, mais je ne faisais presque plus attention à la vue, étant donné que ce spectacle m'était donné chaque jour depuis plusieurs années. Comme quoi, on s'habitue vite à la vie de riche et sans même s'en rendre compte.

A l'approche de la Mercedes, le portail de ma maison s'ouvrit automatiquement et se referma rapidement une fois passé. Gustus habitait avec moi. Enfin, il avait en réalité ses propres quartiers : un petit appartement qui lui convenait parfaitement. Cette demeure était bien assez grande, j'avais décidé de la séparer en plusieurs parties afin d'en laisser notamment à mon conducteur et à la femme de ménage. Le reste des travaux ménager, comme la cuisine notamment, je préférais continuer à m'en charger. Je ne tenais pas à devenir une vraie assistée.

A peine passé le cadre de la porte, que déjà j'entendais une voix chantante provenir de la cuisine, une salle attenante au hall d'entrée.

-Lexa, tu es rentrée !

Une jeune femme au sourire rayonnant apparut, s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça en m'embrassant tendrement. Alors que mon corps tout entier était censé se détendre à cette affection témoignée, il en était tout le contraire.

-Ca dû être une longue journée, comme tu tardais, j'ai préparé à manger.

-Ho, merci Costia, mais je n'ai pas très faim ce soir. J'emporterai les restes pour mon repas de demain.

Je voulais simplement aller me coucher. Je n'avais aucune envie de me forcer à devoir passer du temps avec elle. D'ailleurs, un éclair de déception étincela dans son regard noisette.

-Nous ne devions pas manger ensemble demain midi..?

Merde. Je me pinçai la lèvre. J'avais complètement éclipsé cette information de ma mémoire. C'est vrai, nous avions prévu ça la veille… Je travaillais beaucoup en ce moment et elle avait trouvé que ça pouvait être une bonne idée de déjeuner ensemble de temps en temps. Seulement, mon travail n'était qu'une couverture pour occuper mon temps libre. D'ailleurs Costia se souciait beaucoup pour moi : elle avait peur que je finisse en burn out. Dans ces cas-là, je lui expliquais que ça n'était pas du genre des Woods d'agir comme ça. Puis elle me rappelait ma mère partie en dépression et là, je devais lui accorder le point.

-Je suis désolée, j'ai complètement oublié. J'ai un grand meeting de prévu demain, j'y pense beaucoup, alors…

-C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas grave, concilia-t'elle.

Pourtant, je voyais dans son regard qu'elle était déçue qu'on ne passe plus beaucoup de temps ensemble. En fait, je me disais que si je mettais de la distance entre nous, le jour où j'aurai assez de force pour la quitter, peut-être que ça lui ferait moins mal ? Costia était une jeune femme magnifique, exemplaire et vraiment très gentille. Parfois trop même. Elle était également du genre possessive et cela ne me plaisait pas tellement. Cependant, elle avait su m'épauler et se montrer présente comme personne ne l'avait jamais été dans ma vie. Je lui devais beaucoup pour cela. Au début, oui je l'aimais. Du moins c'était ce que je pensais, mais ce dont je m'étais rendue compte il y a quelques mois était tout autre.

-Je vais me doucher.

Je gravis les marches de l'escalier menant à l'étage tandis que Costia retournait dans la cuisine, pour dîner certainement. J'allai d'abord déposer mes affaires dans notre chambre, puis je me rendis dans la salle de bain où, le temps que je me déshabille, j'ouvris le robinet de la douche afin que l'eau se réchauffe. Une fois à bonne température, je me glissai sous le filet tiède. L'eau tombant sur ma tête, baignant mon corps entier dans une bulle de vapeur, me fit un bien fou. Tous mes muscles se détendirent et je laissai aller mes pensées plus loin que cette maison, plus loin que Flame Industry et que Polis. Je poussai des soupirs, me questionnant sur les meilleures décisions à prendre. Au fond de moi, je savais quels choix il fallait que je fasse, mais à quel prix ? Les médias s'empareraient de l'affaire et contre toute attente, je n'avais aucune envie de vivre seule. Aussi, je ne voulais pas blesser la bonne volonté de Costia qui faisait tout pour bien faire.

Je sortis de la salle d'eau entourée d'une serviette, mes cheveux trempés s'égouttaient et retraçaient les courbes de mon dos. Je me hâtai d'enfiler des sous-vêtements et ma robe de chambre. J'essorai correctement mes mèches dans le tissus éponge avant d'aller reposer la serviette dans la salle de bain. Je fis ma dernière toilette et retournai dans notre chambre. Alors que je m'asseyais sur le lit, à la seule lueur de la lampe de chevet, j'aperçus Costia qui me rejoignais, elle aussi en tenue de nuit. Je lui adressai un sourire, celui qui voulait dire, _je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher._ Elle ne sembla pas vouloir le comprendre. Elle s'approcha de moi s'assit à mes côtés. Sans un mot, elle m'embrassa langoureusement.

Un frisson remonta le long de mon échine, et ça n'était pas la faute des cheveux humides. Alors que je devrais ressentir un agréable désir grandir en moi, c'était tout le contraire. Un élan de répulsion prit la place de celui du plaisir, laissant exprimer ma raison qui avait besoin d'air.

Alors, je repoussai Costia avec une brutalité mal contenue.

-Non, pas ce soir. Je suis crevée.

Sans croiser son regard, je me glissai dans les draps, éteignis la lumière. La jeune femme patienta un instant, éberluée par la situation. C'est vrai, depuis combien de temps n'avions-nous rien fait ? Tout couple aimant et jeune tel que le nôtre maintenait une sexualité régulière après tout. Mais je n'avais plus envie avec elle. Et les excuses commençaient à lui faire peser le doute. Sans demander son reste, elle se leva et quitta la chambre.

Cette nuit, elle ne me rejoignit pas dans ce grand lit.

Cette nuit, le sommeil tarda à m'arriver. Je fixais la place vide, à ma droite. J'aurais tant aimé y voir quelqu'un. Non pas que Costia me manquait. Je désirais une autre silhouette qui ne reviendrait jamais. C'est le cœur dépouillé de tous ses sentiments que je finis par trouver le chemin d'un sommeil dépeuplé de rêves comme de cauchemars.


	3. Chapitre 3: Le canapé de trop

**Hey !**

 **Je vois que le début de l'histoire vous a plu, j'espère que la suite vous plaira aussi. Le chapitre trois est le plus court actuellement, vous verrez pourquoi.**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont fav, follow et laissé une review, ça nous motive dans l'écriture et on adore avoir vos avis.**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

La nuit dernière n'avait pas été aussi clémente que ma soirée pyjama chez Raven deux jours plus tôt. J'avais tout juste assez d'argent pour acheter un repas par jour jusqu'à mon prochain salaire ou pour passer une nuit en auberge. Je n'avais pu me permettre un toit au-dessus de la tête, cette fois. J'avais trouvé un coin isolé entre deux bâtiments d'un quartier assez calme de la ville pour dormir quelques heures. J'avais très peu dormi. Le mois de mars offrait peut-être des journées plus longues, mais il faisait encore froid.

L'hiver luttait encore pour gagner du temps avant d'être vaincu par le printemps. Je n'osais pas demander à Raven de passer encore quelques nuits chez elle, car j'en avais déjà passé une cette semaine et elle passait la plupart de ses soirées avec Luna.

Aujourd'hui, j'espérais trouver une solution. Un collègue bienveillant, un billet de cinquante dollars par terre, une tente... n'importe quoi qui pouvait m'éviter de passer la prochaine nuit dehors.

Polis était une grande ville qui, comme toute autre, avait ses quartiers dangereux. De nombreuses personnes passaient la nuit dans les rues, errant jusqu'à trouver un endroit à peu près sûr où s'installer pour se reposer avant le lever du jour. Je faisais partie de ces personnes. Ces personnes dont l'identité avait été volée, ces personnes qui perdaient leur dignité d'être humain chaque jour dans les rues de Polis, ignorées par les habitants qui rentraient se mettre au chaud chez eux.

Je me posai à mon petit bureau, appuyant sur le bouton de démarrage de l'ordinateur. Pour une fois, j'avais eu hâte de venir au travail. Au moins, j'allais passer quelques heures au chaud avec des toilettes et un distributeur d'eau potable à disposition. En arrivant ce matin je m'étais rendue aux toilettes pour me nettoyer un peu le visage et les bras. J'étais passée devant le distributeur d'encas qui m'avait fait de l'oeil, interpellée ensuite par la machine à café qui s'était moquée de ma pauvreté. Je ne pouvais pas gâcher le peu d'argent qu'il me restait pour des douceurs. Je devais garder ça pour un sandwich jambon-cheddar par jour. Autrement, je me condamnerais à quelques journées de jeûne.

Une fenêtre apparut soudainement sur mon écran. Un meme. Bellamy. L'image comportait une tarte aux pommes avec la tête du bébé-soleil des Teletubbies en son centre. Cette image me donna plus faim qu'envie de rire.

Je ne répondis pas, souhaitant finir le dossier en cours au plus vite. Ce dernier m'ennuyait et l'ennui me rappelait ma faim. J'avais craqué hier et m'étais achetée une veste pour la nuit, devant ainsi réduire le nombre de mes repas. Je n'avais pas mangé hier par culpabilité, mais je n'aurais sûrement pas survécu la nuit dernière sans cette veste. Celle-ci était moitié prix d'un lit en auberge et n'était pas aussi chaude qu'un manteau d'hiver, mais elle aidait tout de même. Elle était plus chaude que le gilet que j'avais dans mon sac. Cependant, je devais garder la veste sur le dossier de ma chaise, ou la porter lorsque je quittais mon bureau, car elle ne rentrait pas dans mon sac.

Mon sac contenait toutes mes affaires. C'était peu, mais c'était le nécessaire.

A midi, Bellamy me proposa d'aller manger ensemble, mais je décidai de garder l'argent de mon repas du jour pour ce soir. Dîner m'aidera à passer la prochaine nuit dans le cas où je ne trouvais pas d'endroit où dormir au chaud. Je refusai poliment, prenant pour excuse un dossier à terminer.

\- Je mangerai plus tard, lui assurai-je.

Et ce n'était pas totalement faux.

En milieu de pause déjeuner, je m'interrompis dans mon travail. Enchaîner les dossiers ne m'aidait pas à contenir ma faim. Je me levai, enfilai ma veste et me glissai dans le couloir dans lequel trônaient les machines à snacks. Deux employés étaient en train de discuter. Je ne les connaissais que de vue. Je m'approchai, prenant le temps de sélectionner mon choix sur la machine, puis fis mine de chercher mon porte-monnaie.

Evidemment, le peu d'argent que j'avais dans la poche interne de ma veste était prévu pour mes repas. Je n'avais pas de monnaie destinée à m'offrir une boisson, mais le manque de sucres se faisait ressentir, et à défaut d'avoir un fruit, un café sucré ferait l'affaire. Ou bien... mon regard dévora la case _mochaccino vanille_. Cette boisson était plus chère que le simple café, mais elle me manquait terriblement. J'adorais cette boisson étant adolescente. Ma mère m'avait fait goûter une gorgée de sa tasse alors qu'elle revenait de son service de nuit à l'hôpital, un samedi matin de mes onze ans. C'était avant qu'elle arrête de travailler pour aider Papa à temps plein dans la compagnie. J'avais adoré la boisson, une révélation gustative.

Mais j'étais trop jeune pour en boire une tasse entière selon mes parents. Cela ne m'avait pas arrêtée. Quelques semaines plus tard, alors que Lexa et moi avions décidé d'aller prendre un chocolat chaud au café du coin, je racontai à celle-ci cette anecdote, et avec un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres, ma meilleure amie alla nous en acheter. Elle n'avait pas autant apprécié que moi le goût de cette boisson, mais j'avais adoré à un tel point que, après ce jour, nous allâmes régulièrement prendre une boisson chaude ensemble, et je buvais mon mochaccino vanille derrière le dos de mes parents.

 _\- Si on se fait prendre, ma mère va te tuer ! m'exclamé-je._

 _Elle éclate de rire. Elle achèterait de la vodka pour moi si je le lui demandais, j'en suis sûre. Elle entrerait elle-même dans le magasin et demanderait avec son air de bambin une bouteille d'alcool russe. Et le vendeur accepterait ! Cette fille est complètement folle._

 _\- Tu pourrais rentrer chez toi avec qu'ils ne verraient rien, Clarke. Ton gobelet est opaque, on n'en voit pas le contenu._

 _Nous marchons en silence sur le grand pont de Polis. Le Blue Cliff Bridge est mon endroit préféré à l'heure actuelle, car je le traverse uniquement avec Lexa, quand nous décidons de prendre ce détour en rentrant du collège._

 _\- Maman quitte son travail, dis-je en arrêtant de contempler la vue pour observer ma meilleure amie, elle va travailler à temps complet avec Papa. Il y a beaucoup de travail, mais je crois pas que Maman soit vraiment heureuse de quitter l'hôpital._

 _Lexa s'arrête un moment. Son regard cherche la ligne de l'horizon. Le soleil éclaircit ses pommettes. Elle est vraiment belle, Lexa. Elle est la seule qui ne change pas. La seule qui, je le sais, sera toujours là._

J'avais tort. Tout ce que j'adorais avant était lié à Lexa. Je pensais qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi, avec moi... mais elle aussi avait disparue. Ou plutôt, Clarke avait disparue, séparée de Lexa à jamais.

 _N'y pense pas._

Je décidai de prendre un café court. Je tournai la tête vers les deux employés dans le but de leur demander gentiment un peu de monnaie.

Personne. Ils étaient déjà partis. Je m'étais encore perdue dans ces souvenirs douloureux qui ne me lâchaient pas. Comment tourner la page quand les souvenirs pesaient si lourd sur celle-ci ?

Je me rendis aux toilettes, j'avais besoin de me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Je n'avais pas pu me laver hier, je me sentais sale et j'avais chaud dans ces bureaux, tandis qu'en partant plus tard à la recherche d'un endroit où dormir, le froid extérieur me frappera de plein fouet.

Le reflet de mon visage dans le miroir mural montrait déjà des signes de fatigue, mais il n'en était rien comparé à ce à quoi je ressemblerais dans quelques jours si je ne trouvais pas un endroit où dormir et me nettoyer. Un repas par jour était déjà un défi difficile à relever, mais un repas par jour en plus de vivre dehors...

Je comptais trouver une solution. Bientôt. Je le devais. Je commençais tout juste ma vie autonome. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de recontacter ma famille adoptive, ceux qui m'avaient cachée et aidée à calquer ma nouvelle identité à mon visage. Ils avaient déjà pris beaucoup de risques pour moi. Je leur avais promis que je ne reviendrai pas. J'étais partie avec Finn. Je devais rester avec lui le plus longtemps possible, pour me faire oublier, pour construire une vie stable.

Il n'avait jamais été question de bonheur.

Finn était un cauchemar, et devant ce reflet flou de moi-même je ne regrettai pas de l'avoir quitté. Ma vie était devenue compliquée depuis mon départ, mais j'étais libre. J'étais une jeune femme sans domicile, avec très peu d'argent pour survivre, et un lourd secret.

Je luttais pour ne pas tout abandonner, laisser Clarke reprendre le contrôle, courir prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'Etage, cet étage où j'exploserais les portes du bureau de Lexa et lui dirais tout. Je lui raconterais l'histoire de ma mort, ma survie seule, mon changement d'identité, mais surtout, combien elle me manquait, combien j'avais besoin d'elle. Je lui admettrais que je l'aimais encore, que je n'avais jamais cessé de l'aimer pendant ces dix dernières années loin d'elle.

Pensait-elle encore à moi ? M'aimait-elle encore ?

Elle avait quelqu'un. Les tabloïds le montraient bien assez. Elle avait construit sa vie, tandis que je peinais à stabiliser les fondations de la mienne pour éviter l'effondrement.

Je sortis aussitôt des toilettes avant de laisser la douleur gagner et frapper ce lavabo innocent de mes poings. Être Alexis s'avérait difficile, plus encore avec le fantôme de Clarke collé à la peau. On m'avait dit après l'accident que je devais penser à Clarke au passé. Je n'étais plus Clarke, j'étais Alexis. Mais Lexa, elle, était encore Lexa, et je travaillais pour elle. Une âme au milieu des milliers d'employés qui erraient dans ce grand building. Flame Industry. Désormais numéro un mondial. Lexa avait réussi. Elle avait conquis le monde. Terminé le travail de ses parents.

Était-elle heureuse au moins ?

Il me fallait arrêter ce questionnement incessant. Je ne connaissais plus Lexa désormais. Elle ne me connaissait pas. Alexis n'avait jamais rencontré Lexa. Et ça ne risquait pas d'arriver de sitôt. Ce bâtiment était assez grand pour que la PDG de Flame Industry ne me remarque jamais.

\- BRIDGE !

Je sursautai. J'étais dans le grand hall de l'étage, marchant lentement, emmêlée dans mes pensées, quand la voix lourde de mon chef référent avait raisonné dans le hall tout entier. Les gens autour s'arrêtèrent une seconde puis reprirent leur chemin. Jusqu'ici, rien d'inhabituel.

\- Je retourne à mon bureau de suite, Monsieur. Je prenais une pause toilettes.

Il s'approcha de moi, un paquet de classeurs à la main. Il me jaugea à peine, simplement content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un à harceler moralement.

\- Pas tout de suite, me répondit-il sèchement. Je devais aller rendre ces fichiers d'archives en haut puisqu'Andrews n'est pas là pour s'en charger aujourd'hui, mais j'ai mieux à faire.

Aucun imprévu jusqu'à maintenant.

Il me mit les classeurs dans les bras et repartit en ajoutant :

\- Dépêches-toi d'aller les déposer et reviens à ton bureau. L'efficacité est la clé du succès Bridge !

Je me retrouvai là, en plein milieu du grand hall du sixième étage, les bras chargés et une mission à accomplir. Monter là-haut. Déposer les dossiers. Redescendre au plus vite.

Je regardai rapidement autour de moi, comme si je vérifiais que Clarke n'était pas là, que c'était bien Alexis qui allait monter, et que je ne céderai pas à la panique, épuisée par la faim qui creusait douloureusement mon ventre et affaiblissait tous mes muscles.

Je rejoignis l'ascenseur le plus proche et me glissai entre les quatre employés qui s'y trouvaient déjà. Je pressai le bouton avec le plus gros nombre, assumant que, de toute façon, personne ne pouvait aller plus haut. J'ignorais les regards supérieurs de l'homme à ma droite qui contemplait de sa hauteur cette petite femme écrasée par une pile de classeur.

Mon estomac grogna dans la carcasse métallique silencieuse, m'attirant tous les regards des employés qui avaient sûrement profité d'un bon repas chaud ce midi. J'avais tellement faim...

L'ascenseur s'arrêta à de multiples reprises. Les dossiers commençaient à peser sur mes bras. Je n'avais plus assez d'énergie pour porter un tel poids si longtemps. Les allées et venues des employés m'empêchaient de poser les dossiers au sol le temps de mon voyage interminable.

Quand l'ascenseur marqua son arrêt à l'étage le plus élevé de la plus grande tour de Polis, un frisson de vertige me saisit. J'étais plus proche de Lexa que jamais ces dix dernières années. Et cela me terrifiait.

Je quittai l'ascenseur les bras tremblants. Je m'avançai dans le hall. Je ne savais pas à qui donner tout ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? m'interpella une femme aux traits durs.

Je jetai un regard aux classeurs. N'était-ce pas évident ? Je ne venais pas ici par plaisir.

\- Mon référent m'a demandé de déposer ces dossiers d'archives ici.

La femme en question me montra une direction de la tête et je m'engouffrai aussitôt dans un couloir aux mille portes. Je lisais les titres et numéros de chacune jusqu'à ce que je lise _Archives_ sur l'une d'elle. Je toquai à la porte avec peine. J'allai enfin pouvoir me débarrasser de ce poids.

\- Bonjour, dis-je aussitôt la porte ouverte, je viens déposer ces fichiers d'archives. Mon référent, Thelonius Jaha, m'a envoyée...

\- Je m'occupe pas de ces archives-là. Jaha emprunte aux archives 12, de l'autre côté, me répondit sèchement l'homme à la mine fatiguée malgré un visage dénué de marque d'épuisement.

Je le remerciai et continuai ma quête dans ce couloir qui se poursuivait à l'angle. La femme de tout à l'heure s'était bien moquée de moi à me faire faire un tel tour avec cette pile dans les bras...

 _Archives 8_. Bientôt. _10_. Il n'y avait pas de _11_. Je m'approchais. Il me semblait l'apercevoir. Là-bas, au bout du couloir. La lumière était trop forte à mon goût, j'avais un mal de tête terrible et mon coeur cognait fort. J'avais besoin de repos, j'avais besoin de manger. Je ne le pouvais pas. Je n'avais pas accès à la satisfaction de ces besoins primaires.

Arrivée au bout du couloir, la porte que je cherchais m'apparut enfin et je toquai non sans un doute. Il y avait une odeur particulière dans l'air, semblant provenir d'un peu plus loin dans le couloir que je suivais depuis un _très_ long moment.

La porte s'ouvrit et on me prit les dossiers des bras sans même me considérer. On referma la porte. C'était tout. Je venais apparemment de tomber sur une personne accueillante. Manque d'humanité que j'oubliai vite, car une certaine odeur de nourriture se faisait de plus en plus puissante. Mon estomac grognait, mon coeur cognait lourdement mais lentement, ma tête tournait. Nourriture...

Je suivis l'odeur, utilisant le peu de concentration qu'il me restait pour me montrer prudente. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tomber sur elle maintenant. Il n'était pas certain que Lexa me reconnaisse, mais c'était un risque trop grand à prendre. La PDG de Flame Industry était ici quelque part, dans une salle de cet étage que je visitais.

Je devais faire attention.

Ce que je vis me parut irréel. Un long buffet de coupes et d'assiettes ! Du champagne, des petits fours, des canapés... et personne à l'horizon. Des voix s'élevaient derrière une porte et je compris qu'un événement avait lieu ici. Lexa était peut-être derrière cette porte...

Une nausée subite prit le dessus. La vue de toute cette nourriture à portée de main me faisait plus de mal que de bien, à moins que je mange, juste un ou deux canapés, rien qu'un peu, pour faire taire mon estomac, reprendre quelques forces, retrouver un semblant de lucidité.

Tenir jusqu'au repas, tard ce soir, ce petit sandwich, le seul événement que j'attendais chaque jour, ce moment où je pouvais manger, même un petit bout de pain. Me sentir bien une petite heure, puis sentir la faim revenir peu à peu. Attendre le prochain repas le lendemain. Ces longues vingt-trois heures. Des heures à penser à tous les plats que je pourrais manger, à ceux que j'avais partagé avec mes parents, avec Lexa...

Tant pis. Tant pis.

Tant pis. Je saisis un petit canapé dans une assiette au hasard et le fourrai dans ma bouche. Mes papilles explosèrent sous les diverses saveurs. Un poids agréable se déposa dans mon ventre. Je pris une coupe de champagne et en avalai rapidement le contenu pour faire passer la nourriture. Je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre un autre canapé, puis encore un autre. Je ne faisais plus attention à ce que je mangeais, je prenais au hasard, jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête abruptement, encore quelque peu penchée au-dessus de la table. Ce goût... ce canapé avait un goût de...

Un bruit strident me fit sursauter. Je finis ma bouchée rapidement, les yeux ronds, l'angoisse s'écoulant dans mes veines. Une voix retentit. Ce dernier canapé avait été un signe. Le léger goût mortel du mets aurait dû me faire fuir. Mais il était trop tard.

Je sentais déjà son regard sur moi. C'était elle, derrière moi. Je n'osais pas me retourner. Je ne pouvais pas. Je sentais déjà ma gorge commencer à réagir. Elle était là, et j'avais mangé un canapé à la crevette. La seule allergie que j'avais toujours eue.

C'était le canapé de trop. Peut-être le dernier. Pendant un court instant, je souhaitai qu'il m'asphyxie et inhibe à jamais cette douleur.

La douleur d'avoir Lexa à quelques pas de moi et de ne pouvoir l'aimer, car j'avais promis.

* * *

 **Drôle de rencontre, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Qu'est-ce que Clarke a bien pu promettre ? Lexa va-t-elle la reconnaître ? La suite la semaine prochaine, avec le chapitre 4 de Sarah !**

 **Silverael**


	4. Chapitre 4: Comme elle

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Avant tout, merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews ! Ca nous fait vraiment énormément plaisir de voir que ce début de ff vous a conquis !**

 **Vous l'attendiez… La voici. La première rencontre Clexa. Sera-t'elle à la hauteur de vos attentes ?**

 **Bonne lecture, vous m'en redirez des nouvelles ! ;)**

* * *

La fameuse séance qui me coûtait mon repas avec Costia se termina sur un bon point et enfin les tensions allaient pouvoir redescendre. Je me sentais plus légère à l'issu d'un meeting si important, face à plusieurs PDG et clients tout aussi importants que moi hiérarchiquement. J'invitai la foule d'invités à me suivre. Je poussai la porte et nous débarquâmes sur le hall qui donnait accès notamment à l'ascenseur, au bureau d'Anya ainsi qu'au mien et surtout à la salle du buffet. La secrétaire se leva à l'approche de ce troupeau d'importantes personnes et les salua poliment. Pour ma part, je me contentai d'un bref signe de la main et d'un discret sourire, lui indiquant que tout s'était bien déroulé et que je lui ferai un débrief plus tard.

Je poussai la porte qui s'ouvrit sur le banquet. Cette salle était sublime, immense, offrant une vue sur tout Polis. Les grandes baies vitrées donnaient l'impression que nous allions tomber dans le vide. Plusieurs tables avaient été installées, sur certaines étaient disposés de nombreux petits amuses bouches tels que des canapés ou des petits toasts et sur d'autres étaient déjà servies plusieurs coupes de Champagne pétillant.

Cependant, un détail très particulier attira mon attention. Ou plutôt une personne. Une jeune femme se tenait là, dos à la porte. Elle ne faisait pas partie des gens qui avaient amené le traiteur, elle ne portait pas leur uniforme. Fronçant les sourcils, serrant les poings en me dirigeant vers elle, je m'aperçus que cette invitée surprise était en train d'avaler goulument des petits canapés. Ils étaient tous placés à la perfection sur les plats qui désormais revêtaient de nombreux trous, détruisant tout charme à cette nourriture d'excellence. Arrivant à sa hauteur, je posai une main sur son épaule, visant par ce geste à l'informer de ma présence.

-Excusez-moi, je crains que vous ne soyez pas invitée, déclarai-je tout en ne manquant pas de ponctuer ma phrase par une légère irritation.

A notre contact, elle tourna son visage vers moi puis se figea et demeura muette, prise en flagrant délit de vol de nourriture. Mon regard autoritaire s'adoucit en découvrant le joli minois de la jeune femme. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que celle qui me manquait tant. Un océan si bleu que je m'y noierais volontiers. Combien de fois m'étais-je arrêtée sur une paire de saphirs semblables ? Je devais l'avouer, je ne m'étais jamais faite à l'idée de sa mort. J'essayais toujours de rechercher en d'autres femmes ce que j'avais perdu il y a dix ans… Cependant, je ne voulais pas perdre ma crédibilité et ce encore moins devant mes invités. Alors je lui indiquai d'un signe de la main la sortie et d'une voix un peu plus posée, je fis :

-Je vous demanderais de vous en aller Mademoiselle.

Aucun son n'émana d'entre ses lèvres. J'aurais aimé découvrir sa voix, que je pensais aussi charmante que son physique aux courbes flatteuses. Cette jeune femme avait l'apparence qu' _elle_ aurait dû avoir. Et mon coeur se serra d'abord une première fois à cette idée, puis une seconde lorsqu'elle me tourna le dos pour prendre la sortie. La suivant de près, je repris en main mes invités qui n'avaient pas perdu une seule miette de cette scène. Je comptais effacer tout doute de leur esprit car je ne voulais pas ombrager ma réputation par de stupides rumeurs comme quoi je craquerais sur la première blonde venue.

-Messieurs dames, je vous suggère de poursuivre cette rencontre autour d'un verre de Champagne et de quelques amuses bouches, déclarai-je tout en gardant un œil sur la jeune femme aux cheveux d'or qui s'en allait doucement.

Trop doucement.

Ses pas ralentirent, se frayèrent tant bien que mal un chemin à travers la foule d'invités qui entraient dans la salle… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écroule, toussant, étouffant, à la recherche désespérée d'air. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. _Sa_ réplique parfaite âgée de quelques années supplémentaires me faisait agir comme si la vraie était en face de moi. Je me lançai à sa rescousse, m'agenouillai près d'elle, sous le regard insistant, curieux et surpris des clients.

-Vous allez bien ? Que se passe-t'il ?

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer et visiblement les invités non plus. Déjà des chuchotements s'élevaient dans la pièce. Dans tous les cas, c'était manqué pour la discrétion. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer qu'aucune de ces informations ne fuite hors du building de Flame Industry. Et la jeune femme demeurait silencieuse, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, incapable de lâcher le moindre souffle.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Je voyais le teint de la blonde rougir dangereusement, tout comme le mien face à cette situation. Attirée par toute cette agitation, Anya débarqua dans la pièce. J'allais profiter de sa présence. Dans tous les cas, cette jeune femme avait besoin d'air et celui-ci était trop pollué par le nombre de personnes autour d'elle qui l'inhalait.

-Aide-moi à la sortir de là.

Soulevant la blonde, je la pris sous le bras et la secrétaire m'imita de l'autre côté.

-Je ne comprends pas, souleva Anya. Elle devait juste amener quelques dossiers, et voilà qu'elle finit par s'empiffrer dans la salle du buffet.

En même temps, ces plats avaient de quoi mettre l'eau à la bouche. Ça n'était pas des mets que les classes moyennes avaient l'habitude de s'offrir. Caviar, foie gras, fruits de mer… Un vrai régal ! C'est en y pensant que je compris: la jeune femme devait sûrement souffrir d'une allergie alimentaire. Alors je demandai à Anya de m'aider à la porter jusqu'à mon bureau où nous l'installâmes sur un siège.

-Peux-tu aller t'occuper des invités s'il te plaît ? demandai-je à Anya sur le ton de l'empressement qui n'attendit pas une seconde pour obtempérer. Elle voyait que j'avais la situation en main et il y avait de quoi.

Il y avait cette fille, il y a de ça quelques années, pour qui mon cœur chavirait, pour qui j'étais prête à tout. Je la connaissais par cœur. Je la connaissais si bien que je savais à quel aliment elle était allergique. Il n'y en avait qu'un. Par pure précaution, je gardais toujours un Epipen de couleur verte dans mon sac à main. Vert car c'était sa couleur préférée, celle qui lui rappelait mes yeux. Même une fois que la vie m'eut arrachée cette personne, j'ai gardé cette habitude qui s'avérait enfin porter ses fruits.

Après avoir fouillé dans les tréfonds de mon sac, je trouvai le médicament miracle. Je n'attendis pas une seconde avant de le piquer dans la cuisse de la blonde étouffante.

Le soulagement s'empara de moi et ma propre gorge se libéra de la tension quand je vis la blonde reprendre son souffle. Je lui laissai le temps de retrouver ses esprits. Elle avait l'air sonnée et complètement choquée. Sans mon aide, je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu lui arriver.

-Merci, murmura-t'elle.

Les premiers mots qu'elle prononça à mon égard me firent l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Cette voix semblait familière à mon oreille. Elle éveillait en moi de profonds souvenirs endormis.

-La gourmandise est un vilain défaut, évoquai-je un sourire rassuré aux lèvres. Saviez-vous que vous étiez allergique ?

-Non.

A mon grand damne, elle demeurait très brève et très évasive. Intimidée d'être devant moi ? Contrariée de s'être fait pincée ? Gênée de se retrouver dans une telle situation ?

-Je vous transmettrai la composition des canapés. Il serait bon de faire des contrôles pour ne pas avoir une autre mauvaise surprise. Attendez, je vais vous chercher un verre d'eau.

Je lui tournai le dos pour accéder au distributeur d'eau dans le coin de la pièce. Ça lui ferait certainement le plus grand bien.

-Non, c'est pas la peine, je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois. Je dois vraiment retourner travailler, affirma-t'elle en se levant.

Alors qu'elle voulait déjà s'en aller, je me hâtai de retourner auprès d'elle, le verre en plastique rempli d'eau fraîche à la main.

-Je vous laisserai tranquille uniquement lorsque vous m'aurez fait plaisir en buvant ceci. Au fait, quel est votre nom ? Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà croisée. Vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps ?

J'espérais ne pas faire d'erreur en demandant cela. En effet, il pouvait s'écouler des années sans que je ne rencontre un membre de l'équipe. Nous ne fréquentions pas les mêmes étages, mais je voulais simplement apprendre à connaître cette jeune femme qui menaçait de laisser s'évader ce sourire enjoué. De par sa présence, sa voix, je me sentais renaître.

-Ça fait trois mois, répondit-elle toujours aussi brièvement. Merci de m'avoir aidée, mais je dois vraiment y aller. J'étais censée être de retour à mon bureau il y a vingt bonnes minutes déjà, je ne veux pas avoir d'avertissement. Mon chef est assez strict.

Elle prit le verre que je lui tendais et le but bien trop vite, jeta un coup d'oeil à ce cadre posé sur mon bureau bien trop vite et voulut s'éclipser plus vite encore. Cette photographie, qui trônait là sur mon bureau… C'était le cliché d'un coucher de soleil, sur un champ de blé dans la campagne. J'étais avec _elle_ , au moment de cliquer sur le déclencheur de l'appareil photo. Nous n'apparaissons pas dans le cadre, mais cette image représentait énormément pour moi.

-C'est moi votre cheffe non ? demandai-je car sa précédente remarque m'avait fait tiquer. Mais si vous insistez, je ne peux vous retenir plus longtemps.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte et lui ouvris afin qu'elle puisse s'en aller. Elle n'était pas à l'aise en ma présence et je pouvais la comprendre. Ça devait être suffisamment gênant pour elle. Pourtant, j'aurais vraiment souhaité la garder auprès de moi. Juste quelques minutes supplémentaires. Juste connaître son prénom.

-Vous êtes la cheffe des chefs je suppose.

Je ne relevai pas son commentaire. Cette blonde faisait voler en éclat toutes les hiérarchies établies et le fait qu'elle me parle ainsi ne me surprit même pas. Elle était déterminée, voire un peu bornée. Comme _elle_.

-Passez une belle fin de journée. Prenez soin de vous, lui rappelai-je.

Elle était belle, ses mèches blondes semblaient briller sous la lumière froide des néons, elle avait les yeux couleurs océan. Comme _elle_.

-Merci à vous aussi, répondit-elle poliment en disparaissant derrière la porte de l'ascenseur.

Sa voix chantait à mes oreilles, sons regard me faisait vibrer. Comme _elle_.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'être. Clarke était partie il y a bien longtemps de ça.

* * *

-Merci de votre venue, bonne rentrée chez vous.

C'était la dernière personne à saluer, à mon plus grand plaisir. Le traiteur était déjà en train de récupérer ses plats vides et les femmes de ménage nettoyaient la salle du banquet. La journée touchait à son terme et je devais avouer que je me sentais particulièrement fatiguée. Non seulement à cause du meeting qui m'avait demandé beaucoup d'énergie mais également à cause de cette jeune femme qui n'était pas sans me rappeler celle que j'avais connue. De plus, une étrange coïncidence avait habité mon esprit pour le restant du buffet. Anya avait attendu le départ du dernier invité pour récupérer ses affaires et elle s'apprêtait à mettre les voiles.

-Peux-tu m'imprimer la composition des différents canapés avant de t'en aller ?

-Lexa, ça peut pas attendre demain ? Ça a été une longue journée, tu devrais rentrer.

Elle avait raison, bien évidemment. Pourtant, j'avais besoin de savoir ou je ne fermerais pas l'œil de la nuit. Cette question m'obsédait… A mon regard insistant, Anya comprit qu'il ne fallait pas me contredire plus longtemps. D'un soupir exaspéré, elle retourna derrière son écran d'ordinateur. Elle tapa quelques mots sur son clavier, fit quelques clics et déjà l'imprimante sortait la précieuse liste.

-Voilà pour vous boss. A demain, me dit-elle en me donnant feuille à l'encre fraîche.

Je marchai d'un bon pas jusqu'à mon bureau, les yeux rivés sur la liste. Je cherchais un aliment. Un seul qui éclairerait mon esprit tout entier et effacerait mes doutes. J'étais si concentrée que je cognai ma hanche au coin de mon bureau. C'est en grognant quelques lourdes insultes envers ce pauvre meuble que je crus halluciner. Canapés aux fruits de mer. _Crevettes._ Une image accompagnait le texte. C'était exactement ce que la blonde avait avalé.

C'était la seule allergie alimentaire dont Clarke souffrait.

* * *

C'est le cœur torturé et la conscience alourdie que je rejoignis Gustus dans sa voiture de service. Sans un mot, je lui demandai de faire deux détours avant de retourner à la maison. D'abord chez la fleuriste, où je passai en coup de vent acheter un bouquet de campanules mauves. Ces fleurs sentaient le printemps, il me tardait que cette saison arrive, que les derniers tas de neige fondent et que le temps se réchauffe enfin. Les campanules me rappelaient les jours heureux de mon adolescence, ceux que je n'oublierai jamais. Puis, mon conducteur m'amena à ma deuxième adresse. Il décréta vouloir m'attendre, bien que je risquais d'y prendre un certain temps. C'est le bouquet à la main, le manteau d'hiver bien fermé, que je sortis de l'habitacle chauffé du véhicule.

La nuit venait de tomber, le soleil se couchait encore tôt en cette fin d'hiver. Il faisait d'ailleurs particulièrement frais à l'extérieur. Si bien qu'un petit nuage de condensation émanait d'entre mes lèvres. Je passai le grand portail en fer forgé et me faufilai sur les sentiers bordés tantôt de pierres tombales, tantôt de grand tas de neige poussés là lorsqu'il fallait déblayer le passage durant la saison froide.

Je tenais fermement entre mes mains gelées le petit bouquet de fleurs. Arrivée à la hauteur de trois tombes alignées les une à côté des autres, je m'arrêtai. Je connaissais par cœur le chemin qui y menait. J'y étais venue tellement de fois déjà. Je m'étais arrêtée de compter il y a bien longtemps.

Sous ces tombes reposaient les corps des parents Griffin ainsi que le cercueil vide de Clarke. Son corps à elle n'a jamais été découvert. Après plusieurs mois de recherches sans résultat, elle a été déclarée morte. Perdue dans les méandres abyssaux, dans ses ténèbres effrayantes. Je m'accroupis, déposant ma main libre sur la pierre congelée de la défunte. Elle était la première personne que j'avais aimé d'un amour si intense que je ne m'étais jamais remise de sa disparition. J'ai toujours osé penser qu'on la retrouverait un jour, vivante ou morte, afin de tourner cette page pour de bon. Afin de mettre un point final à cette tragédie. A notre histoire.

A cette adolescente qui aurait dû être une femme magnifique aujourd'hui, j'offris le bouquet de campanules, ses fleurs favorites. Celles que l'on appréciait voir germer les premiers jours du printemps. Un sourire distant, nostalgique, s'étendit sur mes lèvres. Elle me manquait énormément. Et le fait de rencontrer cette employée aujourd'hui ne faisait que me le rappeler davantage.

Je savais qu'elle n'était pas là, sous terre, mais de manière silencieuse je lui racontais tout. Tout ce que j'aurais pu lui raconter si elle se tenait à mes côtés. Mes doutes comme mes peurs, mes joies comme mes peines. Cette tombe était un endroit matériel où je savais que je pouvais venir me recueillir quand il le fallait. Ce soir-là, je lui confiai cette rencontre qui ne me laissait pas indifférente.

Après quelques temps de silence assise près de la pierre tombale, je sentais mon corps frigorifié appeler à l'aide. Il avait besoin de rentrer se réchauffer. Alors à contre cœur, je lui obéis. Je me relevai, tournai le dos à la famille Griffin et à la tombe où il était marqué « Clarke Griffin – Dans mon cœur à jamais tu demeures. »

* * *

Enfin, me voilà arrivée à la maison. Cette journée fut rude en émotions. Bien que je fusse habituée à tenir de telles réunions pour des clients, je ne l'étais pas face au fantôme de ma petite amie décédée. Comment pourrait-on être préparé à une chose pareille ? J'étais tourmentée, je ne cessais de me questionner à son sujet. Etait-ce une coïncidence ? Un signe ? Ou peut-être que mon imagination me jouait des tours.

Arrivée dans la chambre à coucher, j'aperçus une silhouette sous les draps. Costia était là. Nous ne nous étions pas croisées depuis la veille où je l'avais repoussée de manière virulente. En réalité, j'avais surtout fait en sorte de l'éviter en partant plus tôt que d'habitude et en rentrant involontairement très tard ce soir. Sans un bruit, je troquai mes vêtements contre ma robe de nuit et me glissai sous la couette. Tandis que j'étais allongée sur le dos à observer le plafond, la jeune femme assoupie remua et vint se lover contre moi. Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon cou, passa son bras sur moi. Son soupir de bonheur chatouilla ma peau fraîche. Je lui rendis son étreinte, l'entourant de mes bras et la serrant contre moi, alors que mon cœur se déchirait.

Les minutes s'égrainaient, les heures passaient. Je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil. Les yeux grands ouverts, je continuais de fixer le plafond. En temps normal, la tranquillité de Costia, son souffle régulier et les battements de son cœur me conduisaient dans les bras de Morphée. Mais pas cette nuit.

Doucement, je me défis de son étreinte. Sous la faible lumière de la rue qui traversait les rideaux, j'aperçus ses yeux s'entrouvrir.

-Je reviens, lui soufflai-je.

Je déposai un baiser sur son front et me levai, quittant la chambre.

Je traversai le couloir, celui qui amenait au bureau où je venais parfois travailler. Silencieusement, j'y entrai, refermai la porte dans mon dos et allumai la lumière. Je me dirigeai vers une étagère où était posé un carton. Sur celui-ci était inscrit en lettres manuscrites « FACTURES ». Je le pris et m'installai au bureau. J'enlevai la première couche de factures payées et sous ces dernières, j'y trouvai un second carton. Dans celui-ci se trouvait tous les articles de journaux parlant du naufrage des Griffin, de leur entreprise, de leurs obsèques. Tout ce qui concernait leur mort et au-delà.

A deux heures du matin, la veille d'une journée de travail, je n'avais pas sommeil et je perdais mon temps à parcourir les vieux journaux au sujet de Clarke. « La famille Griffin disparue sous les flots » « Qu'est devenue Clarke Griffin ? » « David Woods prend le contrôle du marché » Tous ces affreux souvenirs n'allaient pas m'aider à rencontrer le marchand de sable. Mais au moins, mes doutes n'avaient plus lieu d'être : Clarke n'a jamais été retrouvée. Ni son cadavre, ni son être vivant. Elle s'était tout simplement évaporée dans la nature. Peut-être était-elle encore là, quelque part.

-Lexa ? Que fais-tu ?

Surprise, je bondis de ma chaise en me tournant vers la porte. Costia se tenait là, elle avait de petits yeux, signe qu'elle venait à peine de se réveiller.

-Tu faisais long… Puis j'ai vu de la lumière venir d'ici et…

Le silence s'installa entre nous lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur le bureau couvert d'articles de journaux. Elle s'approcha, bien éveillée cette fois-ci, effleura la table du bout des doigts. Je voyais ses yeux noisette analyser ce qui se trouvait devant elle, avant qu'elle ne les relève vers moi, indignée.

-Lexa ! Tu m'avais promis que tu jetterais ça !

-Je sais Costia, je…

-Non ! me coupa-t'elle. Tu veux avancer, tu veux que je t'aide, mais si tu ne tires pas une croix sur le passé, tu ne pourras jamais laisser une chance au futur ! Une chance à nous…

Elle était en colère, émue, triste. Après nos premiers mois de vie commune, Costia m'avait demandé de jeter ce carton. Cette vie était derrière moi et elle était prête à me faire aller de l'avant. Mais je n'avais pas pu. Je n'avais pas su tenir cette promesse. Je pensais de toute manière que le contenu de ce carton était devenu insignifiant. Au début de ma relation avec la brunette, je pensais enfin pouvoir faire un pas en avant. Cependant, les mois ont passé et désormais, je n'étais plus très sûre de rien… Costia me faisait confiance. Elle pensait qu'elle pouvait le faire, car elle m'aimait. Elle m'aimait tellement et moi si peu.

Je voulais faire quelque chose, je voulais m'excuser, la prendre dans mes bras, la rassurer. Or, tout cela sonnait faux. Si je le faisais, ce serait uniquement parce que la voir ainsi me brisait le cœur, pas parce que je l'aimais vraiment. Alors je demeurai là, silencieuse, tandis que je voyais les larmes monter aux yeux de Costia. Je crois qu'à cet instant, elle a compris que Clarke était toujours dans mon cœur. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne s'en irait sans doute jamais.

Costia me tourna le dos et dévala les escaliers. En sortant dans le couloir, je me penchai à la balustrade et entendis le requiem déchirant de ses pleurs.

C'est ainsi qu'elle passa sa deuxième nuit consécutive sur le canapé.

* * *

 **Alors, que pensez-vous de cette première rencontre Clexa ? Et de la relation entre Lexa et Costia ? Est-ce que ça va encore tenir longtemps..?**

 **Merci pour votre lecture, on se retrouve mercredi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre de Silverael !**


	5. Chapitre 5: Mochaccino vanille

**Hey :D**

 **Heureuse de voir que cette histoire vous plaît. J'ai vu dans les reviews que le chapitre 4 rendait sceptique sur le fait que Lexa n'avait pas reconnu Clarke. Sarah a déjà répondu en privé à ceux qui ont commenté, pour les guests et autres muets, détrompez-vous, Lexa voit Clarke en Alexis, mais le comportement d'Alexis et sa peur du faux espoir la rendent elle aussi sceptique.**

 **Elle a évidemment besoin de preuves !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse retrouver Clarke et on se retrouve en bas. ;)**

* * *

Revoir Lexa m'avait brisé le coeur, plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà auparavant. Lexa était devenue une femme magnifique avec une empathie développée. Une employée de bas étage avait ruiné le buffet d'un meeting important, et elle lui avait quand même sauvé la vie. Elle m'avait sauvé la vie.

Mes mains au-dessus du feu de bidon qui me maintenait en vie en cette nuit glaciale, le regard de Lexa me hantait. Dans son bureau, alors que nos regards venaient tout juste de se recroiser, j'avais cru pendant un court instant qu'elle m'avait reconnue. L'intensité de son regard avait amené un flot de souvenirs et j'avais manqué de succomber. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir, mais je n'avais pas eu le choix. Ce n'était pas du mensonge, finalement, c'était la réalité, ma nouvelle réalité. Alexis était ma vie depuis dix ans.

\- Tu as de quoi manger ma petite ? me demanda Fred, l'homme sans-abri qui avait accepté que je passe une partie de la soirée avec lui, le temps que je me réchauffe.

\- J'ai un sandwich, ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais quand même pas prendre dans ta ration ! répondis-je aussitôt.

Il était sympa et ne méritait pas de vivre ainsi. Il avait tout perdu trois ans plus tôt lorsque sa femme le quitta et emmena leur fille loin de lui. Il ne s'en était jamais remis, avait sombré dans l'alcool, et sans aucun proche pour le remonter des enfers, il avait fini à la rue. Seul, misérable, avec pour unique identité ce surnom par lequel il se faisait appeler par les sans-abris de passage devant son bidon : Fred.

Sa barbe d'une semaine m'intriguait. Je me demandais comment il avait pu se raser, mais n'osait pas poser la question. Fred n'avait pas grand chose. Il était propriétaire d'une couverture volée, d'un sac à dos sale, et de trois conserves de haricots, petits pois et flageolets.

\- Tu sais ma petite, t'es jeune, ils te prêteraient sûrement un lit au centre des sans-abris de la ville. Moi, ils m'acceptent plus trop maintenant, juste de temps en temps pour une douche et un bol de soupe, mais autrement ils veulent plus de moi, je suis trop compliqué à résinsérer dans le monde civilisé, alors ils me laissent vivre comme un rat dans la rue. Mais toi, t'as vraiment une chance de t'en sortir, saisis-là.

Je me sentis coupable parce que j'avais déjà une chance de m'en sortir, j'avais un travail et bientôt j'arriverai à louer une chambre. J'arriverai à refaire ma vie. J'étais certaine que Fred s'en sortirait mieux que ça avec mon petit salaire. La vie à Polis était chère, et Fred la connaissait bien. Il aurait sûrement trouvé une solution plus vite que moi. Mais ça, c'était une autre question. Le feu mourait peu à peu, je ne pouvais pas voler le peu de chaleur que fournissait le feu à Fred, alors je décidai de partir, trouver un coin tranquille où dormir.

\- Merci Fred. Tu as raison, je peux m'en sortir. Mais toi aussi. Il n'est jamais trop tard.

Je lui accordai un dernier sourire et le laissa avec sa moue sceptique. Il m'avait redonné de l'espoir, mais surtout, la motivation de m'en sortir. Quand j'aurai une situation stable, je lui viendrai en aide. Après tout, il m'avait aidée ce soir, alors qu'il n'avait rien d'autre qu'un vieux bidon de feu.

J'errai un moment dans les rues, perdue dans le souvenir de ma rencontre avec Lexa plus tôt dans la journée. J'avais souvent rêvé de la retrouver, me réveillant en pleine nuit cinglée par la promesse que j'avais faite à ma mère. Je n'avais jamais imaginé revoir Lexa ainsi, la quittant à nouveau sans même l'enlacer une seule fois.

Lexa était la seule famille qu'il restait à Clarke. Les Griffin gisaient six pieds sous terre au cimetière de Polis. Je m'étais promis d'aller les voir si je revenais un jour ici. La nuit, c'était trop dangereux. J'irai le lendemain.

Je me promenais dans les rues de Polis, ne sachant où m'arrêter. Je n'avais pas envie de m'arrêter. Je ne voulais pas dormir dehors, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je n'avais aucune autre solution pour le moment, je devais attendre mon prochain salaire et parvenir à mettre de côté pour payer une première caution d'emblée.

Les bars accueillaient encore les buveurs des soirs de semaine et, passant devant un énième bistrot, je m'y engouffrai pour me réchauffer un moment. J'espérais passer inaperçu. Je m'assis à une table à banquettes contre le mur, l'une des trois tables vides de la salle. Les serveurs étaient occupés au bar. Un match de baseball maintenait l'attention des gens. Tant mieux. Je pouvais rester ici un petit moment avant de repartir dans le froid à la recherche d'une ruelle calme où dormir quelques heures.

\- Tout va bien ?

Je sursautai. Je m'étais assoupie les yeux ouverts, la tête baissée, mon buste retenu par la table. Une femme m'avait réveillée. Elle ne semblait pas ivre.

\- Oui, merci, répondis-je.

\- Je m'appelle Niylah, déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de moi. Je suis avec les gars là-bas.

Elle désigna un groupe de sept hommes absorbés par l'écran de télévision.

\- Alexis, répondis-je alors.

Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire pour le moment, je pouvais bien lui laisser une chance de mener la conversation.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, insista-t-elle.

Elle se montrait bienveillante cependant, et cela m'encouragea à lui avouer que je n'étais pas dans mes meilleurs jours. Je lui avouai que j'étais en recherche de logement, étant donc provisoirement à la rue.

Nous discutâmes longuement, de tout et de rien. Le temps passait et la fatigue se faisait ressentir, mais je ne voulais pas retourner dehors. Lorsque l'horloge annonça les deux heures du matin, je me rendis aux toilettes, prenant mes précautions avant que le bar ferme. En sortant de la salle d'eau, je vis le dernier groupe présent - les amis de Niylah - rassembler leurs affaires. Il était l'heure de partir. L'heure de retourner dehors.

\- J'ai apprécié discuter avec toi, Alexis.

Niylah m'accorda un sourire paisible. Elle semblait être le contraire de ses amis bruyants et désorganisés. Je lui rendis son sourire, mais je n'avais pas le coeur de lui répondre.

\- J'ai un canapé-lit, si tu le souhaites pour la nuit, ajouta-t-elle.

Une lueur d'espoir apparut dans le bar sombre. L'idée d'une nuit au chaud me rassurait. Je connaissais peu Niylah, mais elle m'apparaissait trop empathique pour faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

\- C'est gentil, merci.

Je préférais prendre le risque d'accepter plutôt que de passer la nuit dehors. Les rues nocturnes étaient plus dangereuses que le logement de Niylah. Il serait difficile de faire pire.

Nous rentrâmes chez elle à pied. Elle habitait à un quart d'heure du bar. L'air froid extérieur ne me fit pas regretter ma décision. J'arrêtai de trembloter une fois à l'intérieur. Niylah avait un appartement deux pièces au deuxième étage d'un immeuble du centre-ville.

\- Fais comme chez toi, m'indique Niylah.

L'endroit était joliment décoré. Coloré avec une atmosphère parfumée, le lieu reflétait un calme agréable.

Je m'assis sur le canapé tandis que Niylah allait ranger ses affaires. Elle revint et pris place devant la kitchenette. Elle engagea de nouveau la conversation, préparant du thé, sur fond de musique douce.

Je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir expliquer comment nous en étions arrivées là. Elle était venue s'asseoir à mes côtés sur le canapé. Elle avait servi deux tasses de thé et nous avions longuement discuté. C'était facile de parler avec elle. Nous avions beaucoup débattu sur des sujets actuels. Nous nous étions un peu rapprochées durant la conversation, sa main glissant sur la mienne, puis tombant sur mon genou. A l'instant même où nous nous embrassâmes, je me demandai pourquoi. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ce soir ?

Niylah ne m'intéressait pas vraiment, mais je continuais, puisque je trouvais sa chaleur agréable. Le lendemain matin, en sortant pour aller au travail, je m'étais sentie mal. Plus mal encore en passant devant une affiche d'un magasine qui présentait Lexa en couverture.

Niylah n'était pas Lexa. Je l'avais senti plus encore lors de notre rapport. Le vide.

* * *

La matinée me paraissait plus longue que les autres jours. J'avais du mal à me concentrer. J'étais fatiguée et mon moral était miné. A dix heures et demi, je décidai de prendre une pause. J'avais un peu froid et faim, je me rendis donc aux mêmes machines où j'avais l'habitude d'aller souffler. C'est en chemin que le douloureux rappel du manque d'argent me frappa. Cependant, je ne me voyais pas continuer la journée à jeun, alors je pris mon courage à deux mains et commençait à demander aux employés présents aux hautes tables près de la machine un peu de monnaie.

Je m'approchai d'un trio et demandai poliment, recevant de faibles _non_ désintéressés. Ils n'étaient pas très enjoués à l'idée de donner de l'argent à une collègue. Je demandai encore à un autre groupe, l'un hésitait à me donner une pièce, mais s'arrêta en apercevant quelque chose. Ils repartirent tous aussitôt au travail, comme si un fantôme était venu hanter les machines à boissons. Je me tournai avec un soupir, découvrant avec surprise Lexa Woods devant les machines. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, dans le hall du sixième étage, si loin de son bureau confortable ?

\- Je vous prends un mochaccino vanille avec deux sucres ? me demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Elle agit avant même que je puisse comprendre ce qui se passait. _Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Lexa Woods à une machine à café du sixième étage. N'avait-elle pas assez de café là-haut ?_

Je ne pouvais pas fuir. Elle commandait déjà une boisson. Un mochaccino vanille. Mon sang se glaça. M'avait-elle reconnue ? Il n'y avait que Lexa pour connaître ce goût aussi précis de Clarke en terme de boisson chaude. Elle devait penser que j'étais Clarke. Elle avait peut-être encore espoir. Mais je n'étais pas Clarke. J'étais Alexis. Le coeur serré, je répondis :

\- Non merci, je ne bois que du café court et du thé vert. Mais c'est très gentil de votre part.

 _Partir. Je devais trouver un moyen de partir. Une excuse._ Mais elle avait déjà eu beaucoup de doutes lors de notre dernière rencontre sur ma façon de m'éclipser aussi vite en éludant ses questions. Je ne pouvais pas mettre mon job en péril alors que je peinais à survivre avec mon petit salaire. Je devais lui prouver que j'étais bel et bien Alexis Bridge, une toute autre personne que Clarke Griffin.

\- Alors vous devriez goûter, j'insiste, appuya-t-elle en me tendant le gobelet tout juste sorti de la machine.

Elle avait elle-même une boisson à la main, mais je doutais qu'elle ait pris la même. La Lexa que j'avais connue ne rafolait pas autant que moi du mochaccino. _Que Clarke_. _Pas moi_.

Son regard sur moi manquait de me faire craquer et de tout lui avouer, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'avais promis. Je devais m'empêcher de la regarder dans les yeux trop longtemps, car ceux-ci n'avaient pas changés. Elle était définitivement la même. Elle avait grandi et mûri physiquement, mais mentalement elle ne lâchait rien, comme elle me le prouvait en ce moment-ci en m'offrant cette boisson malgré mon refus. Elle pouvait se montrer très autoritaire, même si elle savait à l'époque que ce n'était pas un comportement à avoir avec moi, car j'étais aussi bornée qu'elle.

C'est pour ça qu'elle agissait ainsi, pour m'énerver, pour me faire craquer, et j'en fis mon défi personnel de la vaincre sur ce duel. Mon secret ne pouvait être démasqué de sitôt. J'avais promis à ma mère. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Lexa revenir dans ma vie, malgré l'importance qu'elle y avait eue.

 _-_ Si vous insistez, dis-je mollement en acceptant le gobelet avec précaution.

Je n'allais pas aimer ça. Je détestais ça, le mochaccino vanille. Ugh. Quelle horreur. Pensant à Finn, je pris une gorgée et parvins à tirer une petite moue dégoûtée sans exagérer.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé mélanger le café avec d'autres produits, hormis le sucre. Mais j'avoue que je vous suis reconnaissante pour m'avoir offert cette boisson. Je n'ai plus de monnaie sur moi et cette journée s'annonçait longue.

Un remerciement. Suffisant pour qu'elle parte, non ? Je l'espérais.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est avec grand plaisir, répondit-elle avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa boisson. Et ce mochaccino, bien qu'il ne vous plaise pas, me vaudra peut-être un nom cette fois-ci ?

Elle voulait un nom, j'en avais un à lui donner. Elle ne comptait pas partir, et pendant un instant je pensais à sa petite-amie, la Costia dont parlaient les magasines, qui ne savait probablement pas que Lexa poursuivait actuellement une autre femme. Un fantôme du passé.

\- Alexis Bridge, je travaille à cet étage, précisai-je, même si cela paraissait évident. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous croiser ici, _dis-je calmement, cherchant une réplique assez polie et assez loin de la familiarité avec laquelle je parlais fut un temps avec Lexa._ Surtout depuis l'incident, ajoutai-je. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé, j'aimerais vraiment perdre du poids, _mentis-je_ , et disons que le jeûne ne me va pas du tout... mais vous n'avez pas envie d'entendre les problèmes d'une employée d'échelon un, _finis-je avec un petit rire._

Si elle voulait que je lui parle de moi, j'avais bien des choses ennuyeuses à lui raconter sur Alexis Bridge.

Elle sourit. Outre le fait qu'elle ne me prenait pas au sérieux et ne gobait sûrement pas mes mensonges, je manquai d'abandonner le duel en m'apercevant du fait que, dix ans plus tard, je parvenais encore à la faire sourire.

 _\- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est tout oublié. A vrai dire, je suis heureuse que vous vous êtes bien remise. Les Epipen font vraiment des miracles, j'ai l'habitude d'en avoir toujours un sur moi pour ce genre de situation._

Bien sûr qu'elle en avait constamment un sur elle. Pour Clarke. Je profitai de cette occasion pour demander :

\- Vous avez un proche allergique ? puis, feignant de me rattraper: Excusez-moi, je ne devrais pas poser des questions aussi personnelles.

Je savais que je venais de commettre une erreur. Je lui avais donné une chance de parler de Clarke, et je ne supporterais pas d'entendre parler de celle-ci. De celle que j'avais été, dans l'autre vie, ma vie heureuse.

\- Oui, à vrai dire, une amie à laquelle je tenais beaucoup avait une forte allergie pour certains produits de la mer. Ça fait plusieurs années qu'elle a disparue aujourd'hui, sans refaire surface.

 _Une amie_. J'avais été plus que ça pour elle. Clarke était son premier amour, du moins, Lexa l'avait été pour moi. Pour moi. Lexa avait été bien plus que ça pour moi, et je me demandai si c'était le souvenir qu'elle gardait de moi. Une amie. Elle se souvenait de mon allergie, et gardait encore un Epipen avec elle. Finalement, Lexa aussi était plus ou moins hantée par le fantôme de Clarke. Un problème que nous avions en commun.

\- Voici la liste des ingrédients du canapé. J'espère que vous trouverez lequel vous veut du mal.

Elle me tendit ensuite un papier que j'acceptai, les sourcils froncés. Elle avait regardé la liste, et il ne fallait pas chercher loin pour comprendre qu'elle l'avait lue. Je l'ouvris, et serrai les mâchoires un court instant en apercevant le mot crevettesdans la liste.

L'attitude de Lexa n'avait plus rien d'étonnant, elle devait espérer avoir retrouvé Clarke.

\- Merci. Je montrerai la liste à mon médecin et demanderai de faire des tests s'il le faut, dis-je avec un sourire reconnaissant, je ne veux pas que ça recommence, vous ne serez pas toujours là pour me sauver.

C'était vrai. Lexa n'avait pas été là à la mort de mes parents, elle n'avait pas été là quand mes parents avaient été assassinés. J'étais convaincue que ce n'était pas un accident. Mes parents avaient eu un comportement étrange les jours précédant leur mort, et au vu des conflits entre les deux grandes entreprises mondiales et la promesse que ma mère m'avait fait prononcer à l'égard des Woods, je n'aurais pas été étonnée d'apprendre que les Woods avaient planifié la mort de mes parents. Radical. J'avais compris ce jour-là que le monde était bien plus sombre que je ne le pensais.

Elle me répondit d'un hochement de tête.

\- Je suis ravie d'avoir pu échanger quelques mots avec vous, Mademoiselle Bridge. Passez une agréable journée. La prochaine fois, je vous prendrai un thé vert.

Alexis fut soulagée d'entendre Lexa mettre fin à la conversation, mais il y avait encore cette part de moi, Clarke, qui voulait que Lexa reste, et qui mourait de la prendre dans ses bras pour vérifier si sa peau portait toujours le même parfum après tant d'années.

\- Merci, heureuse de vous avoir rencontrée. Bonne journée.

Ainsi se terminait notre entrevue. J'étais confuse, mêlée de soulagement et de déception. J'avais toujours aimé la présence de Lexa, mais aujourd'hui, elle représentait un danger pour moi. Je prenais le risque de rompre cette promesse si importante, cette promesse qui pesait sur mon coeur et mon esprit depuis la mort de mes parents.

Je notai tout de même ces quelques mots. La prochaine fois. Elle voulait une prochaine fois. Lexa n'avait pas fini de marcher le long de mon chemin, et alors qu'elle s'éloignait, la sensation d'être épiée m'apparut.

La longueur de la journée s'était étirée après ma rencontre avec Lexa. J'avais eu du mal à me concentrer sur mon travail, rêvassant régulièrement. Je voyais Lexa me tendre la main et je la saisissais. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et l'enlaçais longuement. Le manque et la mélancolie des souvenirs me donnèrent la nausée et je sortis du travail avec le coeur lourd.

J'étais déjà déprimée, alors je pris le chemin du cimetière. Il était temps que je visite la tombe des Griffin.

Le cimetière de Polis se trouvait de l'autre côté de la ville. Il me fallut quarante minutes pour le rejoindre à pied avec une marche soutenue. L'exercice m'avait fait du bien. Je marchais désormais lentement entre les allées. Je n'avais pas besoin de chercher la tombe, puisqu'un monument dressé en l'honneur de la famille Griffin m'indiquait la position du caveau.

Je n'avais jamais été autant Alexis qu'en cet instant, postée devant le tombeau des Griffin. Abigail, Jake, et Clarke Griffin reposaient ici selon les gravures sur la pierre tombale. Clarke était morte avec ses parents. Je m'y étais moi-même résolue.

Un élément sur la tombe attira mon attention. Des campanules. Ces fleurs symboliques me marquèrent profondément. Je réalisai soudainement, en un flash vif, où je me trouvais.

J'étais sur la tombe de mes parents assassinés dix ans plus tôt. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas eux qui apparaissaient le plus sur la tombe, mais moi. Clarke. Clarke Griffin - Dans mon coeur à jamais tu relisais l'épitaphe plusieurs fois, les mots tournoyant sur mes rétines. C'était Lexa, encore une fois. L'écriteau. Les fleurs. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour connaître mon amour pour les campanules.

Je ramassai le bouquet et humai son odeur. Les pétales étaient encore fraîches. Lexa était venue récemment. Mes genoux plièrent sous le poids de la douleur et je tombai au sol. Mes parents me manquaient terriblement, mais j'avais fait mon deuil, et aujourd'hui je pouvais venir sur leur tombe leur adresser un mot muet.

Avec Lexa, c'était différent. Elle était en vie, et mon impossibilité d'aller la voir, de lui parler de ce que je ressentais, de lui avouer l'intensité de mon manque, me déchirait le coeur.

Je restais longuement ainsi, à tenter d'arrêter les spasmes qui me secouaient. J'étais à deux doigts d'abandonner la promesse pour aller me réfugier dans les bras de Lexa, mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner ainsi, sur la tombe de mes parents. Je ne pouvais pas les trahir.

Et puis, même si j'allais voir Lexa, elle avait fait sa vie. Rien ne serait plus comme avant, du temps où mes parents étaient en vie et Lexa et moi découvrions l'amour ensemble.

Ce temps était révolu. Tout comme Clarke et Lexa. Et Alexis n'avait pas sa place auprès d'une femme comme Lexa.

Je me levai, essuyant mes yeux noyés de larmes. J'avais une dernière chose à faire avant de quitter le cimetière. J'allai acheter un bouquet de fleurs à la boutique en face des portes du cimetière, puis revins le déposer sur la tombe, à côté des campanules violettes.

La tombe se trouva surplombée de multiples couleurs. Des oeillets. Les fleurs préférées de Lexa, des années où je l'avais connue. Je risquais de me trahir ainsi, mais j'étais incapable de résister ce soir. La présence des campanules m'indiquait que Lexa souffrait peut-être du même manque que moi. J'avais une once d'espoir à ce sujet, espoir que j'assassinerai au plus vite pour tenir cette promesse qui pesait sur moi comme une malédiction.

Je quittai le cimetière vidée de tout : énergie, émotions, motivation. Vidée de vie. Je marchai sans but, me sentait comme une âme errante. Mes pas inconscients me guidèrent jusqu'à l'appartement où j'avais passé la précédente nuit. On me laissa entrer dans l'immeuble, on me répondit à la porte du petit logement. Un signe de survie.

Niylah me sourit. L'odeur de nourriture chaude se mêlait à l'air parfumé. Elle vit mon teint pâle ainsi que ma mine fatiguée et m'invita à entrer. Je ne voulais pas discuter de ce qui se passait, ne pouvant révéler mon identité. Elle parvint à me distraire avec des sujets légers, puis m'invita à regarder un film avec elle après le dîner.

Elle aussi devait avoir besoin de compagnie pour m'accueillir ainsi. Je m'endormis contre elle sur le canapé, me réveillant à peine lorsqu'elle m'aida à rejoindre la chambre.

Cette nuit-là, je dormis réchauffée par la présence de Niylah, mais hantée par le visage adulte de Lexa et nos souvenirs heureux enfantins.

* * *

 **Clarke croit que l'accident de ses parents était prémédité, dépose un bouquet qui tape sérieusement dans sa maigre tirelire et risque de donner un indice conséquent à Lexa.**

 **Un drôle de jeu s'installe entre les deux femmes. Combien de preuves faudra-t-il à Lexa ? Combien de temps Clarke va-t-elle encore tenir ?**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre de Sarah !**

 **Silverael**


	6. Chapitre 6: Pour un bouquet de fleurs

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Je commence en remerciant tous ceux qui ont follow/favorite et laissé des reviews. Nous sommes ravies de voir à quel point la FF vous plaît et apprécions tous les retours dont vous nous faites part !**

 **Pour les gourmands de lecture, nous allons poursuivre notre rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. Lorsque nous en aurons assez en avance, peut-être que nous vous donnerons le luxe d'en avoir deux d'un coup... Ou peut-être lors d'évènements spéciaux. ;)**

 **Pour revenir au chapitre, maintenant, que va-t'il se passer ? Quelles infos Lexa va-t'elle récupérer au sujet d'Alexis ? Ou du moins, va-t'elle en trouver ? Ou peut-être lâcherait-elle l'affaire...?**

 **A toute à l'heure en bas ! ;)**

* * *

Je martelais de coups ce sac de sable qui bougeait à peine, tant il était lourd. Mon entraîneuse le maintenait et m'observait me battre avec attention. Voilà plusieurs années que je pratiquais la boxe régulièrement. Adolescente, mes parents avaient jugé bon de m'inscrire à des cours de self-défense, mais je n'avais jamais voulu me faire passer pour la jouvencelle en détresse. Alors j'avais décidé de m'inscrire à la boxe. J'avais de l'énergie à revendre et après ces journées de travail contraignantes, j'adorais me défouler sur les sacs.

A bout de souffle, j'assénai un kick ultime et Luna faillit en perdre l'équilibre.

-J'sais pas ce que tu as aujourd'hui, mais t'as tout donné ! lança-t'elle, épatée.

J'essuyai la transpiration perlant sur mon front du revers de ma main. Je commençais déjà à défaire les bandes qui me protégeaient les doigts de ces affronts répétés. En effet, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Rien n'allait plus avec Costia et le fantôme de mon amour de jeunesse refaisait surface. J'étais tourmentée et cet entraînement m'avait fait le plus grand bien. Je ne trouvais pas toujours le temps de m'y rendre à cause de l'entreprise, néanmoins c'était toujours un bonheur de pouvoir vider tous mes sentiments dans des coups.

-Un jour comme un autre, conclus-je en haussant les épaules. Merci Luna, on se revoit bientôt.

Elle me répondit d'un geste de la main tandis qu'elle se rendait déjà vers d'autres boxeurs à coacher.

* * *

Après une douche qui se révéla clairement méritée, je m'habillai chaudement en revêtant une écharpe et un bonnet qui protégeraient mes cheveux humides. Je remontai le col de ma veste jusqu'à mon cou et dissimulai mon visage dans le tissu de l'écharpe. J'avais décidé de rentrer à pied pour une fois, l'air mordant de cette fin d'hiver me ferait le plus grand bien. De plus, je n'avais pas réellement hâte de rentrer à la maison. Je voulais faire un petit détour.

Je marchais sans réfléchir, le regard rivé sur mes pieds car je ne voulais croiser celui de personne. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'on me reconnaisse, j'avais besoin de solitude. Je me perdis dans mes pensées. Je ne savais pas quoi faire avec Costia. Je n'étais pas certaine que notre couple ait encore quelque chose à revendre. Mais elle comptait pour moi et je ne pouvais pas chercher à la remplacer par un fantôme. Clarke n'avait plus de place dans ma vie actuelle, elle faisait partie de mon passé. Et ce n'est pas le fantôme d'Alexis qui changerait la donne, même si la ressemblance s'avérait troublante.

A nouveau, je me retrouvai devant le portail du cimetière. Mes pieds m'avaient guidé jusque-là pour une raison bien précise : je devais enterrer Clarke pour de bon et aller de l'avant. Elle ne reviendrait pas. Après toutes ces années, elle aurait dû faire surface depuis bien longtemps. C'est donc déterminée à en finir, ou du moins à essayer de le faire, que je franchis le portail du cimetière et trouvai cette dite tombe. Ce que j'y vis me laissa sans voix.

Aux côtés de mes campanules fanées de l'autre jour, j'y retrouvai un somptueux bouquet d'œillets, déposés là récemment. Ébahie, je les fixai sans comprendre. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs, ces fleurs étaient magnifiques. Mes préférées. Je m'agenouillai auprès de la tombe vide de Clarke et pris entre mes mains le bouquet. Mon nez se déposa sur les pétales et j'en humai profondément la senteur. Mes doigts étaient gelés mais le fait de tenir les tiges parut les réchauffer. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire preuve d'une telle attention, d'un tel indice. Ça ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise blague. Méfiante, je parcourus le cimetière du regard, il n'y avait personne qui serait susceptible de me faire subir une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. J'étais seule avec ce bouquet d'œillets qui fit voler en éclats la détermination qui m'avait emmenée ici.

Je ne pouvais pas oublier Clarke alors qu'elle était si proche.

-Tu ne voudrais pas venir ?

Je prenais les mains de Costia, espérant la voir répondre positivement. J'étais perdue et je ne savais pas par où commencer. Alors, pour une énième fois, je cherchais à regagner la confiance de ma compagne. Dans deux jours, c'était le dix-neuvième anniversaire de Flame Industry. Chaque année, mon père organisait un grand banquet et tous les employés étaient cordialement invités. C'était un repas important et se montrer accompagnée faisait toujours bonne figure. D'autant plus que si Costia ne venait pas, j'aurais droit à toute une panoplie de questions auxquelles je n'aurai aucune envie de répondre.

-Lexa… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Et elle avait raison. Je voyais qu'elle en avait envie, mais vu nos derniers échanges, elle avait peur de voir notre relation se terminer. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, je ne savais pas moi-même ce que je voulais. Je passai l'une de mes mains sur sa joue et l'embrassai doucement.

-Je sais que ces derniers jours ont été désastreux… Je suis désolée. Est-ce que tu m'accordes encore une chance ?

Costia se pinça les lèvres, preuve de son hésitation. Elle finit par accepter après un petit temps de réflexion en hochant la tête. Au-delà de l'amour qu'elle pouvait me porter, j'avais également fait beaucoup pour elle. En effet, j'avais propulsé sa carrière professionnelle en sachant tirer les bonnes ficelles. De simple employée, elle était passée responsable Ressources Humaines dans une entreprise pharmaceutique de Polis. Elle se sentait redevable et c'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle accepta de me laisser une dernière chance.

C'est plus langoureusement que je l'embrassai à nouveau, la remerciant et cherchant désespérément dans mon cœur une bonne raison de rester auprès d'elle si ce n'était pour l'image. En espérant redonner de l'élan à ce couple qui battait de l'aile, c'est dans une danse nocturne sous les draps que se termina la soirée.

* * *

Tout le monde était invité, toute la tour de Flame Industry. Plusieurs centaines de personnes allaient se présenter, mais je n'en attendais qu'une seule. Ça n'était pas Costia.

J'avais demandé à Anya de commander des décorations dans les tons verts et quelques bouquets de campanules afin d'ajouter du cachet. J'ajoutai également de ne rien commander à base de crevettes, c'était vraiment important. Elle m'avait regardé avec un tel regard, je sentais qu'elle me trouvait bizarre, mais elle n'avait pas osé m'en demander la raison. Elle voyait que je passais une mauvaise passe ces derniers jours, mais à force de me demander des « ça va ? » et de se ramasser des « oui, bien sûr » en réponse, elle en avait eu assez d'insister. Avec ces décorations très personnelles et me renvoyant dans un passé douloureux, je voulais voir une réaction sur le visage d'Alexis Bridge. Je voulais y voir la réaction de Clarke face à une si belle surprise, celle qu'elle aurait eu si elle avait été avec moi.

Vendredi, dix-sept heures tapantes. La salle du banquet était prête. Certains invités étaient déjà arrivés et je les avais accueillis chaleureusement. La salle était la même que celle où j'avais rencontré Alexis pour la première fois mais organisée différemment : sur plusieurs tables aux nappes vert pastel, appelant l'arrivée du printemps, se trouvaient les bouquets de ses fleurs préférées. Aux murs également on trouvait des décorations assorties aux tables dans les mêmes tons. Des dizaines d'assiettes de petits fours étaient à disposition et cette fois-ci, chacun des mets portait une étiquette avec les aliments qui le composaient. Ainsi, plus de risque d'allergie alimentaire.

L'un des premiers membres importants de Flame Industry à arriver fut Echo Winter. Responsable du service communication, elle avait un caractère bien trempé tout en sachant garder une discrétion optimale. Au-delà de son poste, elle savait partir à la recherche d'informations en se faisant passer incognito afin de contrer les concurrents à l'intelligence artificielle Becca. Elle était une personne très précieuse à l'entreprise et je savais qu'elle m'était profondément dévouée, comme elle l'était déjà avec mon père avant moi. C'était avec elle que je discutais, ma coupe de Champagne en main. Je m'étais placée de sorte à être face à l'entrée de la pièce afin de ne louper aucun nouvel invité.

Costia arriva elle aussi dans une superbe robe noire qui épousait ses formes. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était vraiment une femme superbe. Etant un couple lesbien qui s'affirmait, il était courant que l'on fasse les couvertures de certains magazines people de la région ou de la ville. Nous étions de vrais symboles et nous donnions de l'espoir aux femmes et aux hommes homosexuels qui n'osaient se révéler au grand public.

Elle ne viendrait pas. J'en étais persuadée. Voilà près d'une heure qu'elle aurait dû arriver. Après tout ce temps, je perdais espoir en gardant mon regard posé sur l'entrée. Je n'y croyais plus. Je me contentais d'écouter Echo, mais je voyais bien qu'elle remarquait que quelque chose n'allait pas, sans pour autant demander pourquoi. Elle ne se sentait sûrement pas assez proche de moi pour me demander et je n'aurais pas voulu lui expliquer de toute manière. Poussant un soupire, je me forçai à passer à autre chose. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle apparaisse, enfin, accompagnée de l'ingénieure Raven Reyes. Je contins mon sourire, ne voulant pas paraître trop heureuse de la voir arriver. La coupe de Champagne à la main, portant des hauts talons, un chemisier blanc, un tailleur noir et un pantalon classy assorti, je ne fis même pas attention à ce que portait Alexis qui revêtait des habits plutôt simples. Elle me faisait honneur de sa présence, c'était amplement suffisant. J'osai un regard dans sa direction, tandis que gentiment, je mettais un terme à notre discussion avec Echo. Je ne voulais pas sauter sur Alexis comme un lion sur un morceau de viande. J'avais le temps, la soirée venait à peine de débuter.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à rejoindre la blonde, un bruit attira mon attention. Cette dernière venait de renverser plusieurs coupes de cocktail que tenaient un serveur. Elle fuit rapidement dans les toilettes, sûrement à la recherche de quelque chose pour améliorer son état. Je saluai quelques invités afin de ne pas paraître précipitée et quittai la pièce. En prenant la direction des toilettes, je découvris Costia qui en revenait. Elle profita de ce petit couloir plus calme pour me voler un baiser tendre, une douce caresse sur la joue puis retourna au banquet. Le coeur battant, j'arrivai dans les toilettes de l'étage et découvris Clarke... Ou plutôt Alexis, tenter d'arranger l'état de son pull dans l'évier. Je fis comme si tout allait pour le mieux. Je ne montrais pas que je venais de croiser les deux amours de ma vie en l'espace de quelques instants. Même si Alexis n'était pas celle que j'attendais... Mais bel et bien sa copie conforme.

-Bonsoir Mademoiselle Bridge, je ne vous avais pas encore vue ce soir. Ne vous en faites pas pour cet incident, ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Quelle entrée en matière remarquable... Comme pour me donner une réelle raison de venir dans ces toilettes, je pris place devant l'un des miroirs et retouchai mes cheveux pour leur redonner du volume.

-Bonsoir, Madame Woods, répondit-elle. Je crois que les buffets ne me vont pas.

Je voyais qu'elle n'était pas au mieux de sa situation et ça se comprenait. Elle essaya de blaguer néanmoins et me salua en utilisant un _Madame_ bien placé. Elle avait raison après tout. Pourquoi courais-je après le fantôme de mon ancienne petite amie, alors que j'avais à mes côtés une jeune femme conciliante, prometteuse et très amoureuse ? Quelque chose me disait que je devrais fuir ces toilettes, mais je restai encore un peu. En jetant un œil dans les miroirs, je m'assurai que les cabines étaient bien vides. Je ne comptais pas lui délivrer de choses trop intimes, mais je savais à quelle vitesse les rumeurs se répandaient.

-Il semblerait oui, riais-je doucement tout en tâchant de demeurer solennelle. Rassurez-vous, je me suis renseignée sur les allergies des employés. Ce soir, normalement, tout est mangeable pour tout le monde.

-Vous devriez retourner à la fête, fit-elle rapidement en détournant la conversation. C'est l'anniversaire de votre entreprise après tout. Félicitations.

Clarke-Alexis retira son pull qui était proche de l'irrécupérable pour tenter de mieux le nettoyer dans le lavabo. Je n'avais malheureusement aucun vêtement à lui prêter au bureau, elle devrait faire avec ou rester en débardeur pour le restant de la soirée. Néanmoins, je ne savais pas si elle cherchait à me faire fuir ou si c'était de bon cœur qu'elle me conseillait de retourner à la fête.

-Merci. Ça n'a pas été toujours facile. Mais je suis fière de voir l'aboutissement de tout ce travail.

Je perdis un instant mon regard dans mon propre reflet. En effet, ça n'avait pas toujours été chose aisée. La disparition de Clarke, le décès de mon père, la dépression de ma mère. Il avait fallu assurer les arrières de tout le monde afin de ne pas tout perdre.

-A toute à l'heure, repris-je. Passez une belle soirée si je ne vous recroise pas.

Je lui adressai un regard. Je souris légèrement à Alexis avant de quitter la pièce. Cette pauvre jeune femme irait sûrement bientôt porter plainte pour harcèlement.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula plutôt bien. Je discutais avec tout autant de personnes qu'il m'était possible, tout en refusant quelques verres. Si je buvais tout ce qu'on me proposait, je finirais ivre et là n'était pas le but. Je ne voulais clairement pas donner une image de cheffe d'entreprise multinationale alcoolique. Costia attira mon attention. Elle s'approcha, m'adressa un chaleureux sourire. Elle avait tout pour me plaire et pourtant… Je passai un bras dans le creux de son dos, déposai un baiser sur sa joue.

-Ca va ? Tu sembles tourmentée, me demanda-t'elle.

Je voyais que son regard se faisait soudainement rempli de doutes. Elle avait vu de nombreuses photos de Clarke. Avait-elle trouvé les mêmes similitudes avec Alexis ?

-Ca va. C'était une longue semaine, je crois être un peu fatiguée, mentis-je.

Cette réponse lui parut convaincante mais tout en sachant qu'elle n'était pas dupe, elle prit ma main, la caressa un instant et retourna à ses discussions avec les invités. Elle savait se comporter en comité important, elle l'avait appris en vivant à mes côtés.

A cet instant, je me demandai pourquoi je me forçais encore à rester avec Costia. Même si Alexis n'était pas Clarke et que je ne l'obtiendrai jamais, mon attirance indéniable pour elle prouvait bel et bien que je ne pusse plus vivre avec Costia. Après toutes les fois où je lui avais brisé le cœur, elle continuait de croire que c'était possible et j'entretenais ce profond mensonge. Cette situation était néfaste pour nous deux. Tôt ou tard, je devrais y mettre un terme.

Comme exilée au fond de la pièce, j'hésitai un instant à retourner au centre de la fête lorsque j'aperçus Alexis assise dans un fauteuil non loin de moi. Elle avait sûrement assisté à mon interaction avec Costia. Je lui adressai un coup d'œil. Je ne pouvais pas encore aller lui parler. Je ne pouvais pas encore espérer. C'est alors qu'Anya, qui avait constaté ma solitude, s'approcha à son tour.

-Patronne, venez voir l'ingénieur Reyes ivre ! Ca en vaut le détour.

Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire que déjà elle me traînait vers Raven Reyes qui, en effet,

racontait des anecdotes hilarantes sur elle-même et sur les gens qu'elle côtoyait. L'alcool aidant, elle expliquait ça vraiment clairement et de manière humoristique, ce qui donnait l'impression d'un vrai One Woman Show. J'espérais qu'elle n'aurait pas trop honte lundi matin de retour au travail. Le retour à la sobriété était souvent difficile après de telles soirées. La discussion prit tout son sens lorsqu'elle commença à parler d'Alexis qui, visiblement, cherchait désespérément à fuir son ex. Sans avoir entendu une bribe de cette discussion, la concernée arriva et souffla à Raven qu'elle aimerait les clés pour rentrer à la maison. De ce fait, tout le monde savait pourquoi elle créchait parfois chez Reyes. Je constatai que Costia était là également dans le petit groupe autour de la latino et qu'elle me surveillait du coin de l'œil.

A mon grand regret, Raven donna les clés de son appartement à Alexis qui tourna les talons sans adresser un regard à quiconque. Sous le regard attentif de ma compagne actuelle, je ne me sentis pas de la poursuivre : je ne voulais pas soulever des doutes. Je collais déjà suffisamment Alexis. Cette fête avait peut-être été organisée en l'honneur de Flame Industry, mais tout le contenu était pour elle. Pour Clarke. Et donc, si le tout était pour elle et comme la soirée touchait à sa fin, le traiteur avait déjà préparé des petites assiettes en carton où se trouvaient des restes à emporter chez soi. Je pris l'une d'elles, celle où se trouvaient des toasts de foie gras et rattrapai Alexis.

-Attendez, pourriez-vous ramener cela chez Mademoiselle Reyes ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous alliez dormir là-bas, et je ne pense pas qu'elle songerait à ramener des restes chez elle vu son état. Profitez-en.

Je lui adressai un sourire bienveillant. Je voulais juste la voir une dernière fois avant qu'elle s'en aille. A mon grand désarroi, ce n'est pas la mine réjouie d'Alexis que j'aperçus.

-Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ? demanda Alexis, la mine épuisée et dépitée.

Sa question se répéta en écho dans mon esprit. Pourquoi faisais-je cela ? Je devais arrêter. Alexis n'était pas Clarke et je devais m'en persuader, même si tout tendait à prouver le contraire.

-Lorsqu'on est invité chez quelqu'un, c'est toujours bien vu de ne pas arriver les mains vides, tentai-je de me rattraper.

-En ramenant des restes de la soirée ? Je crois que c'est plutôt mal poli au contraire. Je ne pense pas que Raven aura faim demain matin vu son état actuel. Merci, mais d'autres personnes ont sûrement besoin de ces plats. Alexis marqua une pause avant de reprendre : Nous nous croisons souvent, ces derniers temps. J'ai l'impression que... ce n'est pas un hasard...

Évidemment, ça n'était pas du hasard : je la poursuivais. La vraie question était plutôt: poursuivais-je une innocente ou poursuivais-je la vraie, celle que je recherchais depuis tant d'années ? Alexis feignait tellement ce fait que je ferais mieux de l'écouter. Mais je n'en étais pas capable.

-Oui, c'est vrai, c'est parce que vous... commençai-je.

Bien que l'alcool fusse contrôlé, celui-ci m'aurait donné le courage de lui dire qu'elle ressemblait énormément à celle que j'avais perdue. Mais c'était à cet instant-là que Costia avait débarqué, me coupant dans ma phrase. Elle venait voir ce qu'il se passait et mettre la main sur ce qui lui appartenait : moi. Elle avait beau être très gentille, elle pouvait également se montrer jalouse et possessive. Surtout au vu de la situation actuelle des choses où nous n'étions plus sûres de rien toutes les deux.

-Lexa, tu viens ? demanda-t'elle en glissant ses doigts entre les miens, cherchant à m'entraîner vers le banquet.

-Désolé. Je dois y retourner. Passez un bon week-end et reposez-vous bien, terminai-je à contre cœur.

Je suivis l'entrain de Costia, tournai le dos à Alexis et redéposai l'assiette de restes où je l'avais trouvée.

* * *

La petite fête s'était terminée sans encombre autour d'un petit comité regroupant les personnes proches de l'entreprise comme Costia, Anya, Echo, Raven, moi-même et quelques autres. Nous étions rentrées tard, mais ça ne m'avait pas empêchée de me lever tôt le lendemain matin, malgré l'encaissement des quelques verres de trop. J'ai susurré à l'oreille de Costia qui somnolait encore que je m'en allais à un entraînement de boxe, alors que j'avais pris la route du bureau.

Les meilleurs employés de Flame Industry étaient toujours remerciés pour leur investissement au sein de l'entreprise, et ce par divers biais : une augmentation de salaire, des vacances supplémentaires, un voyage professionnel… En ayant connaissance du remerciement pour cette année, j'avais eu besoin de connaître le classement qui tomberait dès lundi en annonçant les heureux élus. Cette question m'obsédait et m'avait empêché de me reposer plus longtemps ce matin-là.

Sans surprise, on y trouvait Raven Reyes, Echo Winter ainsi que quelques autres noms bien connus. Dans le niveau le plus pas de l'entreprise, chez les correcteurs, le nom en tête était celui de Bellamy Blake. Alexis Bridge se situait bien des rangs en dessous. Je fixai ce nom en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. J'hésitais. Est-ce que j'allais vraiment le faire ? Le pouvais-je ? J'en avais le pouvoir. Mais aurais-je assez de culot pour modifier le classement et la voir apparaître parmi les meilleurs ?

* * *

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce banquet ? Lexa n'abuserait-elle pas un petit peu à harceler cette pauvre Alexis ?**

 **Et va-t'elle finir par modifier le classement ? Si oui, quel pourrait bien être la récompense des meilleurs employés pour qu'elle aimerait tant qu'Alexis y prenne part ?**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Passez à tous une agréable semaine et on se retrouve... Mercredi prochain. :)**


	7. Chapitre 7: La promesse

**Hey !**

 **Cette histoire plaît toujours autant, ça fait plaisir ! Comme le titre de ce chapitre vous l'indique, une petite explication sur la promesse s'impose. Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Silverael**

* * *

J'avais passé la matinée avec Raven, l'assistant dans sa remise en forme. Elle était rentrée très tard, à pied, et s'était cogné le genou dans la cage d'escaliers. Elle n'osait pas le dire, mais sa jambe la faisait terriblement souffrir. Il était midi et elle ne voulait rien manger ni aller se doucher. Elle avait peur d'avoir empiré son état, mais elle ne se confiait pas à ce sujet. Pas à ses amis. Pas à moi. Je sortis mon joker du jeu.

J'appelai Luna. Elle savait comment s'y prendre avec Raven. Quand Luna arriva, je lui expliquai la situation et quittai l'appartement pour la laisser seule avec sa compagne bornée.

Je détestais les week-ends, car je n'avais nulle part où aller. C'était pire ce samedi. J'avais mal au coeur, la nausée menaçant de me tirer à terre à chaque instant. Les images de la veille revenaient en boucle. L'immense salle décorée de ma couleur préférée. Les pétales de campanules sur le buffet. L'absence d'aliment allergène. Lexa. Elle savait. Elle cherchait confirmation. Elle avait peut-être peur de se tromper, mais elle ne ferait pas tout ça si elle n'était pas quasi certaine d'avoir raison.

J'avais été très en retard, d'un peu plus d'une heure, mais je n'avais pas eu envie d'y aller. J'avais passé trois heures chez Raven à utiliser mille excuses pour allonger mon temps de préparation. Contrairement à elle, je n'avais pas de robe ou tailleur, et ses vêtements ne m'allaient pas. Elle avait voulu partir en shopping, mais loin de moi l'envie de mettre de l'argent dans une tenue de soirée quand je n'avais toujours pas d'appartement.

J'étais entrée dans la salle avec Raven qui râlait encore du retard dans lequel je nous avais mis. A quelques pas devant la porte d'entrée, nous nous étions figées. Raven trouvait la décoration magnifique, et moi, je la trouvais trop personnelle. Du vert partout illuminait mon regard, et je m'étais sentie gênée dans mon simple jean-pull. Raven m'avait traînée jusqu'au buffet pour prendre de la nourriture _avant qu'il n'en reste plus_ et ce que j'avais découvert sur les tables m'avait donné le tournis. Des pétales de campanules. Partout. Lexa avait vu les fleurs.

J'avais déjà assisté à ce genre de fête. Clarke avait été là, accompagnée de Lexa, à de multiples reprises. Mais la veille, revoir les lieux, malgré leur décoration, m'avait rendue fade. Je ne voulais pas de ces souvenirs. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'avais pas voulu venir. Ça et la présence de Lexa, qui avait dû attendre une réaction de ma part face à toutes ces préparations. Toute la soirée, je m'étais sentie lourdement épiée. J'avais eu l'impression que le monde entier me sondait à la recherche de Clarke. Cela m'avait étouffée.

Je ne préférais pas repenser au déroulement de toute la soirée. J'avais encore du mal à me souvenir de tout, car le visage de Lexa ne cessait de revenir. Elle me suivait partout, jusque dans mes songes, et en fin de soirée, alors que je m'apprêtai à partir, elle était revenue auprès de moi, et c'était dépitée que je lui avais demandé pourquoi elle faisait tout ça.

Si elle me prenait pour Clarke, elle voyait bien que je ne prenais aucune initiative pour agir comme telle. Je ne revenais pas vers elle. Je ne pouvais pas. J'en mourais d'envie. A la voir me proposer une assiette de petits fours, son regard éclatant, sa voix douce, j'avais souhaité l'embrasser.

Je la voyais dans ma vie aussi loin que je me souvenais. Les trois premières personnes dont je me souvenais étaient mes parents et elle. Nous étions si proches dans notre enfance que mes parents nous avaient assimilées à des soeurs, mais enfants déjà Lexa et moi sentions que ce n'était pas ça. Nous ne nous imaginions pas passer notre vie séparément, et voilà qu'à ce jour je n'arrivais pas à vivre sans elle.

Etait-elle heureuse avec cette femme ? Costia. Vivait-elle la vie dont elle avait rêvé avec Costia ? Evidemment, en ce qui me concernait, je ne vivais pas la vie que j'avais imaginée dix ans plus tôt. Ni Lexa, finalement, puisque nous avions imaginé une vie ensemble. Et alors que nous ne vivions pas la vie désirée, nous ne cessions de nous croiser. Croiser ce rêve déchu.

Nous étions coincées dans ce vide où nous ne pouvions nous éviter mais nous ne pouvions pas nous retrouver non plus. Mon coeur se brisa un peu plus. La tristesse de Clarke noyait Alexis et je n'étais plus certaine d'avoir assez de force pour tenir cette identité encore longtemps. Mais Clarke n'était plus. Je m'étais perdue tout comme j'avais perdu Lexa.

Après une longue errance dans la ville, je me trouvai de nouveau devant l'immeuble de Niylah. Nous nous tenions mutuellement compagnie, cela faisait passer le temps. Elle m'invita à déjeuner avec elle puis nous allâmes nous promener l'après-midi. Le calme de Niylah m'aidait à rester sereine. Lorsque j'étais avec elle, je tenais éloignée la douleur, bien que les souvenirs soient encore là. C'est ainsi que je passai ma journée. Vide. Mais au moins je n'avais pas eu mal.

J'avais passé la nuit du samedi au dimanche chez Niylah, mais je ne pouvais rester tous les soirs. Non pas que ça lui déplairait, elle me l'avait fait comprendre, mais la nuit chez elle m'était douloureuse, car, venu le moment de dormir, je pensais à une autre femme. Il n'y avait qu'une seule femme que je voulais à côté de moi dans le grand lit. Et ça n'était pas Niylah.

Je faisais des cauchemars, de cette nuit où Clarke et ses parents se noyèrent dans la mer des Caraïbes. Je rêvais de la tombe de Clarke, sur laquelle Lexa déposait des fleurs violettes. J'étais plus épuisée ce dimanche soir qu'après une nuit passée dans la rue.

C'est pour chercher un peu de repos que je passai les portes du refuge pour sans-abris dont m'avait parlé Fred, l'homme sans domicile qui m'avait laissée me réchauffer au-dessus de son bidon.

J'expliquai à l'accueil que je n'avais pas de logement depuis plus de trois mois et que je n'avais pas les moyens de prendre un hôtel en attendant. Je retins le fait que j'avais un travail, car je ne pouvais pas leur expliquer pourquoi je n'avais toujours pas loué d'appartement alors que je touchais un salaire régulier. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de devoir justifier mon identité.

On me laissa entrer et une femme âgée m'emmena dans un grand dortoir dans lequel des matelas étaient entreposés. Je la remerciai et m'installai sur un matelas, dépliant la couverture qui m'attendait. La plupart des personnes ici dormaient déjà. Seuls deux lits n'étaient pas occupés. Il n'y avait pas de place pour tout le monde ici, cela expliquait pourquoi Fred n'avait pu y rester bien longtemps. Cet endroit vous offrait une ou deux nuits au chaud de temps à autre, mais les lits devaient profiter au maximum de monde. Chacun son tour.

Je n'avais jamais vu Polis aussi pauvre. Je réalisai maintenant au combien j'avais eu de la chance, dans la vie de Clarke. Lexa et moi étions issues de familles aisées. Nos parents avaient monté de puissantes entreprises. Les Woods avaient créé Flame Industry. Les Griffin The Ark Corp.

J'avais vu mon père dessiner des processeurs avant même que je ne connaisse le nom et l'utilité de l'objet. Puis il avait pensé plus grand. Lui aussi, au même titre que les Woods, avait imaginé avec son équipe une intelligence artificielle. Les prototypes des deux entreprises étaient sortis dans la même période. Becca pour les Woods, Alie pour les Griffin.

Lexa et moi pensions voir cela comme une union des deux familles, mais nous avions tort. C'était une concurrence. Une concurrence qui avait détruit Jake et Abigail Griffin, nous frappant Lexa et moi en dommages collatéraux.

Une larme s'écoula sur ma joue lorsque je fermai les yeux, lassée de fixer le plafond insalubre. Les Griffin n'existaient plus. The Ark Corp n'existait plus. Alie avait disparue. Clarke et Lexa n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir. Un souvenir douloureux.

 _Ce cocktail de fruits est le meilleur que j'ai bu de ma vie. Mes parents ont eu raison finalement, ces vacances nous font le plus grand bien. Je m'y plais beaucoup ici, même si j'aurais aimé avoir Lexa avec moi. Mes parents n'ont pas voulu qu'elle vienne. Ils ont du mal à réaliser que nous sommes ensemble, en couple. Ils pensent que ce n'est qu'une phase, car pour eux Lexa et moi sommes comme des soeurs._

 _\- Où est Papa ? je demande puisque je ne le vois pas revenir._

 _\- Il revient, il est allé nous chercher un encas._

 _Le goûter ! Je sors mon téléphone, pensant appeler Lexa en attendant le retour de mon père. Je l'appelle plusieurs fois par jour, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne suis pas habituée à passer autant de temps sans elle._

 _\- Tu vas encore l'appeler ? me demande ma mère._

 _Je ne comprends pas son comportement ces derniers temps. Elle adorait Lexa avant, pourquoi serait-ce différent maintenant ? C'est parce que nous sommes en couple... ?_

 _\- Elle est ma copine, Maman. Il faut t'y faire._

 _\- Clarke, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça._

 _Je me lève de table, furieuse. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle essaie de me séparer de Lexa alors que celle-ci est une personne formidable, sérieuse et prête à tout pour moi. Les larmes me brouillent la vue. Je n'ai jamais rien demandé à mes parents. J'ai de bons résultats à l'école, je respecte - presque toutes - leurs règles, et ne m'enfuie pas la nuit pour aller voir n'importe qui, puisque j'ai Lexa. Il n'y a jamais eu que Lexa._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre elle ? Tu crois que c'est un jeu, c'est ça ? Je suis vraiment amoureuse d'elle, Maman..._

 _\- Clarke, tu as quatorze ans..._

 _\- Et je l'ai connue depuis tout ce temps ! Tu le sais ! Pourquoi vouloir nous séparer ?!_

 _Elle ne répond pas d'emblée. Je la regarde, perdue, le visage brûlant de colère. Quand elle ouvre la bouche pour me répondre, je m'attends à tout._

 _\- Lexa n'est pas le problème. Ses parents sont nos concurrents, ils feront tout pour nous vaincre. Je ne veux pas qu'ils t'utilisent. Le mieux pour Lexa et toi serait que vous preniez de la distance le temps que les choses se calment._

 _Sauf ça. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. J'ai peur._

 _\- Promets-le moi, Clarke. Promets-moi que tu vas faire attention, et que s'il nous arrivait quelque chose à ton père et moi, tu resterais loin des Woods, Lexa y compris._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Maman ? demandé-je, la voix tremblante. Vous êtes en danger, Papa et toi ?_

 _Elle vient me serrer dans ses bras, renforçant mes doutes. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de les perdre._

 _\- Non, Clarke. Non... je veux simplement prévoir. La concurrence est rude et je ne veux pas que votre relation à Lexa et toi soit utilisée à mauvais escient._

 _Je me sens un peu plus rassurée, mais je doute encore. Et si mes parents étaient vraiment en danger ?_

J'avais mal dormi. Les cauchemars ne me quittaient pas. On m'avait offert un bol de soupe au refuge, ce matin, et j'avais pu partir au travail le ventre plein. Cela m'avait fait le plus grand bien de manger. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir tenir la journée autrement.

Je soufflai en me laissant tomber sur ma chaise de bureau. La journée s'annonçait longue.

\- Alexis !

Je levai la tête. Bellamy dépassait des petits murs blancs des kiosques. Bien trop loin pour pouvoir gérer une conversation d'ici, il me fit signe de venir sur notre messagerie privée.

 **Bellamy - Aujourd'hui à 8h27**

 _Tu as lu tes mails ? C'est génial !_

 **Alexis - Aujourd'hui à 8h27**

 _De quoi tu parles ?!_

J'allai aussitôt consulter ma boîte mail. J'avais plusieurs nouveaux mails, mais le dernier attira particulièrement mon attention. Je l'ouvris. Le contenu n'en disait pas plus que le titre. Je devais monter à l'Etage. Mais je ne savais pourquoi.

 **Alexis - Aujourd'hui à 8h29**

 _C'est quoi ce bordel ?!_

 **Bellamy - Aujourd'hui à 8h29**

 _Monte, tu verras bien ;)_

Je soupirai. Je me sentis soudainement nauséeuse. Je me levai de ma chaise. Si je ne montais pas maintenant, je n'y parviendrais jamais. L'idée de tomber sur Lexa m'effrayait. Et si c'était encore un plan bancal de sa part pour me voir ? Pour essayer de percevoir Clarke en moi ?

L'ascension fut longue et douloureuse. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'enfonçait quelque chose dans le crâne tant mon mal de tête me faisait souffrir. Lorsque je sortis enfin de la cage métallique, j'eus tout juste le temps de tourner la tête qu'on m'interpellait déjà.

\- Mademoiselle Bridge, par ici s'il vous plaît.

C'était une secrétaire de Lexa, celle qui m'avait indiqué le mauvais chemin jusqu'aux archives le premier soir où j'avais revu Lexa. Je la suivis à contrecoeur, et plus je voyais de grandes portes s'approcher, plus je savais que j'étais foutue. Si l'allure des portes était un indice important, les lettres sur celles-ci confirmaient ma suspicion.

C'était le bureau de Lexa Woods. Et on m'y poussait avant même que j'eusse le temps de m'enfuir.

Je ne pensais pas revoir Lexa de sitôt. Elle était là, à son bureau. Ce grand bureau dans lequel nous avions imaginé son père et nous nous étions moquées de la taille immense de ce bureau fait pour une seule personne. Il lui appartenait désormais. Et elle semblait bien plus grande que ce bureau. Elle avait toujours eu plus de prestance que son père.

J'attendis qu'elle parle. Je craignais d'entendre une mauvaise nouvelle. C'était peut-être la fin d'Alexis. Lexa savait. Elle savait tout et il en était fini de ma reconstruction. Je n'aurais plus à mentir, mais j'aurais brisé ma promesse.

Elle m'invita à m'asseoir d'un signe de la main. Je restais sur mes gardes, car outre le fait qu'elle doutait de mon identité, elle avait eu un comportement à la limite du cadre personnel.

\- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Bridge. Merci de vous être déplacée si rapidement.

La façon dont elle me salua m'indiqua qu'elle avait peut-être changé d'avis.

\- Je tenais à vous féliciter en personne, reprit-elle. Vous êtes la meilleure correctrice de Flame Industry sur un pied d'égalité avec votre collègue Bellamy Blake.

Son annonce, en revanche, me fit douter à nouveau. Moi, meilleure correctrice sur des centaines d'employés ? Bellamy méritait clairement son titre, mais moi, non. Je le savais, et j'étais certaine que Lexa le savait aussi. Encore une fois, les choses n'étaient pas dues au hasard, ni à mon bon vouloir.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Madame Woods, répliquai-je, soulignant à nouveau ce Madame par méfiance et égard à sa compagne. Je suis très loin d'être meilleure correctrice. Je suis ici depuis trois mois et demi tout au plus. Il doit y avoir erreur, je ne mérite pas ce titre.

\- Cette dénomination ne se calcule pas uniquement sur le temps où vous avez été employée ici. Il s'agit également d'une attention portée à votre investissement ainsi qu'à votre rendement. Les chiffres ne mentent pas.

Elle s'acharnait, ajoutant avant même que je puisse répondre :

\- Chaque année, nous partons avec les meilleurs employés de chaque secteur en voyage professionnel afin de tester et présenter les nouveaux prototypes de l'entreprise. De ce fait, inutile de préciser que vous y prendrez part également.

Je ne croyais pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. J'étais loin d'être la meilleure et ce peu importait le temps que j'avais passé ici. Je voyais chaque jour des employés se tuer à la tâche, tandis que je me contentais de faire juste le nécessaire. Je ne cherchais pas à évoluer dans cette entreprise, au contraire. J'avais voulu me fondre dans la masse et me voilà alors, devant Lexa Woods, à obtenir une stupide récompense.

\- Je ne fais pas partie des meilleurs, pas besoin de chiffres pour le voir. D'autres correcteurs méritent cette place et s'écharnent pour vous depuis longtemps. Laissez-leur une chance, ils le méritent.

Cela faisait partie de son plan, c'était clair. Elle voulait que je vienne à ce voyage. Elle cherchait encore Clarke, dont je n'avais plus que l'ADN et les souvenirs.

\- Je ne peux pas partir, j'en suis désolée. J'ai une situation familiale compliquée, je ne peux pas simplement m'en aller comme ça. Et puis, je ne vous serais d'aucune aide.

J'avais encore le choix. Je ne devais pas y aller. Quitte à inventer un peu plus la vie d'Alexis Bridge qui m'échappait de plus en plus.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu d'égalité dans les classements. Si vous ne venez pas, personne ne reprendra votre place.

On frappa à la porte du bureau.

\- Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit. C'était la secrétaire.

\- Votre invité vous attend.

\- Dites-lui que j'arrive. Navrée, je suis attendue. Continuez comme ça Bridge. Je vous enverrai toutes les modalités dans un courriel.

Elle était aussi insupportable que je l'avais connue. Quand elle avait une idée derrière la tête, impossible de la faire changer d'avis. Et quand je n'étais pas en accord avec cette idée, je détestais Lexa. Elle pensait m'obliger à venir, mais je ne comptais pas m'ajouter à son petit voyage. Elle me proposa une poignée de mains que je ne considérai pas et quitta la pièce sans, encore une fois, me laisser une chance de répliquer.

* * *

Bellamy et Raven m'y avaient obligée. Ils avaient insisté malgré mes plaintes et je me trouvais désormais avec eux dans l'avion qui nous conduisait dans le milieu de nulle part pour le test d'un prototype dont je ne connaissais pas encore la nature.

A quoi allais-je servir ? J'étais correctrice, pas ingénieure comme Raven, et je n'avais pas autant d'ancienneté que Bellamy. Deux correcteurs dans un même voyage, c'était cher payé pour peu de rendement.

Je profitais du vol pour dormir malgré le bruit du jeu vidéo de Raven qui affrontait Bellamy. Lexa était plus loin. Je m'étais arrangée pour me trouver le plus loin d'elle possible. Je comptais garder mes distances durant ce voyage.

Depuis son annonce la semaine dernière, je ne l'avais pas revue. Je devais rester prudente, car il était fort probable qu'elle ait utilisé ce temps pour comploter contre moi.

Nous arrivâmes dans l'après-midi. En sortant, je ne vis que de la neige et des arbres. Beaucoup d'arbres en face de nous, tandis que derrière se dessinait une clairière blanche.

\- Bienvenue en Alaska ! s'exclama Bellamy, content de faire partie du voyage.

Le propriétaire des lieux vint discuter avec Lexa et sa secrétaire. Je ne fis pas attention à ce qu'était l'endroit. Je m'en fichais. Je voulais seulement en finir de ce voyage et rentrer à Polis.

Le propriétaire nous emmena dans la forêt. Raven discutait gaiement avec Jasper et Bellamy. Ils savaient de quoi ils parlaient, tandis que je ne m'étais pas renseignée sur le produit à tester.

Le groupe s'arrêta pour écouter les explications du propriétaire. Chacun allait pouvoir aller déposer ses affaires dans son petit chalet individuel. L'homme désigna les directions des vingt-et-un chalets que des membres du groupe empruntaient déjà.

\- Bien, les deux derniers chalets sont au fond à gauche, et le vôtre, Madame Woods, est au fond à droite, expliqua-t-il.

Je jetai un regard à Raven. Quelque chose n'allait pas ou je ne savais plus compter ?

\- Excusez-moi, Monsieur, l'interpella mon amie, nous sommes trois.

Elle me désigna moi, elle, puis la secrétaire de Lexa. L'homme consulta alors sa fiche. Il releva la tête, embêté.

\- Ah, oui, l'employé en plus... eh bien... le chalet qui était prévu pour cet employé a rencontré un problème technique et nous n'avons pu le faire réparer à temps. Deux d'entre vous devront partager.

Je l'avais bien senti ce voyage. Une catastrophe dès le début. Heureusement, j'avais Raven avec moi.

\- Vous plaisantez ? s'indigna cette dernière. Les chalets sont minuscules !

Finalement, je ne pouvais pas compter sur elle cette fois-ci. Partager un chalet avec la secrétaire froide ne m'inspirait pas confiance.

\- Mon chalet est un peu plus grand que les autres, intervint la dernière personne avec qui je voulais passer du temps. Vous pouvez y loger, Mademoiselle Bridge.

Raven et Anya apparurent soudainement soulagées de ce retournement de situation et je lançai un regard d'appel à l'aide à Raven, mon _amie_ , qui m'envoya un sourire accompagné d'un clin d'oeil en retour. J'étais foutue.

C'était donc ça, le plan de Lexa. Elle avait tout prévu, j'en étais sûre. Elle s'était arrangée pour que nous passions les prochains jours et nuits ensemble dans un petit chalet perdu au milieu d'une forêt.

C'est ici qu'elle voulait retrouver Clarke. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire. Je ne pouvais pas rompre la promesse.

* * *

 **Les Griffin se doutaient donc de quelque chose...**

 **Lexa et Clarke vont devoir cohabiter pendant ce voyage, à voir si elles vont y parvenir.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite du voyage avec Sarah. ;)**


	8. Chapitre 8: Sauf une fois au chalet

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Ravie de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre ! On vous a laissé sur votre faim dans le dernier... Peut-être serez-vous rassasié ici ? ;) Croisons les doigts pour qu'Alexis finisse enfin par se révéler !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les flocons tombaient du ciel dans une valse tranquille, se déposant habilement sur les branches des sapins qui entouraient le complexe où nous nous apprêtions à passer les prochains jours. Je n'étais venue en Alaska que pour des voyages professionnels : ça ne me laissait pas le temps de découvrir ces contrées reculées des États-Unis. Néanmoins, c'était justement pour ça que je m'y rendais pour le travail. Dans ces habitations perdues au milieu des immenses forêts, toutes les meilleures conditions étaient réunies afin de tester de nouvelles technologies en toute discrétion.

Au programme cette fois-ci, le premier drone de Flame Industry. Sa batterie était inépuisable, puisqu'il pouvait voler en continu pendant près d'une semaine sans demander une recharge. Son but survoler une habitation afin d'agir telle une caméra de surveillance qui signalerait les éventuelles arrivées non-désirées. A l'aide de son logiciel de vidéo embarquée, nous pouvions voir ce qu'il voyait grâce à une tablette que l'on pouvait garder au chaud dans notre habitation. Nous pouvions également le piloter depuis là, ou le laisser en mode automatique pour qu'il fasse ses rondes comme elles furent programmées.

Chacun de nos petits chalets possédait son drone attitré qui surveillait les alentours. Durant la durée du séjour, rythmé par plusieurs conférences, présentations et brainstormings, nous devions tester ces nouveaux petits bijoux de technologies qui faisaient la fierté de Raven Reyes. Encore une fois, Flame Industry allait se démarquer dans le domaine des intelligences artificielles dernier cri.

Cependant, je n'avais pas encore d'idée de nom pour ce nouveau prototype. J'en avais bien eu une, mais celle-ci était tombée à l'eau le jour où Alexis avait surgi dans ma vie…

… Et dans mon chalet. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris de lui proposer de loger dans le mien ? Tout avait été malicieusement ficelé, évidemment. Mais plus ça allait et plus je me demandais si la meilleure solution était de poursuivre Bridge comme je le faisais. Cette jeune femme m'intriguait. Elle avait piqué ma curiosité à vif et aujourd'hui je ne pouvais vivre sans chercher à en savoir plus sur elle. Je comptais bien percer ses mystères lors de ce voyage. Pourtant, je ne devais pas me laisser emballer. Costia m'attendait à la maison et n'avait aucune idée des personnes qui m'accompagnaient durant ces quelques jours. Elle pensait à de simples collègues, comme ce fut toujours le cas. Le problème étant qu'Alexis Bridge n'était pas une _simple collègue._

Après le souper, qui se déroulait dans une salle commune, les employés sélectionnés pour le voyage avaient pu retourner dans leurs quartiers. J'étais restée un peu plus longtemps avec Raven afin de parler de l'installation des drones que nous étions venus tester. Ils seraient effectifs dès le lendemain et ce jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Je me séparai de l'ingénieure, lui souhaitant une agréable soirée. Sur le chemin de mon chalet, j'appréhendais mon tête-à-tête avec Alexis qui devait déjà s'y trouver. Je ne savais pas où est-ce que cela allait nous mener. Je me demandais si ça n'était pas une erreur. Je franchis la porte d'entrée, retrouvant la chaleur agréable du cabanon. Il y avait un beau salon avec des peaux de bêtes sur le canapé et au sol ainsi qu'une cheminée où crépitait un feu. La chambre et la salle de bain étaient séparées du séjour par de petites portes en bois. Silencieuse, je retirai mon manteau en cherchant Alexis du regard. Peut-être s'était-elle attardée dans le chalet d'un ami, Bellamy Blake par exemple ?

Je compris que ça n'était pas le cas lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, un nuage de condensation l'entourant comme un ange tombé du ciel. Je mis un instant à réaliser dans quelle tenue elle se trouvait, puisqu'elle sortait tout juste de la douche visiblement sans vêtement. Lorsque je percutai qu'elle n'avait qu'une serviette autour de son corps, je détournai le regard. Je ne voulais pas la rendre mal à l'aise. Ou du moins, pas plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ou alors, c'était peut-être moi la plus gênée des deux.

-Désolé, mauvais timing, tentai-je vainement d'un mince sourire en essayant de faire passer cette situation comme dérisoire.

-C'est ma faute, j'ai oublié quelques vêtements, s'excusa Alexis.

Elle rejoignit la chambre où elle récupéra de quoi se vêtir puis retourna dans la salle de bain pour les enfiler. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes car lorsqu'elle sortit, ses cheveux dégoulinaient dans son dos. Pendant ce temps-là, j'avais également préparé mes affaires afin de les emporter directement dans la salle de bain. Car si je mourais d'envie de retrouver Clarke, je ne voulais pas pour autant me retrouver dans une situation inconfortable face à... Une inconnue ? Alexis avait tout d'une inconnue.

-La salle de bain est libre, si vous souhaitez aller vous laver, précisa la blonde.

Je la remerciai avant de m'enfermer à mon tour dans la salle d'eau où je pris une douche, me démaquillai et ressortis une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard luisante de propreté et embaumant le shampoing. J'avais enfilé un pull assez loose et un bas de pyjama plutôt simple. En tenant compte qu'Alexis était une employée, ça n'était pas mon accoutumée de me montrer ainsi. Clarke m'avait déjà vue dans toutes les situations possibles. Mais face à qui me trouvais-je réellement ?

Je me dirigeai vers la kitchenette au fond du séjour où je remplis un chauffe-eau.

-Vous voudriez un thé ? lui demandai-je.

Elle accepta et me demanda un thé vert. Je n'avais pas oublié cette fameuse rencontre à la machine à café et pourtant, j'ai espéré un instant qu'Alexis me demande un mochaccino vanille. Pendant que l'eau bouillait, elle constata :

-Si ce chalet est le plus grand de tous, je ne préfère pas voir les autres.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé au coin de mes lèvres. Cette taille ne me dérangeait pas. J'aurais adoré y passer un séjour perdue au milieu des bois, en la seule compagnie de l'amour de ma vie. Coupées du monde, avec pour seule occupation la nature autour de nous, rythmées par la cadence du soleil et des lunes. Cependant, je devais avouer qu'en compagnie d'une personne inconnue, nous pouvions facilement nous sentir à l'étroit.

-Vous comprenez pourquoi ni Forest ni Reyes ne vous ont acceptée dans le leur.

 _Et pourquoi tu as fini dans le mien_ , me retins-je d'ajouter.

Je préparai nos thés que je déposai sur un petit plateau et ajoutai sur celui-ci un petit bol contenant des cubes de sucre. Je me rapprochai donc de la cheminée qui était face du canapé recouvert de fourrures. Je posai le plateau sur la petite table basse. Je mis un sucre dans le thé et pris ma tasse entre mes mains. Sa chaleur me faisait du bien. J'avais le sentiment d'être sereine et pourtant ça n'était qu'une façade. La présence de Clarke-Alexis me tourmentait énormément.

-C'est bien que vous soyez venue. Ce voyage sera enrichissant pour votre vie professionnelle.

-Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix, claqua la blonde avant de rependre : vous saviez qu'il manquerait un chalet ?

Était-ce si évident ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle se montre si directe. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de tourner autour du pot plus longtemps mais je n'allais pas lui offrir les réponses attendues. Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Pas si tôt. Pas alors que des dizaines de questions trottaient sans cesse dans ma tête à son sujet.

-Il y a bien un chalet en plus mais il n'est pas opérationnel, me défendis-je. Je n'étais pas au courant de ce changement de dernière minute.

-Si j'avais su, j'aurais ramené une tente, plaisanta Alexis en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

Comme s'il semblait vouloir couper court à la discussion, mon téléphone se mit à sonner. J'étais certaine qu'il s'agissait de Costia qui voulait savoir si le voyage s'était bien passé. Autant je voulais éviter cette discussion avec Alexis, autant je n'avais aucune envie de passer du temps au bout du fil avec ma compagne. Surtout pas alors que cette mystérieuse Bridge se trouvait devant moi, à ma merci, pour que je lui fasse par de tous mes doutes.

-Vous ne répondez pas ? Ça pourrait être important, insista l'intéressée.

Je ne voulais créer de doutes auprès d'Alexis quant à ma relation scabreuse avec Costia. Délaissant mon thé, je décidai de partir à la recherche de mon portable et décrochai.

- _Allô ? Ho Costia, c'est toi ! Comment vas-tu ?_ Je jetai un regard confus à Alexis. Costia n'apprécierait pas que je partage mon chalet avec une jeune femme. A croire que je devenais une experte en mensonge ces derniers temps. Mais ça n'en était pas vraiment un si je ne le lui précisais pas, non ? _Oui tout va bien, je vais bientôt aller me coucher._ Après quelques discussions inintéressantes, j'écourtai un peu. _Je te rappellerai dans deux jours. A bientôt, je t'aime._ Ça me fit mal de prononcer cela face à Alexis. Même s'il sonnait plus comme une obligation qu'un réel sentiment amoureux. Je raccrochai et retrouvai silencieusement mon thé sur le canapé. Cet appel avait refroidi l'atmosphère entre nous qui n'était déjà pas des plus chaleureux.

-J'aurais pu sortir, si vous vouliez de l'intimité, intervint Alexis afin d'interrompre le mutisme soudain dans lequel nous nous étions plongées.

-Il neige dehors et vous avez les cheveux encore mouillés. Ce n'est rien, ne vous en faites pas, la rassurai-je dans un sourire confus.

Plus le temps passait et plus je me rendais compte d'une fatalité : cette colocation était une erreur. L'ambiance dans le chalet était tendue et remplie de gêne. Perdue dans mes pensées, j'observais distraitement Alexis préparer le canapé où elle passerait la nuit. De toute manière, je ne pouvais pas lui proposer de dormir avec moi. Ce serait déplacé.

-Je dormirai sur le canapé demain, relevai-je.

Elle n'avait pas à y passer toutes les nuits. Je terminai tranquillement mon thé, songeant à aller me coucher sous peu. Alexis démontrait par ses gestes qu'elle voulait certainement aller dormir dans peu de temps.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je ne suis pas là pour prendre votre lit. Même si vous m'avez obligée à venir ici alors que Bellamy fait tout le travail pour deux à une vitesse record.

-Vous méritez ce voyage tout autant que lui Bridge, rétorquai-je en me levant et exaspérée de devoir encore me justifier à ce sujet.

-Vous savez tout autant que moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne vous suis d'aucune utilité dans ce voyage, je ne connais même pas le produit que vous devez tester.

-Alors peut-être devriez-vous y témoigner plus d'intérêt, déclarai-je d'un ton neutre bien que légèrement agacé.

Alexis piqua la mouche sans même que je n'en comprenne la raison.

-Peut-être n'ai-je pas d'intérêt pour cette machine. Peut-être que je me préoccupe plus des milliers de personnes dans le monde qui fabriquent les composants de vos machines dans la misère. C'est dans l'une de ces usines que vous devriez aller, pas ici, au chaud dans votre petit chalet, à apprécier l'air pur de la forêt.

Alexis allait trop loin pour parler ainsi à sa boss. J'étais aveuglée par cette consternation qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Le fait qu'elle me parle d'égoïsme me mit hors de moi. J'étais marraine d'une association pour les sans-abris et je versais régulièrement d'importantes sommes d'argent à des causes humanitaires. Je ne voulais pas laisser l'argent contrôler ma vie et je faisais en sorte d'améliorer celle des autres. Malgré sa provocation, j'avais appris contrôler ma colère et ce même si je la sentais battre puissamment dans mes veines. Finalement, elle aurait bien pu aller de se les geler dans la neige.

-Au risque de vous l'annoncer, c'est ainsi que le monde fonctionne. Leur versez-vous de l'argent, vous, à ces personnes dont vous vous souciez tant ?

-Si j'en avais les moyens, je le ferais. Vous n'avez pas l'air en désaccord avec ce fonctionnement, conclut-elle.

Puis elle se leva du canapé, alla chercher son sac et enfila rapidement son pull et ses chaussures. Mon regard suivit chacun de gestes, y compris lorsqu'elle sortit en claquant la porte de sortie dans son dos. Mon cœur s'est serré. Savait-il, lui, qui j'avais réellement en face de moi ? Dans tous les cas, il avait l'air plus persuadé que mon cerveau, qui lui cherchait des explications logiques à tout ce qui se tramait autour du mystère Alexis Bridge.

Je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et je la vis se diriger vers le chalet de Blake. Rassurée par le fait qu'elle ne dormirait pas dehors, je finis par éteindre les lumières et disparus sous les draps. J'étais préoccupée. Le sommeil ne venait pas. Je voulais retrouver Clarke plus que tout au monde, mais ce même monde semblait vouloir la retourner contre moi sans raison valable. J'avais besoin d'elle. J'avais besoin d'y croire. Donc j'y ai cru toute la nuit, plongée dans les ténèbres, seule, la où personne ne pourrait m'atteindre hormis mes propres souvenirs.

* * *

 _C'était l'hiver, à Polis. Tout le monde avait revêtu ses plus épais manteaux afin de se protéger du froid mordant de décembre. Nous étions à quelques jours de Noël. Toute la ville était somptueusement décorée de lumières chaleureuses, de pères Noël, d'étoiles, de sapins voire même de sucres d'orge._

 _A l'époque, Clarke et moi habitions dans le même quartier de la ville. Nous rentrions toujours ensemble des cours. En y repensant, je n'avais pas souvenirs de ma vie sans elle. Nos parents étaient amis proches et à passer le plus clair de notre temps ensemble nous étions devenues les meilleures amies du monde. Du moins, c'était ce que l'enfance nous avait apporté comme certitudes. L'adolescence amenait avec elle son lot de nouvelles découvertes, de nouveaux désirs. Contrairement à toutes les filles de mon âge, je ne trouvais rien d'intéressants aux garçons de l'école. Je trouvais bien plus jolies les adolescentes simples et vraies. Les adolescentes comme Clarke._

 _C'était le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances de Noël. La nuit était déjà tombée et nous rentrions à la maison en nous racontant nos journées. Comme chaque jour, nous traversions un pont. Lui aussi avait été paré de guirlandes lumineuses et j'avais demandé à Clarke de s'arrêter. Depuis là, nous avions une vue superbe sur le centre des affaires de Polis dont les lumières se reflétaient dans la rivière. Ce panorama était tout simplement féérique._

 _Je m'étais tournée vers Clarke. Un silence s'était installé entre nous. Je me sentais un peu stressée. Voilà longtemps que j'y réfléchissais sans jamais oser franchir le pas. J'avais peur de briser tout ce que nous avions construit toutes ces années. Je ne voulais pas que tous ces efforts soient vains. Mais en prenant mon courage à deux mains, ces efforts pourraient se voir récompensés au centuple si Clarke répondait positivement._

 _En plongeant mon regard dans ses yeux bleus étincelant sous les guirlandes de lumière, en me laissant guider par mon attirance pour cette jeune femme magnifique, je me laissai porter._

 _C'est sur ce pont que j'ai embrassé Clarke Griffin pour la première fois._

Alexis _Bridge._ Clarke s'était inspirée de son ancienne vie pour mieux recommencer sa nouvelle existence.

* * *

Toute une journée s'était écoulée depuis cette longue nuit. Quand on me demandait pourquoi j'avais l'air si fatiguée, je répondais que c'était la faute à une insomnie. Et c'était vrai. Toute la nuit et tout le jour, mes pensées n'avaient cessé de se tourner vers Alexis, le pont et toutes les questions qui m'assaillaient à son sujet. Elle m'obsédait.

Toute l'équipe de Flame Industry avait enchaîné les présentations, conférences et brainstormings. Le travail fut officiellement terminé à 17 heures en concluant par une prise en main par chaque personne du nouveau prototype de drone que nous étions venus tester. A la fin de cette dernière séance d'explication, je m'étais attardée auprès d'Alexis tandis que les autres sortaient peu à peu de la salle en tenant en main leur nouveau bijou de technologie. Ils étaient tous impatients de le tester après en avoir entendu parler toute la journée. Pour ma part, j'avais d'autres priorités.

-Je dois vous parler Bridge, fis-je en interpellant l'intéressée avant qu'elle ne me fuie.

-Que voulez-vous ? répondit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Je me rapprochai d'elle. La salle de conférence s'était vidée rapidement. Je pouvais profiter de discuter avec elle entre quatre yeux. Je ne comptais pas éveiller les soupçons des autres plus que ça n'était déjà le cas. Nous donnions l'impression de nous fuir et en si petit comité, ça s'était ressenti.

-Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû vous forcer à venir.

-Je suis venue quand même, chercha-t'elle à s'excuser vainement. Je me suis emportée hier soir. Je n'aurais pas dû.

Je scrutais son regard. Elle avait l'air sincère. Là n'était pas le mensonge qu'elle recelait. Je retrouvais en elle tellement de gestes, d'habitudes corporelles, de légers tics, de Clarke. Là était son mensonge.

-Ne... Ne vous en faites pas. C'est normal.

Malgré mes excuses, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de perdre mes mots et de bégayer à cet instant. Je décidai de croire en ma chance, je lançai les dés en espérant qu'ils tombent sur des six, ce qui n'arriverait jamais. Pourtant, je l'embrassai. J'embrassai Alexis Bridge dans un élan d'espoir en priant pour qu'il s'agisse de Clarke Griffin. C'était en quelques sortes la seule manière qui pourrait réellement me le prouver. C'était, selon moi, la seule manière qui la mettrait à jour pour de bon, celle qui me permettrait de la retrouver.

Sans surprise, je fus plus proche du résultat de un que de six. Après quelques secondes de suspension, Alexis rompit tout contact et je me retrouvai soudainement gelée. Sa réaction n'était pas celle attendue. Cependant, j'avais pu m'approcher suffisamment afin de remarquer ce petit grain de beauté, discret, juste au-dessus de sa lèvre droite. Clarke était là, face à moi, j'en étais certaine. Tout ce temps je la croyais disparue mais pour une raison qui m'échappait, elle s'entêtait à me fuir et s'enfoncer dans le mensonge. Plus que jamais mon coeur se rompit en mille morceaux. Alors que l'enveloppe charnelle de la femme de ma vie se trouvait face à moi, Clarke était en réalité à des kilomètres de là, bien loin de ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

-Si c'est ça que vous voulez de moi… lâcha Alexis d'une voix brisée.

-… Tu sais ce que j'attends de toi, répondis-je.

Le tutoiement s'imposa de lui-même en ayant connaissance de la personne en face de moi. L'incompréhension et la tristesse emplirent mon regard tandis que j'avais envie de la serrer contre moi, de lui dire à quel point elle m'avait manqué.

-Je ne veux pas de ce genre de relation avec vous, Madame Woods. Si c'est pour ça que vous vouliez que je vienne à ce voyage et partage votre chalet...

Elle niait en bloc ces mots que je voulais lui arracher de la gorge. Je voulais qu'elle me dise qu'elle me voulait, qu'elle m'aimait, qu'elle désirait qu'on reprenne notre relation où elle s'était brusquement arrêtée. Mais je me retrouvais face à un mur immense et indestructible. Si bien que je me retrouvai démunie face à cette situation.

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quel genre de relation. Du moins, ça n'était pas ainsi que je le ressentais... Il y a dix ans.

Mon coeur était brisé par la disparition de Clarke et son fantôme était en train de le piétiner. Je pris une grande inspiration, redressant ces épaules qui s'étaient affaissées, contrôlant ces émotions qui s'apprêtaient à déborder de mes yeux. Je me sentais impuissante.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez... je suis arrivée à Polis il y a seulement...

Elle ne termina même pas sa phrase. J'entendais dans ses mots, je constatais dans ses yeux, à quel point ce mensonge était difficile à soutenir pour elle aussi. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous infligeait-elle cela à toutes les deux ? Je ne pouvais pas en entendre plus. Je n'avais pas la force de me battre. Clarke représentait une si grande partie de ma vie, une vie si belle et à la fois si triste, que je me sentais prise d'assaut par un sanglot qui m'étreignit la gorge. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je montrais cette douleur que je pensais avoir enterrée.

-Tu sais quoi. Oublie tout, abrégeai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Je regroupai mes affaires et fuis cette salle dans laquelle j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. J'avais besoin d'être seule. Je devais fuir Alexis et tout ce qui se rapportait à elle de près ou de loin. Elle me faisait trop souffrir. Encore. Alors que l'espace d'un instant, je pensais l'avoir retrouvée, je la voyais s'en aller pour de bon. Définitivement. Clarke était morte.

Je retournai à mon chalet, fixant mes pas dans la neige afin de ne croiser le regard de personne. Une fois arrivée, je m'enfermai à double tour et m'effondrai en sanglots sur le canapé.

* * *

J'avais feint la douleur au souper. J'avais feint la douleur au téléphone avec Costia qui m'avait appelée par surprise. Je n'avais pas pu faire autrement. Je ne pouvais pas dire qu'Alexis m'avait totalement détruite. Personne n'y croirait. Car personne n'avait remarqué qui elle était. J'étais la seule à en être capable.

En la voyant errer seule dans la neige entre les chalets, j'ai hésité longuement à lui ouvrir. Jetant des regards intempestifs à l'extérieur depuis mon cabanon, j'en ai rapidement déduit que personne ne voulait l'accueillir. Les flocons tombaient. Le vent soufflait. La température était basse. Malgré les larmes qui menaçaient encore de m'assaillir en la regardant, j'ai ouvert la porte. En ce qui concernait Clarke, je n'étais plus forte. J'avais épuisé jusqu'au dernier de mes soupirs pour elle. Je ne pouvais plus lutter pour la retrouver. Alors je lui ai simplement ouvert la porte comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait à quelqu'un dans le besoin. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la laisser mourir de froid. Je n'ai pas prononcé un seul mot. Mon visage éreinté suffisait à représenter l'ampleur de ma destruction intérieure. Après avoir verrouillé la porte, je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre. Sans dormir, encore une fois, car la savoir si proche et si inatteignable me rendait malade.

C'est ainsi que s'est terminé ce voyage quelques jours plus tard. Dans le silence pesant et la fatigue intense, Alexis était venue dormir chaque nuit sur mon canapé. Hormis dans le cadre professionnel des journées de travail, je ne lui avais pas adressé un seul mot. Je n'en étais pas capable. Anya s'était inquiétée de mon état et pensait qu'il s'agissait de Costia. Mais je ne pouvais rien lui dire. Je ne pouvais en vouloir qu'à moi-même d'avoir osé espérer que Clarke pourrait revenir.

Clarke était morte. Clarke ne reviendrait jamais.

* * *

 **Le come-back d'Alexis, c'est pas pour tout de suite finalement... Elle tient bon, nous savons tous à quel point Clarke peut être bornée ! En tout cas, Lexa est persuadée qu'elle peut tracer une croix définitive sur elle... Quand vont-elles enfin ouvrir les yeux ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine ! ;)**

 **Sarah3003**


	9. Chapitre 9: Alexis Bridge

**Bonjour !**

 **On a beaucoup aimé vos réactions au chapitre précédent et tenons à remercier tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, ça fait plaisir !**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, on se retrouve en bas. ;)**

* * *

Ce voyage avait été une douloureuse erreur. J'avais tenu tête à Lexa le premier soir, ce qu'une simple employée n'aurait jamais fait par crainte de perdre son travail. J'avais quitté la cabane. J'avais d'abord pensé aller chez Raven, mais les lumières avaient été éteintes. Elle devait déjà dormir. Il avait fait beaucoup trop froid là-bas pour passer la nuit dehors. C'est donc chez Bellamy que j'avais été toquer. Il avait semblé surpris, mais m'avait tout de même laissée entrer, et lorsqu'il m'avait demandé ce qu'il en était de mes larmes, je lui avais simplement répondu que je m'étais engueulée avec mon ex. Ce qui n'était pas un mensonge.

Le lendemain, j'avais essayé de demander asile à Raven, mais ni elle ni Bellamy n'avait accepté de m'accueillir pour le deuxième soir. Ils avaient senti ce froid entre Lexa et moi et m'avaient demandé ce qui s'était passé. Je ne leur avais rien dit, car je n'avais pas d'excuse valable.

Puis Lexa s'était excusée. Et m'avait embrassée.

Elle savait. Elle était certaine que j'étais Clarke, et la contredire m'avait brisé le coeur. Ce dernier s'était serré lorsqu'elle m'avait embrassée. J'avais souhaité me détendre, m'abandonner à ses lèvres, mais je n'avais pas pu. J'avais promis. Je m'étais dégagée de son étreinte, feignant l'incompréhension, bien que j'avais été beaucoup trop épuisée pour pouvoir mentir encore. Ma voix s'était brisée, déchirée. Je n'en pouvais plus de ces mensonges, pourtant je n'arrivais plus à retrouver Clarke, celle qui aurait la force de tout avouer pour, peut-être, rentrer à la maison auprès de Lexa, après dix années de vagabondage.

Elle restait convaincue de mon identité malgré ma réaction négative. Ne comprenait-elle pas que Clarke n'existait plus et n'allait pas revenir ? Ce qu'elle attendait de moi était impossible. Ni pour Clarke, qui avait promis, ni pour Alexis qui n'était qu'une employée de premier échelon. Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir à Polis.

Si je laissais tomber ne serait-ce qu'un instant cette mascarade, je pourrais retrouver Lexa, ne serait-ce que pour une nuit. Mais après ? J'aurais brisé la promesse pour un passé que je ne pouvais retrouver. Mes parents, leur entreprise, notre maison, notre famille... notre vie heureuse tous ensemble. Je ne retrouverai jamais tout ça. Il ne restait que les yeux suppliants de Lexa qui pleuraient notre passé tout comme moi.

Je la faisais souffrir. Je nous détruisais un peu plus. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas faire machine arrière. Je n'y arrivais pas. Ma relation avec Lexa s'était terminée dans le malheur. Nous n'étions pas de ceux qui pouvaient être heureux. Je refusais de laisser la mort de mes parents devenir vaine en brisant cette promesse qui avait protégé ma vie toutes ces années. La vie d'Alexis. Vie que je menais avec peine, sans aucun plaisir.

J'avais eu la preuve, lors de ce voyage, que Lexa avait espéré mon retour, qu'elle m'aimait encore et souffrait de mon absence. Et je n'arrivais pas à y remédier. Alexis m'empêchait de commettre la faute, de franchir cette ligne derrière laquelle je ne pourrais jamais retourner. De détruire Alexis pour de bon.

C'était injuste. Nous avions été heureuses fut un temps, et cela nous avait été pris. Pour une concurrence déloyale. Je parcourais les rues de Polis, vagabondant sans but, le coeur lourd et l'âme en peine.

J'avais passé la nuit au refuge. Après une soupe matinale, j'avais quitté les lieux et marchais dorénavant, attendant l'heure de se rendre au travail. Le visage de Lexa me hantait. Elle ne m'avait jamais autant manquée qu'alors, pourtant son absence m'avait poignardée chaque jour de ces dix longues années.

J'arrivai au travail avec la nausée. Je ne me sentais plus à ma place ici. Avais-je vraiment osé penser que Lexa ne me reconnaîtrait pas ? Ne reconnaîtrait pas Clarke. Je l'aurais moi-même reconnue parmi les milliards de personnes sur cette planète. Nous avions grandi ensemble, jusqu'à la moitié de l'adolescence. Nous connaissions nos traits par coeur, ce n'était pas la maturité adulte qui allait nous empêcher de nous retrouver dans nos traits.

Mon tout premier souvenir n'était pas de mes parents. Il était de Lexa. J'avais trois ans, elle en avait quatre. Nous avions profité du fait que nos parents discutaient ensemble dans le grand salon de la maison des Woods pour s'extirper dans le jardin et utiliser le jacuzzi. Nous avions ôté nos vêtements comme si nous allions prendre un bain et étions entrées dans le bassin dont les bulles nous envoyaient rebondir contre les parois. On avait mis de l'eau partout et je m'étais ouvert la lèvre en me cognant contre le rebord. Lorsque nos parents nous avaient trouvées, ils nous avaient passé un sacré savon, mais Lexa et moi en avions toujours ri.

Mon premier souvenir. J'avais toujours imaginé avoir Lexa dans mon tout dernier souvenir. Le dernier de ma vie. C'était à l'époque où nous étions assez naïves pour penser que nous allions passer nos vies ensemble.

Les larmes aux yeux, je quittai mon bureau en courant de matinée pour aller me chercher une boisson chaude. Je n'avais plus beaucoup d'argent, mais ma paie ne tarderait plus. Tant pis. Rendue à la machine à café, j'insérai les pièces et manquai d'appuyer sur la case _espresso_. Une autre case avait attiré mon attention. J'appuyai dessus sans réfléchir. Je faisais sûrement une autre erreur, à laisser Clarke gagner du terrain sur mon être, mais je ne voulais plus réfléchir. Je voulais un peu de réconfort, et cela viendrait peut-être de ce mochaccino vanille.

Ce fut le seul instant où je baissai ma garde, n'imaginant pas Lexa à cet étage en plein milieu de matinée.

Et pourtant.

Je croisai son regard en me retournant. Son regard me transperça, moi et mes mensonges. Je compris qu'elle avait vu. Elle m'avait vue appuyer sur cette même case qu'elle-même avait souhaité presser lorsque l'idée de m'offrir un mochaccino lui était venue.

Elle s'en alla en direction de l'ascenseur. Je ne me demandai pas ce qu'elle faisait ici. C'était son entreprise, après tout. Nos chemins n'avaient cessé de se croiser depuis notre rencontre au buffet. A croire que même morte Clarke Griffin voulait retrouver Lexa.

Et Lexa Woods, de son vivant, ne pouvait imaginer Clarke morte.

En voilà un dilemme.

Mon mochaccino à moitié consommé, je gribouillais sur une feuille. Alexis Bridge. Ce nom lui-même n'était pas anodin. Alexis n'aurait jamais pu exister sans Clarke. Elle était sa création. Et elle disparaissait peu à peu.

Je contemplais la feuille de papier. Elle représentait un vieux souvenir que j'avais longtemps essayé d'oublier, et que pourtant je retrouvais à chaque fois que je contemplais mes faux papiers d'identité.

Je me levai subitement, pliant la feuille en deux. Je n'en pouvais plus.

Je devais le lui dire. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser souffrir. Nous avions des vérités à nous échanger. Nous ne pourrions être en paix en restant dans ce douloureux doute. Même si nos vies s'opposaient aujourd'hui, une mise au clair s'imposait.

J'entrai dans l'ascenseur. C'était ce moment-là, ou jamais. Je n'aurais plus le courage après ce moment. Je sortis en trombe de l'ascenseur à l'Etage. La mine fatiguée bien que déterminée, j'informai la secrétaire froide que je devais voir Lexa. Elle m'interdit évidemment d'aller déranger Lexa dans le bureau et me menaça lorsque j'ignorai ses avertissements pour entrer dans le bureau.

Je fermai la porte derrière moi. La secrétaire allait sûrement appeler la sécurité. Tant pis.

Tant pis.

Après ce moment, je ne pourrais plus rester ici.

Je posai la feuille pliée sur le bureau de Lexa, devant elle. J'attendis qu'elle réagisse. Je ne pouvais plus reculer à présent. Je devais lui dire ce qu'elle savait déjà.

Elle observa la feuille, et sans même chercher à la lire elle imagina que je démissionnais.

\- C'est plus facile de fuir. Tu as raison, dit-elle calmement, bien que je voyais une peine furieuse dans son regard.

Ce n'était pas le cas. Pas encore.

\- Tu es toujours aussi bornée.

Au vent les _Madame Woods_ et autres _Vous_ , le tutoiement était de retour, Clarke resurgissait et je ne pouvais plus l'arrêter.

\- Déplie la feuille, Lexa.

Car cette feuille était loin d'être une lettre de démission. Ce n'était qu'un gribouillis fait inconsciemment entre deux souvenirs piquants. Un vieux souvenir d'école. Ce jour en classe où, apprenant encore la langue anglaise, nous devions compléter des phrases. Nous n'étions que des enfants apprenant à former des phrases correctes. Il y avait une phrase, cette phrase que nous avions conservé, car nous l'avions complétée de la même manière. Après la couleur préférée, le temps extérieur, la présentation de la famille, il y avait eu cette dernière phrase à compléter. _"The most important thing in the world to me is _"._ Bien sûr, j'avais répondu _Lexa_ , quand certains élèves répondaient naïvement la paix dans le monde, j'avais écrit Lexa. Quatre lettres. Une réponse pas assez développée selon la maîtresse, mais je n'avais pas besoin d'expliquer. Lexa représentait la paix dans mon monde, avant que je ne me rende compte qu'elle était mon monde. Lexa avait alors retourné sa feuille à la remarque de la maîtresse. Elle avait écrit Clarke en lettres capitales. Si jeunes et nous savions déjà ce que nous voulions, car nous l'avions déjà.

Alexis... _is Lexa_. Ce qui m'était le plus important dans le monde était Lexa. Cette même Lexa qui avait pris l'initiative de m'embrasser au chalet comme elle l'avait fait il y avait plus de dix ans sur le Blue Cliff Bridge.

Ma fausse identité brûlait par cette flamme qui avait refusé de s'éteindre pendant ces dix années de séparation.

Elle perdit les mots un instant, son regard vagabondant sur la page. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, mon coeur rata un battement. C'était la première fois depuis la mort de mes parents que j'interagissais avec Lexa en tant que Clarke.

\- Pourquoi as-tu mis tant de temps à revenir ?

J'aurais dû m'attendre à sa question. Je m'étais posée la même, et toujours la même réponse s'était imposée.

\- J'ai promis de ne plus jamais recroiser le chemin d'un Woods. Ne t'es-tu jamais posé de question sur l'accident qui a tué mes parents ? Mes parents sentaient leur avenir funeste. Ils se méfiaient des tiens. Peu de temps après, ils sont morts.

Ma dernière question était froide, par colère, mais surtout à cause de la souffrance qui me consumait depuis ce jour-là.

\- Si. Chaque jour je me le suis demandé.

Je la croyais, malgré la haine qui m'aveuglait, je croyais ses mots. C'était ses parents, les responsables. Pas elle.

\- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, insista-t-elle.

La voir si proche de moi à s'excuser pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis me secoua. Je ne pus empêcher les larmes de monter, mais je refusai de les laisser couler. Je n'étais pas ici pour pleurer. Je ne pouvais pas lâcher.

\- Je le sais.

Lexa n'aurait jamais pu orchestrer l'assassinat de mes parents, encore moins le mien. Ses parents avaient échoué. Ils n'avaient pu tuer tous les Griffin, mais ils avaient tout de même détruit Clarke. Ils m'avaient anéantie.

\- Il est trop tard pour changer les choses.

Mes parents étaient enterrés et Lexa avait refait sa vie. J'étais un fantôme qui resurgissait au mauvais moment, rouvrant les plaies béantes dans le coeur de Lexa.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement avant que Lexa ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit. La secrétaire débarqua avec trois agents de sécurité. Je pensai à me laisser emmener loin de ce bureau, mais Lexa réagit avant moi.

\- Tout va bien. Désolée de vous avoir fait monter pour rien.

La secrétaire repartit accompagnée par les gardes. J'étais de nouveau seule avec Lexa.

\- Tu m'as tellement manquée, déclara-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Son aveu termina de me fendre le coeur et les larmes tombèrent sur mes joues.

\- Dix ans, Lexa... dix putain d'années... on ne retrouvera jamais la vie qu'on a été forcées d'abandonner.

Je n'en pouvais plus des promesses. De celle que j'avais fait à ma mère, de la promesse muette que j'avais fait à Lexa à chaque fois que je lui avais dit que je l'aimais, de celle que je m'étais faite à moi-même en me forçant à faire le deuil de Clarke, deuil que je n'avais jamais réussi.

Je sursautai lorsque ses bras entourèrent les miens. C'était trop soudain. Pourtant, j'avais rêvé de ressentir ces bras autour de moi à nouveau des millions de fois. Je fermai les yeux, incapable de bouger.

\- Nous pouvons encore retrouver cette vie. Je n'ai jamais cessé d'y croire.

Comment allais-je pouvoir partir après ça ? Alors que Lexa me disait croire en nous ? Alors qu'elle avait une compagne et que j'étais encore hantée par cette promesse qui n'avait désormais plus aucun sens ? Une montée d'adrénaline m'aida à me dégager de cette étreinte addictive.

\- Tu vas abandonner ta fiancée comme ça ? Pour un fantôme du passé ? Que croyais-tu, Lexa ? Que j'allais revenir, te dire que je t'aime et que nous allions reprendre notre histoire exactement au moment où nous l'avions laissée ?

C'était ce que je voulais. Pourquoi en étais-je incapable ?

\- Oui. C'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Je t'ai cherchée pendant dix ans. Je t'ai pleurée tout ce temps, j'ai tout fait pour t'assurer une vie exemplaire le jour où tu reviendrais, en sachant que ça pouvait ne pas être le cas ! Tout ça pendant que tu fuyais alors que tu savais que jamais je n'aurais pu te faire du mal. Aussi jeune que nous étions, je t'aurais protégée autant que je l'aurais pu. Je ne suis pas comme mes parents. Je t'ai aimée tellement que je ne t'ai jamais oubliée.

Je ne voulais pas de cette dispute futile, mais la vie heureuse avec Lexa me semblait si loin que la douleur me rendait furieuse. Je savais qu'elle m'aurait protégée si j'étais revenue plus tôt. Mais elle n'avait jamais été le danger.

\- Tes parents ont essayé de me tuer aussi. S'ils avaient su que j'étais encore en vie... ils auraient continué. Ils ne nous auraient jamais laissées être heureuses ensemble et tu le sais. Cette promesse que ma mère m'a fait prononcer n'était pas seulement pour ma propre sécurité, mais pour la tienne aussi. Je suis restée loin de toi toutes ces années parce que je t'aime. Le monde ne veut pas de nous ensemble. Il faut se faire une raison.

Je vomissais ces mots, dégoûtée par l'injustice de la situation.

\- Si tu penses que nous sommes perdues, alors que fais-tu encore ici ?

Si elle n'y croyait pas, je pensais réellement être perdue. Je m'étais égarée sous ma fausse identité et le retour à ma vie d'avant me semblait impossible. Je ne pouvais plus être Clarke, même si je n'arrivais pas à être quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je n'ai jamais cherché à te revoir. On s'est croisées malencontreusement et tu as découvert la vérité. Félicitations, Lexa. Tu as tes réponses sur ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Ça ne signifie pas que la situation ait changée.

Je me scarifiais avec ces paroles et je m'en voulais déjà. Je pensais que la vérité soignerait Lexa, mais je la blessais plus encore. Je détournai le regard, ne supportant plus de la voir souffrir ainsi. Je devais quitter cet endroit. Ma vie était un dédale sombre. Je ne pouvais embarquer Lexa là-dedans.

\- Peut-être n'est-ce pas un hasard si nous nous sommes retrouvées, alors.

Elle insistait. Elle était déterminée dans sa démarche.

Mon esprit implosait. Ma tête était lourde. Je crus m'évanouir. Pouvais-je vraiment retrouver ma vie avec Lexa ? Serions-nous capables de s'aimer encore malgré le trou béant qu'avait laissé ma disparition ?

\- Ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que ce n'est pas un hasard si mes parents sont morts.

Sur ces mots, je quittai la pièce au plus vite. Je n'étais pas capable de prendre une décision à ce moment-là. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de prendre la mauvaise. De ruiner la vie de Lexa pour de bon.

Les mains tremblantes, je quittai le travail sans terminer ma journée. Je prévins mon supérieur qu'un incident venait d'arriver dans ma famille. C'était vrai. Lexa était la seule famille qu'il me restait.

Je ne savais pas où aller. Je laissais mes pas me guider et, éventuellement, j'arrivai de nouveau devant cet immeuble. J'attendis sur les marches que Niylah se présente. Lorsqu'elle me trouva ainsi, frigorifiée et les joues rouges de larmes, elle me proposa d'aller boire un thé dans son salon préféré.

Niylah ne posait pas de question. Elle m'offrit ce thé, et attendit que je commence la conversation.

Je lui expliquai alors ma situation. Je n'avais pas de domicile fixe, peinant à mettre de côté assez d'argent pour louer un logement. Cette situation déjà compliquée s'agrémentait d'une immense peine de coeur. J'étais perdue. Je souhaitais pouvoir être Clarke à nouveau, retrouver sa vie et ne plus avoir à craindre la découverte de mon secret.

Niylah m'écouta un long moment sans rien dire. Cela me fit du bien de parler de tout ça sans avoir à avouer mon secret. Une fois notre thé et mon explication terminés, Niylah me proposa de rentrer. Elle m'offrait l'asile pour la nuit. Elle m'indiqua que nous en reparlerions le lendemain matin, pour l'instant elle devait réfléchir et moi me reposer.

Nous étions en chemin. La nuit tombait. Je pensais à Lexa tandis que Niylah serrait ma main de crainte que je n'éclate encore en sanglots. J'aurais dû le savoir à l'avance que mon retour à Polis n'avait jamais rien annoncé de bon. Je ne croyais habituellement pas au karma, encore moins au destin, mais la façon dont j'avais été poussée vers Lexa me semblait loin d'être une coïncidence.

J'aurais dû deviner que le destin n'avait pas fini son jeu malsain.

D'une seconde à l'autre, Niylah s'effondra sur le sol. Je hurlai, surprise, et me baissai aussitôt pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Tombé d'un bord de fenêtre, un pot de fleurs venait de s'écraser sur l'épaule de Niylah.

Un éclat avait éraflé sa joue qui saignait. Son épaule commençait à gonfler tandis que je pressai une large coupure sanguinolente. Allongée sur le côté, Niylah était sonnée. Elle m'écoutait à peine alors que j'essayais de la maintenir éveillée. Je hurlais aux passants d'appeler les secours et tint Niylah jusqu'à l'arrivée de ceux-ci.

Je les laissai l'emmener. L'ambulance partie, je me mis à courir, loin de ces immeubles, de ces rues qui n'en finissaient pas, du nuage sombre qui ne quittait pas mon ciel. Niylah ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait été si préoccupée par mon état qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui se tramait au-dessus de sa tête.

Combien de personnes posaient des pots sur les bords de leurs fenêtres ? Ne se doutaient-ils pas du danger que cela représentait ? Un running-gag dans les cartoons, un danger mortel dans la réalité.

Ma course se termina devant les portes du refuge. Il pleuvait de plus en plus fort. Je demandai l'asile, on me fit entrer.

On ne m'emmena cependant pas à un lit. On me fit attendre là, me regardant régulièrement d'un mauvais air. Lorsqu'un officier de police débarqua, je sus que mon secret avait été découvert. Non pas celui de Clarke, mais celui d'Alexis.

\- Vous travaillez pour Flame Industry, vous ne le niez pas ?

Je hochai négativement la tête. Comment avais-je pu penser pouvoir cacher le fait que je travaillais pour une telle entreprise ? Il y avait souvent des sans-abris qui faisaient la manche aux portes de la tour. L'un d'eux avait dû me reconnaître.

Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il était tard, et on me laissait un choix qui n'en était pas un pour moi. Soit je payais une lourde amende pour avoir profité d'un refuge pour sans-abris alors que j'avais un salaire régulier, soit je remboursais cette dette en effectuant des travaux d'intérêts généraux. Cette deuxième option fut la seule possible, car je n'avais pas les moyens de payer ma liberté.

* * *

La nuit avait été rude. Raven avait accepté de me laisser dormir sur son canapé, même si Luna était là. J'avais l'air pitoyable en arrivant chez elle, trempée et tremblante. Je lui avais raconté l'incident avec Niylah, en précisant que je n'avais pu rentrer chez moi car ma relation avec mon ex s'était dégradée. Un demi mensonge pour éviter de révéler mon secret.

Et puis, Lexa était sa cheffe. Je ne pouvais pas débarquer chez elle et lui avouer que Lexa m'avait reconnue, moi, sa première petite-amie disparue au large de Cancún. Raven m'en voudrait d'avoir menti jusqu'ici, et même si je savais que la vérité allait finir par éclater, je n'avais pas la force de tout lui dire tout de suite.

J'avais très peu dormi. J'étais d'une lenteur extrême au travail et je ne pouvais pas remplir mes objectifs. Mon responsable m'en fit la remarque à la fin de la journée.

Il me conseilla de bien me reposer pour être en forme le lendemain, mais il ne savait pas que j'avais ce soir quatre heures de travaux d'intérêts généraux à effectuer.

Le lendemain, je fus aussi épuisée. Et le jour d'après, plus fatiguée encore. Je ne cherchais plus d'abri. Je ne cherchais plus à vivre en tant qu'Alexis. Je ne pensais qu'à Lexa, jour et nuit, et au mal que je lui causais. La culpabilité me rongeait.

Le jour suivant, je me retrouvais piquée par la mélancolie alors que mes travaux de nettoyage de la rue s'effectuaient dans le quartier huppé de Polis. Le quartier de Lexa. L'habitation des Woods avait toujours eu un côté impressionnant, car elle gardait une certaine sobriété tout en protégeant les propriétaires d'une richesse mondiale. Je connaissais bien cette maison. Lexa et moi y avions commis d'innombrables bêtises. Nous y étions échangé multiples baisers enfantins. Nous étions promis un avenir incroyable. Heureux.

Un bruit brutale me tira de ma contemplation. Je venais de faire tomber une benne. Je tournai la tête vers la voiture de police à l'autre bout de la rue qui s'assurait que nous - les trois condamnés - faisions bien notre travail. Le policier avait la tête baissée. Il ne faisait pas attention à nous.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention !

Je me retournai de nouveau vers la benne renversée. Les ordures débordaient sur la route. Un homme âgé de la soixantaine me hurlait dessus avec mépris.

\- Nous payons pour avoir des rues propres, et vous venez mettre du désordre dans notre quartier calme !

Je n'avais pas la force de répondre. Je commençais à ramasser les ordures.

\- La racaille comme vous devrait être en prison ! continuait-il de hurler.

\- M. Svenson ! intervint une femme. Je vous entends crier de l'autre bout de la rue !

Je levai la tête et m'arrêtai sur son visage. Cette femme... je l'avais vue dans les journaux. Elle était la compagne de Lexa. Je fus prise d'un vertige qui me fis lâcher le sac poubelle que je tenais dans la main.

Le nom de l'homme, je le connaissais aussi. Il travaillait pour mon père, avant la mort de ce dernier. Il avait craché sur mes parents après leur mort. Il était une pourriture.

\- Que faites-vous ?! Ramassez tout ça ! OFFICIER ! appela-t-il en direction de la voiture de police.

La voiture était trop loin pour qu'on l'entende.

\- J'appelle la police ! On ne veut plus de gens comme vous dans nos rues !

Un hypocrite. Je ne serais pas étonnée d'apprendre qu'il avait aidé les Woods à condamner mes parents à la mort.

\- M. Svenson, calmez-vous, reprit la femme. Et vous, nettoyez ça immédiatement. Vous salissez, vous nettoyez, c'est normal.

C'était elle qui vivait avec Lexa, partageait sa vie, son lit, son quotidien. Pas étonnant que Lexa pleurait son ancienne vie.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes ordures, répliquai-je froidement.

\- Je vous interdis de lui parler comme ça ! reprit l'homme, tout en tapant sur son téléphone.

\- Ferme ta gueule ! lui envoyai-je.

J'ôtai mes gants, les laissant tomber au sol. J'enlevai mon gilet à bandes réfléchissantes.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à nettoyer vos rues vous-mêmes, repris-je. Vous êtes plus pourris que ces ordures.

\- Excusez-moi ?! s'énervèrent les deux en même temps.

\- Savez-vous qui vit ici ? Vous êtes dans de beaux draps, lança l'homme tout en me désignant la grande demeure à ma gauche.

Lui ne savait pas. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui j'étais et de mon lien avec les Woods. Il m'avait vue enfant, cet homme, mais s'imaginait que mon corps reposait quelque part au fond des mers. Il ne savait pas que ses discours déplacés envers mes parents avaient été entendus par l'héritière de l'empire effrondré des Griffin.

Il ne savait pas qui j'étais, autrement il ne se serait jamais permis de prononcer de telles paroles. Il me craindrait, moi et la vérité sur ses actions malsaines. Cet homme était l'un de ces millionnaires sans scrupules qui couvraient ses crimes avec de l'or.

J'étais furieuse. Je n'allais pas pouvoir tenir. Le besoin de lui faire ravaler ses paroles était trop fort. C'est à ce moment précis que je compris que je ne pouvais survivre sans Clarke. Alexis n'avait été qu'une ombre, et dès que la lumière avait été faite sur mon identité, Alexis n'était plus.

Je n'avais plus le choix. Clarke allait devoir revenir. Mais je devais d'abord réparer mon erreur auprès de Lexa.

* * *

 **Clarke a fini par avouer mais pense sa relation avec Lexa impossible. Qu'est-ce qui va lui faire changer d'avis, d'après vous ?**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le point de vue de Lexa :D**

 **Silverael**


	10. Chapitre 10: Invité surprise

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Merci à tous pour vos retours sur le dernier chapitre, il semble vous avoir plu ! Ca ne me surprend que très peu ;) Un petit rappel, nous continuons à poster un chapitre tous les mercredis.**

 **Maintenant, découvrons comment Clarke va se tirer du pétrin entre M. Svenson et Costia... Et ce qu'il va en suivre.**

 **A toute à l'heure !**

* * *

J'avais été remplie d'espoir pendant dix ans. J'avais été déterminée à la retrouver par tous les moyens. Mais aujourd'hui, je devais poser un genou à terre. Je devais m'avouer vaincue. Clarke n'était pas morte, mais je devais désormais vivre comme si elle l'était. Sombres étaient mes pensées lorsqu'elle s'était retournée et qu'elle avait disparu derrière la porte de l'ascenseur. Anya m'avait surprise dans l'encadrement de mon bureau, elle m'avait demandé prudemment ce qu'il s'était passé. Et si je ne me permettais jamais de laisser déborder ma vie personnelle sur ma vie professionnelle, ce jour-là, j'ai craqué. Je me suis effondrée en pleurs dans les bras forts d'Anya qui me soutint sans connaître la cause de cette tristesse ravageante. Par le passé, Clarke était celle qui me rendait forte. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était autre que ma plus grande faiblesse.

J'attendais que Costia rentre de sa journée. Ces derniers temps, nous avions échangé les rôles : depuis mes récentes altercations avec Clarke, j'évitais le travail et raccourcissait mes journées. J'avais besoin de passer du temps seule, loin de la blonde qui me hantait jour et nuit. Je préférais faire du télé-travail, je me sentais mieux enfermée entre les murs de ma maison, coupée des aléas du monde extérieur.

Je buvais un thé en lisant un magazine. Passant les pages où l'on parlait de moi, je jetai un coup d'œil à la pendule du salon. Il se faisait tard et ma compagne n'était toujours pas rentrée. C'est à cet instant que j'entendis des voix dehors, qui provenaient de la rue. Curieuse, je déposai ma tasse et le journal et jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Du premier étage de la bâtisse, j'apercevais trois silhouettes sur le trottoir en train de se disputer. C'était rare, une interaction pareille dans un quartier si tranquille et d'autant plus devant chez moi.

D'humeur investigatrice, j'attrapai un manteau et enfilai des chaussures avant de sortir. J'ouvris le grand portail. Sous la lumière des lampadaires, les trois profils se précisèrent : j'aperçus, qui se trouvaient face à moi, Costia et M. Svenson, un voisin d'un âge honorable et qui avait fait beaucoup pour l'entreprise des Griffin. De dos, je distinguais une jeune femme blonde qui jetait ses gants et son gilet de travail au sol. M'approchant encore un peu, j'entendais le vieillard pointer du doigt ma demeure en demandant à la blonde s'il savait qui habitait là. En découvrant son identité, la réponse était claire dans mon esprit : bien sûr qu'elle savait qui vivait là. Je ne comprenais pas ce que Clarke faisait ici mais visiblement, elle était en tort. Cette benne renversée juste à côté d'elle devait être la cause de cette dispute.

- _Je_ vis ici, intervins-je en insistant sur le _je_. Et d'ailleurs, j'apprécierais que ce quartier retrouve toute sa tranquillité.

Je lançai un regard foudroyant à M. Svenson. S'il était âgé, j'avais bien peur qu'il ne devienne bien trop aigri en vieillissant. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait pris Clarke en grappe, ni pourquoi Costia s'était jointe à lui, mais qu'il s'agisse de mon ancienne petite amie ou n'importe quelle autre personne, j'aurais trouvé cela indigne.

Attiré par toute cette agitation, un agent de police stationné au fond de la rue s'approcha de nous. Il ne s'intéressa qu'à une seule personne : Clarke. Son regard autoritaire se posa sur elle avant qu'il ne prononce sévèrement :

-Vous devriez retourner au travail. Une fraude dans les refuges pour sans-abris ne se paie pas en renversant les poubelles.

Interrogateur, mes yeux se posèrent sur la blonde à mes côtés. Si elle logeait dans un abri pour clochards, alors c'est qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour se trouver un toit. Depuis quand vivait-elle ainsi ? Depuis son retour à Polis ? Honteuse, cette dernière se mit à ramasser les déchets qui jonchaient le sol. Costia, elle, me fixait avec insistance. Elle sentait quelque chose de louche, elle avait le nez fin pour ce genre d'affaire. Sa possessivité en était pour quelque chose.

C'est M. Svenson qui reprit, fier de pouvoir s'appuyer sur l'intervention du policier :

-C'est ça, terminez votre travail espèce de petite...

-Rentrez chez vous Monsieur, grondai-je à l'intention du vieillard avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase. Avant que cette jeune femme ne porte plainte pour harcèlement.

Les lèvres pincées de fureur, son regard s'enflamma et il finit par tourner les talons en grommelant dans sa barbe. Clarke regroupait rapidement les déchets qui étaient tombés de la benne. Elle aurait bientôt rattrapé sa bêtise comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Lorsque vous aurez terminé, venez donc boire quelque chose chez moi, proposai-je à Clarke. Un thé vous ferait le plus grand bien.

Ça n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée, mais de la savoir à vivre dans la rue, je me sentais obligée de lui proposer une boisson chaude. Surtout après s'être faite agressée par ma compagne. A cette proposition, les ceux de celle-ci s'écarquillèrent telles deux billes ahuries. Je ne réagis pas, me concentrant sur le policier qui s'interposa :

-Bridge doit finir son quota d'heures pour la journée.

-Envoyez-moi une facture. Je réglerai les heures manquantes.

A ces mots, je crus que Costia allait s'effondrer sur le macadam. Elle avait raison. C'était malsain. C'était comme si j'avais totalement écarté Costia du tableau. C'était horrible à dire et pourtant, c'était ainsi que je ressentais les choses. Clarke débarquait dans ma vie et j'étais prête à tout plaquer pour la retrouver.

-Je prendrai un mochaccino aromatisé à la vanille, répondit l'invitée en se redressant et lâchant ses gants pour de bon cette fois.

A cette remarque, je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire entendu sur mes lèvres. Le policier n'en demanda pas plus, je n'avais même pas besoin de lui donner mon nom. J'étais suffisamment connue pour cela. Il m'enverrait la facture comme promis. Alors il se retourna, partant retrouver la chaleur de l'habitacle de sa voiture de flics. Costia me tira par le bras, m'écartant de quelques mètres de Clarke protestant à voix basse.

-Sérieusement Lexa, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend d'inviter cette... Cette...

-Et toi, pourquoi tu t'acharnais sur elle ? la coupai-je brusquement, sensible quant aux mots qu'on pouvait utiliser pour décrire Clarke.

-Elle faisait mal son boulot et parlait méchamment à M. Svenson, je me devais d'intervenir !

D'un coup sec, je tirai sur mon bras pour me dégager de sa poigne.

-Va donc nettoyer les rues et on verra si tu seras toujours aussi aimable.

Je me retournai, retrouvant Clarke qui attendait là.

-Venez, c'est par ici.

Sans me détourner, car réellement déçue par l'implication de Costia dans cette affaire, j'accompagnai Clarke jusqu'à la maison. Ma compagne demeura la, consciente de son erreur et ne m'emboîta pas le pas. Costia aimait rester dehors pour réfléchir, je savais que c'est ce qu'elle ferait.

J'amenai Clarke jusqu'à chez moi. Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte d'entrée, elle se figea et scruta le vestibule.

-Je ne devrais pas être ici.

-Pourtant, tu l'es, fis-je en retirant mon manteau que je laissai sur un cintre.

Néanmoins, je comprenais combien ça devait être difficile pour elle de revenir dans cette demeure. A vrai dire, la savoir ici ne me laissait pas indifférente. Nous y avions passé toute notre enfance et notre adolescence. Toute cette vie qu'elle avait cherché à oublier, mais rien que son pseudonyme la ramenait vers ces souvenirs, Alexis Bridge. Sa présence habitant les lieux, j'avais l'impression d'entendre nos rires d'enfants résonner dans les couloirs.

-Tu verras, ça n'a pas beaucoup changé, la rassurai-je.

Je la devançai, l'invitant à me suivre. Si j'y avais ajouté quelques touches personnelles, la plupart de la décoration apportée par mes parents y demeurait toujours. En observant les couloirs et les bibelots, Clarke ajouta :

-Ca a changé. Tes parents n'y habitent plus.

Elle avait raison. C'était même une différence majeure en réalité. Surtout lorsqu'ils étaient les meurtriers de mes beaux-parents.

* * *

 _Le lendemain de la venue de Clarke dans mon bureau, j'avais pris les devants et m'étais rendue chez ma mère. Voilà plusieurs années qu'elle avait déménagé à la campagne en dehors de Polis. Avec sa dépression, elle avait ressenti le besoin de s'exiler loin du tumulte de la grande ville où elle pourrait vivre paisiblement._

 _Je m'étais postée devant sa porte et j'avais hésité. Voilà des mois que je ne l'avais plus vue. En même temps, elle n'avait jamais approuvé mon homosexualité et me refoulait pour ça. D'autant plus qu'avec l'âge, la folie l'avait gagnée et elle pourrait passer un concours des vieillards les plus aigris avec M. Svenson. La compétition serait rude. Malgré tout cela, elle restait ma mère et je persistais à lui rendre visite, même si elle passait son temps à me cracher dessus le temps de ma présence chez elle. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. J'avais besoin de réponse._

 _Les retrouvailles se firent comme que m'y étais attendue : du dédain, un direct « Bonjour ma fille » rempli de dégoût, puis elle était retournée s'asseoir sur son fauteuil derrière sa télévision. Ma mère avait une superbe maison de campagne : la rente de veuve d'un père comme le mien pouvait lui payer un agréable loyer ainsi qu'une retraite plus que convenable._

 _Lorsque j'étais venue sur le sujet de ma venue, il en avait fallu de peu pour qu'elle avoue, crachant sa haine envers cette famille en plein dans ma figure._

 _-Je pensais qu'avec ça, t'abandonnerait avec les filles, grogna-t'elle avec mépris sans m'adresser un seul regard._

 _-Maman ! Vous êtes des meurtriers ! hurlai-je._

 _-Ils étaient nos concurrents. Nous avions toutes les raisons de les dégager de notre chemin._

 _J'avais tourné les talons. Je ne pouvais pas passer une seule seconde de plus avec la meurtrière des Griffin dans la même pièce._

* * *

Aujourd'hui, je vivais avec l'aveu de ma mère et me retrouver face à Clarke avec une telle vérité me rendait mal à l'aise. Devais-je lui dire ? Ou en était-elle déjà persuadée ? Nous arrivâmes dans la cuisine. Je préparai son mochaccino et retrouvai le thé que j'avais abandonné toute à l'heure. Puis, j'invitai Clarke à s'asseoir dans le salon.

-Ici, tu seras plus tranquille que dans la rue, relevai-je.

-Tu insinues que je devrais venir vivre ici avec toi et ta fiancée furieuse ? J'essaie de refaire ma vie, Lexa. Je ne peux pas passer le restant de ma vie à demander l'asile pour dormir sur les canapés des gens.

Cette solution ne me paraissait pas viable tant que Costia vivait sous ce toit. Bien que cette situation n'allât pas durer... Car même si je ne parvenais à relier avec Clarke, ce qui était en train de se passer prouvait bel et bien que ça ne pouvait plus durer avec ma compagne. Je ne l'aimais plus. Je ne pouvais plus lutter si mes sentiments se tournaient vers d'autres personnes.

-Elle a toutes ses raisons d'être furieuse. Elle est en train de me perdre et elle le sait.

Je mélangeai machinalement ma cuillère dans la tasse, avant de reprendre :

-Pas toutes les nuits. Mais les soirs où tu n'as pas de toit, la maison est assez grande pour que tu profites d'une chambre d'amis.

-Je ne veux pas être ton amie, Lexa. Je ne peux pas. On n'a jamais pu être amies toi et moi, il a toujours été question de plus. Ta fiancée n'est pas en train de te perdre, tu es en train de la laisser tomber. Si tu veux briser ton couple, vas-y, mais ne me tient pas pour responsable.

-Ce qui se passe entre Costia et moi ne t'inclut pas. Je suis la seule responsable.

Je ne me sentais pas bien. J'étais tiraillée entre l'envie de retrouver Clarke et le devoir de ne pas laisser tomber Costia. Dans un sens, ma relation avec ma compagne était déjà mise en danger avant la réapparition de Clarke. Son apparition n'avait fait qu'accélérer l'inévitable. Je regardai Clarke, silencieuse. J'avais tellement prié pour la revoir. J'avais cru en elle, en son retour. Résultat, je m'en trouvais plus blessée encore.

-Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû chercher à te percer à jour. Mais je...

Les mots me manquèrent. De désespoir, je secouai la tête et fuis son regard. Je n'étais plus forte. J'avais le sentiment de m'effondrer. Clarke était revenue, mais nous n'étions pas prêtes de nous retrouver. Je devais m'y faire une raison.

-Ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Tu n'avais pas le choix, soufflai-je car je ne voulais pas qu'elle se prenne pour responsable.

A ces mots, Clarke se leva. Elle vint m'asseoir à mes côtés, posant une main prudente sur mon genou. Son contact m'électrisa. Depuis que je l'avais retrouvée, chacun d'entre eux m'étaient précieux, une miette du passé réapparaissait.

-Si c'était toi qui avais disparu, je t'aurais cherché aussi. Je n'aurais jamais abandonné. Seulement... tu dois comprendre que je ne suis plus la personne que tu as aimée. Ces dix dernières années ont été compliquées. Il n'est pas certain que ça fonctionne aujourd'hui entre nous. Je ne veux pas pas te créer de faux espoirs.

Son pessimisme ne me fit pas douter, au contraire. Dès le départ, j'étais certaine que nous pouvions avoir une chance. Il suffisait d'y croire. J'avais envie de poser ma main sur la sienne, de créer un échange, mais je m'en sentirais d'autant plus affectée s'il n'aboutissait pas.

-Nous ne sommes plus les mêmes personnes, c'est certain. Nos vies ont changé. Alors tu as sûrement raison.

Je ne voulais pas la forcer encore une fois. Je l'avais harcelée ces derniers jours, je l'avais poussée à bout. Aujourd'hui, alors que nous pouvions parler à cœur ouvert, c'était fini. Je devais aller dans son sens, si elle pensait que c'était le bon. Clarke retira sa main, me questionnant :

-Pourquoi crois-tu donc m'avoir retrouvée, si tu ne sais plus qui je suis ?

Je la contemplais en silence. Je cherchais à me persuader que nous avions changé pour faire passer la pilule plus facilement. Mais en était-ce seulement le cas ? Cette proximité avec elle faisait battre mon cœur plus vite, plus fort. Je ne pouvais pas nier mon désir de la retrouver. Mon corps entier le voulait, tout comme mon esprit me poussait vers elle.

-Je crois que nous sommes tous capables de reconnaître l'amour de notre vie lorsqu'il se trouve devant nos yeux.

J'avalai ma salive difficilement. Je mourrais d'envie de céder.

-Je n'ai jamais douté de cela, répondit-elle en soutenant difficilement mon regard.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et bientôt, une Costia frigorifiée apparut dans le salon. Elle m'adressa un regard attristé, tandis que je me levai du canapé. Ma compagne ne nous adressa pas un mot, à peine un coup d'œil, se contentant de monter à l'étage. Cependant, je crus la sentir frissonner de jalousie tandis que je prononçai d'une voix à peine audible :

-Il se fait tard. Il y a une chambre de libre, si tu veux.

Je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'envoyer dormir dehors si elle n'avait pas d'endroit chaud où passer la nuit. D'ailleurs, Clarke n'en avait pas le courage visiblement. Elle hocha la tête, acceptant ma proposition.

-Tu as déjà pris ta décision, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la blonde en fixant la direction dans laquelle était partie Costia.

Je mis un instant à répondre, me perdant dans l'océan de ses yeux. Ça me faisait mal de l'admettre, mais Clarke avait raison. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Pas si Clarke était de retour dans ma vie, que nous retrouvions ce que nous avions perdu ou pas. Ca ne serait pas honnête de mettre autant d'espoir dans une femme autre que celle à qui j'étais promise. A mon tour, je hochai durement la tête. Cette soirée ne s'annonçait pas aussi paisible qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Clarke dormant ici, je savais que je ne l'allais pas trouver le sommeil de sitôt.

Faisant signe à Clarke, je lui demandai de me suivre et lui présentai l'une des chambres d'amis à l'étage ainsi que sa salle de bain privative. J'entendais la douche s'écouler de l'autre salle d'eau, Costia était en train de se réchauffer sous l'eau chaude.

-Tu connais la maison, fais comme chez toi.

Je lui adressai un maigre sourire, plus par réelle courtoisie que sincérité, car j'étais réellement tourmentée :

-Passe une bonne nuit.

Je me retournai et disparus dans ma chambre à coucher, laissant Clarke seule dans la sienne. Je me rechangeai, enfilant une robe de nuit noire et légère. Costia, après sa douche, entra à son tour. Elle amenait avec elle une douce odeur de shampoing vanille. Elle me fixait avec insistance.

-C'est elle, hein ?

J'étais assise sur le lit, elle était debout à l'autre bout de la chambre, je redressai mon regard. Avait-elle vraiment pu le deviner ? L'avait-elle reconnue grâce aux photos que je lui avais montrées ou à celles qu'elle avait vues dans la presse ?

-Elle ? demandai-je naïvement.

-Clarke.

Alors que ce prénom aurait dû la faire dégouliner de haine, elle le prononça d'une voix plutôt posée. J'acquiesçai d'un geste de la tête.

-Ca se voit à la manière dont tu la regardes.

Son ton était incroyablement neutre. Elle fit le tour du lit, s'assit de son côté, me faisant dos. Costia était quelqu'un de bien. Je la sentais brisée, mais elle restait étonnamment compatissante pour ce qu'il était en train de se passer dans ma vie. Je me tournai vers elle.

-Costia, je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi.

-Je sais, étouffa-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Elle était dos à moi, pensant pouvoir me dissimuler ses pleurs. Sa peine me fendit le cœur. Elle ne méritait pas ça. J'étais vraiment désolée que notre histoire se termine si brutalement. Je la rejoignis et je la pris contre moi. Désormais, je n'étais plus la personne appropriée pour la consoler. Mais elle devait encore passer la nuit ici et je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer. Je devais assumer pleinement cette décision : celle de mettre fin à notre relation de deux ans. Je ne pouvais pas cacher que je n'étais pas atteinte par cet événement. J'avais aimé Costia, elle avait fait énormément de choses pour moi. Seulement, aujourd'hui, ça n'était plus assez.

* * *

 **Lostia, c'est fini ! Et Costia semble particulièrement compatissante pour ce qui arrive à Lexa... Vous vous attendiez à ça ? Que va devenir notre Clexa favori désormais ? Suite au prochain chapitre et promis... Vous ne serez pas déçus. Vous aurez votre propre cadeau de Noël. ;)**

 **Sarah**


	11. Chapitre 11: L'éclat

**Bonjour et joyeux Noël ! :D**

 **On se retrouve exceptionnellement un mardi avec deux chapitres au lieu d'un seul ! Sachez cependant que, parce que nous sommes des personnes douées de logique, la référence à Noël se trouve dans le chapitre 13, qui sortira donc le mercredi 2 janvier.**

 **Autrement, ces deux chapitres sont plein de rebondissements et je vous laisse découvrir en premier lieu le mien, puis celui de Sarah.**

 **Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année :)**

 **Silverael**

* * *

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de me montrer le chemin. Je connaissais évidemment les lieux par coeur. Lexa et moi nous étions déjà cachées en ces lieux lors de multiples parties de cache-cache. Je l'avais remerciée faiblement avant qu'elle ne quitte la chambre.

J'avais laissé mes affaires sous mon bureau, au travail, ne pouvant les emmener avec moi dans la rue. Je devais aller me laver, mais le besoin d'aller marcher un peu dans cette maison me poussa à aller vagabonder. Mes pieds prirent instinctivement le chemin de la chambre d'enfance de Lexa. Je ne l'atteins cependant pas, attirée par l'odeur qui émergeait d'un placard.

Il n'y avait personne. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'y entrer. C'était un dressing rempli de vêtements féminins. Des vêtements de Lexa. Des tailleurs, des cravates, des pantalons. Les chemises, elles, portaient le même parfum qu'avant. J'avais l'impression de la retrouver un moment, alors que je humai ce parfum familier que j'adorais. Je ne devrais pas être là. Je ne pouvais plus partir.

Je ne pus me résoudre à quitter le dressing sans chemise. Je volai à Lexa quelques vêtements pour me vêtir proprement après la douche. Après m'être lavée, je me glissai aussitôt sous les couvertures pour éviter d'aller espionner Lexa. J'étais curieuse de savoir comment elle vivait, depuis mon départ, mais aller les espionner elle et sa compagne n'était pas une bonne idée.

Je ne trouvai pas le sommeil cette nuit-là. Je rêvassai douloureusement, les souvenirs du passé me hantant et me poussant à quitter le lit en pleine nuit, déboutonnant de deux boutons la chemise parfumée de Lexa. J'avais chaud, mal à la tête, et je me sentais mal à l'aise ici.

Je me promenais au rez-de-chaussée, scrutant chaque détail. Le moindre coin de la maison me rappelait un souvenir avec Lexa. Je l'avais embrassée, ici aussi. Elle m'avait pris dans ses bras, dans cet autre coin. Nous avions passé des heures à nous envoyer des piques au lieu de faire notre devoir de maths, sur cette table.

Et devant cette fenêtre, sous le ciel nocturne illuminé par la lune et quelques centaines d'étoiles apparentes, je lui avais dit que je serai toujours là pour elle, même dans les pires moments.

Finalement, je lui avais promis, à elle aussi. Et cette promesse avait été brisée par ma disparition. J'avais déjà brisé la promesse de ma mère en revenant à Polis. J'avais déjà pris le risque d'être reconnue par plus d'une personne.

Alors pourquoi ne pouvais-je simplement pas abandonner ? Risque le peu qu'il me restait de ma vie malheureuse pour tenter de retrouver l'amour en Lexa ? Cet amour que je n'avais pas eu à chercher.

Je restais là longtemps, à contempler le ciel. Dix ans après, je rêvais encore de retrouver ma vie avec Lexa, mais la crainte que ma vie ne soit plus jamais comme avant me hantait. Si j'essayais, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible. Si ça ne fonctionnait plus entre nous, je n'aurais plus rien. Je ne m'en remettrais pas. Et Lexa non plus, j'en étais malheureusement convaincue.

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

Cette voix me fit sursauter. Lexa venait d'entrer dans le salon sans que je ne l'entende arriver. Elle allait vouloir parler. Et j'avais tout à dire, sans savoir comment aborder une telle conversation.

\- Visiblement, non, lui répondis-je.

Je me tournai complètement vers elle. Son sommeil devait être aussi troublé que le mien.

\- Tu penses au passé, toi aussi, supposai-je.

C'était la raison la plus logique à mes yeux, car le choc des retrouvailles avait été rude des deux côtés.

Elle s'approcha un peu, me laissant apercevoir sa robe de chambre noire.

\- Il ne m'a jamais semblé si proche, répondit-elle.

Ses cheveux regroupés s'écoulaient en cascade sur son épaule. Je ne reconnaissais plus la Lexa adolescente. Elle était devenue une femme magnifique en tous points. Physiquement, socialement, elle était devenue une belle personne. Ce n'était pas le passé, qu'elle avait en face d'elle, mais un futur triste. Je baissai la tête, honteuse de ce que j'étais devenue, tandis qu'elle avait fleuri et s'était épanouie, impactant à jamais ce monde.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut reprendre là où tout s'est arrêté dix ans plus tôt ? demandai-je, dépitée, le coeur lourd.

Je levai la tête soudainement, la colère revenant battre mes tempes. Mais je n'étais pas en colère contre elle.

\- J'aurais pu revenir, Lexa. Toutes ces années-là, loin de toi, pendant que tu me pensais morte, pendant que l'héritage de mes parents disparaissait entre des mains crasseuses...

Mes pieds froids marquaient le sol tandis que je m'avançais vers elle. Je voulais voir ses yeux lorsqu'elle me répondrait. Je souhaitais voir la vérité en face.

\- J'ai vécu dans la peur de ce qui arriverait si je revenais, poursuivis-je, si on apprenait qui j'étais. La promesse faite à ma mère, au fond, n'était qu'une basse excuse. Je sais très bien qu'on s'était promis plus, toi et moi, et que j'ai tout jeté aux flammes.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, je saisis son regard. Je ne pouvais plus jouer la carte de la lâcheté. Il était hors de question que je me cache encore derrière une colère contre Lexa qui n'existait pas.

\- Je nous ai laissé devenir des personnes différentes, parce que j'avais peur de nous mettre en danger. Finalement, je nous ai détruites. Je suis désolée, Lexa. Ce temps gâché ne peut plus être récupéré.

Je n'en pouvais plus de la blesser ainsi, mais la vérité devait bien être dite un jour ou l'autre, et j'avais choisi cette nuit-là pour lui raconter ce qui pesait sur mon coeur depuis des années.

\- Si tu veux croire que rien n'est réparable, soit, répondit-elle. Mais moi, je ne t'ai pas cherchée tout ce temps pour que tu me fasses gober ça.

Elle fouillait mon regard, sondant mon âme à la recherche de l'adolescente dont elle avait été amoureuse.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies accepté de dormir ici juste pour avoir un toit, ajouta-t-elle. Tu luttes contre toi-même pour te persuader qu'il s'agit de la meilleure solution. Celle de penser que tout est fichu. Pourquoi ?

Chaque mot qu'elle prononçait m'était insupportable. Je ne pensais pas que tout était fichu. J'étais perdue. Terrifiée. Je n'étais plus moi-même depuis bien trop longtemps.

\- J'ai perdu mon identité, ces dernières années.

Avec cet aveu, des larmes surgirent et tombèrent instantanément. Ma tête me tournait. Il fallait que je lui dise une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Je me suis accrochée à ton souvenir pendant si longtemps, rêvant de toi, de nous, pour supporter un peu mieux mon quotidien, que si ça ne fonctionne pas dans la réalité, je ne m'en remettrais pas. Je n'aurais plus aucune raison de vivre sans notre idylle. Au moins, les rêves ne périssent pas.

La gorge nouée, je cessai de parler. J'en avais déjà trop dit, je craignais de briser le coeur de Lexa un peu plus. Mon intention n'était pas de le piétiner. Je voulais revenir auprès d'elle plus que tout, mais ça ne me serait pas possible sans la certitude que nous pouvions être Clarke et Lexa à nouveau, et non deux étrangères qui peinaient à apprendre à se connaître.

Le regard douloureux de Lexa me fit baisser les yeux. Elle porta ses mains à mes joues et en essuya les larmes. Un court instant de silence pendant lequel je pris le peu de courage qu'il me restait pour redresser mon regard, et alors que ce dernier croisait le sien, elle déclara :

\- Clarke. Ma flamme non plus n'a pas péri.

Le contact de ses mains sur mes joues brûlait ma peau. Lexa avait toujours eu un terrible effet sur moi, qui aurait pu s'avérer destructeur si elle avait été une mauvaise personne. Pouvait-elle me sauver de moi-même, puisqu'elle était de bon coeur ?

\- Je t'ai aimé durant les quatorze premières années de nos vies. Je sais que j'en suis encore capable. Mieux. Je sais que nous en sommes capables.

J'y croyais aussi. Je n'avais jamais cessé de croire en notre amour d'enfance. J'avais peur pour nos vies présentes, et cette même peur nous foutait en l'air. Posant mes mains sur les siennes pour m'y accrocher, je soufflai avec peine :

\- Je veux y croire, Lexa. Tu sais que notre amour a un coût. Mes parents en ont payé le prix. Je ne veux pas...

J'avais terriblement envie de la prendre dans mes bras. J'ôtai ses mains de mes joues. A mon tour, j'allai poser une main sur sa joue. Les traits précis de son visage adulte faisaient battre mon coeur plus fort à chaque fois que je les détaillais.

\- Tu es devenue une femme magnifique, Lexa... tu serais en danger si on apprenait ma survie...

Je ne pouvais plus supporter son regard, ni sa présence proche, pourtant encore si loin. Je fis un dernier pas pour me caler contre elle, entre ses bras, la serrant entre les miens tandis que son odeur enveloppait mon atmosphère, comme j'aimais l'enlacer des années auparavant.

\- Dis-moi qu'on va s'en sortir, soufflai-je à nouveau dans son cou.

J'avais besoin de rester auprès d'elle, de m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Je devais surmonter mes angoisses. La vie dehors était dangereuse, tout comme le passé commun des Griffin et des Woods, mais une vie sans Lexa ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue. Que je souffre, c'était une chose, mais laisser Lexa se noyer dans ses regrets m'était impossible.

\- On va s'en sortir. Je suis sûre, m'assura-t-elle.

Elle m'entoura de ses bras. Ses lèvres effleurèrent mon front en un tendre baiser. Son front se colla au mien. Je ramenai mon visage face au sien sans jamais lâcher ce contact. Je voulais la croire. Son odeur, ses expirations contre mon visage me rappelaient ce désir adolescent, encore innocent, qui désormais prenait bien plus d'ampleur. Je ne voulais plus bouger. Rester là, simplement, dans cette bulle protectrice que formaient les bras de Lexa. Loin du monde extérieur. Loin du danger.

\- Clarke, je...

Mon coeur rata un battement tandis que je relevai la tête, attendant la fin de sa phrase. Je savais déjà que ça ne serait pas ce à quoi je pensais. Il était trop tôt. Ou peut-être trop tard, dix ans après.

\- ...tu m'as tellement manquée, termina-t-elle.

Mes sourcils et lèvres se plissèrent. Je ne doutais pas de ses paroles. La vie sans elle avait été rude, j'avais longtemps cru ne pas pouvoir continuer à vivre ainsi, sans Lexa, après avoir perdu mes parents. Cela s'avérait vrai, après tout, puisque j'étais là, de retour auprès d'elle.

Je la serrai contre moi en guise de réponse. J'étais épuisée, mais je n'avais pas la force de remonter, de me séparer d'elle. Je me détachai d'elle, mais pris sa main pour garder le contact. Je nous fis asseoir sur le sofa. Les fenêtres d'en face montraient un ciel étoilé sans aucune lumière solaire à l'horizon.

La tête posée sur l'épaule de Lexa, je contemplai ce ciel que j'avais longtemps observé en espérant que Lexa fasse de même. Ce soir, elle l'observait avec moi.

Lexa m'entoura de son bras pour me serrer contre elle. Nous contemplâmes le ciel étoilé en silence. Quand le bras de Lexa se détendit autour de moi, je compris qu'elle s'était endormie. Je ne tardai pas à m'endormir à mon tour.

* * *

Je fus réveillée à l'aube par un cauchemar. J'avais vu l'océan qui emportait Lexa avec mes parents. Je savais que ça n'était pas crédible, puisque Lexa était là, endormie contre moi. Je me glissai hors de ses bras. Il n'était que six heures et demie.

Je volai un peu de café, rendant néanmoins les vêtements empruntés pour remettre les miens. Je ne me sentais pas prête à rester ce matin. Je contemplai une dernière fois le visage paisible de Lexa avant de quitter les lieux.

Une part de moi voyait encore le danger dans ma relation avec Lexa. J'étais censée être morte pour une bonne raison : certaines personnes ne voulaient pas me voir en vie.

Je passais au cimetière avant de me rendre au bureau. Je contemplais un moment la tombe de mes parents et les fleurs fanées dont quelques pétales s'étaient déjà envolées au vent.

J'étais là à pleurer ma famille, alors que Lexa se réveillait seule chez elle. J'oubliais déjà pourquoi j'étais partie tôt ce matin. Lexa et moi avions une seconde chance, et j'hésitais à la prendre. Pourquoi avais-je si peur alors que nos vies séparées étaient misérables ? Je nous punissais à agir ainsi.

Je me rendis au bureau l'humeur maussade.

J'avais du mal à me concentrer. Je ne pensais qu'à Lexa, quelques étages plus haut. J'avais besoin de la voir, de lui arracher un sourire, un baiser, de m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Nos parcours étaient radicalement différents, mais ils étaient tous les deux tâchés de pertes. Après avoir vécu le coeur brisé, il était temps de recoller les morceaux.

C'est en courant d'après-midi que je craquai enfin. Je me levai de mon bureau, déterminée, pourtant interrompue par Bellamy.

\- Tu vas bien, Alexis ? T'as pas l'air bien ces derniers jours, et c'est pire aujourd'hui.

Je hochai la tête mécaniquement. Je n'avais pas le temps de lui expliquer. Je le laissai là, trottinant vers l'ascenseur. Les passagers me dévisageaient, pour ne pas changer d'atmosphère. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus Alexis qu'ils observaient.

C'était moi. Clarke. Et j'allai retrouver ma petite-amie.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent au dernier étage de son ascension, je restai figée un instant. Je secouai la tête en apercevant la silhouette de la secrétaire bouger. J'y étais.

Je marchai vite, ignorant la secrétaire qui ne daigna pas prononcer un mot. Il semblait qu'elle avait déjà pris l'habitude de voir une folle débouler dans le bureau de la patronne.

Je poussai les portes et pris soin de les fermer derrière moi. J'allai aussitôt saisir le bras de Lexa sans lui laisser le temps de réagir et la tirai avec moi.

\- Viens.

Je m'arrêtai quelques pas plus loin, près d'une bibliothèque, à côté d'une grande fenêtre.

\- Bonjour, Clarke, dit-elle calmement.

Je ne répondis pas. Je lui lâchai le bras, accrochant son regard.

\- On s'était incrustées dans le bureau de ton père en son absence, tu te souviens ? On n'avait rien à faire là, mais on est venues quand même. Et ce jour-là, devant cette vue, ajoutai-je en désignant la vue sur la ville que la fenêtre nous offrait, j'ai fait ça.

Je posai alors une main sur sa taille, glissai l'autre dans son cou et l'attirai à moi. Ce geste était plus fort que tout ce que j'avais essayé de lui dire depuis mon retour. Il n'y avait pourtant que quelques petits mots en celui-ci : j'avais besoin d'elle et j'étais là pour elle.

D'abord surprise, elle répondit ensuite à cet appel du passé. J'avais peu mis les pieds dans ce bâtiment avant mon retour à Polis quelques mois plus tôt. Cette tour était immense et il était aisé de s'y perdre. Lexa et moi ne nous étions pas immiscées dans les recoins, mais ce coin-ci, là où nous nous tenions aujourd'hui, n'avait jamais quitté ma mémoire.

Nous nous séparâmes, Lexa me dévoilant son visage tâché de cette larme. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'y porter ma main pour l'essuyer de mon pouce.

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre que tout ira bien, déclarai-je, je ne veux plus avoir à promettre quoi que ce soit. J'ai besoin de toi, Lex.

Il me faudrait lui parler de l'accident, mais pas ici, pas à ce moment précis où je pouvais profiter de son étreinte pendant deux minutes avant de devoir retourner à mon bureau. Ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Son mince sourire me montra qu'elle comprenait ce que je ressentais.

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi, Clarke.

Elle l'avait été, toutes ces années, à déposer des fleurs sur ma tombe vide. Elle avait toujours été là, malgré mon absence, elle avait été là, et je ne revenais pas, elle avait été là, à attendre mon retour.

Je la dévisageais longuement, attristée par le temps perdu, mais apaisée par la douceur de ses traits. Je me penchai finalement pour l'étreindre une dernière fois avant de repartir.

\- Je rentrerai demain, annonçai-je. J'ai quelques petites choses à faire avant d'abandonner Alexis pour de bon.

Je m'ôtai de ses bras. J'avais dû froisser sa chemise, à l'enlacer aussi fort. L'idée de perdre encore une nuit me torturait, mais je devais faire les choses dans l'ordre. Régler les affaires d'Alexis. Pour redevenir Clarke le plus paisiblement possible.

\- A demain. Sois prudente.

Elle m'enlaça à nouveau, et il me fut d'autant plus difficile de partir qu'elle déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce fut bref, mais après dix ans sans elle le moindre contact me retournait le coeur. Eventuellement, elle le remettrait en place, recollerait les morceaux.

J'allai terminer ma journée de travail, nerveuse, ne retrouvant un peu de calme seulement à la fin de celle-ci. Je me dépêchai de rejoindre le bureau de Raven. Je devais lui parler. Elle méritait la vérité, après m'avoir autant aidée.

Elle mettait de l'ordre sur son bureau. Sa journée se terminait aussi. Quand elle m'aperçut, un sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage.

\- Bridge ! Un petit oiseau t'a vue débouler dans le bureau de la patronne cet après-midi. Vous n'auriez pas accroché un peu plus que tu ne le dis pendant le voyage ?

Il fallait qu'elle soit au courant. En même temps, ça faisait deux fois que j'entrai sans permission dans le bureau de Lexa. Je n'étais plus très discrète. Et cela m'inquiétait. Je craignais de voir la vérité éclater avant que je ne puisse mettre mes affaires en ordre.

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Je peux venir chez toi ce soir ? J'ai besoin de m'arrêter quelque part avant.

\- Puisque tu t'invites si poliment.

Je l'aidai à ranger et nous quittâmes ensemble le bâtiment. Dans sa voiture, elle mit de la musique et chanta sans aucune gêne. Je devais supporter ça, elle m'évitait de marcher.

\- Je t'attends là, mais sois pas trop longue, j'ai faim, me lança-t-elle tandis que je descendais de sa grosse voiture.

Je sonnai à la porte de cet immeuble que je connaissais déjà par coeur. On me répondit avec surprise, et en haut des escaliers je découvris la mince silhouette de Niylah.

\- Je ne peux pas entrer aujourd'hui, on m'attend, lui dis-je d'emblée.

Elle sembla déçue, et je la consolai en l'enlaçant. Je fis attention au plâtre qui couvrait la majeure partie de son bras gauche et au lourd gilet qui maintenait son dos droit. Son cou aussi était protégé. Sa mine fatiguée.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, deman-

\- Je sais, Clarke, me coupa-t-elle.

Je me figeai instantanément, les yeux ronds. Elle avait deviné. Elle ne m'avait pourtant jamais connue, si ? Etait-elle un vieux visage oublié ?

\- Comment tu...

\- Mon frère était dans ta classe. Aden ? Tu te souviens ? J'avais organisé son treizième anniversaire. Quand tu as disparu, il n'a cessé de me parler de toi. Je ne t'avais pas reconnue au début, mais je faisais du rangement dernièrement dans mes vieilles babioles, et une ado te ressemblait étrangement. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu parles très peu de toi.

Aden. Aden Traders. Je me souvenais de lui, il était mon ami, mais sa soeur ? Elle avait trois ans de plus que lui et moi. Je l'avais vue quelques fois, sans jamais me soucier d'elle. Dix ans plus tard, je me rapprochais d'elle dans une relation ambiguë.

\- Aden va bien ? demandai-je, laissant Alexis de côté.

\- Il est professeur d'histoire-géographie. Il s'en sort bien.

\- Il adorait l'histoire, soufflai-je.

Un sourire prit possession de mon visage, heureuse d'apprendre que mon ami allait bien, mais il disparut vite. Tous ceux que j'avais connu dans mon ancienne vie, je ne les connaissais plus.

\- Tu devrais y aller, Clarke.

La douleur marquait les traits de Niylah. Les cernes sous ses yeux me montraient sa fatigue. Je ne lui avais apporté que du malheur. Désormais, elle savait qui j'étais, par conséquent elle voyait ses chances avec moi détruites. Niylah avait été une bonne amie pour moi, mais rien de plus. Clarke n'avait pas le coeur libre.

\- Aden ne va pas tarder à arriver, insista-t-elle. Si tu ne veux pas qu'il te reconnaisse et détruise ta fausse identité, tu dois partir.

Aden n'était pas comme ça. Du moins, celui que j'avais connu n'était pas destructeur. Mais elle avait raison. Je ne le connaissais plus. Je devais me montrer prudente.

\- Au revoir, Niylah.

Je quittai l'immeuble, le coeur battant. Mon passé me poursuivait. Si mes traits s'étaient renforcés depuis la prise de mes photos de classe enfantines, mon comportement mystérieux ne m'aidait pas à conserver mon secret. Niylah avait passé assez de temps avec moi pour dire que je cachais quelque chose, et elle n'avait rien eu à perdre à insinuer que j'étais en réalité Clarke Griffin, l'héritière perdue de The Ark Corp.

\- T'en fais une drôle de tête, m'accueillit gentiment Raven.

J'attachai ma ceinture et la laissai redémarrer, cherchant une réponse. Je n'eus que ça à la bouche :

\- Je t'expliquerai.

J'avais tout à lui dire, sans savoir par où commencer. Elle allait m'en vouloir, de lui avoir caché autant de choses. Mon passé, mon identité, ma relation avec notre boss. Elle allait croire que je ne lui faisais pas confiance, et elle aurait raison de le croire, bien que c'était faux.

Après avoir fait quelques courses, nous arrivâmes enfin à son appartement. Raven prépara le dîner et nous nous installâmes sur le canapé. Elle attrapa la télécommande pour allumer la télévision, mais avant d'appuyer sur le bouton, elle s'exprima :

\- Luna et moi avons décidé d'emménager ensemble dans un plus grand appartement. Il y aura une chambre d'ami, tu pourras venir de temps en temps.

Je hochai la tête, reconnaissante mais extrêmement gênée. Comment allais-je pouvoir avouer la vérité alors qu'elle me montrait autant de compassion ?

\- Au fait, ça va mieux avec ton ex ? demanda-t-elle en allumant enfin la télévision.

\- Justement, à ce sujet... je pense... je vais retourner vivre avec elle.

La télécommande tomba au sol. Raven venait de la lâcher alors qu'elle changeait compulsivement de chaîne.

\- Elle ? C'était pas un mec ton ex ? Attends un peu, Bridge. Depuis tout ce temps t'étais lesbienne et tu m'as rien dit ?!

Si elle réagissait aussi vivement pour une si petite information, je n'imaginais pas sa tête lorsque je lui dirai que mon ex était Lexa Woods, qu'elle aimait appeler la _boss ultime_ , car si tu l'avais en ta faveur, t'avais un bon job assuré pour le restant de tes jours.

\- Mon ex est un mec. Mais j'ai revu une ex, l'ex d'avant, et... je l'aime encore.

C'était vrai. Tout ce que j'avais raconté sur cet ex que j'aimais encore était entièrement vrai. Le seul fait épargné par mon secret.

\- Moi qui pensais que tu te tapais Woods, je commençais à être jalouse.

Un rire nerveux m'échappa. Ma gorge séchait au fil des secondes de lourd silence qui s'écoulaient.

\- C'est bon Bridge, je déconne, pas besoin de faire un AVC.

Elle mangeait tranquillement et j'essayais de faire de même, mais la faim m'avait quittée, les paroles de Raven coincées en travers de ma gorge. Je n'arrivais plus à dire un mot pendant le repas, et lorsque je retrouvai un peu de sang froid, Raven lança un film et je ne dis plus un mot de la soirée.

Il me faudra lui parler demain matin avant le boulot.

Je ne fermai pas l'oeil de la nuit. Dernièrement, j'enchaînais les nuits blanches. Difficile de dormir lorsque vous étiez coincées entre deux vies compliquées.

Le réveil de Raven sonna à l'aube. Elle avait sûrement des choses à faire avant d'aller travailler. J'allais la laisser prendre son petit-déjeuner calmement, puis je lui parlerai. J'avais eu le temps de réfléchir cette nuit. Je ne voulais et ne pouvais plus être Alexis. Pas quand Lexa avait déclaré m'aimer encore et me vouloir à ses côtés. J'avais besoin d'elle. D'apprendre à connaître cette version adulte d'elle, de retrouver chaque souvenir du passé dans son regard, de tomber amoureuse d'elle encore une fois.

Je passai une main sur mon visage, espérant lui redonner un peu d'énergie. Raven était déjà installée à la petite table de son salon, café et tablette devant elle. Le bruit désagréable des alertes infos résonna. Je soupirai en me levant. Autant aller me chercher un café aussi.

Je n'allai jamais chercher ce café. Interpellée par la tablette de Raven, je m'arrêtai subitement en plein milieu du salon. Raven se tendit sur sa chaise.

\- ...a survécu à l'accident de bateau au large de Cancún en deux mille huit. Clarke Griffin a été aperçue récemment à Polis devant le domicile de Lexa Woods, PDG de Flame Industry, que Griffin fréquentait à l'époque.

Le son fut coupé. La tablette s'éteignit. Les mâchoires crispées de Raven ne m'indiquaient rien de bon. Je voulais tout lui dire ce matin. On m'avait devancée.

\- J'allais te le dire, je-

\- Va-t-en.

Raven ne tourna pas la tête vers moi pour me parler, mais je pouvais sentir sa douleur. Elle n'était pas simplement en colère. Elle était blessée. Elle devait se sentir trahie. Devant son silence, j'attrapai mon sac et quittai hâtivement l'appartement.

Elle avait besoin de temps. J'espérais que ça ne soit que ça. Je ne voulais pas perdre Raven, elle était ma meilleure amie ici. La meilleure amie d'Alexis, et je voulais l'avoir dans la vie de Clarke. Cette nouvelle vie que j'avais déjà écorchée.

Je courais dans les rues de Polis, heurtée par le visage blessé de Raven. Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler. Je peinais à trouver mon chemin. J'espérais qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas. Heureusement, les rues étaient peu fréquentées à cette heure.

J'alternais la course effrenée et la marche désespérée. A bout de souffle, je rejoignis le quartier de mon enfance. De loin, je voyais les camions de journalistes. Je pris un détour. Je n'avais pas oublié les passages secrets de ce quartier.

Je m'arrêtai enfin lorsque j'atterris sur le perron arrière de la grande maison. Ce jardin avait bien des secrets, dix ans après je m'en étais tirée avec quelques éraflures.

Je toquai sans cesse, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre enfin. Elle apparut devant moi, et je la repoussai aussitôt à l'intérieur, fermant la porte derrière moi.

Une vague d'émotions m'assaillit. La tristesse, la peur, le regret, le désir de me jeter dans les bras de ce souvenir auquel je ne pouvais plus résister.

Epuisée et soulagée de voir que Lexa allait bien malgré cette nouvelle exposition médiatique, je me jetai dans ses bras, laissant tomber mon sac au sol. Je n'arrivais plus à arrêter les larmes. Je n'avais pu abandonner Alexis avec douceur.

Toute la ville allait me reconnaître comme Clarke Griffin, retrouvée vivante dix ans après sa disparition. Ce n'était pas ainsi que j'avais imaginé mon retour, mais j'étais là.

J'étais officiellement Clarke, de retour chez elle auprès de Lexa, son amour d'enfance qui, semblait-il, était le seul à n'avoir jamais terni.


	12. Chapitre 12: Face à face

**Joyeux Noël tout le monde ! ;)**

 **Je suis sûre que vous êtes tous très heureux d'avoir la suite sans attendre ! :P D'autant plus que le 11e chap se termine tragiquement... Qui a vendu la mèche selon vous ? Qui a révélé l'existence de Clarke ? Il n'y a pas mille solutions... héhé. Et comment va-t'elle encaisser tout ça ?**

 **On se retrouve à la fin du chap ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La nuit avait été longue. Je n'avais plus l'habitude de vivre dans une maison aussi vide. Sans compter mon esprit qui ne cessait de vagabonder tantôt vers Clarke, pour laquelle je donnerais tout pour me retrouver à ses côtés, tantôt vers Costia, pour qui je m'inquiétais. Elle avait fui hier matin, emportant avec elle toutes ses affaires les plus importantes. Je réfléchissais à l'endroit où elle aurait pu se rendre : ce serait sûrement chez ses parents ou chez une amie. Costia était quelqu'un de très sociable. Je ne doutais pas qu'elle trouverait aisément un endroit où crécher avant de se dénicher son propre appartement. Mais je ne devrais pas tant penser à elle. Toute sa vie ne me regardait plus à présent. Cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité à son égard. La raison en était des plus simplistes : je lui avais brisé le cœur.

Je m'étais levée de bonne heure et ce pour une bonne raison : je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Plutôt que persévérer à trouver le sommeil, j'ai ouvert les rideaux de ma chambre alors que le jour poignait à l'horizon. Il me fallait débuter une nouvelle journée d'un bon pied. J'espérais retrouver Clarke au terme de celle-ci. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'elle soit à Polis sans qu'elle ne soit près de moi. J'ai passé trop d'années loin d'elle. Il était temps de rattraper le temps que nous avions perdu.

Alors, comme chaque matin, j'avais descendu les escaliers et me rendis dans la cuisine. Comme chaque matin, j'avais allumé la radio et j'avais préparé mon café. J'écoutais la musique que diffusait la chaîne de manière distraite, j'étais encore à moitié dans ma nuit. Le temps que je trouve mes céréales et le lait, le jingle du journal matinal retentit. Je versais les flocons sucrés dans un bol lorsque l'un des grands titres annoncés par la présentatrice me glaça le sang.

 _-Coup de tonnerre. La fille de Jake Griffin, ancien PDG de The Ark Cop, a été retrouvée. Costia Young nous en dit plus. Nous y reviendrons plus tard. Victoire pour l'équipe de foot…_

Je m'arrêtai dans tous mes gestes. Comment ça « Costia nous en dit plus » ?! Et pourquoi Clarke se retrouvait juste avant la page foot ? N'était-elle relevée qu'au pauvre rang de people ? Je crus que j'allais finir par exploser ce poste d'autoradio si la présentatrice n'en venait pas rapidement au sujet qui m'intéressait. Comme d'habitude, celle-ci présenta les derniers évènements dans le monde, les guerres, les grèves, le climat… Avant de revenir, enfin, à ce que tout le monde devait attendre : Clarke.

 _-Costia Young nous raconte avoir été quittée par Lexa Woods, PDG de Flame Industry. En effet, après dix ans d'absence, le retour de Clarke Griffin dans la vie de la grande directrice semble avoir changé la donne. Costia dit avoir vu la rescapée de ses propres yeux, assurant qu'elle est de retour en ville de Polis. Seulement, une question nous brûle la langue : pourquoi a-t'elle mis dix ans à réapparaître ? Cacherait-elle un lourd secret ?_

J'éteignis cet appareil du démon, laissant mes céréales se noyer dans le lait. Je n'avais plus faim. Je me surpris à lâcher des jurons dans ma cuisine et à enfouir mes mains dans mes mèches brunes. De colère, j'aurais pu me les arracher. Finalement, Costia ne méritait aucune compassion. Aucune culpabilité. Elle avait tout livré aux médias et si j'avais l'habitude de faire des couvertures pour toutes sortes de sujets stupides, ça n'était pas le cas de Clarke qui souhaitait retrouver pied petit à petit.

Je me dirigeai vers le salon où je jetai un coup d'œil vers l'allée qui amenait à la sortie de la propriété. J'y voyais déjà des journalistes prêts à me sauter dessus à la moindre seconde où je franchirais le portail. Il allait en être de même au moment de me rendre au travail.

Quelqu'un tambourina à la porte arrière de la maison. J'hésitai un instant avant d'ouvrir, j'avais peur qu'il ne s'agisse un paparazzi trop malin qui avait réussi à déjouer la sécurité. J'analysai dans le judas ce qui se trouvait derrière le battant et lorsque je découvris Clarke, je lui ouvris aussitôt.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle referma la porte en trombe, lâcha son sac et s'enfuit dans mes bras. Des sanglots lui saisissaient la gorge, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Je l'enlaçai à mon tour, l'enveloppant d'une aura de tendresse et de protection.

-Ne t'en fais pas Clarke. Je suis là, soufflai-je.

Je resserrai mon étreinte. Je voulais lui donner toute la force nécessaire pour qu'elle se relève, pour que je puisse ainsi voir Clarke comme je l'avais rêvée durant dix années. Je ne voulais pas que cette exposition médiatique soudaine la fragilise. Alors nous restâmes là, en silence, le temps que chacune retrouve ses esprits.

* * *

Elle aurait pu rester à la maison. Elle aurait sûrement dû. Au moins, elle y aurait été en sécurité et paisible. Mais Clarke avait insisté pour venir avec moi au bureau. J'ai appelé Gustus et nous étions montée dans la voiture dans l'enceinte de mon manoir, toujours à l'abri du regard des journalistes. A l'arrière, dissimulées par les vitres teintées, nous avions réussi à passer incognito au milieu des paparazzis. Ou presque, car ils se doutaient bien que nous étions à l'intérieur, mais n'en avaient aucune preuve.

Gustus nous a déposé dans le parking privatif de Flame Industry à l'abri des regards. On nous avait averti qu'une troupe de reporters attendait devant l'entrée et je n'allais pas leur donner le plaisir de m'harceler. D'autant plus accompagnée de Clarke.

Nous sommes montées dans l'ascenseur. Seules et tranquilles dans cette cabine, je lui ai tenu la main un instant. Ca n'était peut-être par encore son cas, car il fallait qu'elle se reconstruise et ça ne serait sûrement pas tâche facile : mais pour ma part, à ses côtés, je me sentais d'aplomb pour affronter le monde entier. Clarke m'emplissait d'une puissance nouvelle, semblable à un renouveau. C'est comme si durant toutes ces années loin d'elle, je m'étais fragilisée sans m'en rendre compte. Aujourd'hui, elle est à nouveau là pour me soutenir. Surtout, j'étais prête à lui montrer une épaule solide sur laquelle elle pourrait toujours s'appuyer.

L'ascenseur ralentit sa course avant mon étage. J'avais appuyé sur un bouton inférieur et les portes s'ouvrirent. Je déposai un baiser sur sa tempe avant de lâcher sa main.

-Je dois voir quelqu'un à cet étage, on se retrouve en haut.

Les portes se refermèrent et je disparus dans les couloirs. Je ne me faisais pas de problème pour Clarke, elle connaissait par cœur le chemin pour se rendre à mon bureau. Quant à moi, j'avais besoin de voir l'ingénieure Reyes. En effet, je l'avais mise sur un projet voilà plusieurs semaines et j'avais besoin de savoir où celui-ci était rendu. Je traversai l'étage et je sentis des regards curieux se poser dans mon dos, je ne me retournai pas. Je poursuivis ma route jusqu'à trouver le bureau de Raven. Elle tâcha de s'adresser à moi poliment, cependant je sentais une pointe d'agacement dans son ton. Je ne lui ai pas fait remarquer, je savais qu'elle pouvait être d'un caractère farouche. Il pouvait suffire d'un événement pour la contrarier, mais jamais je n'aurais pu lier cela à son amitié entre elle et Clarke… Raven était une excellente ingénieure qui faisait un travail relevant parfois presque du surnaturel. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour si peu.

Satisfaite de notre discussion, je suis tout de même repartie avec ce que j'étais venue chercher : une petite boîte noire que je rangeai dans ma sacoche.

* * *

Je parvins au dernier étage. Je passai devant Anya. Je comptais la saluer brièvement et tracer ma route. Mais évidemment, avec les ragots, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de me laisser passer sans avoir été à la pêche aux infos.

-J'étais sûre qu'elle avait quelque chose de spécial cette blonde, releva-t'elle mystérieusement cachée derrière son écran d'ordinateur. Tu la matais trop.

Soupirant, je levai les yeux au ciel. Je n'avais pas envie de me défendre parce qu'elle avait probablement raison. Voyant que je m'apprêtai à poursuivre mon chemin, elle ajouta sur un tout autre ton:

-Costia a fait fort… Ca va ?

Enfin, je me décidai à lui adresser un peu plus d'attention. Elle voulait juste blaguer, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à rigoler sur cela. C'était encore trop récent pour que j'y trouve une pointe de second degré, même si ça venait d'Anya.

-Ouais, quand il s'agit d'attirer l'attention sur elle, elle est particulièrement douée. Clarke est passée ?

-Elle traîne quelque part à l'étage.

J'haussai un sourcil et disparus dans mon bureau. De toute évidence, elle n'y était pas. Mais Anya m'aurait si elle l'avait vue descendre. Alors je me suis installée et commençai à pianoter sur le clavier de mon ordinateur. Je tentai de me concentrer, bien que tout était sujet à diversion. J'étais en train de chercher un nouvel élan de motivation en buvant une gorgée de café quand Clarke arriva. Elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil un peu plus loin.

-Puisqu'Alexis est morte, j'ai plus rien à faire au 6e étage. Je vais m'installer ici.

-Cette tour est bien assez grande pour qu'on te trouve un bureau, ne t'en fais pas, la rassurai-je.

Parce qu'il le fallait bien, je me remis au travail. Comme chaque jour, une longue liste de tâches m'attendait et je n'en voyais pas le bout. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre trop de distraction, même si la présence de Clarke suffisait à me déconcentrer…

Les minutes passèrent, peut-être les heures. Je ne voyais pas le temps passer et Clarke était toujours-là, à m'adresser quelques mots de temps à autre. J'étais navrée de ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer. Mais je ne pouvais pas ignorer la montagne de travail qui m'attendait. A vrai dire, sa présence me rendait mal à l'aise. Je voulais être avec elle, mais pas de cette manière. Je voulais partager des choses avec elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle passe ses journées à me fixer derrière mon ordinateur et à passer des coups de téléphone.

Si bien que, vers midi, je me levai de ma chaise.

-Clarke, plutôt que de rester ici, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas nous chercher de quoi déjeuner ?

-On peut commander, tu ne crois pas ? retourna cette dernière.

Je fis quelques pas dans sa direction. Nous avions un réfectoire, autant en profiter. Si on commandait, il faudrait de toute manière aller chercher le reçu à la réception. Et donc sortir de ce bureau.

-C'est bon, je vais y aller, conciliai-je.

Je n'avais pas envie de me battre plus longtemps, j'avais besoin de faire une pause. Je dépassai Clarke et lorsque je m'apprêtai à franchir le pas de la porte, celle-ci me rattrapa par le bras.

-Ca ne sera pas la première fois que tu demandes à un employé de t'emmener quelque chose après tout.

A son geste, je me retournai. Je ne possédais pas vraiment la même manière de penser. Tout ce que je pouvais faire moi-même, je le faisais sans demander de l'aide à personne. Je n'étais pas une assistée et je ne voulais pas me laisser dévorer par tous ce que l'argent pouvait m'apporter comme confort. Néanmoins, je savais pourquoi Clarke avait si peur de sortir.

-Clarke, je sais que tu as peur, mais on ne pourra pas rester enfermées dans ce bureau toute notre vie.

Elle insista :

-Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule.

Peut-être la couvais-je trop depuis son retour. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas besoin de toute cette attention. Peut-être était-ce de ma faute. Mais si c'était le cas, Clarke n'avait pas à me surprotéger non plus.

-Merci, mais je pense pouvoir descendre de quelques étages sans grand risque.

J'empruntai un ton faussement doux en cherchant à ne pas la froisser, bien que je sentais mon propre muscle se contracter sous la poigne avec laquelle elle étreignait mon bras.

-Je ne crois pas. C'est justement parce que tu te crois en sécurité ici que tu es le plus en danger.

Elle me retenait encore. Elle s'inquiétait alors que je n'allais m'éloigner que de quelques mètres. Cette situation me crispait.

-Depuis ma naissance, en tant que fille de multimillionnaire, ma vie est un perpétuel danger. J'ai dû m'y habituer, voulus-je conclure en tirant sur mon bras pour me défaire de sa poigne. Laisse-moi prendre un peu l'air.

Clarke se faisait un sang d'encre pour rien. Je ne voulais que me balader dans cette tour qui m'appartenait et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle voulait tant m'encadrer.

C'est à cet instant que la situation dérapa. Clarke posa soudainement sa main contre la porte, bras tendu pour m'empêcher de quitter la pièce.

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Bordel, j'étais là Lexa. On était toutes les deux en danger.

Elle frappa la porte de son autre poing. Je me retrouvai coincée, à quelques centimètres d'elle, si proche. Ses yeux bleus étaient devenus glacials. J'avais oublié à quel point son regard pouvait s'avérer mordant lorsqu'elle était en colère.

-Tu connaissais ma mère aussi bien que moi. Elle craignait pour nos vies. Cette promesse t'incluait aussi. T'es en train de me dire que tout ce temps passé loin de toi, où j'essayais de tenir cette foutue promesse pour te garder en sécurité, pendant que tu refaisais ta vie avec une autre femme, tout ce temps était pour rien ? Ne me dis pas maintenant que ma mère agissait par hasard. N'ose pas me jeter ça en pleine face alors que des gens dehors sont certainement déjà en train de mesurer les risques que mon retour représente pour l'héritage des Woods.

Ce qu'elle évoqua me révolta. Je ne pouvais pas fermer les yeux sur notre relation, peut importait le danger qui pesait sur nos épaules, promesse ou pas.

-Nous sommes les seules à savoir ce qui est bien pour nous, grondai-je à mon tour. Malgré ton retour, je ne vais pas vivre terrée dans la peur constante. Je vais mener ma vie comme je l'entends, en espérant t'avoir à mes côtés cette fois-ci. Je t'assure que durant tout ce temps, j'ai pris conscience de ce que c'était de vivre sans toi. Et je ne veux plus que ça arrive, même si je dois en payer le prix. Je suis prête à courir ce risque, terminai-je, marquant une courte pause avant de reprendre, mais je comprendrais si ça n'était pas ton cas.

\- Je ne peux pas revivre ça. Je vis avec la même peur constante depuis la mort de mes parents. La peur qu'on me retrouve, la peur qu'on apprenne l'étendue de notre relation, la peur de te voir en pâtir. Je suis une cible facile sur ton dos. Ma mère m'avait prévenue, ajouta-t'elle les yeux noyés de rage, je nous mets en danger toutes les deux. On ne pourra jamais être un couple normal, qui se promène librement, qui travaille en pensant à retrouver son amour le soir au lieu de l'imaginer se faire assassiner parce qu'il n'y a pas de place pour deux numéros un dans l'économie mondiale. Nos parents étaient en conflits par jalousie, et nous on s'en prend plein la gueule alors qu'on voulait juste s'aimer dans notre coin.

La mort de nos parents, surtout si jeune et dans un évènement si tragique, nous marquait à vie. J'avais tendance à l'oublier. Mais je me le voyais rappelé dans les mots et dans les actions de Clarke. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse m'arriver quelque chose de similaire. Et je me sentais terriblement mal à l'aise à l'idée que mes propres parents aient pu commettre un tel acte de barbarie... Clarke avait raison, nos rôles nous empêcheraient de vivre une vie normale. Devais-je m'avouer vaincue pour autant ?

-Alors quoi ? On abandonne ? On retourne faire chacune nos vies de nos côtés ? On se met un stop pour des raisons politiques ?

Je fouillais son regard à la recherche de réponses. Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ? Je n'arrivais pas à m'en persuader. J'avais l'espoir que Clarke croit en nous, au-delà du danger, parce que c'était ainsi que nous aurions toujours dû être.

-Pourquoi devrions-nous être concurrentes, comme l'étaient nos parents ? Là ne serait pas l'occasion parfaite pour tout reprendre afin de créer quelque chose de meilleur ?

Les bras de Clarke retombèrent le long de son corps. Soudainement, elle sembla abattue.

-Je ne sais pas. Je suis fatiguée. Je n'arrive plus à penser clairement. Je ne sais même plus qui je suis.

Elle essuya ses joues du revers de sa manche pour en ôter les quelques larmes qui s'y étaient glissées.

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je t'aime énormément. C'est la seule chose dans ma vie qui n'a jamais changé. Pour cette raison, je ne peux pas te laisser vivre comme si tout allait bien. Je suis peut-être folle, mais c'est la douleur de t'aimer qui m'a rendue ainsi.

A ce moment, Clarke me fendit le coeur. Je découvris en elle tout son désespoir et cela me fit énormément de peine de la voir passer si soudainement d'énervée à profondément triste. Elle était perdue, elle n'avait plus aucun repère. Elle n'avait plus que ces sentiments à mon égard qui lui étaient difficiles. Tout l'espoir disparut de mes pépites émeraudées. J'avais peur de ne jamais vraiment la retrouver.

-Je suis désolée.

Je fuis son regard. J'étais la raison même de son mal être. Mes parents étaient sûrement la cause du décès des siens. En fait, Clarke se serait toujours mieux portée sans moi et sans ma famille. J'avais honte de tout ce que j'avais engendré sur elle.

-Si tu savais comme je suis désolée... Pour tes parents, pour ta disparition, pour les nouvelles ce matin. Tu ne mérites pas tout ça.

-Ne le sois pas.

Clarke secoua la tête, la détourna et recula de quelques pas.

-Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de mes parents. On a jamais voulu ce malheur. J'aurais simplement aimé que tu comprennes le fait que ma réticence n'est pas une peur égoïste, mais je comprends que tu puisses le prendre pour toi. Tu es Lexa Woods. Le monde tourne autour de toi depuis des années. Tu n'as jamais connu l'anonymat.

Je n'étais peut-être pas responsable, mais mes parents oui. Aujourd'hui, ils me laissaient porter leur fardeau sur mes épaules. Ma mère me l'avait avoué sans rancune mais je n'avais pas encore de vraie preuve pour l'assurer à Clarke. Je me contentai de serrer le poing. La grande Lexa Woods. Nouvelle responsabilité, celle-ci plus importante que jamais aux yeux de ma famille. Cette fois-ci, c'était à mon tour de m'emporter. Je n'en pouvais plus de tous ces sentiments comprimés. Ils allaient exploser.

-Ce que tu n'as pas l'air de te souvenir, c'est que ce même monde t'a cherché partout durant des mois Clarke ! Le monde entier t'a tourné autour et pour cette fichue promesse, tu t'es tapie dans l'ombre ! On finit toujours par se faire rattraper par son destin, et bien voilà le tien. D'ailleurs, peut-être y verrais-tu le nôtre si tu te retirais ces œillères ! Nous ne sommes pas en danger, nous subissons uniquement les aléas d'une roulette russe qu'on appelle la vie. Chacune de mes phrases était ponctuées par un pas dans sa direction, la faisant reculer à chacun d'eux. Cet affront suffit à briser la dernière protection qui contenait la colère de Clarke.

-Je n'étais pas cachée. J'étais Alexis, à la vue de tous. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour me déclarer morte. Que crois-tu qu'il serait arrivé si j'étais revenue en tant que Clarke ? Les meurtriers de mes parents seraient revenus terminer le travail. On m'a forcée à changer de vie pour une raison. Si mon destin est de finir malheureuse et seule, alors soit. Que j'en périsse, s'il le faut, annonça-t'elle en avançant à son tour, me bousculant pour me faire buter contre la porte qui me faisait dos. Ma vie s'est terminée le jour du naufrage. Tu ne peux pas te mettre bêtement en danger pour un fantôme.

Au fil de cette discussion, nous avions perdu pieds et nous n'étions plus capable de retenir notre rage. Elle éclata de toute part. La fureur de Clarke me blessa tant que j'aurais pu m'en écrouler. La manière dont elle cracha ses mots si virulents était en train d'achever les derniers petits morceaux d'espoir déjà mille fois recollés.

-Si. Bien sûr que je le peux, sifflai-je. Tu peux me rejeter aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Je ne lâcherai pas. Si dix ans ne t'ont pas suffi, alors je te montrerai jusqu'où ma persévérance peut me mener.

Je ne me laissais pas démonter par Clarke qui me collait et la porte dans mon dos. Je me tenais droite, les épaules bien ouvertes afin de prendre de la place et de la prestance.

-Je ne veux pas te rejeter. Je ne mentais pas quand je disais que je te voulais. Bordel, je veux que tu sois en sécurité, à l'affût, même quand tu vas te chercher un putain de café. J'ai l'impression que t'en a rien à foutre du danger qui court, t'es juste heureuse de m'avoir auprès de toi, sous ton petit arc-en-ciel, sans penser au fait que si j'ai réussi à venir travailler ici sous une fausse identité, n'importe quel mec engagé pour te tuer peut le faire. Ta tour n'a aucune protection, et si tu crèves alors que je viens à peine de te retrouver, je te jure que je viens te pourrir la vie en enfer, me cracha-t'elle au visage, furieuse.

On dit que chaque problème a sa solution. A cet instant, nous étions toutes les deux si enragées que nous ne parvenions pas à voir de laquelle il pouvait s'agir. Je savais parfaitement ce que je voulais, et c'était que cela cesse, être avec Clarke et ne me préoccuper de rien. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette dispute qui ne menait à rien.

-Juste. Tais-toi, claquai-je.

La seule manière que j'entrevis pour la faire tenir à ce que je lui demandais était simple. Je profitai de cette proximité avec elle pour passer l'une de mes mains derrière sa nuque et pressai ses lèvres contre les miennes, l'embarquant dans un baiser tout aussi furax que l'était notre discussion, mais qui au moins, se déroulait dans un silence appréciable. Clarke ne me repoussa pas, bien au contraire, elle s'empara de mes hanches et me repoussa contre la porte, se collant à moi. J'aurais pu être ravie du tournant que prenait la situation, mais ça n'était pas sain. Notre rage se lisait dans nos baisers ardents dénués de chasteté. Nous en voulions l'une à l'autre ainsi qu'au monde entier qui nous empêchait d'être ensemble. De ce fait, nous retranscrivions cette colère dans nos gestes. Le souffle court, poursuivant cette embrassade sauvage, ma seconde main se colla dans le creux de son dos. La maintenant proche de moi, je la fis reculer jusqu'à buter contre mon bureau. Je me plaquai contre son buste, raffermissant mon étreinte sur elle. Je ne voulais pas la laisser s'en aller. A cet instant, elle était l'oxygène qui attisait ce feu ardent qui me ravageait. Avec ces gestes brusques, je lui montrais à quel point j'étais en colère. Je lui en voulais pour ces sentiments dévastateurs qu'elle créait en moi, je lui en voulais de me rendre aussi dépendante. Elle poursuivit sur sa lancée, tirant sur mon chemiser pour le sortir de mon pantalon et rencontrer ma peau tiède. Elle caressa subtilement la peau de mes reins et ce contact m'électrisa. Nous qui n'avions jamais eu droit à notre première fois, nous qui étions encore trop jeunes pour y penser lorsque nos chemins se sont séparés, ce jour-là je prenais conscience à quel point je pouvais la désirer. Ces baisers intenses, ces caresses ardentes, je ne pensais plus correctement. Il n'y avait plus que Clarke. Je la désirais comme jamais je n'avais voulu quelqu'un. Le reste du monde pouvait aller se faire voir. A mon tour, mes doigts se glissèrent sous son haut pour rencontrer sa peau chaude, pour dessiner ses hanches, le creux de son dos, son ventre.

Nous étions dans notre bulle, coupées de tout, et je n'ai pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

-Patronne, est-ce que tu viens déj... Vous êtes sérieuses ?!

Anya avait fait irruption dans mon bureau et nous avait surprises en pleine action. Je me retournai brusquement, posant mon regard sur elle.

-A peine de retour et ça passe déjà sous le bureau ?! s'exlama-t'elle sur le ton de la fausse indignation.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, sourit malicieusement et décida de ne pas creuser l'embarras. Elle nous tourna le dos en refermant la porte derrière elle. J'avais le souffle court, ma chemise était froissée et mes cheveux décoiffés. J'osai un coup d'œil presque intimidé vers Clarke. Pourtant, j'aurais dû être habituée. Adolescentes, nous passions notre temps à nous cacher pour nous couvrir de baisers innocents. Seulement, nous avions rapidement arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où des adultes nous avaient surpris… Aujourd'hui, ça n'était pas pareil. Anya n'avait pas idée de ce qu'elle venait de briser.

Clarke glissa sa main dans la mienne.

-Peut-être qu'un jour on pourra s'embrasser par amour, et non par colère.

Me pinçant les lèvres, j'hochai la tête en accord avec ce qu'elle disait, le regard légèrement fuyant. Pourrions-nous vraiment rattraper tout ce temps perdu ? Pourrions-nous seulement vivre pleinement notre amour ?

-Je l'espère, soufflai-je.

Ma main libre frôla sa joue, puis la caressa tendrement. Je glissai l'une de ses mèches d'or derrière son oreille et lui demandai, toujours d'une petite voix, car je ne voulais pas perdre cette intimité avec elle :

-J'aimerais que tu viennes dîner à la maison ce soir. Si tu ne m'en veux pas.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. J'avais peur qu'elle veuille prendre ses distances mais en sachant qu'elle voulait me protéger, elle devrait garder un œil sur moi. Pour être certaine d'assurer la soirée, j'avais préféré lui demander clairement.

-Je n'ai pas d'autre endroit où aller. Raven est furieuse, Bellamy m'en veut certainement aussi, et..., sa phrase resta en suspension un instant, comme si elle voulait rajouter une troisième personne dans sa liste, avant de conclure : Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule.

J'ai souri tristement. J'en avais imaginé des scénarios de retrouvailles durant dix ans. Mais pas celui-ci. Pas celui où nous devrions nous mettre entre parenthèse pour protéger nos vies, celui où on ne pouvait pas vivre pleinement comme on l'entendait. J'étais encore dans mon rêve éveillé, éperdument heureuse de la retrouver, mais Clarke gardait les pieds sur Terre et savait que ça n'était pas possible.

-La porte de chez moi te sera toujours ouverte, confiai-je.

Je resserrai un peu plus sa main, y accordant une douce pression. Clarke m'enlaça et je me laissai aller dans ses bras en lui rendant la pareille. Je gonflai mes poumons de son odeur. J'écoutai les battements retentissants de son cœur. Je savourais enfin ce rêve devenu réalité : Clarke était en vie. N'était-ce pas ça le plus important, au final ?

* * *

 **Et voici comment se termine le dernier chapitre de l'année ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Avez-vous toujours autant de pitié pour Costia ? Qu'est-ce que Lexa a-t'elle bien pu récupérer chez Raven ? Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à une telle scène Clexa...? ;) C'était intense, non ?**

 **Allez, à la semaine prochaine et plutôt à l'année prochaine ;)**


	13. Chapitre 13: Le fantôme d'un Noël passé

**Bonjour !**

 **J'espère que vos fêtes de fin d'année se sont bien passées, et que cette nouvelle année vous apportera ce dont vous avez besoin.**

 **Nous concluons les fêtes avec vous aujourd'hui avec un petit rappel à Noël. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Vos commentaires sur les deux chapitres postés la semaine dernière nous ont fait plaisir. On adore lire vos réactions et voir votre engouement pour cette histoire.**

 **Merci encore à tous ceux qui nous suivent et nous font part de leur avis. De quoi bien commencer l'année !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous et à la semaine prochaine,**

 **Silverael**

* * *

J'étais devenue paranoïaque au fil des années. J'avais laissé un peu plus de place à Lexa mais je continuais de la surveiller. Chaque personne dans le couloir m'apparaissait comme un danger. Chaque regard que je croisais me toisait avec curiosité et étonnement. J'avais décidé d'aller voir Raven, tenter de réparer mon erreur. Quitter Lexa m'avait été extrêmement difficile.

Notre dispute m'avait chamboulée. Elle voulait sortir, s'afficher avec moi malgré la tempête médiatique qui avait débuté ce matin. N'avait-elle pas conscience des conséquences que cette relation avec moi pouvait avoir ?

Ç'avait été rapide. Elle m'avait dit de me taire. Et elle m'avait attrapée. C'était efficace. Rien d'autre n'aurait pu mettre un terme à cette dispute. Nous étions toutes les deux beaucoup trop bornées. J'avais posé mes mains sur ses hanches, la repoussant un peu plus contre la porte alors que je m'étais appuyée contre elle. Mon coeur avait cogné fort. Je ne l'avais jamais embrassée ainsi, avec autant de force, de rage, et de douleur.

Je voulais simplement qu'elle soit prudente. L'idée de la perdre m'était insupportable. Je ne voulais pas être responsable de sa perte, mais je ne pouvais plus la quitter non plus. Et je pensais que pour elle aussi, il lui serait impossible de vivre sans moi dans sa vie. Nous venions à peine de nous retrouver, après des années à essayer de refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Nous avions toutes les deux échoué.

\- Raven ?

Celle-ci posa à peine son regard sur moi. Je l'avais blessée en lui cachant ma véritable identité, alors qu'elle avait tout fait pour m'aider.

\- Raven, je suis désolée...

\- Garde ça pour toi, Griffin.

A quelques minutes près, je lui aurais dit, avant que le bulletin d'informations ne lui montre la vérité. J'avais été prête à lui confier mon secret, mais ça, elle ne le savait pas.

\- J'allais te le dire, l'autre jour, retentai-je.

Raven se leva brusquement de son bureau. Son visage était fermé. Ses yeux sombres brillaient de douleur. Je ne pus empêcher les larmes de monter, parce que je savais que Raven n'avait pas eu la vie facile et je venais de briser sa confiance si difficile à obtenir.

Elle détourna la tête, cachant sa peine de ma vue.

\- Toute cette histoire d'ex était un mensonge...

A sa place, je ne saurais pas trier le vrai du faux non plus. Je me demanderais ce qui avait été vrai dans notre relation, des soirées passées ensemble devant la télé à la moindre conversation sur mon passé. Elle m'avait consolée les soirs où mon moral était au plus bas, imaginant une dispute récente entre mon ex et moi.

\- Non, ce n'était pas faux. Cet ex étouffant dont je t'avais parlé existe, il s'appelle Finn. Je l'ai quitté du jour au lendemain, j'ai continué ma route jusqu'à arriver ici. Je ne voulais pas revenir ici au début, ou peut-être que si, je ne sais pas. Dans tous les cas... je suis tombée sur Lexa.

Je m'approchai de Raven, posant ma main avec douceur sur son bras. Elle sursauta à mon contact, et son regard vint me foudroyer instantanément.

\- Tu couchais avec la boss depuis tout ce temps et tu faisais comme si tu ne la connaissais pas avec moi. Toutes les histoires que je t'ai raconté sur elle pour te faire rire quand tu venais pleurer sur mon canapé, tu lui as dit ? Lui as-tu dit que Raven Reyes était une abrutie de première ? Parce que si tu ne l'as pas fait, je le ferai moi-même.

Elle tenta de se dégager pour me contourner, mais je l'arrêtai. Je refusais de perdre Raven. Elle m'était beaucoup trop importante. Cela allait prendre du temps, mais elle me pardonnera éventuellement. Je devais y croire pour ne pas m'effondrer.

\- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit, elle sait aussi bien que moi que tu es une personne formidable, la rassurai-je, cherchant son regard à nouveau. Ma relation avec Lexa est compliquée. Elle a deviné qui j'étais malgré ma fausse identité, et je ne peux plus lui résister. Elle est la personne qui m'est la plus chère, je ne te l'ai pas dit plus tôt car je ne pouvais pas admettre que la vie sans elle était un enfer. Je te raconterai tout, si tu le souhaites. Je te raconterai l'histoire de cette gamine de quatorze ans qui voulait juste retrouver son amoureuse, et s'est inventé tant de mensonges pour se convaincre de ne pas céder qu'elle a fini par y croire.

Je laissai Raven sur ces mots. Avant de sortir, j'avais vu le visage de Raven s'adoucir. Elle était toujours blessée, mais la tristesse que j'avais vue sur son visage n'était pas personnelle. Elle avait un peu de pitié pour cette gamine, tout comme moi. Mais cette gamine allait arrêter de pleurer la perte de son amoureuse, car elle allait la retrouver aussitôt.

* * *

Le soir avait mis une éternité à arriver. J'avais laissé de l'espace à Lexa, ne pouvant m'empêcher de demander des nouvelles à Anya, sa secrétaire, pour m'assurer que tout allait bien là-haut. Je m'étais promenée dans la tour, ne parvenant pas à rester longtemps au même endroit. Je ne me sentais plus à ma place ici, mais je n'avais nulle part ailleurs où aller. Avec les médias en ébullition, sortir dehors aurait été trop risqué.

Je pouvais enfin rentrer auprès de Lexa. J'enfilai ma veste, plaquai ma capuche sur ma tête et marchai vivement dans les rues de Polis. Je pouvais retrouver le chemin les yeux fermés. Je restais sur mes gardes. C'était l'heure de sortie des bureaux, la foule me donnait une couverture.

Mon coeur put ralentir un peu lorsque j'arrivai devant la porte arrière de Lexa. Cependant, il retentit de plus belle alors que je toquai. Le temps que j'avais mis à rentrer à pied avait dû donner une longueur d'avance à Lexa. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, j'entrai vite et fermai la porte derrière moi, la verrouillant immédiatement.

Entrer en trombe chez Lexa était devenu une habitude.

J'ôtai ma veste, l'accrochant au porte-manteau. Je me tournai vers Lexa, repensant à notre dispute de ce matin. J'avais envie de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais je ne ferais que contourner le problème. Nous avions besoin de parler.

\- Hey, la saluai-je bêtement.

De parler mieux que ça. Seule avec elle dans la maison de notre enfance, cela s'annonçait compliqué. Les souvenirs allaient se mettre en travers de notre chemin, mais c'était peut-être aussi d'eux dont nous avions besoin pour nous comprendre aujourd'hui.

\- Bonsoir. J'étais en train de préparer à manger, viens.

Je notai l'odeur agréable du dîner alors que Lexa m'intimait de la suivre avec un geste de la main. J'entrai dans la cuisine à sa suite. Il faisait sombre dehors. La lumière douce de la cuisine rendait le lieu plus chaleureux, plus intime. Voir Lexa s'affairer aux fourneaux me pinça le coeur un instant. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue ainsi... non. Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à cela. J'étais là, à présent, auprès de Lexa. C'est ce qui importait.

\- Ta journée s'est bien terminée ?

Je décrivis ses courbes. Elle avait quitté sa tenue de travail. Sous cette lumière, ses longs cheveux donnaient de la couleur à ses yeux. Les deux s'harmonisaient parfaitement. Je souris. Ce que je voyais n'avait rien à voir avec les couvertures des magasines. Ce que je voyais était à moi. Une image dont moi seule profitait.

Elle s'assura que ses plats cuisaient prudemment et s'essuya les mains avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

\- Oui, très bien. Je suis partie tôt du bureau, j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour préparer tout ça. Et toi ?

Elle me rendit mon sourire. Des lueurs joyeuses dansaient dans ses yeux. Nous étions paisibles ici. En sécurité. Elle faisait des efforts, malgré nos différends, ayant même pris sur son temps de travail pour préparer le dîner. Je me baissai légèrement pour regarder dans le four. L'odeur ne trompait pas. Lexa cuisinait une dinde. Elle préparait avec quelques légumes. Je salivai aussitôt. C'était ce que je préférais à Noël. La dinde. Chaque année de mon enfance, j'avais harcelé mes parents pour qu'ils cuisinent une dinde le jour de Noël, et j'avais tiré Lexa hors de chez elle chaque midi du vingt-cinq décembre pour qu'elle vienne manger de la dinde avec moi. Mon obsession pour la dinde s'était calmée depuis, mais le fait de pouvoir partager encore une fois ce repas avec Lexa me rendait folle de joie. Si folle que je me hâtai d'aller me réfugier dans ses bras, entourant son cou de mes bras.

\- Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi aujourd'hui. Ta secrétaire va finir par me tuer si je continue de la harceler pour avoir de tes nouvelles.

Une odeur fraîche de fleurs émanait de ses cheveux. Je n'avais plus envie de la lâcher, mais je dus m'y résoudre. Le dîner passait en premier. Mais après ce dîner, je ne promettais pas de la laisser tranquille.

Son étreinte me manquait déjà à peine étais-je séparée d'elle.

\- Anya n'est pas connue pour sa patience, tu risques de l'user jusqu'à la semelle.

Sa remarque sur Anya me laissa penser que celle-ci était quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un qui travaillait durement pour Lexa. Quelqu'un en qui Lexa pouvait avoir confiance. J'observais Lexa quitter la cuisine un instant, revenant ensuite avec une photo dans les mains. Je me mordis la lèvre en la découvrant, mes sourcils se fronçant de nostalgie. C'était notre dernier Noël ensemble, ce dernier Noël où j'avais encore forcé Lexa à venir manger la dinde avec moi. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas à l'époque, elle en avait profité cette année-là pour m'embrasser sur le chemin de la salle à manger. Je lui avais donné un léger coup de coude faussement vexé, mais après le repas je l'avais tirée jusque dans ma chambre pour l'embrasser longuement.

\- J'avais envie de rattraper le temps perdu. Il faut bien commencer quelque part.

Ce temps perdu, nous ne pouvions le rattraper. Il était perdu à jamais. Tous les Noël que nous n'avions pas passé ensemble, nous ne les retrouverons pas.

\- Nous ne sommes pas en train de rattraper le temps perdu. Nous reprenons notre histoire, pour ne pas perdre le temps qu'il nous reste. Et il nous en reste beaucoup, lui assurai-je en posant une main rassurante sur son poignet.

Nous étions jeunes. Nous avions encore notre vie devant nous.

\- Alors, je ne veux pas gaspiller ce qu'il nous reste. Je suis désolée pour toute à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter. Ça n'a fait que me rappeler à quel point je déteste m'engueuler avec toi.

Son excuse me sembla vaine, car j'avais la sensation que nous avions toutes les deux des excuses en l'air à présenter. Les excuses étaient inutiles sans explication du problème. J'avais beaucoup réfléchi à ce que j'avais à lui dire concernant notre querelle du matin. J'avais simplifié mes pensées au maximum pour ne pas m'emporter à nouveau.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû me mettre en colère non plus. Après toutes ces années à imaginer les pires événements si je venais à te revoir, j'ai du mal à me dire que ça va aller pour nous. J'ai peur de croire en une vie heureuse avec toi après qu'elle nous ait été arrachée si facilement il y a dix ans.

\- J'ai peur aussi, m'avoua-t-elle. Mais pour l'instant, tu es là. Je suis là. Et il y a une dinde bientôt prête dans le four.

Elle saisit mes mains et je croisai son regard. J'avais de l'espoir pour nous. Je voulais croire que nous pouvions vivre heureuses sans rien ni personne pour nous séparer. Mais on ne pouvait prédire l'avenir. On ne pouvait qu'espérer et être heureuses tant que nous le pouvions. Je lui offris un sourire, hochant finalement la tête à ses propos.

\- Qu'attendons-nous pour mettre la table ?

J'avais hâte de m'installer près d'elle, partager un moment calme, assise à une table sans autre préoccupation que son magnifique sourire. Passer la soirée, la nuit, les jours à venir avec elle. Lui offrir tout le temps que je pouvais lui donner.

Ma main toujours dans la sienne, elle m'amena jusqu'aux tiroirs et placards où se trouvaient les couverts. Lui accordant un nouveau sourire, j'allai mettre la table tandis qu'elle apportait les plats. Elle amena deux verres à vin qu'elle remplit d'un cru français.

\- Tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Je préférais ne pas imaginer le prix de cette bouteille. J'avais prix l'habitude de faire attention à chaque centime au fil des années, mais Lexa n'avait pas ce souci. A sa réplique, je goûtai le vin. Je n'avais pas bu cet alcool depuis longtemps. Le goût me surprit, mais il ne m'écœura pas. Il était doux.

\- Excellent, mais je ne suis pas venue pour le vin, fis-je remarquer avec un sourire en coin. Je suis évidemment venue pour la dinde, terminai-je, mon sourire devenant taquin.

\- Evidemment, fit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Je n'avais pas terminé le peu qu'elle avait mis dans mon verre qu'elle le remplit de vin. Elle me servit de la dinde et des légumes.

\- J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Il ne faudrait pas que tu aies fait le déplacement pour rien quand même.

Un rissolé de pommes de terres et quelques légumes cuits trônaient au côté de mon blanc de dinde. Elle se souvenait aussi de mon morceau préféré. Je saisis mes couverts, sentant aussitôt les lèvres de Lexa se poser sur mes joues. Assise à mes côtés, elle n'avait pas résisté à ma boutade. Je souris à la sienne. Fallait-il encore que nous tenions jusqu'à la fin du dîner.

\- Un dîner gratuit de cette qualité, je n'aurais pas pu refuser.

Je répondis à son clin d'œil avant de goûter à la dinde. Celle-ci était délicieuse, et son accompagnement lui allait à merveille.

\- J'aurais dû revenir manger chez toi avant, plaisantai-je.

Mieux valait rire du temps perdu qu'en pleurer, non ?

\- C'est parce que tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je cuisinais si bien, poursuivit-elle sur le même ton blagueur.

Je ne pouvais pas savoir en effet qu'elle était devenue une aussi bonne cuisinière. A se demander où elle avait trouvé le temps d'apprendre entre son entreprise et son ancienne relation. Nous profitâmes du plat, que Lexa interrompit un instant le temps de trinquer.

\- A notre santé.

Je levai mon verre à son tour, redécouvrant son regard. La lumière tamisée de la pièce rendait ses yeux gris, un gris métallique d'une douceur étonnante. Mon regard tomba un court instant sur ses lèvres puis se détourna rapidement pour revenir sur mon assiette.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu as dû apprendre en mon absence.

Je pris une gorgée de vin pour cacher mon sourire. Je me retins de la regarder, conservant mon air faussement innocent sur cette réplique. Cela faisait du bien de se battre à coups de répliques joueuses plutôt que de se disputer bêtement.

\- J'ai passablement grandi et appris un bon lot de choses, oui.

Et après une bouchée avalée, elle ajouta :

\- Je suis sûre que tu as des choses à me montrer toi aussi.

Nous avions toutes les deux grandi et beaucoup appris sur des chemins radicalement différents. Elle entrait elle aussi dans mon jeu, et j'adorais ça. Nous étions simplement ensemble, sans fausse identité, sans sournoiserie, il n'y avait que nous, notre dinde, et notre flirte adolescent évoluant peu à peu en adulte pour convenir à ce que nous étions devenues.

\- On a beaucoup à apprendre l'une sur l'autre, commentai-je, haussant les sourcils à l'utilisation précise de ma préposition.

Je saisis mon verre de vin et l'avalai cul sec. Nous n'allions jamais réussir à avoir une conversation sérieuse ce soir, mais il me semblait que nous nous disions déjà l'essentiel de cette façon-là.

Elle avala son verre à son tour, sûrement aussi émue que moi. Je n'avais plus grand chose dans mon assiette, elle non plus d'ailleurs, et elle décida de ne pas terminer puisqu'elle posa ses coudes sur la table, ses mains jointes, le menton malicieusement maintenu par celles-ci.

\- Très bien, je t'ai montré mon talent culinaire. Alors c'est à toi maintenant.

Sa réplique me fit sourire. Je voyais très bien où elle voulait en venir, mais j'avais envie de la pousser à bout.

\- Eh bien, commençai-je en me levant de table, je peux nous faire une crème brûlée, si tu tiens tant à ce que je te fasse une démonstration de mes talents culinaires.

Je la sentais déjà frustrée, mais déterminée à poursuivre le jeu encore un peu. Elle ne voulait pas me donner la victoire facile, sa fierté en prendrait un coup.

\- Allons voir dans le frigo si j'ai le nécessaire alors.

Je la suivis dans la cuisine, l'aidant à débarrasser la table par la même occasion. J'ouvris le réfrigérateur, comme prévu, et vis qu'il manquait deux ingrédients pourtant simples. Je me tournai vers Lexa, la porte du réfrigérateur toujours ouverte.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y aura pas de crème brûlée ce soir. Tu veux autre chose en dessert ? lui demandai-je, ne pouvant plus contenir mon sourire amusé.

Lexa avait eu beaucoup de patience pour retrouver Clarke en Alexis, mais il en fallait peu ce soir pour user de cette patience.

\- Tu dois bien avoir appris autre chose, non ? Sinon, on n'a qu'à finir la bouteille.

Elle semblait lassée. Le jeu ne devait plus l'amuser du tout, et je me demandai bien ce qui l'empêchait d'y mettre un terme. Sa fierté, certainement, ou peut-être attendait-elle mon feu vert. Je pris le verre qu'elle me tendit et le posai sur le comptoir.

\- Je peux nous faire des pancakes, dis-je en pointant le réfrigérateur du doigt.

J'adorais en faire quand j'étais enfant. Je n'en avais pas fait depuis longtemps. Je n'avais jamais eu le coeur d'en faire lorsque j'étais avec Finn.

Elle n'avait pas envie de pancakes. Elle posa son verre à côté du mien et s'approcha enfin de moi. Son regard accrocha le mien et je sus que le jeu allait bientôt toucher à sa fin.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux ? demanda-t-elle, répondant à sa propre question en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Je souris à sa réplique, car on savait toutes les deux ce que l'autre voulait. Je maintins son regard assuré qui, je le savais, cachait pourtant une immense tendresse.

\- Je sais que tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux.

Son sourire prévint son intention. Ses mains sur mes hanches, elle m'attira contre elle et saisit enfin mes lèvres. Plus de dispute cette fois, plus de cette violence née de notre désespoir. Le manque se ressentait dans nos gestes, le manque d'un passé jamais oublié, brûlant comme une plaie béante sur nos peaux. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou. Ses lèvres avaient un goût de passé, mais un comportement de femme adulte sûre d'elle et désireuse de poursuivre plus loin.

Je n'arrivais plus à séparer le passé du présent. Lexa avait changé, mais il y avait encore tant de petits détails qui me ramenaient à cette Lexa adolescente qu'on m'avait arrachée. Ses doigts sur ma peau, sur mon ventre jusque dans mon dos, glissaient avec la même tendresse que Lexa avait su me montrer, mais avec plus d'impatience. Elle m'attirait déjà hors de la cuisine pour rejoindre la chambre, et je la suivais sans jamais rompre ce contact. Dix ans n'avaient pas suffi à me faire oublier l'effet que le contact de Lexa provoquait en moi.

Avant que je ne puisse y penser, Lexa couvrait déjà mon cou de baisers. Nous étions dans sa chambre, que je connaissais déjà bien, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en repensant à nos premières séances de baisers humides et impatients. Je tirais sur ses vêtements avec la même impatience, la poussant doucement vers le lit. Ce soir était notre première fois ensemble, après un long désir ensommeillé.

Elle m'aida à nous débarrasser de nos hauts, et un rapide regard sur son abdomen me rappela la présence de mon tatouage. Je l'avais eu pour mes vingt ans, lorsque j'étais au plus bas et que je pensais abandonner la promesse pour aller retrouver Lexa. Un symbole que Lexa avait toujours aimé. Un concept qui nous avait toujours fasciné. L'infini. Le seul mot que j'avais pu mettre sur ce que je ressentais pour elle.

Lexa recula la tête pour apercevoir ce symbole. Ses doigts l'effleurèrent. Elle savait qu'il la concernait. Je vis l'impact de cette découverte dans son regard. Je posai ma main sur sa joue, attendris par ce que je lisais dans ses yeux.

\- Tu m'as manquée, mon amour.

Combien de fois l'avais-je appelée ainsi par le passé, alors que je l'affublais de tous les surnoms affectifs que j'avais pu trouver pour ma première petite-amie ? Je m'approchai, caressant sa joue, pour l'embrasser avec la tendresse que je n'avais pas eu le droit de lui donner ces dernières années.

Son visage devint brûlant, et souriant contre ses lèvres je la repoussai doucement contre le lit. Nous avions enfin cette proximité dont l'absence nous avait fait souffrir. Je craignais encore de ne plus retrouver cela demain soir, et les soirs suivants, mais je ne voulais pas laisser cette peur m'atteindre. Je préférais profiter de cette nuit, et de chacune que j'aurai avec Lexa, car j'avais déjà essayé de vivre sans elle, et je n'en avais été que misérable.

* * *

Je me sentais enfin en sécurité, car Lexa l'était. Elle était restée blottie contre moi toute la nuit, comme si elle avait eu peur jusque dans ses rêves que je disparaisse. Je souris en la découvrant endormie paisiblement. Je déposai un baiser contre son front, appréciant la chaleur douce de sa peau. Son parfum délivrait dans mes veines un sentiment de bien-être dont je ne voulais plus me séparer. J'avais attendu longtemps de pouvoir me réveiller ainsi contre elle après notre première fois.

Adolescente, j'avais toujours imaginé sauter le pas avec Lexa, et ce désir n'avait fait que grandir. Bien qu'âgée d'un an de plus, Lexa avait souhaité attendre que je sois prête. Nous avions voulu que cela vienne naturellement, car ni elle ni moi ne savions comment faire à l'époque et nous ne voulions pas forcer les choses. J'avais disparu avant que nous puissions en arriver là. Mais ça n'avait jamais été un lourd regret pour moi, parce que c'était moindre comparé au fait d'être loin d'elle, la laissant croire que j'étais décédée.

Je la serrai tendrement contre moi, comme si moi aussi j'avais peur qu'elle disparaisse. Enfant, je n'aurais jamais imaginé aimer quelqu'un aussi fort, aussi longtemps. Mais quand ce longtemps était un toujours, de cet instant-ci à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait à présent, on ne pouvait oublier d'aimer. C'était inné.

Elle se réveilla peu à peu, retrouvant ses repères. Elle posa éventuellement le regard sur moi, dans lequel je pus lire son bonheur. Combien de fois avions-nous rêvé de cet instant ? Cet instant banal, qui pourrait être quotidien, mais dont nous avions été privées.

\- Merci d'être là, me souffla-t-elle.

J'avais l'impression que c'était à moi de la remercier. Elle avait abandonné ce qu'elle avait construit en mon absence pour me retrouver.

\- Je ne compte pas partir, précisai-je.

Ce matin était spécial pour nous, mais il n'était pas unique. Ce n'était pas mon souhait.

Son regard se couvrit de tendresse, et avant que je puisse sortir de ma rêverie elle s'était déjà redressée, me laissant la vue sur son dos. Je me redressai alors, les sourcils froncés, découvrant le tatouage qui arborait son dos. Une progression linéaire de cercles qui dansaient autour de sa colonne vertébrale en une magnifique hélix. J'en suivis la ligne du doigt. En observant les détails, je me rendis compte du nombre de cercles.

\- Dix cercles... pour dix ans ? lui demandai-je.

Elle frissonna à mon contact.

\- Je l'ai commencé à 18 ans, avec quatre cercles. Le tatoueur me connaît bien maintenant. Et aujourd'hui, il est enfin terminé, déclara-t'elle en souriant.

Ainsi, elle marquait sa peau de cercles pour marquer chaque année ma disparition, depuis ce jour où les informations lui avaient annoncé la tragique nouvelle. Mais c'était fini, maintenant. Nos tatouages n'étaient plus un rappel douloureux du présent, mais un signe du passé pour nous rappeler que nous revenions de loin.

\- Il est magnifique, soufflai-je, émerveillée par l'encre sombre sur la peau tannée de Lexa.

Je me mordis la lèvre. J'avais toujours adoré sa couleur de peau, un léger bronzage naturel qui ne l'avait jamais quittée, même en hiver, comme si le soleil l'avait gracieusement effleurée à sa naissance.

\- Tu es magnifique, ces mots m'échappèrent.

Je ne me lasserai jamais d'observer le corps adulte de Lexa, après l'avoir vue grandir auprès de moi.

Sa main glissa dans mes cheveux pour ôter une mèche rebelle de mon visage. Chaque petit contact me rassurait, me rappelait que je n'étais plus seule dans la terreur de mes souvenirs.

\- Toi aussi, tu es la seule femme dont j'ai toujours rêvé.

Elle n'était pas seulement la seule femme pour moi, elle était la seule personne au monde avec qui je me sentais vivre. Elle avait toujours fait partie de ma famille, la compagne avec qui je m'étais toujours vue partager toute ma vie. On nous avait dit, à l'école, que nous ne passerions pas nos jours ensemble, que nous étions jeunes et qu'on ne faisait que se découvrir. C'était en partie vrai, à l'exception faite que nous ne pouvions pas nous séparer. Notre lien était trop fort, je n'avais pas réussi à le briser moi-même.

\- Ne bouge pas.

Je l'observai quitter le lit, appréciant sa silhouette qu'elle couvrit à ma propre déception. Elle quitta la pièce, et j'en conclus que je n'avais plus qu'à m'habiller. Je terminai d'enfiler un pull volé à Lexa lorsqu'elle revint. Elle tenait une petite boîte dans les mains.

\- Hier, nous avons fêté Noël. Que serait Noël sans cadeau ?

Je la saisis délicatement, restant suspicieuse, et l'ouvris. Je souris en découvrant l'objet. Un collier. Un magnifique collier.

\- Il m'a l'air plus solide que le collier de pâtes que tu m'as offert pour mon sixième anniversaire, m'esclaffai-je.

Je le saisis entre mes doigts. Je n'avais pas les moyens de lui offrir un tel cadeau, mais je comptais bien lui rendre la pareille prochainement. Je m'approchai pour la remercier d'un baiser.

\- Tu me le mets ? lui demandai-je en lui donnant l'objet avant de lui faire dos.

Ses doigts effleurèrent mon cou et je trouvai ce contact bien trop court. Cependant, elle entoura ma taille de ses bras, appréciant le reflet de notre couple dans le miroir.

\- Superbe, commenta-t-elle.

Je posai mes mains sur les siennes. Superbe, oui. Je n'avais pas d'autre mot. Je voulais seulement contempler cette image de nous, adultes, enfin ensemble. Nous étions ce qu'il nous restait de famille, mais c'était un bon début pour en fonder une nouvelle, plus forte et plus saine.


	14. Chapitre 14: De l'eau dans le gaz

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous avez tous bien passé le cap de cette nouvelle année ! :) Le dernier chapitre vous a beaucoup plu, et pour cause... En sera-t'il autant pour celui-ci ?**

* * *

Une nuit de rêve venait de se dérouler, au sens propre comme au figuré. Après le moment tant attendu, j'ai pris Clarke dans mes bras et me suis endormie. Je ne l'ai pas lâchée de la nuit. Quelques fois, je me suis réveillée. J'ai pu apprécier son souffle régulier, sa chaleur, son parfum, j'ai pu me rendre compte à quel point je l'aimais et je me rendormais, paisible. Je n'avais plus si bien dormi depuis des années, car le sujet de toutes mes inquiétudes n'était plus: Clarke était là, en sécurité, dans mes bras. Le matin était arrivé bien trop vite, amenant avec lui ses premiers rayons de soleil. Nous avions profité de cet éveil pour goûter à ce plaisir retrouvé d'être ensemble, éloignant de nous toute onde négative. Si la veille avait pu être électrique, ça n'était plus le cas ce matin-là. J'étais légère. Je l'étais tant qu'une simple brise aurait pu me faire décoller. Même la dure réalité d'un PDG d'entreprise ne saurait me faire descendre de mon petit nuage.

-Passe une belle journée.

J'ai embrassé Clarke et je suis partie. Du fait de son retour, elle n'avait plus de travail et souhaitait rester à la maison. Je lui ai promis de rentrer pour que nous puissions déjeuner ensemble. Pour elle, je pouvais lui consacrer tout le temps du monde. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Costia qui avait lutté pour obtenir une pause déjeuner ensemble au minimum une fois par mois. C'était étrange et à la fois satisfaisant : ça ne faisait que quelques jours et pourtant, le souvenir de notre vie commune me paraissait à des années-lumières d'aujourd'hui. Les magazines me rappelaient que nous avions officiellement rompu il y a peu mais ma mémoire s'était accaparée de Clarke. Je ne voyais plus qu'elle. Costia ne m'atteindrait plus.

* * *

J'ai pris du retard dans mes dossiers. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les piles qui s'amassaient ça et là sur mon bureau. Le retour de Clarke dans ma vie bousculait mes habitudes et mon travail. Ca n'était pas un problème si cela ne durait que quelques jours, mais je ne pourrais pas prolonger cette situation de semi-vacances. Il y avait bien trop de travail en cette période pour que je ferme les yeux.

-Elle est aussi chiante que toi.

J'étais dépitée devant la masse de travail qui m'attendait, alors je n'ai pas manqué de passer mon attention sur Anya qui m'observait depuis le cadre de porte auquel elle s'appuyait. Elle affichait l'un de ses sourires mystérieux, preuve qu'elle blaguait.

-Tu rayonnes à nouveau Woods. Ca fait plaisir de te voir ainsi.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir qu'elle me laissait déjà vaquer à mes occupations. Je souris bêtement. Anya avait raison. Je ne m'étais plus sentie aussi bien depuis très longtemps. J'avais le sentiment que la vie que je menais avant ne pouvait pas durer éternellement : elle n'était que passagère. Au fond de moi, j'avais toujours été certaine que Clarke n'était pas morte. J'étais certaine qu'elle finirait par revenir. C'était comme un pressentiment, un instinct. J'y ai cru jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à ce jour où je l'ai vue pointer le bout de son nez à Flame Industry. Sans le savoir, ma vie avait pris ce fameux tournant, celui que j'attendais depuis dix ans. Celui où je retrouverais l'amour de ma vie.

Cependant, une zone d'ombre demeurait. Ma mère m'avait avoué de vive voix qu'elle et mon père avaient orchestré l'assassinat des Griffin. Seulement, je n'avais aucune preuve. Ma génitrice pouvait se montrer telle une véritable vipère, à cracher dans le dos des gens et à s'amuser de leur malheur. J'avais découvert cette nouvelle personne à la disparition de la famille Griffin. Sa vraie nature s'était révélée au grand jour lorsque les concurrents des Woods n'étaient plus et lorsque mon attirance pour les femmes s'était confirmée. Un beau jour, elle a compris que Clarke ne serait pas mon seul amour féminin. Notre relation s'était dégradée à cette période et elle ne s'est jamais améliorée. Heureusement, mon père m'a toujours beaucoup soutenue. Même si aujourd'hui, je me demandais si ça n'était pas par peur de me voir disparaître. J'étais leur seule enfant, ce qui signifiait que j'étais la seule héritière possible. A dix-huit ans, j'aurais pu partir si tous les deux me rejetaient. Mais mon père m'a chéri. En y repensant, j'ai peur qu'il ne s'agisse uniquement de manipulation. Et qu'il me détestait en réalité autant que ma mère le faisait. Son décès m'a énormément impactée puisqu'il était le seul parent digne qui m'avait aidé à surmonter la disparition de Clarke et qui m'avait élevé pour que je devienne la femme que je suis aujourd'hui.

Mais s'il a vraiment tué les parents Griffin, alors il ne vaut pas mieux que ma mère.

On frappa à ma porte. Je me levai de ma chaise et ouvris à Echo Winter que j'avais contacté quelques heures plutôt durant la matinée.

-Merci d'avoir pu arranger votre journée pour passer ici, l'accueillai-je.

Je savais bien que, comme tout le monde, elle a beaucoup à faire mais cette histoire avec mes parents me préoccupait. J'avais passé la plupart de ma matinée à fixer mes dossiers d'un regard vide ou à faire les quatre cents pas dans mon bureau. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer et surtout, je n'avais pas les moyens ni le temps de fouiller les moindres recoins du passé de mes parents. Ils avaient probablement tout jeté ou ma mère avait tout emmené dans sa nouvelle demeure en dehors de la ville. Elle ne me laisserait jamais y accéder. Elle était peut-être folle, mais elle ne voudrait jamais que je recueille les preuves nécessaires pour confirmer cette terrible vérité.

-C'est bien normal, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était important, releva Echo.

Je lui répondis en hochant la tête. Je la laissai entrer et refermai précautionneusement la porte derrière elle. Ce que j'avais à lui dire relevait de secrets importants et je n'avais pas intérêt à être entendue. Je me réinstallai à mon bureau et Echo prit la place en face de moi. Elle posa ses avant-bras sur la table et m'observa, attendant que je lui délivre enfin les raisons de sa venue précipitée au dernier étage de Flame Industry.

Je m'avançai sur le bureau, y posant mes coudes et joignant mes mains.

-Oui, c'est important, confirmai-je. Et si cela peut avoir un impact moindre sur Flame Industry, il s'agit plus précisément d'une mission personnelle que je suis sur le point de vous confier. Évidemment, vous disposez de tous vos droits pour refuser. Je sais à quel point votre agenda peut s'avérer chargé ces temps-ci.

Echo se relâcha et s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise, me fixant avec intérêt.

-Dites-m'en plus.

-Disposez-vous toujours de bonnes compétences en informatique ?

Etant donné que je n'aurai jamais accès aux fichiers papiers de mes parents -pour autant que cela puisse exister-, j'osais espérer qu'elle possédait toujours de capacités en piratage afin d'accéder à des archives informatiques. Un courriel, un sms, tout était bon à prendre. Je connaissais Echo pour ses talents à se fondre dans la masse, à vrai dire elle faisait une parfaite espionne. Et tout bon espion qui se respecte devait forcément avoir de bonnes bases en piratage.

La jeune femme parut intéressée et arqua un sourcil. Elle comprit instantanément ce que je sous-entendais par « compétences en informatique ». C'est pourquoi elle assura, avec un éclair d'intérêt dans son regard, preuve que j'avais piqué à vif sa curiosité :

-Oui, toujours.

-Parfait.

Je me levai à nouveau, fis quelques pas, m'arrêtant face à l'immense baie vitrée qui offrait une incroyable vue sur tout Polis.

-Comme le restant du monde, vous devez être au courant que Clarke Griffin a fait son grand retour d'entre les morts récemment.

Tout le monde le savait, évidemment. Je ne cherchais ici aucun jugement, peut-être avait-elle déjà son propre avis sur la question. Certains trouvaient scandaleux que je quitte la belle Costia pour recommencer avec la vieille histoire de Clarke. D'autres, au contraire, se rangeaient de mon côté, charmé par cet amour éternel. Et aussi, il y a ceux qui sont au courant mais qui n'en ont rien à faire de toutes ces nouvelles « people ». A ces mots, Echo se contenta de hocher la tête, répondant ainsi par la positive.

-Cette nouvelle remue les vieilles histoires du passé et voyez-vous, le décès des parents Griffin a été classé en tant qu' _accident_. Cependant, étant aux premières loges de cette tragédie, je n'ai jamais accepté cette version.

Je détournai mon regard de la vitre, pour le reposer sur Echo. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'une oreille et continuait de m'écouter attentivement. Je revins vers le bureau, restant debout et m'y appuyant de mes poings.

-Et il se trouve que mes parents sont fort probablement les principaux acteurs de cet _accident._

Je sentais la rage gonfler dans mes veines, je sentais mes muscles se contracter et mes bras se mirent à trembler. Je pris une profonde inspiration puis expirai longuement. Je parvins à me détendre un peu. Cette affaire n'était pas anodine. J'avais besoin de découvrir les réels coupables. Qu'il s'agisse de mes parents ou non.

-Ma mère m'a avoué de vive voix les avoir tués. Mais je n'ai pas de preuve. C'est là que vous entrez en jeu. J'ai besoin de vous pour retrouver des faits, des mails, des réservations… Tout ce que vous trouverez qui pourra enfin arrêter les vrais criminels.

Un silence s'installa. Echo semblait peser le pour et le contre dans son esprit. A vrai dire, elle était mon seul espoir. J'avais confiance en elle et je savais qu'elle avait les capacités afin de mener à bien cette mission. Si elle refusait, je me retrouverais dos au mur.

-Seriez-vous prête à condamner votre propre mère ? se contenta-t'elle de questionner.

-Si grâce à cela nous pouvons enfin mettre un terme à cette histoire, oui.

L'espionne se leva elle aussi et d'un sourire entendu, me répondit :

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

* * *

Suite à cette discussion, j'ai dû régler encore quelques dossiers urgents et je n'avais pas réussi à arriver à l'heure convenue avec Clarke. J'étais arrivée avec une quinzaine de minutes de retard, j'espérais vraiment qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas. D'autant plus, j'avais des rendez-vous l'après-midi et de ce fait ne pourrai pas m'attarder trop longtemps à la maison. A vrai dire, il aurait été plus sage de renoncer à ce déjeuner. Mais c'était de Clarke dont il s'agissait. J'étais prête à tout pour gagner ne serait-ce que quelques secondes de plus en sa présence.

Je poussai la porte d'entrée, m'excusant d'une voix forte afin d'être entendue dans toute la maison :

-C'est moi ! Désolée pour le retard !

Seul le silence me répondit. Je restai un instant, immobile, à l'écoute du moindre signe de vie dans cette maison. A part le cliquetis régulier de l'horloge, aucun son ne me parvint. Je sus instantanément que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Je me dirigeai d'abord vers la cuisine. Il y avait une casserole d'eau pleine prête à être mise à chauffer, un paquet de pâtes était sorti. Clarke prévoyait de préparer à manger mais rien n'était terminé. Inquiète, je fis le tour de toutes les pièces. Rien dans le salon, rien dans les chambres. Dans la salle de bain, le sol de la douche était humide, preuve qu'elle s'était lavée. Sa serviette humide était suspendue sur le chauffage. Je sortis en panique dans le jardin, je fis le tour de tous les recoins au moins quatre fois.

Clarke était disparue.

Je lâchai tous les jurons possibles et imaginables, j'enfouis mes doigts dans mes cheveux et manquai de me les arracher. Je me sentis perdre pied, j'avais l'impression qu'un scénario similaire à celui d'il y a dix ans était en train de se répéter. Je tournai en rond, dans la maison, criant son nom mais personne ne me répondait. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Clarke n'était plus là. Je fouillai partout, à la recherche d'un post-it m'indiquant qu'elle était partie faire les courses. Rien.

On tambourina à la porte d'entrée, je me précipitai pour ouvrir. J'ai espéré qu'il s'agisse de Clarke. Je crus m'effondrer lorsque j'aperçus Gustus. Il m'avait entendu crier son nom comme une dégénérée partout dans la demeure. Je me mordis les lèvres et me convainquis de garder mon calme. Tout n'était pas perdu. J'avais toujours un tour d'avance sur les malfaiteurs.

Gustus voulut me venir en aide. Je la refusai et me contentai de grimper à l'étage. Je me rendis dans le bureau et m'approchai du petit secrétaire. Je déplaçai une pile de livres qui dissimulai un petit bouton sur lequel j'appuyai. Cela ouvrit mécaniquement un tiroir, qui est impossible à ouvrir autrement, et il révéla une petite arme à feu.

Ce pistolet appartenait à mon père. Il avait voulu que je m'apprenne à m'en servir. Déjà à treize ans, je m'étais retrouvée dans des centres de tirs pour apprendre à l'utiliser correctement.

 _Je fus impressionnée par la puissance du tir. Je reculai d'un pas alors que je venais d'appuyer sur la gâchette. J'étais loin de savoir tirer à la perfection. Ma balle n'avait même pas touché la cible. Je portais des lunettes de protection et des pamires qui me protégeaient du son déferlant de la balle qui partait à toute allure. Mon père était à côté de moi et me conseillait, m'apprenait à mieux gérer cette arme. J'étais impressionnée, si jeune, de détenir entre mes mains une arme si destructrice. De ce fait, pour cette première session d'entraînement, j'avais demandé à ce que Clarke nous accompagne._

 _Elle déposa une main bienveillante sur mon épaule. Elle prononça une phrase, mais je ne l'entendis pas. Je vis uniquement ses lèvres se mouvoir, mais rien que cette vision me faisait déjà sourire. Clarke savait comment détendre l'atmosphère. Elle savait me rassurer mieux que quiconque, tout en restant très terre-à-terre. Je retirai mon casque de protection._

 _-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? demandai-je._

 _-Je disais : j'ai hâte que tu saches mieux tirer pour que tu puisses me protéger comme il se le doit._

 _Son sourire malicieux en disait long. Cependant, je pris cette phrase pour un réel défi._

 _-Tu rigoleras moins quand je saurai m'en servir ! plaisantai-je._

 _Puis je pris une grande inspiration, gonflant ma poitrine de fierté et remis mon casque pour tirer à nouveau._

C'était le moment ou jamais de prouver que les apprentissages de mon père n'avaient pas été vains. Qu'il ait tué les Griffin ou non, il restait mon géniteur et celui qui m'avait appris à me défendre. Je ne le remercierais jamais assez pour ça. Seulement aujourd'hui, ça n'était pas moi que j'allais protéger. J'allais retrouver Clarke coûte que coûte.

Je vérifiai que le pistolet soit chargé, embarquai une recharge au cas où et le cachai dans ma sacoche. Je descendis en trombe les escaliers, me rendis dans le garage et tirai sur une bâche qui dissimulait quelque chose. Mon petit bolide était là, une superbe moto noire que je n'avais plus servi depuis quelques mois. Il était désormais plus que temps de la dépoussiérer. Je vissai le casque sur mon crâne, emportai mon sac et déjà je me mettais en route vers Flame Industry. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps Clarke était disparue, mais chaque seconde comptait. Je n'en avais pas une à perdre.

* * *

Je garai la moto dans le parking de l'entreprise et me rendis aussi vite que possible à l'étage de Raven Reyes. Je traversai les bureaux en toute vitesse et je frappai à la porte de son bureau. Je n'étais absolument pas attendue et j'espérais qu'elle serait présente. J'avais besoin d'elle. J'entendis le signal sonore _« Entrez ! »_ et déjà j'ouvris la porte pour la refermer dans mon dos. Raven sembla surprise, si bien qu'elle se leva de sa chaise.

-Bonjour Madame Woods.

J'avançai en grandes enjambées vers son bureau.

-Raven, j'ai besoin de vous.

-Bien sûr, que puis-je faire pour…

-Clarke a disparu.

Je lus dans son regard une nouvelle surprise. Je savais qu'elles étaient amies, ou du moins elles l'étaient avant que sa vraie identité ne refasse surface. Clarke m'avait dit que Raven lui en voulait mais aujourd'hui, il nous fallait passer au-delà de ça.

-J'ai besoin de vous pour la localiser.

Elle n'attendit pas une seconde pour se mettre au travail : déjà elle s'était rassise et pianotait sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Je me déplaçai pour me placer derrière elle afin de voir ce qu'elle était en train de faire. En à peine quelques minutes, une carte de la ville apparut à l'écran et un signal lumineux indiquait la géolocalisation de Clarke.

-Voici l'adresse. Je vous l'envoie sur votre portable.

-Merci Raven. Vous êtes toujours aussi efficace.

-Vous ne voulez pas appeler la police ? s'inquiéta-t'elle.

J'étais déjà en train de contourner son bureau pour me diriger vers la sortie. Je n'avais même pas pensé à cette éventualité. Seulement, les forces de l'ordre étaient les mêmes à avoir classé la disparition Griffin comme un accident. Tant qu'il en était de mon ressort, je préférais m'en charger seule.

-J'ai plus confiance en moi-même qu'en eux, expliquai-je.

-Soyez prudente.

-Je vous félicite encore pour le collier. Si nous avons pu la retrouver si facilement aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à vous.

De reconnaissance, elle hocha la tête. J'avais perdu déjà assez de temps, il fallait que je m'en aille. Alors tout aussi rapidement que j'étais arrivée, je tournai les talons. En main, mon téléphone, sur lequel j'écrivais à Anya pour lui demander de déplacer mes rendez-vous de l'après-midi. Mon motif : une affaire très urgente.

* * *

Le lien que m'avait envoyé Raven sur mon portable était en direct. Je pouvais voir en permanence où se trouvait Clarke, du moment qu'elle portait le collier que je lui avais offert ce matin-même. Je ne savais pas qui étaient les personnes issues de cet enlèvement, mais elles avaient très mal préparé leur cou. Si j'avais appelé la police, je suis certaine qu'ils auraient retrouvé des traces ou de l'ADN dans ma maison et ainsi identifier les malfaiteurs. Mais je tenais à en faire mon affaire personnelle.

Je grimpai sur ma moto et me mis en route vers l'adresse que m'indiquait mon portable. Sur la route, je broyais du noir. Clarke avait raison. Elle avait tellement raison. Voilà à peine quelques jours que sa réapparition a fait la une des journaux et elle vivait déjà un enlèvement. Je m'en sentais terriblement responsable. Je n'aurais jamais dû la ramener à la maison alors que Costia y vivait encore. C'est elle qui a vendu la mèche dès qu'elle l'a pu aux journalistes. Si Costia n'avait rien su, nous aurions continué à couler des jours paisibles dans l'anonymat de Clarke.

J'arrivai enfin. Je me trouvais dans une zone industrielle remplie d'usines désaffectées. L'endroit parfait pour maintenir quelqu'un prisonnier. Je garai ma moto à quelques mètres de là, pour être sûre de ne pas être entendue. Il faisait jour, c'était le milieu de l'après-midi et pourtant cette rue était déserte. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à me rendre ici si le petit point rouge sur mon portable ne m'indiquait pas cette position.

J'ai pris mon pistolet en main. L'usine en vue, je marchai dans sa direction à pas de loup. Mise à part les crissements de la ferraille se plaignant sous le vent, l'endroit était silencieux. J'en venais à douter de la présence de Clarke. Mais je devais vérifier. Et les responsables allaient le payer _très très_ cher.

* * *

 **Le paisible Clexa, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite... ;) Qu'est-ce qu'on aime vous taquiner !**

 **Selon vous, qui pourrait bien enlever Clarke ? Le coup du collier aura-t'il fonctionné, ou les malfrats ont-ils flairé le tour de passe-passe et ont jeté ce dernier ? Et aussi, Echo pourra-t'elle mener à bien sa mission ?**

 **A la semaine prochaaaaaaaine... ;)**


	15. Chapitre 15: La promesse de trop

Je prenais mon café dans le jardin, laissant les souvenirs resurgir. Une silhouette étrangère à ceux-ci s'y était immiscée. Et le vide.

Un vide froid.

Mes paupières me brûlaient. La seule sensation de chaleur. Puis cette dernière se répandit et je pus enfin prendre une longue bouffée d'air. Ouvrir les yeux. L'endroit était grand. Vide. Je comprenais d'où venait le froid. La lumière du jour perçait à travers de hautes vitres. Je reconnaissais l'allure clichée du vieil entrepôt qu'on voyait à la télévision et qu'on souhaitait ne jamais visiter.

Une douleur vive brûla mes poignets. J'étais attachée. Mes deux bras tirés à l'arrière de cette chaise en métal. Je devais être assise depuis un moment car j'avais le fessier endolori. Je ne sentais pas l'entièreté de mon visage anesthésié par l'air glacial. Quelle température faisait-il ici ? J'avais encore mes habits de ce matin. Mon pyjama. Le pyjama de Lexa. Une question me piqua les tempes et transperça ma poitrine. Où était Lexa ? Allait-elle bien ?

Et si ceux qui m'avaient kidnappée s'en prenaient à Lexa à l'instant même ?

Je bougeais, tremblais sur ma chaise pour essayer de me dégager. Rien à faire. Je ne faisais que réveiller la douleur dans mes muscles endormis.

\- LEXA ! hurlai-je désespérément, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas ici.

Mais il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un. Je n'avais rien sur moi, pas un micro, ni bombe, et je ne voyais pas de caméra à l'horizon. Il n'y avait que moi et cette chaise.

Quelle était cette mise en scène à l'allure d'improvisation ?

\- On est réveillée, entendis-je.

L'écho provenait du coin de l'entrepôt. La porte me paraissait minuscule de loin. Je n'arrivais pas à discerner qui venait d'apparaître, bien que l'écho me laissait songer à la voix d'une personne que je souhaitais oublier.

Un homme, c'était certain. Il s'approcha, et plus il avançait, plus je reconnaissais ce visage et le dégoût montait.

\- On a une petite discussion à avoir, toi et moi, déclara-t-il une fois arrivé devant moi.

\- Finn, crachai-je.

Il ne s'était pas rasé depuis une bonne semaine et ne sentait pas très bon. Finn avait toujours été possessif. Apprendre ma véritable identité et mon lien avec Lexa ne lui avait pas plu et il voulait se venger.

\- Clarke, hein ? Même ton vrai nom n'a rien de féminin.

Alexis, Clarke, tous les deux des prénoms mixtes. Tous les deux de simples prénoms.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Finn ?

Sa veste en cuir marron portait la même tâche grise sur l'épaule gauche que la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours le même homme, avec le même caractère, mais une rancoeur nouvelle.

\- Tu m'as menti, _Clarke_ , pendant des années, depuis le jour où on s'est rencontré. Tu m'as fait croire qu'on allait passer notre vie ensemble, tout ça pour m'utiliser comme couverture. Et tu sais quoi, j'espère que maintenant, sans couverture, tu vas avoir froid ouais, j'espère que tu vas geler ici.

Une partie de moi était terrifiée. L'autre avait du mal à croire que Finn ait pu tomber aussi bas.

\- Finn, je-

\- Tu l'as fait boire ? demanda une voix depuis la porte.

L'écho cogna contre mes oreilles. C'était une femme, cette fois. Je pris moins de temps à deviner qui ça pouvait être. Finn était mon ex. Il ne manquait qu'une personne pour compléter ce duo ridicule.

\- Costia.

L'ex de Lexa.

\- Pas maintenant, répondit-il. Clarke et moi on discute.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? demandai-je aux deux en face de moi.

Costia n'avait pas mis longtemps à rejoindre son complice. J'avais senti, l'autre soir dans la rue, en l'écoutant soutenir M. Svenson, qu'elle n'avait pas un caractère empathique. Finn ne supportait pas mon départ et mes mensonges, Costia ne supportait pas ma réapparition. Si elle connaissait si bien Lexa, elle aurait dû savoir que sa compagne s'accrochait encore au souvenir de son amour d'enfance.

La probabilité de mon retour avait été faible, mais elle avait laissé espoir à Lexa. Costia aurait dû le savoir. Tout comme Finn aurait dû poser des questions à mon sujet, mais il ne s'était jamais assez intéressé à moi pour se préoccuper de mon passé.

\- Il est hors de question que tu t'en sortes comme ça Alexis, reprit Finn. Tu nous dois beaucoup, des années de vie, à Costia et moi. On va vous faire payer, à ta copine et toi. Après tout, ta gonzesse est riche.

\- Vous allez demander une rançon à Lexa ? demandai-je, abasourdie.

Lexa était plus maligne que ça, elle ne céderait pas aussi facilement, sinon elle laisserait porte ouverte à tous les kidnappeurs du pays.

\- Si elle ne paie pas, tu meurs, expliqua Costia.

\- Vous allez me tuer ? Vous ?

\- Non, répondit cette fois Finn, on te laissera crever ici en belle pourriture que tu es.

Ils avaient perdu la tête. C'était donc ça leur plan ? Demander de l'argent à Lexa et si elle venait à refuser, m'abandonner ici ? Ils devaient pourtant savoir qui il y avait en face. Surtout Costia, qui avait partagé sa vie avec elle.

Lexa avait les moyens d'engager des milliers de personnes pour fouiller la ville et ses alentours. Nous devions manger ensemble ce midi, et puisque la demande de rançon n'avait pas encore été faite d'après les dires de mes kidnappeurs, alors nous étions encore aujourd'hui, le jour de ma disparition. Deuxième disparition.

Finn et Costia avaient vraiment mal joué sur ce coup-là. Lexa avait déjà vécu ma disparition une fois. Cette deuxième allait la mettre dans une rage folle. Je préférais ne pas voir ce qu'elle allait leur faire quand elle me retrouverait.

Car elle allait me retrouver. Je croyais en elle. On ne s'était pas retrouvées dix ans après ma première disparition pour que deux personnes me fassent disparaître à jamais.

\- Vous voulez vraiment être accusés d'homicide suite à mon enlèvement et ma séquestration ? leur demandai-je, préservant l'angoisse qui montait malgré le manque de crédibilité des deux comparses.

Costia posa le sac qu'elle portait. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué plus tôt. C'était un sac de courses plein. Elle en sortit une grande bouteille d'eau qu'elle ouvrit aussitôt.

\- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, déclara-t-elle. Tu m'as volé ce que j'avais de plus cher.

Elle s'approcha, et je devinai ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle attrapa mes cheveux, tira ma tête en arrière et déversa le contenu de la bouteille sur moi.

Je toussai pour dégager mon nez de l'eau qui s'y était infiltré.

\- Costia, tu fous quoi bordel ?! s'énerva Finn. Faut la garder en vie assez longtemps pour recevoir l'argent. Vu la température ici elle va crever de froid avant même qu'on fasse la demande !

\- Raison de plus pour que tu ailles faire la demande. Une fois que ça sera fait, je te la laisserai pour toi tout seul.

Je secouai la tête, des gouttes d'eau fuyant mes cheveux. Mon pyjama était trempé. Je dus secouer la tête un moment pour dégager mes paupières de l'eau et pouvoir rouvrir les yeux. Quand je parvins à voir, Finn n'était plus là.

Costia me dévisageait avec un regard noir. Elle méprisait ma personne entière sans même me connaître.

\- J'ai moi-même porté ce pyjama, cracha-t-elle.

\- Tu veux que je te le donne ?

Ses lèvres se déformèrent en grimace mesquine et elle sortit une autre bouteille de son sac.

\- J'ai de quoi t'arranger un peu, m'expliqua-t-elle, pour que tu sois un peu plus agréable à regarder.

Je plissai les yeux pour tenter de définir ce que contenait la bouteille. Je haussai un sourcil en lisant l'étiquette.

\- De l'huile d'olive ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Ça adoucira ta peau et tes cheveux, et avec un peu de chance ça te donnera un teint plus naturel. Moins... cadavérique...

Elle était complètement folle. Il me faudra demander à Lexa comment elle avait pu survivre avec ça chez elle. Costia avait peut-être été douce envers Lexa, mais elle avait perdu la tête au moment où Lexa m'avait retrouvée.

La bouteille débouchonnée tendue au dessus de ma tête, je choisis quelques mots à déclarer pour tenter de lui faire changer d'avis.

\- Tu savais. Tu étais au courant de mon existence. Ma disparition a fait la une des journaux. La vie de Lexa est marquée par cet événement. Quand votre relation a commencé, tu savais déjà l'importance que j'avais dans sa vie. Pourtant, tu as quand même voulu faire ta vie avec elle...

Le plastique hurla sous la poigne de Costia. Elle grogna et renversa le contenu de la bouteille sur ma tête, que j'eus tout juste le temps de baisser pour protéger mon visage.

Le même processus se répéta : je secouai ma tête, mon visage et mes cheveux s'égouttant plus difficilement que lorsqu'ils luttaient contre l'eau.

\- Tu étais censée être morte. Si tu avais eu l'occasion de partager ta vie avec le numéro un mondial de l'économie, ne l'aurais-tu pas fait ?

Je relevai la tête. Je n'y croyais pas. Voyait-elle vraiment sa relation avec Lexa ainsi ? J'étais convaincue qu'elle l'avait aimée, et à voir la douleur dans ses yeux, ça semblait être le cas. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée d'être seconde dans le coeur de Lexa.

\- Non, je ne l'aurais pas fait, répondis-je calmement. J'ai connu Lexa avant même que nous sachions marcher. Je ne me souviens pas de nos premiers moments passés ensemble, seules les photos attestent de notre proximité bambine. Mon premier souvenir est de Lexa. Ma première amitié est avec Lexa. Mon premier amour est Lexa. Je viens seulement de rencontrer la PDG Lexa Woods. Et malgré tout ce temps, elle reste celle que j'ai connue. J'ai essayé de rester à l'écart, Costia. Mais si tu avais aimé la même personne toute ta vie, tu ne serais pas parvenue à rester éternellement loin d'elle.

J'espérais que mon discours la raisonne un peu. Elle était blessée, mais ne pouvait pas me mettre sa rupture sur le dos. Je n'avais jamais souhaité lui faire du mal. Lexa non plus d'ailleurs, malgré sa vaine tentative de refaire sa vie.

La bouteille d'huile s'écrasa par terre. Le visage de Costia était crispé par la colère.

\- J'étais là pour elle quand tu faisais ta vie ailleurs. Je l'ai mille fois consolée et l'ai soutenue sans relâche. Tout ça pour que tu viennes reprendre ce qui, selon toi, t'a toujours appartenu.

\- Lexa n'est pas un objet ! hurlai-je, avalant par inadvertance une goutte d'huile d'olive. Elle a fait son choix. Elle a suivi ses sentiments et a décidé de mettre fin à votre relation. Tu aurais préféré qu'elle passe sa vie à prétendre t'aimer de tout son coeur alors qu'elle avait le coeur brisé ? Ça n'aurait pas été sain...

Costia ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de marcher lentement jusqu'à son sac et en sortit une nouvelle bouteille. Je reconnus immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait.

Une bouteille de vin rouge. Elle prit le temps de sortir un tire-bouchon et ouvrit calmement la bouteille. Je sentais déjà l'odeur du vin sur moi. Pourquoi faire ça ? Vider des liquides divers sur moi ?

\- Tu sais, dit-elle en s'approchant de moi la bouteille ouverte en main, tu auras beau me dicter toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas te haïr, ça ne suffira pas.

Elle leva la bouteille, et je fermai les yeux, prête à recevoir ma sentence. Qui ne vint pas. Je rouvrai les yeux et découvris Costia en train de boire goulument à la bouteille. Elle ne dit plus rien. Elle ne me porta plus attention.

Le silence envahit l'entrepôt jusqu'au retour de Finn. J'avais pensé à hurler pendant ce laps de temps, mais je ne savais pas dans quel coin de la ville, si j'étais encore à Polis, je me trouvais. Il y avait pire dehors que Finn et Costia. Je devais me montrer patiente. Lexa allait me retrouver.

Finn revint éventuellement, téléphone en main. C'était un téléphone jetable, non localisable. Celui qu'il avait dû utiliser pour demander la rançon.

\- C'est fait, avec une voix modifiée comme tu m'as montré, dit-il à l'intention de Costia. Woods n'est pas très contente.

Vraiment ?

\- Tu ne fais pas le poids Finn, lançai-je. Tu essaies de négocier avec la meilleure négociatrice du monde contemporain.

Il jeta le téléphone dans les mains de Costia et se tourna vers moi, déjà agacé.

\- Parce que tu ferais mieux toi peut-être !

Un sourire m'échappa et je mordis ma lèvre inférieure pour tenter de le contenir. J'allais énerver Finn, c'était certain, mais il était hors de question que je le laisse gagner.

\- J'ai des façons bien convaincantes de négocier avec Lexa, oui, mais j'ai peur que tu ne puisses pas les utiliser.

La voilà, la fureur sur son visage. Cette même fureur qui m'avait dégoûtée de lui.

\- Rah, ferme-là !

Costia semblait lassée. Elle venait de poser sa bouteille sur le sol et dévisageait Finn sans intérêt. Le temps ralentit encore une fois. Nous allions devoir attendre une réaction de l'extérieur.

Les secondes étaient lourdes. Je ne sentais plus mes bras ni mes jambes et mon cou craquait lorsque je bougeais la tête. Costia hésitait à partir, je le voyais dans ses regards vacillant entre la porte et moi. Finn tournait en rond, la tête baissée, les poings serrés dans ses poches de blouson. Ses nerfs allaient lâcher, il n'était que question de temps.

En le voyant ainsi, j'étais finalement soulagée par la présence de Costia. Je m'étais déjà retrouvée seule avec Finn énervé par le passé et ça ne s'était pas bien terminé.

Je l'observais, attendant l'instant où il commencerait à hurler.

\- Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

Cet instant était arrivé.

Je ne répondis pas. Je fixais son regard alors qu'il s'approchait sous l'oeil interpellé de Costia.

\- TU M'AVAIS PROMIS QU'ON FONDERAIT UNE FAMILLE ! hurla-t-il si fort que l'écho buta contre le haut plafond de l'entrepôt.

\- Finn, baisse d'un ton, le prévint Costia.

Il restait furieux mais luttait pour se canaliser. Il me regardait avec dédain, comme si je le poussais à faire échouer son plan machiavélique.

\- On était censé se marier, avoir des enfants... tu m'avais promis, quand on a emménagé ensemble...

 _Je suis fatiguée. Je déteste ce job et chaque fin de journée de travail devrait être un soulagement. Mais ça ne l'est pas. Je dois rentrer chez moi. Finn est à la maison. Il m'attend. J'aimerais me laver et aller dormir, mais je sais qu'il ne me laissera pas me reposer de sitôt. Il me l'a fait comprendre ce matin._

 _En voyant passer un bus, j'hésite à changer de route, prendre le chemin de la gare et prendre un billet de bus au hasard. Mais ensuite ? Que ferai-je une fois arrivée dans une nouvelle ville, sans connaissance, ni véritable identité, ni compte en banque à mon nom ? Je ne m'en sortirai pas._

 _Finn est ma seule solution. Il se fiche de mon passé, ignore mes cauchemars et imagine que mes pleurs sont liés à ma période de menstruation. Heureusement que ça n'est pas le cas, sinon j'aurais mes règles trois fois par mois._

 _Je m'arrête dans la rue un instant, observant le bus s'éloigner. C'est encore un de ces soirs où je veux partir, loin, sans réfléchir, pour me libérer enfin de cette vie morne. Insupportable._

 _Je m'arrête quelques minutes sur un banc et sors mon téléphone de ma poche. Je scrute les journaux et les réseaux sociaux à la recherche d'un nom et un visage précis._

 _Je tombe encore sur ce compte certifié suivi par deux millions de personnes. Les photos sont les mêmes que la dernière fois que j'ai observé l'album. Deux jours plus tôt. Le même visage, la même posture sérieuse et digne. Sa beauté ne cesse de me fendre le coeur. Son regard me rend coupable. Je n'y vois pas la vie que j'aimais tant observer avant._

 _Le bouton de contact me tente. Internet est vif, il ne suffit qu'à cliquer ici et taper le message. Je clique. Je n'en peux plus. Je ne veux pas retourner auprès de Finn. Je ne veux pas de ses bras étouffants, je ne veux pas me réveiller dans l'asphyxie avec un homme ignorant à mes côtés. Je commence à taper mon message._

 _« C'est moi, Clarke. Je suis en vie. Tu me manques énormément. J'ai besoin de toi. Pose-moi n'importe quelle question si tu ne me crois pas. Je t'-»_

 _Une larme tombe sur l'écran. J'efface chaque lettre et ferme l'application. Je range mon téléphone, reniflant mes larmes, et rentre chez Finn._

 _Il voit mes larmes et me dit qu'il va prendre soin de moi. Cela se résume à terminer la soirée au lit pour son plaisir personnel. Il y avait d'autres garçons au lycée que j'intéressais. Et je suis avec Finn. Triste erreur._

 _\- On pourrait avoir un bébé, hein Clarke ? me dit-il, allongé à côté de moi, les mains croisées derrière sa tête sur l'oreiller._

 _\- Quand on aura les moyens, peut-être, répondé-je lassement._

 _Il se tourne sur le côté, un grand sourire collé au visage, et passe un bras lourd par-dessus ma taille nue._

 _\- L'an prochain on se marie et on essaie d'avoir notre premier enfant. On peut commencer à mettre de l'argent de côté dès maintenant, hein ?_

 _\- Ouais._

 _\- T'es partante c'est vrai ?_

 _Non. Mais un enfant me sortirait peut-être de cette lassitude quotidienne. Et au moins, j'aurais quelqu'un à aimer qui m'aimera peut-être en retour._

 _\- Ouais._

 _\- C'est vrai tu promets ?_

 _Encore une promesse. Une maudite promesse._

 _\- Ouais._

 _\- Génial !_

 _Il m'embrasse et je prends pour excuse la soif pour quitter le lit, enfiler des vêtements et aller me réfugier dans la cuisine. Les larmes coulent à nouveau. Je sors mon téléphone. Je ne résiste pas à la tentation d'aller la revoir. J'observe les derniers posts, photos et articles. Je clique sur un post sans faire exprès et me retrouve dans l'espace commentaire._

 _Certains commentaires sont dénués de respect, d'autres sont beaucoup trop respectueux. Mes doigts glissent sur l'écran et le clavier s'affiche. Je relis mon pseudo. Rien à voir avec Clarke. Encore moins avec Alexis. Je tape. Je poste. Mon commentaire s'affiche et je suis prise d'un fou rire compulsif alors que je relis encore et encore._

 _« Envoie des nudes. »_

 _Secouée de rires, je me mets à taper des commentaires plus futiles les uns que les autres sous les publications de Lexa._

 _Quand je reviens dans la chambre, Finn s'est endormi. Il ne pose jamais de question sur mes pleurs, mes rires, mes cauchemars. Mais je sais que Lexa le ferait, car elle le faisait avant. Et si elle voit mes commentaires avant qu'ils ne soient supprimés par, je le suppose, son équipe de communication, alors elle se demandera quel genre de personne peut perdre son temps à faire ça, sans jamais se douter que c'est moi, qu'une fois encore, elle a réussi à faire rire et à réconforter, malgré la distance et le deuil qui nous séparent._

\- Tu m'avais promis, et tu m'as quitté comme si j'étais un moins que rien, continuait-il.

Il ignorait encore une fois les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues.

\- Je n'ai jamais réussi à tenir mes promesses, renchéris-je avec hargne. Et je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Tu ne m'aurais jamais laissée refuser. Tu es possessif, manipulateur, et jaloux. Tu vérifiais toujours mon emploi du temps, quelles personnes je voyais, lisais mes messages, et si je ne m'étais pas déconnectée des réseaux sociaux quand je ne les utilisais pas, tu aurais vu tous les messages ridicules que je postais sur les comptes de Lexa. Tu aurais compris mon obsession envers elle. Mais tu ne t'intéressais pas à moi en tant que personne. Tu voulais juste une femme à la maison pour te satisfaire et pour parler fièrement de moi à tes copains minables.

J'avais craché ce monologue si vite et avec tant de haine que je n'avais pas prêté attention à la main qui s'approchait et qui cogna ma joue froide. La douleur résonna jusque dans ma colonne vertébrale. Il m'accusait de lui avoir menti mais n'acceptait pas la vérité.

La chaîne du collier avait bougé à cause du choc et son métal froid brûlait ma nuque. Une douce chaleur sur mon visage me surprit. Cette chaleur dégoulinait de ma lèvre inférieure sur mon menton. Je saignais.

\- Finn, recule, intervint Costia. On avait dit qu'on n'irait pas jusque-là.

\- CETTE PUTE ! continua-t-il de hurler, les yeux brûlants de rage.

\- Lève la main sur elle encore une fois et je n'aurai plus aucune pitié à te descendre.

Une nouvelle voix fit irruption dans l'entrepôt. Elle résonna si fort que nous en tremblâmes tous. Mais cette voix, je la reconnaîtrai toujours.

Elle m'avait retrouvée.


	16. Chapitre 16: D'amour et d'eau chaude

**Salut à tous !**

 **Avant de passer au chapitre, nous aimerions vous faire passer un message important:**

 **Silverael s'est fait voler deux de ses histoires par une personne qui les a postées sur un autre site de fanfiction. Aujourd'hui, cette personne semble les avoir supprimées, heureusement. Mais nous voulions tout de même vous mettre en garde: le jour où nous posterons La Survie de la Flamme sur un autre site de fanfictions, nous préviendrons nous-mêmes et/ou nous avertirons si nos pseudos diffèrent. Alors si vous croisez LSDLF sur internet posté par une personne "louche", n'hésitez pas à nous partager cette nouvelle et nous aviserons...**

 **Malheureusement, le vol d'écrits est quelque chose de fréquent... Ca n'arrive pas qu'aux autres et il faut garder l'oeil ouvert !**

 **Merci pour votre lecture et je vous laisse _enfin_ avec le chapitre tant attendu... ;)**

* * *

Je m'approchais à pas de loup vers l'usine désaffectée de cette zone industrielle déserte. Je tenais mon arme à deux mains, le canon tourné vers le sol. Je ne faisais aucun bruit, on pouvait confondre mes pas avec le crissement lointain des ferrailles environnantes. Tout à coup, j'entendis des voix s'élever de l'un des entrepôts. L'adrénaline pulsait dans mes veines, mon cœur battait à tout rompre et mes doigts tremblaient. De rage. Les coupables de cet enlèvement venaient de me retirer Clarke une seconde fois alors que je venais à peine de la retrouver. Je ne pouvais aucunement cautionner un tel acte.

 _-Mais tu ne t'intéressais pas à moi en tant que personne. Tu voulais juste une femme à la maison pour te satisfaire et pour parler fièrement de moi à tes copains minables._

La voix lointaine de Clarke me parvint. J'accélérai le pas, raffermissant mon emprise sur la crosse du pistolet. Ses mots me révoltèrent. J'avais le sentiment qu'elle parlait à son ex, celui qui, j'avais cru comprendre, était égoïste, violent, colérique et j'en passe… Je n'osais pas m'imaginer le calvaire que Clarke avait dû subir en vivant à ses côtés tant d'années. Rien que pour cela, j'aurais pu le tuer sur place. Clarke était la plus merveilleuse des femmes, celle qui méritait tout l'amour du monde, et lui s'était contenté de la souiller.

Mais visiblement, les mots de la blonde ne firent que l'enrager davantage.

Tandis que je m'approchais enfin de l'entrepôt en question, j'entendis un claquement retentir. Un instant durant, je m'arrêtai de respirer. Car la voix qui suivit ce geste me surprit plus encore.

 _\- Finn, recule. On avait dit qu'on n'irait pas jusque-là._

C'était sa voix. Celle qui me chuchotait de doux mots d'amour à l'oreille quelques mois plutôt. Costia.

C'en était trop.

Alors que l'autre hurlait une injure à Clarke, je sortis de l'ombre en brandissant mon pistolet dans leur direction. Les tenant en joue, une voix grave, puissante et autoritaire provenant du fond de mes cordes vocales résonna dans le grand espace vide.

-Lève ta main sur elle encore une fois et je n'aurais plus de pitié à te descendre.

Je désactivai la sécurité de l'arme, le cliquetis qui suivit ce geste prouvait que je ne rigolais pas. Ils s'en étaient pris à Clarke. Costia s'en était prise à Clarke. Qu'il s'agisse d'elle ou de n'importe qui d'autre, j'étais prête à leur en faire payer le prix. Les visages des deux kidnappeurs en herbe se décomposèrent, celui de Clarke me rendit plus furieuse encore.

Elle était toujours dans son pyjama, attachée à une chaise de métal. Sa lèvre fendue laissait échapper un filet de sang rouge vif, sa pâleur témoignait de fatigue et ses vêtements trempés de son froid.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici… bafouilla Costia trop surprise de mon arrivée si rapide.

-Ferme-la. Tu n'es que la pire des traîtresses. Moi qui te croyais honnête…

Son regard s'enflamma, tout comme l'était celui de Finn avant que je n'intervienne quelques instants plutôt.

-Tu oses m'accuser de traîtrise ?! Après ce que TU m'as fait pour ELLE ?! cria-t'elle en démontrant Clarke d'un doigt accusateur. Qu'a-t'elle de plus que moi pour que tu n'aies jamais su me voir à ma juste valeur ?!

-Si les rôles avaient été inversé, elle ne t'aurait jamais causé le moindre mal.

Blessée, elle se détendit aussitôt, lessivée. Je crus voir des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Son bras retomba mollement le long de son corps. Sa fureur était remplacée par un profond désespoir. Elle avait agi sur le coup de la haine, prouvant ainsi qu'elle pouvait être une personne profondément mauvaise.

Je ne connaissais aucunement Finn, mis à part ce que j'avais entendu à son sujet, mais la simple vue du canon d'un pistolet pointé sur lui paraissait calmer ses ardeurs. Ma présence l'avait fait taire, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que j'arriverais si vite pour secourir Clarke. Je mourais d'envie de les descendre tous les deux. Ils le méritaient amplement. Mais je n'étais pas une meurtrière.

-Cassez-vous.

Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Ils en furent si surpris qu'ils reculèrent chacun d'un pas, se concertèrent d'un coup d'œil.

-Que je ne vous revois plus jamais. Comptez sur moi pour vous foutre en taule jusqu'à la fin de vos jours si vous effleurez le désir de réitérer vos actes.

En un instant, ils disparurent par la porte principale de l'entrepôt. Je les maintins en joue jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de mon champ de vision. Cependant, le son de leurs enjambées me parvenait encore, témoignant qu'ils prenaient la poudre d'escampette sans demander leur reste.

Enfin, j'accourus vers Clarke. Je m'accroupis près de la chaise où elle était toujours attachée, rangeant le pistolet à ma ceinture. Je retirai ma veste et la lui déposai sur ses épaules. Inquiète, je posai d'abord mes paumes sur ses cuisses.

-Mon amour, que t'ont-ils fait ?

Je bégayais, je ne trouvais pas mes mots. L'adrénaline redescendant peu à peu, je prenais conscience des enjeux. Clarke avait raison. Ces deux saligauds le prouvaient : en couple, nous nous mettions en danger. J'entrepris de défaire ses liens, ceux qui retenaient ses mains et ses chevilles. Puis, je laissai tomber mon front contre ses genoux.

-Tu avais raison. Depuis le début, soufflai-je.

Je m'en voulais. Aveuglée par l'euphorie des retrouvailles après dix ans d'absence, je n'avais pas pensé une seconde que nous pouvions à nouveau être si vite séparées. Clarke posa ses mains libres sur mes épaules avant de déclarer à son tour avec certitude :

-Je savais que tu viendrais Lex…

Costia et Finn étaient de piètres kidnappeurs, Clarke n'avait pas risqué grand chose. Mais s'ils étaient parvenus à l'emmener, qui d'autre le pouvait ? Quel autre danger nous guettait ? Je ne pouvais pas me permettre une seconde erreur : celle de me rendre compte lorsqu'il était trop tard. Clarke glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, atteignit ma joue et elle releva tendrement mon visage. Nos regards se croisèrent et le simple fait de la voir en sécurité, saine et sauve, suffisait à me rassurer, malgré ses traits éreintés.

-On va bien. Si tu veux en débattre on pourra le faire à la maison, mieux vaut ne pas s'éterniser ici.

Je me levai, lui tendis une main forte sur laquelle s'appuyer. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps elle était attachée à cette chaise, ses membres devaient sûrement être endoloris.

-Tu as raison, rentrons, admis-je.

Elle accepta mon aide et s'appuya sur moi le temps que le sang circule à nouveau jusque dans ses jambes. Elle en profita pour m'entourer de mes bras et se blottit contre moi. Clarke était gelée. Je lui rendis son étreinte pour la réchauffer.

-Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour prendre une douche.

Même dans les pires moments, Clarke ne perdait pas le Nord. Percevant le double-sens de son arrière-pensée, je déposai un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres, prenant garde à sa blessure.

-Si agréablement proposé.

Je pris sa main et l'entraînai loin de cet entrepôt glacial.

* * *

Je vissai le casque sur la tête de Clarke et, une fois bien cramponnée à ma taille, ma moto nous emmena à l'autre bout de la ville. Décidément, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que j'allais rattraper la montagne de dossiers qui s'entassaient sur mon bureau. Je comptais bien passer le restant de ma journée avec Clarke. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence qu'il me serait de plus en plus compliqué de gérer l'entreprise seule maintenant que mon amour était revenu.

De retour à la maison, Gustus nous accueillit. Il était heureux de voir que nous allions bien toutes les deux. Ce dernier prenait toujours son travail très à cœur et avec le temps il était devenu quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Non pas comme un père, ou un frère, mais plutôt comme un ami proche qui ne voulait qu'une chose : mon bien. Et sachant pertinemment à quel point j'aimais Clarke, il devait s'être fait un sang d'encre de sa disparition, tout comme du fait que je m'étais lancée à la poursuite des malfaiteurs sans en avertir les forces de l'ordre.

Par la suite, Clarke et moi avons pris une douche des plus ardentes et je ne parlais pas de la température de l'eau. Les courbes de la jeune femme ne cesseraient jamais de me fasciner, tout comme son souffle sur ma peau, ses caresses enflammées et ses baisers brûlants. Je redécouvrais Clarke comme une addiction dont je ne pouvais plus me passer.

Chaudement enveloppées dans de doux peignoirs, nous étions toujours dans la salle de bain face au miroir. Je manipulais un coton imprégné de désinfectant et je m'attelais à la tâche de nettoyer la plaie de la rescapée.

-Ce connard t'a pas loupée.

Quand il s'agissait de Finn ou de Costia, je n'allais plus peser mes mots. Ils ne méritaient, à mon sens, plus la moindre reconnaissance. Clarke expliqua :

-J'aurais dû m'y attendre. Il m'en veut de ne lui avoir rien dit sur ma véritable identité, mais il n'a jamais porté attention au fardeau que je portais.

Assise sur un tabouret, elle laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre mon buste. Accompagnant son geste, elle releva cette petite phrase qui m'attendrit :

-Je suis bien mieux avec toi.

Clarke avait cet étrange don sur moi, celui de me faire passer d'une émotion à l'autre en une seconde à peine. Elle savait me calmer alors que j'avais encore envie de démonter la gueule de ce petit con qui s'était joué d'elle pendant si longtemps. Je lui souris.

-Ca ne fait aucun doute.

Mais je repensai aux larmes de Costia. Elle était bien plus brisée que je ne le pensais pour arriver à commettre un tel acte. Je pris un second tabouret et m'assis en face d'elle.

-Je n'imaginais pas Costia capable de tout ça. Je ne la connaissais pas, en fin de compte, pensai-je à voix haute, relevant ainsi ma déception.

Puis, comme si la scène se déroulait tel un film dans ma mémoire, les paroles de Clarke envers Finn avant mon intervention me revinrent. Elles me contrarièrent davantage. Ayant terminé de la soigner, je serrai entre mes doigts ce malheureux coton.

-Et Finn... Ca devait être l'enfer avec lui, fis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Sérieux, comment ne s'est-il pas rendu compte de la perle qu'il avait entre ses mains ?

Clarke sourit tristement. Je ne comprenais pas comment certaines personnes pouvaient être si égoïstes. Finn n'avait jamais eu de l'attention pour Clarke, il était juste fier d'avoir une sublime femme dans son lit. Ca le satisfaisait et c'était le prix à payer pour Clarke qui cherchait à dissimuler son identité nouvelle.

-Il ne pouvait pas se rendre compte. Tu l'as vu toi-même, je suis douée pour me cacher. Tu m'as démasquée parce que tu m'as connue toute ma vie. Tu étais ma meilleure amie, la personne la plus proche de moi, avant qu'on réalise ce qui se passait réellement entre nous. Il n'y a que toi pour savoir, parce que tu me connais par coeur, outre les goûts et opinions qui ont pu changer ces dernières années.

Elle avait raison. J'étais la seule personne qu'elle n'avait pu tromper. Je la connaissais trop pour qu'elle me passe inaperçue.

-Je suis honorée d'avoir cette chance, Madame Griffin.

Je jetai le coton usagé à la poubelle. Nos cheveux étaient encore trempés, des gouttelettes dévalaient les traits du visage clair de Clarke. Je ne me lassais pas de sa beauté.

-Madame ? C'est une demande ?

Un immense sourire s'échappa de ses lèvres, je l'imitai. Qu'est-ce qui me retenait de faire ma demande en fin de compte ? J'étais persuadée que Clarke était l'amour de ma vie. Que me fallait-il de plus ?

-Lexa… reprit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Comment m'as-tu retrouvée aussi vite ?

Les joues teintées de rose, je fus bien heureuse qu'elle détourne elle-même la discussion.

-Et bien, disons qu'heureusement que je t'ai offert le collier ce matin.

Ma réponse la fit se lever, jetant un regard sur l'étagère où était déposé le collier. Je me redressai à mon tour, elle passa ses bras autour de ma taille.

-Il me semblait bien que tu étais intelligente…

Elle rit et je la rejoignis, tandis qu'elle portait ses doigts dans quelques une de mes mèches rebelles. Elle baissa un instant le regard, ajoutant soudainement un effet dramatique.

-Je dois t'annoncer quelque chose.

Je sentais la comédie dans son ton, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de soulever l'un de mes sourcils, l'air interrogatrice. Elle redressa la tête, plongeant ses beaux yeux bleus dans les miens.

-J'emménage officiellement ici sans ta permission.

Puis, en approchant sa bouche de mon oreille, elle me susurra le message :

-… Et je dors toujours du côté gauche.

Je la dévorais du regard, me pinçant les lèvres. Depuis son retour, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vivante. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de sentiments qu'en sa présence. Personne n'avait jamais été capable de rivaliser avec elle. Glissant mes bras sur ses épaules, je lui fis:

-De toute manière, je ne t'aurais pas laissée t'en aller, assurai-je. Tu aurais été coincée ici. Avec moi. Quitte à ce que je te menotte au lit s'il l'aurait vraiment fallu.

Un sourire en coin arqua mes lèvres. Cette idée était loin de me déplaire. Visiblement, la blonde trouva cette menace très intéressante. Se collant un peu plus à moi, elle me répondit avec malice.

-Je devrais peut-être essayer de partir dans ce cas…

Ô comme j'avais envie de répondre à son appel. Prête à nous soumettre à la tentation, je m'approchai, nos lèvres se frôlèrent... Et le tic-tac incessant de la salle de bain me rappelait l'heure. J'avais mis cette fichue horloge ici pour ne pas perdre trop de temps le matin. Et voilà qu'il était plus que l'heure pour moi de partir au bureau. J'avais un rendez-vous vraiment important, je ne pouvais pas le louper. Jetant un regard au cadran, je murmurai:

-Le devoir m'appelle.

Je l'embrassai tout de même. J'étais incapable de lui résister.

-N'oublie pas ton collier, ajoutai-je, et sois prudente. C'est épuisant de jouer les héros.

Je ris. Car je l'avais tentée. Je m'étais tentée. Et je devais malheureusement m'enfuir. Mais je ris également de bonheur. Le bonheur de retrouver Clarke dans mon quotidien.

-Attends, reste encore une petite minute. Je suis en manque de réconfort, plaisanta-t'elle, profitant encore un instant de mon étreinte. Je vais rester ici et m'allonger un peu je crois, je me sens un peu étrange.

Je la retins encore un instant, je ne pouvais pas lui refuser. Je comprenais qu'elle se sente « étrange », son quotidien était bouleversé ces derniers jours, elle devait être épuisée. Elle se détacha finalement de mes bras et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Toi sois prudente. Je t'attendrai ce soir. J'aimerais passer une soirée normale avec toi, devant un film, ou juste... à discuter... on a beaucoup de choses à se raconter je crois.

-Repose-toi. Je fais au plus vite. Ensuite, on se fera une petite soirée cocooning et je t'offrirai tout le réconfort dont tu as besoin.

Un dernier. Juste un dernier. Allez. Je l'embrassai encore une fois.

-Je t'aime, lâchai-je avant de disparaître car j'aurais pu rester encore des heures en sa seule compagnie.

* * *

Je n'avais pas eu le choix que de me rendre au bureau. En récupérant mes affaires, dont mon portable, j'avais constaté les dix appels en absence d'Anya. Elle devait se demander où est-ce que j'étais encore allée. En même temps, avec le retour de Clarke, je n'étais pas très assidue au travail. Je devais me reprendre et redevenir plus sérieuse. Alors, je lui ai simplement répondu, _j'arrive._ Je ne pouvais pas faire plus vague. C'est le genre de message qu'on envoie alors qu'il nous reste encore quinze minutes de trajet à faire. Ce qui était entièrement mon cas. La secrétaire le capta puisqu'à peine une seconde plus tard, son nom réapparaissait sur mon écran. Je déclinai l'appel et grimpai sur la moto garée dans le jardin. Je serais bien plus rapide qu'en voiture.

-Woods ?! T'étais où encore ?!

Je n'avais pas franchi les portes de l'ascenseur qu'Anya m'harcelait déjà. Sans aucun stress, je jetai un coup d'œil à la montre à mon poignet. J'avais même de l'avance. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de raconter mon formidable début d'après-midi, si bien que je glissai simplement :

-Rien de spécial, j'étais partie délivrer Clarke qui a été enlevée par nos ex enragés.

Elle crut à une blague. En même temps, ce scénario en avait tout l'air. Costia et Finn avaient perdu toute leur crédibilité avec leur enlèvement de débutant. Mais ils semblaient avoir retenus la leçon. Ils n'oseraient plus s'approcher de Clarke, ou alors je leur règlerai leur compte une bonne fois pour toute.

-Boss, je veux rien savoir de vos petits jeux.

Elle avait presque une mine dégoûtée en s'imaginant la scène. Ce résumé était si futile qu'il aurait fait un très bon scénario de jeu intime cela dit. Souriante, je disparus dans mon bureau. J'évitai de croiser la pile de dossiers amassés sur ce dernier et récupérai les affaires qui me serviraient pour le rendez-vous. J'entendis mon portable vibrer dans mon sac. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'Anya, puisqu'elle savait que j'étais enfin présente, prête à assumer la rencontre. Pourtant, il ne cessait de me signaler de nouvelles notifications. En le trouvant enfin, un prénom s'afficha à l'écran « 4 messages de Clarke ». J'haussai un sourcil, puis déverrouillai le téléphone.

 _Envoie des nudes._

 _Tu travailles à Flame Industry ? Parce que tu m'as enflammée._

 _Si t'étais un gâteau, tu serais le croquembouche de notre mariage_

 _Hé mademoizelle, vous êtes belle à un point que y'a plus besoin de virgule._

Je me pinçai les lèvres pour retenir mon rire. Chassant Clarke de mon esprit, je secouai la tête. Elle me déconcentrait même lorsque nous étions séparées. Je rangeai mon portable dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon, mais celui-ci continuait de s'exciter, m'annonçant l'arrivée de nouvelles notifications. Je partis m'installer dans la salle de conférence et me dépêchai de le mettre sous silencieux. Clarke m'avait dit vouloir se reposer… Voilà une drôle de manière de le faire. Elle devait vraiment s'ennuyer, ou alors elle ne s'était pas encore remise de notre petit jeu de séduction de toute à l'heure. Quoi qu'il en soit, Anya vint me chercher pour me signaler l'arrivée de notre invité.

La rencontre s'était bien passée et avait duré plus longtemps que prévu. Il s'agissait d'un grand PDG d'entreprise désireux de se fournir chez Flame Industry pour son milieu informatique. Nous n'étions pas seuls dans la salle puisque plusieurs agents commerciaux étaient venus afin de présenter les meilleurs produits. J'avais surtout fait office de présence plus que de réelle vendeuse et diplomate, mais si nous pouvions faire affaire avec cet homme, cela nous délivrerait de gros contrats. Je ne pouvais pas faire passer cela à la légère.

Je saluai tout le monde et une fois à nouveau seule, je repris mon portable.

 _4 notifications Twitter._

-Qu'est-ce que…

Je passai en revue la liste des messages. Tous provenaient de la même personne, ou du moins du même compte. Je l'avais déjà repéré, car celui-ci spammait littéralement mon compte et ma boîte de messagerie depuis des années. Je m'y étais habituée et n'y prêtais plus attention, car nombreux étaient les comptes fans qui faisaient cela. Certains mêmes tentaient de se faire passer par Clarke Griffin… Si au premier essai, j'y avais presque cru par naïveté, aujourd'hui mon équipe multimédia s'occupait de supprimer ces messages indécents.

Je souris bêtement en face de mon écran tactile. Le compte du nom de « LA_FAM_DE_LEXA » venait de m'envoyer les mêmes phrases que Clarke quelques instants plus tôt.

Clarke ne m'avait, en vérité, jamais lâchée. Dans l'ombre, elle avait toujours été là, à relever d'imagination pour créer ces petites phrases accrocheuses qui me faisaient rire.

Si là était mon futur, à vivre de l'amour de Clarke et de nos douches brûlantes, j'étais prête à le vivre pleinement.

* * *

 **Et si notre Clexa favori pouvait enfin avoir un moment de répit... Qu'en diriez-vous ? ;)**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus ! 3 A la semaine prochaine !**


	17. Chapitre 17: Reconnaissance

**Bonjour !**

 **On se retrouve avec ce 17ème chapitre. Le temps est passé vite depuis qu'on a commencé à poster cette histoire, et dans quelques chapitres nous en marquerons le point final.**

 **Vos reviews nous font toujours aussi plaisir, vos réactions nous font bien rire (on n'est pas sadiques, j'vous jure). Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre et vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**

 **Silverael**

* * *

Assise sur le lit de Lexa, je contemplais le vide. J'avais été enlevée et secourue en quelques heures. Etait-ce ça le danger que j'avais craint si longtemps ? La peur d'une jalousie qui pousserait certaines personnes à s'en prendre à nous ? La peur que des personnes du passé viennent terminer la mission d'éradication des Griffin ?

J'avais remis le collier. Je me sentais plus en sécurité lorsque je le portais. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne suffisait pas. Il avait permis à Lexa de me retrouver, mais Finn et Costia avaient eu mille occasions de me faire du mal. Ce collier ne me protégeait pas. Il ne calmait pas l'anxiété qui m'asphyxiait lorsque je pensais à mon futur avec Lexa.

On m'avait cachée à la mort de mes parents pour une raison. J'étais en danger. Ou la raison avait-elle était différente ? Et si Jeffrey, qui avait si longtemps soutenu mes parents, avait été de paire avec les assassins ?

\- Il aurait laissé Papa et Maman mourir et m'aurait effacée pour ne pas avoir à me tuer...

Je me levai du lit, le coeur lourd. Si Jeffrey avait participé au complot contre mes parents, ça n'aurait pas été de bon coeur. Il les adorait. Le chauffeur des Griffin avait été un oncle pour moi. Il faisait partie de la famille. Avais-je raison de l'imaginer comme un traître ?

J'étais convaincue du fait que mes parents avaient été assassinés à l'initiative des Woods, mais je n'avais aucune preuve et je n'avais pas la liste des complices. Qui les Woods avaient-ils engagé ? Ces personnes étaient-elles encore en vie à l'heure qu'il était, prêts à venir terminer le travail par fidélité aux parents de Lexa ?

Je descendis les marches de la maison. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. Mon coeur battait vite et mon estomac pesait lourd. Cette sensation de malaise s'était réveillée lorsque Lexa avait quitté la maison pour retourner travailler. Je nous sentais en sécurité que lorsqu'elle était avec moi, car au moins nous étions ensemble en cas de menace.

Je me promenais au rez-de-chaussée, sans savoir quoi faire pour m'apaiser. Je finis mon chemin dans la cuisine et je ne réfléchis pas lorsque j'aperçus la bouteille dans le réfrigérateur. Je la débouchai et l'emmenai avec moi sur le canapé, espérant que le vin rouge suffise à calmer ce malaise qui brûlait mon estomac, contractait mes muscles et faisait brutalement battre mon coeur.

Je contemplais le jardin par la seule fenêtre découverte. Les autres volets étaient fermés pour éviter l'oeil des journalistes.

Je ne savais plus, après ce qui venait de se passer, si je devais encore avoir peur. Craindre une menace qui ne venait pas, alors que Finn et Costia avaient déjà pris l'initiative de tenter une manoeuvre contre Lexa et moi. Qui pouvait encore se cacher dans l'ombre ? Etait-ce seulement de l'ombre dont j'avais peur ? Pourquoi me sentais-je aussi mal ?

Je buvais à la bouteille, gorgée après gorgée. Quand on sonna à la porte je n'avais déjà plus les idées claires. L'alcool s'était mélangé à l'anxiété et j'allai ouvrir la porte avec la sensation d'être déjà en train de dormir.

Une silhouette s'introduit dans la maison et referma rapidement la porte derrière elle.

\- Ces saletés de journalistes, grogna-t-elle. Alexis ? Clarke. Je veux dire, Clarke. Faut que je m'y habitue.

C'était elle. Raven. Je savais que c'ét ait elle malgré ma difficulté à comprendre la situation.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que je suis chez Woods, mais apparemment t'es là donc... merde, t'as bu ? T'as pas l'air bien.

Que faisait-elle là ? Je n'avais pas le courage de lui répondre, encore moins de comprendre. J'étais épuisée. Je retournai m'asseoir sur le canapé, ralentissant la course du monde autour de moi.

\- Je voulais discuter sérieusement avec toi, reprit Raven en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi, mais je crois pas que ça soit le bon moment.

Peut-être pas. Mais y aurait-il un bon moment ensuite ?

\- J'essayais de t'appeler, continua Raven. Quand Woods m'a dit que tu avais disparu... j'étais inquiète pour toi. J'étais en colère à cause de tes mensonges, mais j'aimerais comprendre. Je suis prête à écouter ce que tu as à me dire.

Je continuais de fixer la fenêtre, les larmes me montant aux yeux. Les images de mon passé défilaient et je ressentais le besoin d'en parler, de tout raconter à Lexa, à Raven, à ceux qui m'avaient aidée et celle qui m'aimait encore malgré ma disparition. J'ouvris la bouche, mais aucun mot ne sortit. C'était bloqué, par l'alcool ou les larmes, peut-être les deux, par ce malaise aussi, ce mal qui me rongeait.

\- Je pensais avoir plus de mal à te parler honnêtement, poursuivit Raven face à mon silence, mais c'est tellement plus simple quand t'es bourrée.

Je tournai la tête vers elle, les yeux froids de larmes, frappée par un déclic brutal. J'avais honte de lui faire subir mon état, mais je ne pouvais plus lui mentir. Alors, la voix tremblante, je demandai :

\- Si je te le demandais, tu m'aiderais ?

Je ne voyais pas clairement son visage, mais je sentais son étonnement.

\- Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'aide ?

C'était une bonne question. Je ne savais pas ce qui n'allait pas, ce qui me bloquait encore dans les souvenirs de ma disparition.

\- Je ne sais pas, soufflai-je, je ne me sens pas bien.

Elle avait dû comprendre, car elle était restée. Je m'étais endormie sur le canapé, rassurée par la présence d'une amie.

Un visage apparut, comblant le vide de mon esprit. C'était Lexa, dont la présence me semblait fort réaliste.

\- Clarke ? m'appelait-elle.

J'ouvris les yeux au contact de ses mains sur mon corps. Elle me secouait doucement, me tirant de ce sommeil vide dans lequel j'avais été plongée pendant un laps de temps que je ne pouvais définir. Je la contemplais, troublée par son apparition. Avais-je dormi si longtemps ?

Je me souvenais m'être noyée dans mon désespoir, Raven veillant sur moi. Lexa savait-elle la raison de ma sieste imprévue ? Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Ce jour avait été choquant, j'avais simplement besoin de repos. C'est ce que je me dis pour me rassurer, car la seule autre raison au dernier événement était que je perdais la tête.

\- Déjà rentrée... dis-je par défaut en me redressant, car je ne savais ni quoi dire ni quoi faire.

\- Raven m'a appelée, fit-elle sur un ton lourd de sens, me prouvant son inquiétude. Que s'est-il passé ?

Alors Raven lui avait raconté la façon dont elle m'avait trouvée, ivre et perdue. Que pouvais-je bien lui dire ? Je n'avais pas d'explication moi-même. J'avais souhaité apaiser mon malaise, ce qui avait été plus simple que de l'expliquer à Raven.

\- Ce n'est rien. J'étais fatiguée.

\- N'oublie pas, je suis toujours là. Pour tout.

Elle ne posa pas plus de question sur le sujet. Je ne savais pas si je trouverais un jour moi-même la réponse à ce malaise, mais pour l'instant je voulais profiter de ces nouveaux moments avec Lexa. J'accueillis le baiser qu'elle déposa sur ma joue et m'assis droite sur le canapé.

\- Je suis passée en quatrième vitesse au supermarché, devine ce que j'ai ramené ?

\- Des _Reese's_ ? tentai-je bêtement de deviner.

\- Bien tenté, rit-elle.

Elle sortit de son sac une énorme boîte de capsules sur laquelle je pouvais lire _mochaccino vanille_. Je souris en imaginant la machine à café tourner à plein régime à cause de mon addiction à cette boisson. Lexa s'assit sur le rebord du canapé et ajouta :

\- Et c'était aussi en prévision de la soirée cocooning, bien sûr.

Je l'attirai à moi pour la remercier d'un baiser et saisit la boîte.

\- Ma princesse charmante toujours à ma rescousse, plaisantai-je, bien que son attention douce me tirait réellement du gouffre sombre dans lequel j'avais pensé tomber pour de bon plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Quel honneur d'être ta princesse... Ou plutôt ta femme, au vu de ton compte twitter ?

Elle avait fait le lien entre mes messages et le compte et en retenait un rire évident. Je n'avais jamais pu lâcher Lexa, malgré ma détermination à tenir la promesse. J'avais pris des nouvelles d'elle sur ses réseaux sociaux. J'avais été rassurée de voir qu'elle se portait bien et souffert de son absence.

\- Je ne mentais pas dans ma bio quand je disais tout savoir de toi... du moins, de ton enfance. Tu es la seule à pouvoir me dire si mon pseudo est définitivement mensonger.

\- Il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai, m'assura-t-elle.

Je ne doutais pas de sa réponse alors qu'elle me prenait dans ses bras. Nous n'avions aucune intention de se séparer alors que nous venions de nous retrouver. Nous n'avions pas tiré un trait sur notre passé, et cela incluait aussi de faire le deuil de ce que nous avions perdu. Il me fallait apprendre à vivre ici, avec Lexa, sans mes parents et notre maison. Désormais, la maison de Lexa était mon foyer, je devais m'y faire. Je ne pouvais laisser les souvenirs de nos réunions familiales me plonger dans les abysses. Seuls les moments avec Lexa comptaient. Ils étaient ma seule certitude dans cette affaire. Mes souvenirs de Monsieur et Madame Woods n'avaient plus raison d'être. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient fait.

\- Je vais te préparer un mochaccino, me glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

Je la regardai se lever et disparaître dans la cuisine. Lexa était la seule capable de me maintenir la tête hors de l'eau pour m'empêcher de rejoindre mes parents dans les profondeurs.

Elle revint avec un plateau qu'elle posa sur la table basse. Deux tasses de mochaccino et une boîte de glace vanille-fraise. Je souris à cette intention, mais Lexa semblait voir au-delà de ce sourire, puisqu'elle s'installa près de moi et, posant une main inquiète sur ma cuisse, demanda :

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Je croisai un court instant son regard. Je n'en étais pas certaine moi-même à l'instant.

\- Ça va aller, lui assurai-je, puis je saisis les deux tasses, lui en tendant une.

Je ne voulais pas penser à mes problèmes ce soir. Je voulais passer du temps avec Lexa, apprendre à connaître la femme qu'elle était devenue.

\- Je crois qu'on a toutes les deux besoin d'une soirée calme, rien que nous deux et le mochaccino, ajoutai-je avec un léger sourire nostalgique.

Elle saisit la tasse et nous profitâmes un instant de l'atmosphère paisible de la maison. Je pensai à Raven, à qui je devrais parler bientôt. J'avais encore beaucoup à faire pour retrouver une vie des plus normales, dans la mesure du possible. Passer une nouvelle soirée avec Lexa était déjà un bon début.

Lexa prit la télécommande et me proposa de regarder un film. Je me blottis contre elle, faisant attention à nos boissons chaudes, prête à regarder n'importe quoi tant que je pouvais utiliser Lexa comme coussin.

\- Je te laisse choisir.

Lexa alluma la télévision et passa de chaîne en chaîne à la recherche d'un programme intéressant. Il n'y avait pas grand chose pour nous à cette heure-ci. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une image familière apparut à l'écran.

\- _Les mystérieuses cités de lumière !_ s'exclama gaiement Lexa. J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils passent encore ça !

Nous sentions le générique arriver, et nous l'attendîmes patiemment. Lorsqu'il se lança, je fredonnai ses paroles que je n'avais jamais oubliées. Arrivées au refrain, rien ne pouvait plus nous arrêter, et je clamai haut et fort :

\- MARCUS JAHA ALIE, LES CITÉS DE LA LUMIÈRE !

Nous chantâmes ensemble l'entièreté du générique. Nous adorions cette série lorsque nous étions adolescentes, lorsque nous passions plusieurs soirées par semaine chez l'une l'autre avec seule condition de la part de nos parents que nous fassions nos devoirs ensemble.

Les dernières notes du générique résonnaient lorsque Lexa déposa son enthousiasme sur mes lèvres. Le baiser échangé, elle m'attira de nouveau contre elle, pour que nous puissions retrouver notre précieux calme après cette surprenante découverte.

Lexa reporta son attention sur sa tasse chaude, et je pris aussi l'initiative de boire quelques autres gorgées.

\- Tu chantes toujours aussi mal, la taquinai-je, bien qu'en réalité j'avais toujours aimé la voix de Lexa, ce que j'avais toujours refusé de lui admettre car il était évident qu'elle s'en aurait vanté.

\- Menteuse, m'accusa-t-elle avec un sourire, je sais que tu aimes tout de moi.

Elle sonnait prétentieuse, j'en reconnaissais son ton adolescent lorsqu'elle se vantait faussement d'être une incroyable héroïne. Lexa avait ses défauts, et elle savait parfaitement jouer avec mes nerfs lorsque nous nous disputions, mais je connaissais l'étendue de ses sentiments.

\- Je sais surtout que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.

C'était un fait. Ces années séparées avaient été un supplice pour nous deux. Nous n'avions jamais vécu l'une sans l'autre avant ma disparition, et nous n'avions jamais osé imaginer ce que la vie serait si nous ne vivions plus ensemble.

\- Tu es une drogue dangereuse, Clarke Griffin. Regarde le pauvre Finn, il n'a pas été assez bien sevré et il en est devenu fou.

Je sentis son regard sur moi et tournai la tête. Sa réponse m'arracha un faible sourire, mais je ne pouvais la prendre au second degré.

\- Finn ne me voyait que par son ego.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la souffrance dans laquelle j'avais été plongée pendant des années. Il n'y avait que Lexa qui pouvait vraiment comprendre, car elle l'avait aussi combattue.

On ne devait pas oublier le passé. On devait le surmonter. Panser les blessures. Aller de l'avant. C'est ce qu'on disait toujours, mais ça ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi vrai que maintenant.

\- Je suis revenue. Tu es là. C'est tout ce qui compte. Le reste, on verra bien.

Je ne pouvais prédire l'avenir, comme je n'avais pu prédire mon enlèvement ce matin. Je devais me reconstruire sans me laisser consumer par la peur. Cela allait prendre du temps, mais j'avais Lexa pour m'aider. Je ne dormirai plus seule dans le froid. Je ne me laisserai plus engloutir par mes cauchemars, car Lexa allait savoir. Je coupai le son de la télévision, laissant néanmoins l'image car la lumière me rassurait. Je commençai par raconter la conversation avec ma mère, ce jour où elle m'avait fait promettre. Puis vint la nuit de ma disparition, mon voyage jusqu'à ma famille d'accueil. La construction d'Alexis, ma rencontre avec Finn et les raisons qui m'avaient poussée à rester avec lui bien que je ne l'aimais plus. Mon périple jusqu'à Polis. Mon impossibilité de quitter la ville à nouveau.

Je lui racontais tout, la nuit s'écoulant rapidement au rythme de la machine à café qui remplissait régulièrement nos tasses vides. Je lui racontais mes cauchemars, ma difficulté à les surmonter. Je lui racontais mes rêves où je la revoyais enfin et où nous vivions en paix, outre les moments où elle m'accusait d'avoir encore mis de la peinture sur son chemisier favori.

Je lui racontais l'histoire d'Alexis, qui avait lutté pour garder Clarke et Lexa séparées. Elle avait échoué, mais elle resterait une partie de moi.

\- Parce qu'Alexis aussi t'aimait. Tout ce temps où je vivais sous une identité différente, je souffrais du manque. Perdre son ami d'enfance est déjà douloureux, mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'un amour partagé si particulier que nous-mêmes n'avons jamais pu définir, c'est la fin. J'avais perdu mon identité, j'avais perdu mes parents, toi, et je ne pensais pas pouvoir changer ma condition. Je sais que j'avais tort, et j'en suis désolée. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te faire souffrir.

Ma voix se brisait sur mes mots. Je retenais les larmes. Je ne voulais pas pleurer. Je voulais seulement lui dire ce qui me pesait, pour que nous puissions enfin tourner la page et commencer notre nouvelle vie.

\- Au début, je ne comprenais pas et je t'en ai voulu. C'était terriblement égoïste de ma part. Mais c'est terminé désormais. Aujourd'hui, je comprends.

Elle attrapa doucement mon bras, et ses doigts glissèrent le long de celui-ci pour aller atteindre les miens, tandis qu'elle poursuivait :

\- Tu étais à terre, mais tu as trouvé la force de revenir. Tu es une femme forte et tu l'as prouvé chaque jour depuis le naufrage. Tu n'es plus seule. Je suis là maintenant. Coûte que coûte.

Je la croyais. Je lui faisais confiance sur le fait qu'elle allait rester à mes côtés.

Je la serrai contre moi, et nous continuâmes encore de discuter calmement avant de trouver le courage de monter à l'étage pour aller dormir.

* * *

C'était encore un jour où je n'avais pas eu envie de me lever, mais pour une raison bien différente de cet avant que je ne regrettais pas, puisque cette fois, j'avais voulu rester sous la chaleur protectrice des couvertures, avec Lexa à côté de moi, là où je pouvais la surveiller. Je l'avais laissée partir au travail avec une certaine appréhension.

Mais elle avait une entreprise à diriger, et moi, j'avais une vie à reconstruire. J'avais d'abord pensé à aller à Flame Industry avec Lexa pour remercier Raven et lui expliquer mon comportement de la veille, mais l'image d'une autre maison m'était venue à l'esprit, et j'avais pris une toute autre direction.

Je me trouvais devant la porte d'appartement de Bellamy, sa maison d'enfance encore à l'esprit. Je lui devais des excuses, une explication, et seulement ensuite je pourrais tenter de reprendre contact avec Octavia.

La porte s'ouvrit et le visage fatigué de Bellamy s'afficha. Je pensais le trouver prêt pour aller travailler, mais il semblait tout juste sorti du lit.

\- Excuse-moi, je t'ai réveillé ?

Il passa une main sur son visage et me fit signe d'entrer.

\- J'ai pris quelques jours de congé cette semaine, m'expliqua-t-il, la voix encore ensommeillée, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Il ferma la porte derrière moi et me guida dans le salon.

\- Bellamy ? C'est qui ? une voix féminine se fit entendre.

Une jeune femme apparut. Je ne la connaissais pas. Je doutais l'avoir rencontrée. Un visage neuf qui ne me venait pas du passé.

\- Oh, Clarke, me reconnut-elle. Enchantée, je suis Echo, la compagne de Bellamy.

\- Enchantée, répondis-je, acceptant sa poignée de main.

Le couple était encore en pyjama, le visage marqué par le sommeil. Echo proposa de faire du café et je m'installai à table avec Bellamy tandis que celle-ci s'affairait.

\- Je voulais m'excuser, commençai-je enfin. Je t'ai caché la vérité alors que tu étais un très bon ami. Je ne m'en serais pas sortie ici sans toi. Je t'en remercie.

Il ne semblait pas en colère. Il était calme, sans surprise, ni jugement.

\- Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. Octavia ne cessait de me parler de toi après ta disparition. Peu importe ce qui t'a poussée à changer de nom, je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi. Il marqua une pause, puis ajouta : Ma soeur t'aurait reconnue.

Je hochai la tête à sa réponse. Cela avait été plus facile que je ne l'avais imaginé.

\- Je suppose que je peux te garder dans mes contacts ? demandai-je alors avec précaution.

\- Bien sûr, s'esclaffa-t-il tandis qu'Echo réapparaissait avec un plateau garni.

\- J'en suis heureuse. Vous devriez venir dîner à la maison, Lexa ne s'y opposera pas. Octavia peut venir aussi.

\- Si j'étais toi j'irais voir O' sur le champ, ma soeur est devenue folle en apprenant ton retour.

Ainsi donc, je retrouvais mes amis d'enfance, tout en tâchant de préserver les amitiés d'Alexis. Lexa avait raison. Je n'étais pas seule. Je l'avais elle, mais il y avait aussi ceux qui avaient espéré le retour de Clarke, et les belles rencontres d'Alexis.

C'est grâce à eux que j'allais pouvoir reconstruire mon identité, après tous les dégâts qui lui avaient été causés.


	18. Chapitre 18: L'impitoyable vérité

**Salut la compagnie !**

 **Ce chapitre vous apportera des réponses non seulement à vous, mais aussi à Clarke et Lexa... Et donc, évidemment, si les mystères commencent à s'élucider et les intrigues à se clore, c'est que nous arrivons gentiment mais sûrement à la fin de cette ff. Nous allons nous arrêter au chapitre 20, avant de poursuivre avec un épilogue sympathique. :)**

 **Mais en attendant, nous avons encore des choses à vous révéler dans les derniers chapitres, alors... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Petit à petit, jours après jours, Clarke et moi trouvions nos petits rituels de vie. Tous les matins, je me réveillais à ses côtés. Je souriais. A chaque fois que je la regardais, je prenais un peu plus conscience de la chance que j'avais eu de la retrouver. J'avais l'impression de retourner dix ans plus tôt, éprouvant un amour adolescent débordant que je ne savais pas gérer. Je vivais une vraie euphorie que rien ne pouvait stopper, pas même Finn et Costia de par leurs plans tortueux. Ma routine monotone et grise avec mon ex me paraissait déjà à des année-lumières d'aujourd'hui, tant Clarke illuminait mes jours de milles et une couleurs. Le temps passait paisiblement à ses côtés et nous appréciions réapprendre à nous connaître. Nous avions grandi toutes les deux, tous comme nos avis étaient devenus plus matures, nos choix plus assurés, nos préférences plus affirmées. Nous aimions également découvrir ce qui n'avait pas changé, comme nos couleurs et nos fleurs préférées qui avaient demeurées dans le temps…

Pendant que Clarke se reconstruisait, profitant de retrouver ses amis, un train de vie normale, je cherchais à me concentrer sur l'entreprise. Je l'avais laissée pour compte ces derniers temps. C'était le moment de la reprendre sérieusement en main. Anya était heureuse de me voir recouvrer de la régularité au bureau, car gérer mes absences lui demandait beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires. Elle était une collègue formidable et je ne la remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce qu'elle a déjà fait pour m'épauler.

Un jour comme les autres au milieu de toutes ces journées régulières, on frappa à la porte de mon bureau. C'était Echo qui débarquait, accompagnée d'une enveloppe sous le bras. Je sus immédiatement ce qu'étaient tous ces documents. La jeune femme était très bonne en self-control et gardait un visage très neutre, quant à moi je sentais l'appréhension me gagner. La réponse qu'elle m'apporterait serait décisive pour moi. Pour Clarke. Pour nous. Pourtant, depuis mon enfance on m'avait appris à gérer mes émotions liées au stress. Je savais les gérer car il s'agissait de Flame Industry, mais quand cela concernait mes sentiments, mon passé, mes parents, Clarke… Quand cela concernait un passé sur lequel je m'étais construite, j'étais incapable de rester indifférente.

-Bonjour Woods, je vous apporte les fichiers sur lesquels vous m'avez demandé de travailler.

Je l'observai, l'inquiétude se lisant dans mes yeux. Elle ne dirait rien. Elle ne voudrait pas imposer la vérité. Elle laisserait parler les preuves d'elles-mêmes.

-Merci pour ton travail Echo.

De reconnaissance, elle m'adressa un discret signe de la tête et déposa l'enveloppe sur mon bureau.

-A samedi, je suppose ?

Mon regard passa du dossier au visage de la brune. En prenant en compte ma perplexité, elle ajouta :

-Le dîner. Clarke nous a invité, moi et les Blake.

-Ho. Le dîner, oui. Oui bien sûr. A samedi.

Clarke avait-elle omis de m'en parler ou c'était moi qui avait ellipsé ce plan de ma mémoire ? Je pensais à beaucoup de choses en ce moment, puis le fait de me retrouver avec mes réponses à portée de main ne me rendait que plus anxieuse. Echo m'adressa un sourire compatissant avant de quitter la pièce. J'avais déposé en elle toute ma confiance, car pour l'instant, elle était la seule à savoir si mes parents étaient responsables de la mort de ceux de Clarke ou non. Elle ne devrait révéler cette information à personne. Cela demeurerait notre secret jusqu'à ce que je l'apprenne à Clarke ou à quiconque d'autre.

Je pris l'enveloppe entre mes mains Elle ne portait aucune inscription, à la vue d'une personne tiers, elle devait contenir des documents totalement banals. Pourtant, j'avais entre mes mains des preuves décisives. Déterminée, je finis par l'ouvrir. Il fallait que j'en finisse avec cette histoire.

Je découvris une clé USB ainsi qu'un rapport imprimé sur papier, expliquant les démarches d'Echo dans ses recherches. « _Heureusement, il y a dix ans, Internet était déjà dans l'usage courant. Mes recherches ont donc été simplifiées puisqu'il m'a fallu m'introduire dans les boîtes e-mails, les historiques de recherches et les sms. Evidemment, cela ne fut pas une mince affaire puisque toutes ces preuves étaient lourdement cryptées._ »

Ce rapport faisait plusieurs lignes et je le parcourus brièvement. Car ce qui m'intéressait était évidemment le contenu de la clé USB. Je branchai le petit appareil sur l'un des ports de mon ordinateur, double-cliquai sur le dossier qui était apparu sur le bureau. Plusieurs fichiers s'ouvrirent, classés par dates, émetteurs et receveurs.

Lorsque je relevai mon nez de l'écran, il faisait nuit dehors. Je fus assaillie par un souvenir enfoui très profondément.

 _Je suis à l'étage de notre maison et je m'apprête à descendre les escaliers tard dans la nuit. Clarke est partie en vacances au Mexique et la savoir loin de moi me crispe. Nous avons toujours vécu ensemble, si proches l'une de l'autre, que la savoir à des kilomètres de Polis m'empêche de trouver le sommeil. En arrivant sur le pallier, je surprends une conversation de mes parents qui parlent dans la cuisine. La lumière de la porte ouverte se diffuse dans le hall d'entrée et, ne m'attendant pas à les trouver debout à une heure si tardive, je songe à retourner dans ma chambre. Seulement, des mots attirent mon attention._

 _-… Il est ingénieur et discret. Il saura brouiller les ondes du sonar, explique mon père._

 _J'ai l'habitude que mes parents discutent de l'entreprise, mais si tard dans la nuit ? Et leur échange ne semble en aucun cas au sujet de Flame Industry… Curieuse, je descends les marches d'escalier à pas de loup._

 _-Mardi ? N'avions-nous pas parlé de lundi ? s'indigne ma mère._

 _-Ecoute, il y a des choses qu…_

 _Un craquement d'une marche, celui de trop. Ma mère, furieuse, sort de la cuisine en dispersant une ombre menaçante dans le hall d'entrée._

 _-Mademoiselle Lexa Woods, retourne immédiatement dans ta chambre._

 _Le simple fait qu'elle prononce mon nom entier me fait trembler. Mais son ton, vraiment contrarié, me fait comprendre que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Je remonte en trombe et juste avant de fermer la porte de ma chambre, j'entends ma mère gronder :_

 _-Tu m'as pourtant assuré qu'elle dormait !_

 _Puis la porte de la cuisine se ferme brusquement, son claquement résonnant dans toute la maison._

Il semblait que mon esprit avait enfermé ce souvenir entre quatre murs au plus loin dans ma mémoire afin de me préserver de cette terrible vérité que j'avais devant les yeux depuis des années…

La clé USB d'Echo contenait des échanges d'e-mails, de sms, de confirmations de paiements et de réservations, des noms de codes avaient été utilisés afin de brouiller les pistes et plus que tout… Les noms de David Woods, Rachel Woods et Henri Svenson ressortaient par dizaines de fois au milieu d'autres, tous des anciens associés de mes parents et de Flame Industry. Des frissons me parcouraient toute entière tandis que, le regard perdu dans le vide sombre face à moi, mon visage était uniquement illuminé par la lumière de l'écran de mon ordinateur.

Mes parents ont tué les parents de Clarke.

Et depuis le début, je le savais. Mais j'avais vécu dans le déni, refusant d'accepter les terribles actes que mes géniteurs avaient commis.

Je fermai mon ordinateur, récupérai mes affaires et quittai la tour de l'entreprise. Je rentrais bien plus tard que d'habitude et n'avais pas prévenu Clarke, cette dernière devait s'inquiéter. Mais, perdue dans les méandres du passé, je n'avais pas su m'en extirper avant d'avoir tout découvert dans les moindres détails. J'étais comme absorbée par un film horrible et pourtant addictif, auquel j'avais besoin de connaître la fin. Mais ici, la fin, c'était à moi de l'écrire.

Enfin arrivée à la maison, je poussai la porte d'entrée. Mon regard balaya le hall d'entrée et je me revis, dix ans plus tôt, perchée sur la septième marche d'escalier à me faire surprendre par ma mère qui complotait avec mon père sur le meurtre des Griffin. Je voulus m'annoncer à Clarke, lui dire que j'étais rentrée, mais aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche. Je n'étais pas bien. J'avais l'impression de rentrer dans le théâtre d'un mensonge horrible, un mensonge dans lequel j'étais empêtrée depuis des années. Je ne pouvais pas faire un pas de plus dans cette maison sans me sentir happée par les souvenirs de mon père, ma mère, et moi, vivant entre ces murs après la disparition de la famille Griffin.

C'est alors que Clarke prit la place de ma vision de moi-même en haut des marches. Elle était dans un peignoir, les cheveux encore humides de la douche dont elle sortait. Elle émit un soupire de soulagement.

-Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans la maison.

Elle descendit les escaliers, ses pieds nus caressant le sol, et vint m'entourer de ses bras. C'est son contact qui fit renouer mon cerveau à mes muscles et m'offrit enfin l'occasion de bouger en lui rendant son étreinte, tandis qu'elle me demandait, inquiétée :

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Ma voix cherchait de l'assurance, mais se brisa sur mes derniers mots. Je restai contre elle encore un instant, puis me défis de son emprise. J'attrapai sa main et l'amenai dans le salon où nous nous installâmes sur le canapé. Ma mine était grave. J'avais l'impression de m'effondrer intérieurement, mais je devais rester forte pour elle.

-J'ai mis Echo sur une mission de recherches, expliquai-je, marquant une pause avant de reprendre, sur la mort de tes parents.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Clarke sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

-Et… hésita-t'elle, anxieuse. A-t'elle trouvé des informations ?

-Oui. Nous avions besoin de connaître les coupables. C'est pour ça que je lui ai demandé cela. Elle les a trouvés.

Je détournai la tête, fixant le vide. Mon regard fuit le sien. Je me sentais honteuse, brisée, trompée. Et néanmoins, je devais porter la responsabilité de mes parents sur mes épaules. Je devais endosser la responsabilité de dire la vérité à Clarke. Mais je n'avais pas le courage de le lui dire droit dans les yeux.

-Mes parents. Mes parents ont tué les tiens. J'aurais dû le savoir.

Un instant, mes paupières se fermèrent pour mieux retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur mes joues.

-Je suis désolée… soufflai-je.

Je m'en voulais pour avoir terré ce souvenir au fond de ma mémoire, je m'en voulais de porter le nom d'assassins, je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux plus rapidement. Tout aurait pu être réglé si vite si je m'y étais mieux pris. Peut-être même aurais-je pu la prévenir. Lui envoyer un message, lui dire à elle et ses parents de faire attention aux bateaux les prochains jours de ses vacances. J'aurais dû savoir.

Clarke posa une main sur mon épaule, l'autre glissa sur ma joue.

-C'est pas ta faute, Lex. C'est pas ta faute, t'y pouvais rien, on n'y pouvait rien, répéta-t'elle pour nous convaincre du fait que nous n'aurions pu empêcher ce qui était arrivé.

En rouvrant les yeux, deux larmes discrètes m'échappèrent et je découvris le regard attentif de Clarke rivé sur moi, non pas sans y lire de la douleur et à la fois du soulagement. Savoir que ses beaux-parents avaient cherché à la tuer était traumatisant, mais avoir enfin mis le doigt sur les meurtriers de ses parents l'aiderait à avancer dans sa vie.

-Je sais… lâchai-je en cherchant à me persuader de ces mots.

J'effaçai mes larmes du revers de mes mains, avant de serrer les poings. De peine. De consternation. De regret.

-Je ne réalise pas. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on m'ait menti toute ma vie. Ou peut-être ne voulais-je simplement pas admettre la vérité.

Elle retraçait de ses doigts les sillons salés de mes joues. Elle ne put retenir ses pleurs plus longtemps.

-On le savait. Au fond, on savait que c'était eux. Ils ont détruit nos vies, on ne peut pas les laisser continuer. J'aimerais rendre ça publique, souffla-t'elle entre deux reniflements, s'il te plaît, pour que la vérité soit enfin à jour, et qu'on puisse passer à autre chose.

Ma poitrine se serra. Evidemment. Il fallait condamner ma mère. Et au vu de ma relation actuelle avec elle, ça ne devrait pas me faire de peine. Mais il allait s'agir de bien plus que cela. Et si les médias m'incluaient dans l'affaire ? Et s'ils ruinaient ma vie et tout ce que j'avais construit en modifiant les propos pour faire les unes des magazines people ? Je savais le pouvoir que ces rats pouvaient avoir sur la vie des gens. Si j'avais toujours réussi à m'en détacher jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ça n'était plus le cas depuis qu'ils avaient fait les unes avec le retour de Clarke. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas lui refuser cela. Et je ne pouvais pas laisser ces meurtriers courir encore en liberté. Je pris ses mains entre les miennes. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et moi. Ses parents n'étaient plus et je ne pourrais jamais pardonner les miens.

-D'accord.

Je serrai ses doigts entre les miens. La voix tremblante étouffée par un sanglot, je tins à ajouter tout de même :

-Mais ma mère ne se laissera pas faire. Elle demandera un avocat et nous devrons nous investir dans un procès. Tu es prête pour ça ?

-On arrivera à tout prouver, Lex. On était des enfants à l'époque, c'est ce qu'ils penseront. Tu n'aurais jamais aidé tes parents à assassiner ta petite-amie et ses parents.

Clarke lisait dans mes pensées. Je n'avais besoin de formuler mes craintes à voix haute, puisqu'elle les connaissait déjà. Elle savait ce que je pouvais perdre en me mettant ainsi à découvert. Mais elle avait raison, nous avions suffisamment de preuves. Et la naïveté de l'adolescence plaiderait de notre côté.

-Je suis désolée de t'embarquer dans quête de justice Lexa, reprit la blonde aux cheveux humides. Mais je n'y arriverai pas seule. Je n'ai plus rien... Je viens à peine de retrouver mon identité de naissance, je ne peux pas gagner seule...

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Elle avait besoin d'un point final à cette histoire et moi aussi, même s'il m'était compliqué de l'admettre en cet instant. Malgré son crime, nos désaccords, m'imaginer porter plainte contre ma génitrice me paraissait contre nature. Elle le méritait, certes, mais l'enfant qui résidait en moi cherchait à retrouver la mère qu'elle avait connue. La mère douce et compatissante qui cachait en réalité sa nature orgueilleuse, jalouse et malfaisante.

-Je ne t'abandonnerai pas Clarke, lui assurai-je. Nous sommes toutes les deux concernées par cette affaire. Nous allons rendre justice à tes parents.

 _Et faire passer les miens pour des monstres,_ pensai-je, profondément marquée par ce que je venais d'apprendre. Il était plus que temps de révéler la vraie nature des gens. Clarke, percevant mon incertitude et ma peur, me rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce que nos fronts se rencontrent. Dans le silence de la cuisine, elle déclara :

-Que le procès se termine bien ou mal, je t'aime Lex. Je suis terrifiée, mais cela doit être fait.

Puis elle me serra contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou, ses cheveux humides caressant agréablement ma peau. Je m'accrochai à Clarke comme un naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage, car elle incarnait ce qu'il m'était de plus cher dans ce monde. Elle était celle en qui j'ai toujours pu avoir confiance, celle qui ne m'a jamais menti, celle qui m'a toujours aimée, peu importait la distance qui nous séparait.

-J'ai peur aussi, avouai-je dans un murmure.

Je caressais son dos recouvert du doux peignoir, mes doigts rencontrèrent ses mèches humides. J'inspirais la douce odeur de vanille qui émanait d'elle après sa douche. Cette tranquillité qui provenait d'elle me rassurait.

-Pourtant nous n'avons pas à l'être. Nous allons tout faire ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour condamner les coupables. La décision finale ne nous reviendra pas. Mais nous aurons le mérite d'avoir fait de notre mieux, ensemble.

Ou peut-être le devrions-nous. Les assassins des Griffin devaient bien s'être rendus compte aujourd'hui qu'il manquait quelqu'un dans la famille, ce fameux jour sur le bateau. Et s'ils revenaient pour régler son compte à la dernière héritière ? Cette pensée m'effleurant, je frissonnai. Quelqu'un pourrait-il vraiment en vouloir à Clarke ?

-Que la justice soit en notre faveur… expira-t'elle en recueillant ses dernières forces m'étreindre un peu plus.

Je hochai la tête, espérant, priant, pour que le jugement soit clément à notre égard. Il nous faudra réunir nos forces pour cette dernière bataille, pour que nous puissions enfin vivre notre vie pleinement ensemble dans le futur.

* * *

Le lendemain, à la première heure, Clarke et moi avions déjà pris rendez-vous avec le plus compétent de mes avocats. Plusieurs étaient déjà engagés par Flame Industry afin de régler différents problèmes, mais Titus était de loin celui en qui j'avais le plus confiance. Chauve au regard averti, il imposait le respect par sa prestance et je savais qu'entre ses mains, les affaires que je lui confiais ne pouvaient qu'aboutir dans mon sens.

Nous avons parlé longuement, tergiversant de la technique à opter pour cette affaire dont les médias raffoleraient. Je ne me réjouissais pas de ce moment, les journalistes venaient tout juste de désengorger l'entrée de ma maison après les unes concernant le retour de Clarke à Polis. Voilà qui allait les faire revenir à la charge, encore plus nombreux qu'avant. Parce qu'ici il n'était pas uniquement sujet de la rubrique « People », mais bien d'un fait divers qui pourrait enfin trouver son point final : celui de l'assassinat des détenteurs de The Ark Corp. Leur disparition avait mis tout le pays en émoi, d'autant plus que l'affaire n'avait jamais été élucidée. Chaque année, pour le macabre anniversaire du naufrage, les journaux diffusaient un article, ne cessant de répéter les mêmes choses : la confirmation de décès de Jake et Abigail Griffin et Clarke toujours introuvable. Aucune nouveauté sur cette affaire n'avait été à déplorer depuis des années. Les spécialistes du sujet seront ravis de découvrir que mes parents sont les personnes à avoir orchestrés ce meurtre. Ils se jetteraient sur l'occasion pour faire à nouveau la une de tous les journaux.

Suite à notre entrevue avec Titus, Clarke et moi sommes allées témoigner au commissariat, toujours sous l'œil attentif de l'avocat qui dirigeait la conversation. Cette affaire était particulièrement émotionnelle pour nous deux, il s'avérait capital que Titus reste avec nous afin de faire partir les échanges dans la direction que nous désirions.

Ces témoignages ne furent pas de tout repos. Il nous a fallu replonger dans ce passé douloureux, repenser à ces souvenirs affligeants que nous préférions toutes les deux oublier. Mais lorsque je regardais vers Clarke, j'oubliais instantanément cette mémoire navrante pour ne penser qu'au futur que je pourrais vivre avec elle. Nous étions ensemble, prêtes à nous battre pour obtenir justice.

Après nos témoignages, les policiers se sont rendus chez ma mère, à laquelle ils ont passé les menottes.

C'était le début d'une bataille longue et périlleuse.


	19. Chapitre 19: Renaissance

**Le voici, l'avant-dernier chapitre ! :D**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira. La semaine prochaine, Sarah postera le vingtième et dernier chapitre, puis nous terminerons cette histoire avec l'épilogue qui vous apportera les dernières réponses tant attendues.**

 **Un énième merci à vous pour avoir suivi jusque-là. Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! :)**

 **Silverael**

* * *

J'observais mon nom sortir peu à peu de la terre. Ma main froide agrippait celle de Lexa. Le vent sec mordait mon cou, à moins ça ne fût les frissons provoqués par cet événement, je n'arrivais pas à faire la différence.

Les ouvriers m'effaçaient de cette pierre tombale qui m'avait longtemps liée à l'accident de mes parents. On m'ôtait de ce cimetière, marquant un peu plus mon retour comme une renaissance. Revenue à la vie, Clarke Griffin pouvait s'exprimer, et elle comptait prouver le meurtre de ses parents. Il était hors de question que je rejoigne de nouveau ce cimetière sans avoir établi la vérité. La mémoire de mes parents méritait d'être polie après avoir été laissée à la rouille pendant dix ans.

Un bouquet de fleurs violettes et jaunes dans mon autre main attendait d'être déposé sur la tombe de Jake et Abby Griffin. J'attendais. Mes genoux tremblaient face à ce tombeau qui ne me présentait plus. J'avais besoin de parler. De leur dire, à mes parents, une fois les ouvriers partis, que j'étais là en tant que Clarke, que je portais leur nom à nouveau et que je l'utiliserai à bon escient.

Le temps me semblait long. La main de Lexa subissait la force de la mienne sans bouger. Comment faisait Lexa pour supporter ça ? Je n'en pouvais plus de voir ce tombeau modifié encore une fois, comme si jamais on ne laisserait ses défunts reposer en paix.

Je soupirai longuement en contemplant le départ des ouvriers. J'avais souhaité être là pour les travaux de la tombe, mais après avoir attendu aussi longtemps dans la colère et la peine je m'en voulais de nous avoir fait subir ça à Lexa et moi.

Je déposai enfin le bouquet de fleurs sur la tombe de mes parents dans l'intimité que la solitude nous apportait. Je contemplais ensuite la tombe, cherchant des mots simples dans le tourbillon de pensées qui m'accablait. Je tournai la tête vers Lexa, et la voir me suffit à trouver mon message.

\- Papa, Maman, j'ai retrouvé ce qui me manquait, déclarai-je enfin.

Je parlais à une tombe, mais l'idée qu'ils puissent m'entendre me plaisait. J'avais besoin d'y croire, au moins pour cet instant. J'avais besoin de les garder près de moi, car les savoir disparus à jamais me faisait trop souffrir.

\- J'ai retrouvé Lexa, poursuivis-je, et je vais rester auprès d'elle. On se protège elle et moi, face à ce que vous redoutiez. Je sais que vous l'aimez aussi, malgré ses parents ignobles, comme vous m'avez aimée.

Je me rapprochais de Lexa, observant sa réaction suite à mes propos. Je la pris finalement dans mes bras sans y porter tant d'attention, car mes paroles lui étaient aussi destinées et que je voulais les dire avant de la laisser réagir.

\- Je ne suis plus cette adolescente découvrant l'amour. Je suis une femme qui sait pourquoi elle aime et de qui elle a besoin. Je ne suis pas revenue vers toi par principe, Lexa. C'est ce que j'aimerais que mes parents sachent.

\- Ils n'en douteraient pas, j'en suis certaine.

Sa réponse m'apaise un instant, mais la tombe à mes pieds me rappelle l'absence douloureuse de ceux qui m'ont créée et élevée. Jusqu'ici, je n'avais jamais pu débuter mon deuil. La mort de mes parents me faisait l'effet d'une plaie béante qui saignait encore des gouttes de fureur. A cet instant, avec la tombe lavée du complot qui l'avait longtemps entachée et la présence réconfortante de Lexa à mes côtés, je sentais cette plaie apaisée. Elle allait pouvoir cicatriser, lentement, avec la douceur de l'amour que me portait Lexa.

Je libérai cette dernière de mon étreinte et saisis sa main à nouveau. Il était temps de quitter les lieux. Nous avions des réponses à accorder aux vivants.

Les allées du cimetière me paraissaient plus colorées qu'à notre arrivée. Même les fleurs fanées semblaient apporter de la vie aux lieux. Cela marquait peut-être le début de mon deuil, celui que je pensais terminé depuis longtemps par déni, ou était-ce l'apparition d'un rayon de soleil qui apportait un peu de lumière au cimetière et colorait les fleurs jusqu'à en faire briller les pierres.

Nous passâmes les grilles. Je m'en sentis soulagée. Je ne faisais plus partie de ce cimetière. Mes parents pouvaient reposer paisiblement, et je pouvais vivre libre. Plus jamais Lexa n'aura à contempler mon nom sur cette pierre tombale. Plus jamais les fleurs déposées sur cette tombe me seront adressées. Je serai celle qui dépose les fleurs, et quand une personne marchera dans les allées du cimetière, il saura en voyant la tombe fleurie de Jake et Abigail Griffin que c'est moi, Clarke Griffin, qui rend hommage à mes parents, car j'ai survécu au drame et suis sortie du silence.

* * *

Il était presque midi. Je montai nerveusement les marches qui menaient au premier étage d'un immeuble charmant. Le quartier était tranquille, les classes moyennes qui y vivaient savaient en préserver son calme.

Je me plantai devant la porte avec appréhension. Ma main moite trouva la sonnette sur laquelle j'appuyai sans réfléchir. J'avais déjà songé à ce moment ces dernières années. Je l'avais longuement imaginé, sans jamais y croire. Pourtant, je le vivais enfin. Je n'étais pas prête. Les pas rapides derrière la porte me rendirent confuse, et quand la porte s'ouvrit je clignais bêtement des yeux face au vieux souvenir qui s'affichait à moi.

Des bras s'enroulèrent vivement autour de mon cou, un torse cognant contre le mien. Le parfum était différent, mais l'affection était la même.

\- C'est incroyable, Clarke, t'es pas morte, bredouilla Octavia en me libérant de son étreinte.

Ses traits étaient plus matures qu'il y a dix ans, son visage toujours aussi doux bien que son regard avait gagné en férocité. Octavia avait toujours su se faire entendre. J'avais été heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle s'en était bien sortie dans la vie.

\- J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, Octavia, déclarai-je. Tu m'as manquée.

\- Tu vas me faire chialer, rit-elle, entre !

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux illuminées par son sourire. Je me rendis compte, en découvrant le cadre photo sur le meuble du salon, que mon absence l'avait beaucoup fait souffrir. Combien de personnes avais-je blessées en me cachant comme je l'avais fait ?

\- Je te dois une explication, repris-je. Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je ne voulais pas revenir, te revoir, je-

\- Je sais, Clarke. Je sais que ça va plus loin que ce que tu voulais toi. T'es pas obligée de me raconter.

\- Je le dois.

Elle alla faire du thé, puis une fois installées avec nos boissons chaudes, je commençai mon récit. Je n'allais pas aussi loin dans les détails que lorsque j'avais raconté mon histoire à Lexa. Je ne me sentais pas de tout lui dire, tout raconter encore une fois, mais je voulais au moins parler de mon cauchemar à Octavia.

Enivrée par l'arôme de menthe du thé, j'expliquai la vie d'Alexis. Je montrais à Octavia qui j'étais devenue aujourd'hui, et lorsque j'eus terminé, je lui demandai de me raconter la sienne à son tour, si elle le voulait bien.

\- Merci de m'avoir dit, commença-t-elle. Bellamy a déjà dû te le dire. J'ai fait les études que je voulais et aujourd'hui je commence ma super carrière d'éducatrice spécialisée. J'espère pouvoir reprendre le prêt universitaire du dos de Bellamy bientôt. Je ne veux pas qu'il paie tout pour moi. Il a déjà été incroyable ces dernières années. Je m'en serais pas sortie sans lui après la mort de nos parents.

Bellamy et Octavia avaient eux aussi connu un grand malheur. Ils s'en étaient relevés, mais l'événement avait laissé des cicatrices. Bellamy avait dû soutenir sa soeur sans pouvoir faire d'études lui-même, et Octavia culpabilisait désormais pour cela.

\- Il a fait ça parce qu'il t'aime tu sais, il est heureux de te voir réussir. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Et puis, on l'adore à Flame Industry. Meilleur correcteur, tu te rends compte ? Je suis sûr que Lexa a déjà prévu de lui faire monter des échelons.

\- Ouais, il dit adorer son boulot, mais parfois, je me demande vraiment. Qui pourrait aimer ça, corriger des textes à longueur de journée ? Si c'était des romans passionnants je dis pas, mais là...

\- On s'y fait. Et puis, ton frère sait sympathiser avec ses collègues pour rendre les journées de travail plus divertissante.

Il m'avait bien des fois apporté de la joie lorsque je croulais sous le travail et la mélancolie.

\- Il est génial, Bel', je le sais bien. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir.

Le calme qui suivit nous permis d'apprécier le thé. En dévisageant Octavia, je remarquai le fait qu'elle avait toujours de très jolis yeux. Ils avaient une couleur tantôt bleue, tantôt verte, tantôt grise, comme la surface d'un lac. Ils portaient une force de vie que je ne voyais pas dans le regard de Lexa. Les yeux de Lexa avaient une couleur similaire mais détenaient une extrême douceur qui avait su me faire fondre maintes fois. Lorsque Lexa faisait preuve de force, son regard se teintait d'un avertissement cinglant. Ce précédent regard, Lexa ne me l'avait jamais adressé. Elle avait parfois essayé de m'intimider pour gagner un débat, mais n'y était jamais parvenue. Par affection pour moi, ou par peur, je n'en étais pas certaine.

\- Tu habites où maintenant ? demanda Octavia, me sortant de ma rêverie.

\- Avec Lexa, répondis-je, amusée. Et toi, c'est ton appartement ?

\- Eh bah, t'as pas perdu de temps. C'est l'appartement de mon mec, Lincoln. J'habite pas vraiment ici, mais j'y passe tellement de temps que je pense m'installer. Il faut encore que je lui en parle.

\- Au contraire, je crois avoir perdu bien assez de temps. J'ai invité ton frère et sa compagne à dîner ce samedi, tu peux venir avec Lincoln si tu veux. Je vais aussi inviter une autre amie que j'ai rencontré au travail, Raven.

Le visage d'Octavia s'illumina soudainement et elle tapa du plat de la main sur la table.

\- Raven ? La copine de Luna ?

\- Luna ?

\- Notre coach à Lexa et moi ! Ça fait un moment qu'elle nous suit, on est amies depuis le temps.

\- Eh bah, le monde est petit, m'étonnai-je.

\- Je te le fais pas dire, c'est dingue !

Nous terminâmes notre thé en silence sous le poids de la surprise. Si toutes les personnes qu'Alexis avait rencontrées étaient liées avec des proches de Clarke, il était étonnant que j'aie pu garder mon secret aussi longtemps.

Nous discutâmes encore un moment avant qu'Octavia doive partir au travail. Je quitta l'appartement le coeur léger. Il restait une personne à qui je devais expliquer l'histoire de Clarke et Alexis. J'avais prévu de la raconter à Raven avant le dîner de samedi. Je l'avais conviée un peu plus tôt pour que nous puissions parler calmement auprès du feu de cheminée.

Je rentrai à la maison, n'ayant plus rien à faire à l'extérieur. Je n'avais plus de travail et ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais pouvoir faire en tant que Clarke. Cette semaine était longue, lourde de rebondissements. J'essayais de rester le plus au calme possible, mais mes pensées me tourmentaient en l'absence de Lexa. Tandis qu'elle travaillait, je contemplais nos vieilles photos, le coeur serré et l'estomac lourd. Je décidai de dessiner pour m'apaiser et esquissa les deux Lexa que j'avais en tête. Celle, adolescente, les joues rondes et le regard pétillant, et celle, adulte, les pommettes hautes et le regard profond.

Ce retour au dessin occupa mes journées suivantes. La sensation du crayon glissant sur le papier m'apaisait. Quand vint le samedi, je me sentais prête à affronter la réunion qui nous attendait au dîner. Prête à expliquer mon histoire à Raven. Prête à unir les vies de Clarke et Alexis une bonne fois pour toutes.

Je préparais le dîner avec Lexa lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. C'était Raven, arrivée plus tôt que les autres, comme prévu. Je l'invitai à entrer et l'emmenai dans le salon, laissant Lexa s'occuper de la cuisine.

Assises sur le canapé, enveloppées par la chaleur du feu crépitant dans la cheminée, je lui expliquai les raisons qui m'avaient poussées à garder mon identité originale secrète. Je précisai ce qui avait été vrai dans mon histoire, et ce qui s'était avéré faux.

Lorsque Raven m'avait accueillie chez elle la première fois, je lui avais raconté mon besoin de fuir mon ex un moment. Selon ma version, je cherchais à déménager car nous nous séparions. Il y avait une part de vérité là-dedans. J'avais fui Finn et son contrôle excessif de ma vie. Je me demandais encore comment il avait pu contrôler autant Alexis sans jamais découvrir Clarke. Comment j'avais pu me laisser ainsi prendre dans ses filets alors que je parvenais à lui cacher un secret aussi gros qu'une affaire de meurtre et de disparition.

\- Il s'en est pris à moi l'autre jour, ajoutai-je, avec Costia. C'est grâce à ton collier que Lexa a pu me retrouver.

Lexa m'avait expliqué comment elle avait obtenu ce collier. Je n'avais pas douté une seule seconde du talent de Raven, ingénieure et bijoutière à ses heures perdues.

\- J'ai vraiment mal pris tes mensonges, expliqua-t-elle, parce que je pensais qu'ils n'étaient que ça, des mensonges sans fond, produits de ton imagination. J'ai compris, il y avait du vrai dans ceux-ci. Tu avais de bonnes raisons de vouloir cacher ta vraie identité, je le comprends, mais j'espère que maintenant tu pourras me dire les choses sans avoir à mentir.

Je m'étais cachée de beaucoup, de moi-même aussi, et il me fallait apprendre à faire confiance après dix ans d'errance.

\- Je ne compte plus mentir. Je te raconterai mes vrais problèmes de couple, la prochaine fois qu'on passera une soirée ensemble, promis, dis-je naturellement, ma voix résonnant dans le salon.

\- QUELS PROBLEMES ?! hurla Lexa depuis la cuisine.

Je me pinçai les lèvres, conservant un rire qui attendait que je le libère. Raven leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je préfère pas savoir ce que fait ma boss chez elle, répondit-elle.

\- Avec ce que je te raconterais tu pourrais lui faire du chantage pour obtenir une promotion, surenchéris-je.

Lexa débarqua aussitôt dans le salon, la cuillère en bois de la marmite à la main. Son visage était neutre, mais je sentais son ennui.

\- Clarke, viens donc mettre la table au lieu de dire des conneries à mon employée.

\- Je ne parle pas à ton employée, je parle à mon amie, ma très bonne amie Raven.

Raven se leva maladroitement, gênée. Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait réagir face à cette situation. Devait-elle plaisanter avec son amie et sa compagne ou rester correcte envers la cheffe de l'entreprise pour laquelle elle travaillait ?

\- Je vais mettre la table, les informa-t-elle.

\- Clarke va le faire, ce n'est pas aux invités de préparer le dîner, répondit poliment Lexa. Je dois retourner surveiller les plats.

Lexa m'accorda un regard d'avertissement qui me fit sourire. Un sourire que Lexa connaissait depuis longtemps, le sourire qui signifiait ' _tu vas faire quoi si je le fais ?_ '.

On sonna tandis que je mettais la table, discutant calmement avec Raven qui semblait soulagée par notre précédente conversation.

Nous allâmes ouvrir la porte.

\- Claaarke ! hurla gaiement Octavia en se jetant dans mes bras.

Je lui rendis son étreinte puis en offris une à Bellamy et Echo. Je les invitai à s'installer comme bon leur semblait. Lexa ne tarda pas à apporter l'apéritif.

\- Bonsoir, les salua-t-elle en serrant la main de chacun.

Elle repartit ensuite dans la cuisine pour terminer la préparation des plats. Bellamy et Echo s'installèrent d'un côté de la table tandis que Raven et Octavia s'assirent en face d'eux. Lexa et moi mangerons en bout de table.

\- Lincoln n'a pas pu venir ? demandai-je à Octavia.

\- Non, il a dû partir voir sa mère pour le week-end. Elle s'est fait opérer de la hanche la semaine dernière, il s'inquiète, même si l'opération s'est bien déroulée.

Octavia nous raconta son projet d'emménagement avec Lincoln, ce qui amena Raven à évoquer son emménagement prochain avec Luna. Elles avaient trouvé un appartement correcte et leur dossier avait été accepté par le locataire. Bellamy et Echo expliquèrent qu'ils habitaient ensemble depuis un an et la survie à deux à Polis s'avérait beaucoup plus simple.

Je m'absentai en cours de conversation pour aller voir si Lexa avait besoin d'aide. Elle me tendit des assiettes et nous amenâmes ensemble l'entrée à table. Elle s'installa à son tour à l'opposé de ma propre place.

\- Rappelez-vous que ce soir, je suis votre hôte et non votre cheffe, affirma Lexa. N'hésitez pas à me tutoyer.

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on se retrouve tous là à manger ensemble, fit Raven, les yeux ronds.

Octavia pouffa, le vin tremblant dans la coupe qu'elle tenait à la main. Toute l'attention se porta sur elle. Nous attendions qu'elle justifie son amusement.

\- Moi j'arrive pas à croire que mes meilleures amies d'enfance soient enfin ensemble. Dix ans les gars, dix ans et on croyait que Clarke reviendrait pas, c'est dingue.

Il y avait de la peine dans son rire. Lexa, qui était près d'Octavia, posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Nous sommes tous ici, maintenant. C'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Je crois qu'on peut leur dire, Lex, commençai-je.

Elle comprit à mon regard le sujet que je voulais aborder et hocha la tête en guise d'approbation.

\- On va porter plainte pour le meurtre de mes parents. On a assez de preuves, grâce à certains d'entre vous, pour pousser une enquête. Si les coupables principaux ne sont plus en état de répondre à leurs crimes, certains associés de nos parents peuvent encore être condamnés. Ils ont continué leur vie comme s'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal, il est temps qu'ils répondent à leurs actes.

\- Vous avez bien raison, lança Bellamy en soulevant son verre pour trinquer. Que justice soit faite !

Nous le suivîmes dans sa démarche et commencèrent à manger les petits fours.

Le four nous prévint quelques minutes plus tard de la fin de cuisson de la viande. Je me levai, attrapant les plats vides.

\- Lexa, va voir le four, je m'occupe des assiettes.

Lexa hocha la tête et se leva à son tour.

\- Bah ça alors... s'étonna Raven.

Nous nous arrêtâmes tous dans nos mouvements, attendant la fin de la phrase.

\- ...c'est la première fois que je vois Lexa accepter un ordre, finit-elle.

Octavia pouffa, Bellamy et Echo gardèrent un sourire discret et j'arborai un sourire fier.

\- Je la faisais souvent porter mes livres de cours au collège, précisai-je, le menton haut.

\- Je confirme, fit Octavia en riant.

\- C'est arrivé une fois quand Clarke s'est fait une entorse à la cheville, répliqua Lexa avant de rejoindre la cuisine pour sortir le plat du four avant qu'il brûle.

La première heure du repas passa vite, chacun racontant des anecdotes de travail à Flame Industry tandis qu'Octavia et moi glissions de temps à autre des anecdotes de notre adolescence, à la grande exaspération de Lexa qui ne voulait pas faire savoir ces choses-là à ses employés.

\- Et Lexa, m'esclaffai-je, s'est réveillée en pensant vraiment qu'elle s'était fait dessus.

Octavia rit plus fort encore que moi.

\- La tête qu'elle a fait en cours de maths quand je lui ai balancé que t'avais juste mis de l'eau tiède pendant qu'elle dormait.

Raven plaqua une main sur son abdomen pour tenter d'apaiser son rire. Bellamy riait calmement. Echo semblait partagée entre le rire et la gêne.

\- Clarke, tu as assez bu, me lança Lexa depuis l'autre bout de la table.

\- Toi aussi, O, ajouta Bellamy en voyant sa soeur se resservir alors qu'elle peinait déjà à calmer son fou rire.

\- Je suis majeure et vaccinée Bel, t'as plus à me dire quoi faire.

Je suivis Octavia, ignorant le regard de Lexa. Des souvenirs se libéraient dans mon esprit à chaque verre d'alcool ingéré. Des souvenirs auxquels je n'avais pas pensé depuis longtemps.

\- J'espère que t'as encore la photo Lex' de cette fois où j'ai mis du colorant vert dans ton bain. J'ai cru que t'allais me tuer, mais ta mère, c'était pire, j'ai cru qu'elle allait vraiment me tuer, elle m'a regardé d'un air, j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle en était capable.

Je réalisai seulement après les avoir dits le sens de mes propos. Le silence envahit la pièce. Je baissai la tête, frappée par la vision du bateau à la télévision, celui qui avait été censé ramener mes parents à bon port, mais qui avait terminé déchiré en plusieurs morceaux sous les eaux.

Les parents de Lexa en avaient vraiment été capables. Je venais de le rappeler à Lexa, tout en amenant la mort de mes parents sur la table. Le coeur lourd, je me levai pour débarrasser les plats vides.

Bellamy se leva aussi pour m'aider à débarrasser, bien qu'il semblait plus m'aider à marcher qu'à porter les plats.

\- Je suis vraiment conne, lui dis-je une fois arrivés dans la cuisine.

Il me prit les plats des mains pour les poser sur le comptoir.

\- Je ne le crois pas. Tu fais ce que tu peux, Clarke, et Lexa aussi.

Il posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule et la serra doucement. Lexa entra dans la cuisine et il la quitta aussitôt, nous laissant seules.

Lexa vint m'entourer de ses bras, un cocon protecteur dans lequel je me sentais plus légère.

\- T'as trop bu, Clarke, répéta-t-elle.

Je n'avais pas bu autant depuis longtemps. La dernière fois, je n'avais pas été ainsi protégée. Je n'avais pas bu en étant convaincue du fait que rien de mal ne pouvait m'arriver.

\- Je sais, murmurai-je, mais c'est pas grave parce que t'es là.

Lexa ne répondit pas. Elle était peut-être surprise. Je ne voyais pas son visage. Je sentis seulement sa tête s'incliner jusqu'à ce que son menton se pose sur mon épaule.

\- On va y aller, sinon on arrivera jamais à coucher Octavia, lança Bellamy depuis l'entrée.

\- J'ai pas deux ans ! cria Octavia, qui refusa l'aide de Bellamy pour monter la fermeture éclair de son manteau mais accepta volontiers celle d'Echo.

Raven les rejoignit, prête à partir.

\- Je pars aussi, Luna ne va pas tarder à rentrer.

Nous les saluâmes, bien que ce moment resta assez vague dans mes souvenirs.

\- On terminera de ranger demain, dit Lexa. Allons nous coucher.

Elle m'aida à monter les escaliers et cela me fit rire. Lexa s'arrêta, curieuse de savoir ce qui me faisait encore rire.

\- Ça me rappelle quand j'avais la gastro et que mes parents m'avaient laissée ici pour partir en week-end, alors tes parents m'avaient laissée à ta charge.

Lexa gloussa pour la première fois de la soirée. Finalement, ça la faisait rire elle aussi, ces vieux souvenirs.

\- Allez viens, on va dormir avant que tu me ressortes l'histoire des vacances au ski.

\- Le gamin du ski ! m'exclamai-je. T'as une tête à ce qu'on te jette des boules de neige, c'était pas de sa faute. Et je l'ai peut-être payé en bonbons pour qu'il te harcèle aussi mais-

\- TU AS QUOI ?!

Lexa me traîna au lit et fit bien attention à s'endormir contre moi pour être avertie du mouvement si je venais à quitter le lit en plein milieu de la nuit pour lui jouer un nouveau mauvais tour, après la soirée passée à se souvenir de ces beaux moments.

On avait tous bu ce soir, Octavia et moi un peu plus que les autres, mais cela restait une belle soirée. Entre partage de souvenirs et de nouvelles connaissances sur l'autre, nous avions passé un bon moment. Lexa aussi, malgré son dépit face à toutes les histoires que j'avais raconté à ses employés.

Mais ces employés, ils étaient nos amis.


	20. Chapitre 20: Le souffle du printemps

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **C'est ainsi que nous en arrivons au dernier chapitre de notre ff... On espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **On se retrouve à la fin pour conclure !**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

L'aube effleurant avec douceur nos corps endormis, je me sentis peu à peu émerger de mon sommeil. Le soleil printanier avait plongé notre chambre dans une ambiance chaleureuse, nous baignant de ses rayons lumineux. En ouvrant les yeux, je découvris Clarke encore endormie. Je fus frappée par cet instant si parfait, paisible. Un désir s'imposa à moi : celui de vivre le même réveil chaque jour du restant de ma vie, auprès de la femme que j'aime. Je quittai les draps pour m'approcher de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. Le printemps prenait la place de l'hiver, c'était rassurant. Les derniers tas de neige étaient en train de fondre, les oiseaux chantaient le jour nouveau dans la cime des arbres et surtout : le massif de campanules fleurissait. J'avais planté ces fleurs au premier printemps qui suivait la disparition de Clarke et chaque année je l'avais fait grandir un peu plus. J'avais pris soin de ce massif comme à la prunelle de mes yeux car je pensais, dans de vains espoirs enfantins, que Clarke me reviendrait en humant le parfum de ses fleurs favorites.

Finalement, je ne savais pas si c'était le destin ou le parfum des fleurs, mais Clarke était bel et bien revenue. Et je continuerai d'entretenir ces campanules chaque année. Car désormais, je pourrai les voir bourgeonner, puis fleurir et enfin faner, en compagnie de celle qui les aime tant.

J'avais pris congé aujourd'hui. Je m'étais tuée à la tâche les derniers jours et j'avais décidé de dédier cette journée à Clarke. J'avais des choses importantes à lui dire, voilà plusieurs jours que je tournais et retournais ces mots dans mon esprit, les écrivant à la main, à l'ordinateur... Mais aucune de ces versions ne me plaisait. Je finissais toujours par tout effacer et tout recommencer. Peut-être fallait-il simplement que je me laisse guider. Clarke n'était pas un client à convaincre, elle était la femme qui embellissait ma vie. Elle accepterait chaque mot que j'aurais à lui donner, peut-être même plus.

Alors je me suis plongée à nouveau sous les draps, prenant la belle dans mes bras et lui caressant les bras pour la réveiller en douceur. Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, j'accueillis son éveil d'un regard tendre avant d'enchaîner avec un baiser.

-Aujourd'hui, c'est notre journée, murmurai-je.

Et Clarke me répondit d'un sourire tout en se blottissant un peu plus contre moi, gardant encore un pied dans le pays des rêves. Ca ne m'aurait pas paru désagréable de passer la journée au lit avec elle, mais j'avais un tout autre programme en tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sortis définitivement du lit où je laissai Clarke se réveiller tranquillement. Mais je la connaissais, elle n'allait pas se languir trop longtemps si je n'étais pas à ses côtés.

Je m'habillai de vêtements légers et commençai à préparer quelques affaires dans la salle de bain que j'enfournai dans une trousse de toilette. Je n'emportais que le stricte nécessaire : brosses à dents, dentifrices et produits de douche. Surprise de mon agitation, Clarke apparut dans le cadre de la porte. Elle me questionnait de son regard encore endormi.

-Je t'emmène quelque part. Habille-toi vite, une merveilleuse journée nous attend.

Je passai près d'elle, guillerette, lui volant un baiser avant de disparaître pour regrouper le restant de nos affaires. Mon sourire était incapable de se déloger de mon visage, j'étais comme un enfant mort d'impatience le matin de Noël.

Je préparai mes affaires consciencieusement, car certains détails ne devaient pas être oubliés. Je n'étais pas certaine que nous serions de retour à Polis pour la nuit, alors il fallait prévoir large. Heureusement, une fois Clarke tirée de son sommeil, nous fûmes toutes deux rapidement prêtes. Elle cherchait à savoir où est-ce que nous nous rendions, mais je prenais un malin plaisir à faire durer le suspense.

Nous chargeâmes la voiture et bientôt nous fûmes sur les routes pour sortir de la ville. Peu à peu, les gratte-ciels furent remplacés par de petits immeubles puis des quartiers d'habitations. Enfin, ce fut à la verdure d'apparaître. De la verdure à perte de vue, des immenses cultures dans lesquels travaillaient des tracteurs au moteur rugissant. L'homme avait toujours une main mise sur ces terres, mais c'était plus loin encore que je voulais amener Clarke. Dans les terres sauvages loin de Polis où nous pourrions nous ressourcer. Les champs de blé perdirent de leur prestance, les arbres apparaissant d'abord clairsemés, puis en une grande forêt. La route rétrécit également, nous avions quitté l'autoroute qui traversait le pays pour emprunter les chemins de traverse.

-Lexa, si tu comptais me tuer dans les bois aujourd'hui…

-On arrive bientôt, répondis-je rapidement en lâchant le volant d'une main pour attraper celle de Clarke et lui adressant un rapide clin d'œil.

Ca faisait des années que je ne m'étais plus rendue ici et pourtant, je me souvenais parfaitement de la route. J'avais l'habitude de souvent m'y rendre avec mes parents, mais Clarke n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de venir. Mes parents avaient acquis ce chalet quelques mois avant la tragédie et avaient tenu à le garder pour les membres de la famille Woods. Aujourd'hui, cela n'avait plus de sens à mes yeux. Clarke était ma famille.

Après plusieurs kilomètres parcourus sur une route des plus secouées, nous arrivâmes enfin. Les arbres de la forêt Trikru s'écartèrent pour laisser place au lac. Une immense étendue d'eau perdue au milieu des bois. Des canards batifolaient à la surface et des joncs avaient poussé sur les rives. Il y avait toujours la petite plage et le petit ponton qui nous amenait au-dessus de l'eau. Et à quelques mètres de là, un petit chalet en bois, d'une taille parfaite pour y accueillir un couple ou une petite famille. Je garai le véhicule en face du chalet et me hâtai de sortir pour ouvrir la portière de Clarke.

-Bienvenue dans notre petit havre de paix !

-C'est magnifique.

Je découvris les yeux pétillants de Clarke, tandis que je savourais cet air pur de la nature. Ca changeait du parc de la ville. Ici, c'était vraiment sauvage. Les nuits étaient rythmées par le chant des grenouilles et les cris des renards, le jour nous recevions la visite des ratons laveurs curieux et à l'aube, il pouvait nous arriver d'apercevoir des cerfs ou des sangliers. Je n'avais qu'une hâte et c'était de partager tous ces moments ici en la seule présence de Clarke.

Avec la route depuis Polis, la matinée fut vite écoulée. Rapidement, nous fûmes sur une table en bois à l'extérieur pour déjeuner. Un repas plutôt léger avec des vivres que j'avais emportées depuis la maison, comme du pain, le nécessaire pour faire une copieuse salade comme de la laitue, des tomates, des radis, ainsi que des œufs et quelques fruits en dessert. Le plat basique à manger en extérieur lors des premiers jours de beau temps.

Le ventre plein, j'ai entraîné Clarke sur la petite plage à deux pas de là. Le lac avait une forme allongée et le chalet se trouvait à l'une des extrémités. De ce fait, nous avions une vue imprenable sur son immensité et sur la chaîne de montagnes en arrière-plan. Je retirai mes chaussures pour tremper le bout des pieds dans l'eau fraîche. Très fraîche. L'été et ses grandes chaleurs n'étaient pas encore passés pour le réchauffer à une température où il ferait bon s'y baigner. Je me baissai pour prendre un peu d'eau dans mes mains, puis me retournai prestement afin d'éclabousser ma belle blonde en éclatant de rire. Je savais que cette déclaration de guerre me vaudrait de belles représailles. Mais j'étais prête à prendre le risque.

Clarke se jeta sur moi, me faisant tomber à la renverse. Je ne manquai pas d'entourer mes bras autour d'elle afin de l'emporter dans ma chute. Nos corps plongèrent dans l'eau glacée et je n'attendis pas une seconde pour remonter à la surface. Trempée, la rencontre avec l'air frais du printemps me congela sur place.

-Clarke ! protestai-je. Es-tu obligée de toujours vouloir prouver ta supériorité ?

Je haussai un sourcil à ma demande en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. Je ne lui en voulais pas, je lui demandais justement cela dans la continuité de notre petit jeu. Clarke et moi avions toujours joué à ça, à savoir qui craquerait la première, à tester nos jeux de pouvoir. Étonnamment, face à elle, je perdais presque à chaque fois…

-Je n'ai rien à prouver. On sait déjà que je suis gagnante, me retourna-t'elle avec l'un de ses regards assurés.

Cette dernière se laissa glisser dans le lac jusqu'à ce que ses épaules soient immergées. Elle m'envoya un peu d'eau à la figure avec ses mains, reculant encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait presque plus pieds. Décidant de la poursuivre malgré la température de l'eau, j'avançai à mon tour et parvenue à sa hauteur, je l'attrapai, collant ses bras à son corps afin de l'empêcher de se débattre, cherchant à la couler par vengeance.

-Je t'aurai ! clamai-je haut et fort

A ma grande surprise, Clarke abandonna et cessa de bouger. Enjouée à l'idée de l'avoir enfin eue _pour une fois_ , je la remontai à la surface. Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, je constatai, fière :

-Trop facile.

Évidemment. J'aurais dû m'en douter. A peine sortie la tête de l'eau que la blonde se jeta sur moi pour me couler pendant que je me reposais déjà sur mes lauriers. La tête sous la surface, je l'entendis éclater d'un rire sournois tandis que j'émergeai.

-Toujours aussi naïve !

Profondément atteinte dans mon estime de moi, je fronçai les sourcils en prenant une moue contrariée. J'avais tout l'air d'une gamine vexée par son parent qui lui avait refusé un caprice. Je n'attendais en réalité qu'un doux baiser de ma belle.

-Bon, je vais me sécher, j'ai froid.

Je contins ma surprise car je m'y attendais. Bientôt, Clarke me fit dos puisqu'elle nageait tranquillement vers la plage. Sois je poursuivais mon petit jeu en boudant au milieu du lac, sois je cédais et la suivais. Seul inconvénient : je savais que je pourrais rester très longtemps au milieu du plan d'eau. J'étais bornée mais la blonde l'était encore plus. Autant je savais me montrer effrontée face à Alexis afin de découvrir sa vraie identité, autant aujourd'hui je savais que je perdrais à tous les coups.

Alors, sans dire un mot, je me dirigeai vers la plage à mon tour. Bientôt je la rattrapai et nous sortîmes de l'eau. Je gardais toujours le même air renfrogné, montrant que je ne l'avais toujours pas pardonnée. Puis dès que je perçus une ouverture, je fondis sur elle pour une nouvelle offensive : les chatouilles. Clarke s'écrasa dans le sable face à cette attaque, se mettant en boule pour protéger les parties de son corps les plus sensibles.

-Si c'est ça ta meilleure attaque, t'es toujours pas douée, me provoqua-t'elle.

Mes mains cessèrent de gigoter et je m'arrêtai un instant. Je restais sur mes gardes, cette fois-ci je n'allais plus me faire avoir si facilement. Mais Clarke était un prédateur imprévisible… Je devais m'attendre à un prochain coup.

-J'en ai d'autres sur lesquelles tu ne pourras rester indifférente, lui glissai-je à l'oreille d'une voix suave en laissant se balader deux doigts curieux sur son corps recroquevillé.

Elle resta immobile un instant, préparant son prochain coup machiavélique. Soudain, elle attrapa une poignée de sable et me la lança dessus. Elle profita de l'effet de surprise pour se lever et déguerpir. Je me secouai pour me débarrasser des petits grains qui collaient à ma peau humide. Je me levai à mon tour, laissant Clarke prendre de l'avance et me dirigeai vers le chalet. Je gravis les marches du perron et juste avant de rentrer je lui lançai, luttant pour n'afficher sur mon visage que de l'indifférence :

-Puisque c'est ainsi… Tu sauras où me trouver quand tu le désireras.

-J'ai assez de photos de toi sur mon compte fan pour me contenter un moment, ajouta-t'elle en me suivant à l'intérieur.

Faisant des pas lents dans sa direction, je retirai mon haut pour me retrouver en soutien-gorge face à elle. Je rompis tout espace entre nous et collai nos deux torses. La tension qui s'induisait entre nous était à son comble. Néanmoins, je refusais de lâcher la première.

-Le jour où des photos te feront frémir comme je sais le faire, appelle-moi.

Elle sourit et j'espérai qu'elle allait céder.

-Le jour où tu sauras me faire frémir comme ces photos de toi l'ont fait pendant des années, tu arrêteras de tergiverser.

Je retins mon souffle et la fixai droit dans les yeux. Elle essayait de m'avoir. Elle cherchait à me faire croire que j'étais un si mauvais coup qu'elle en préférait des photos. Mais Clarke ne m'aurait pas. Pas cette fois-là. J'y étais presque. Je sentais que je pouvais gagner.

-Je peux faire _mieux_ que te faire frémir.

Je fis volte-face et ajoutai quelques pas entre nous. Défaisant le bouton de mon pantalon, je le laissai lentement glisser sur mes hanches.

-J'aimerais bien y croire, déclara-t'elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Me retournant, je revins à elle en passant l'une de mes mains dans son dos pour la coller contre moi. J'en profitai pour la forcer à reculer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve contre un mur. Mon cœur s'affolait dans ma poitrine et le désir grondait dans mes entrailles. Clarke aura ma peau un jour, à l'usure de me pousser si loin dans ces jeux de tentation.

-Pourquoi luttes-tu encore ? C'est si simple de lâcher prise.

Accompagnant mes mots au geste, je détachai l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge qui tomba au sol. Clarke sourit d'un air enjôleur, visiblement bien heureuse de sa situation, et affirma :

-C'est là où tu te trompes, Lexa. Je ne lutte pas. Je ne montre aucune résistance. J'ai envie de toi, et j'attends que tu agisses, puisque tu veux tant me faire frémir.

Elle marquait un point. Embêtée, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je laissai l'un de mes doigts filer sous son haut pour caresser subtilement le tour de son pantalon et mon regard glissa sur son décolleté qui me faisait de l'œil, l'air de calculer mon prochain coup.

-Très bien… Si c'est à moi de prendre les commandes, soufflai-je en redressant mes iris dans ses yeux bleus charmeurs, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Je la soulevai pour qu'elle entoure ses jambes autour de ma taille.

-Pendant ce temps, je te laisse ajouter du relief à tes photos, complétai-je.

-C'est pas trop tôt.

Elle rit et me vola un baiser impatient.

Finalement, nous avions chacune cédé à l'appel irrésistible de l'autre. Je n'avais pas gagné, mais cette égalité me suffit pour prouver à Clarke que je valais bien mieux que toutes ses photos réunies.

* * *

L'après-midi était bien avancé. J'avais allumé un feu dans la cheminée et préparé un thé. Après l'agitation de toute à l'heure, nous étions désormais tranquilles. Blotties l'une contre l'autre sur le sofa en face des flammes brûlantes, nous tenions nos tasses en observant le foyer. Le crépitement des flammèches emplissait la pièce d'une douce chaleur et de mélodie dans nos oreilles. Passée quelques minutes à rêvasser, j'appelai ma belle sans déloger mon regard du spectacle des bûches qui se consumaient.

-Clarke ?

Perdue elle aussi dans une profonde rêverie, elle mit quelques secondes à émerger.

-Hm ? fit-elle en relevant la tête.

Je la lâchai et m'assis de biais sur le canapé pour m'y positionner en croisant les jambes. Ce que j'avais à lui dire était on ne peut plus sérieux. Désormais, j'avais assez réfléchi à la manière de le lui annoncer. Je devais simplement me laisser porter par l'instant présent. De plus, j'avais confiance en elle. Je savais qu'elle prendrait la meilleure des décisions.

-Je sais que je ne devrais pas en parler durant mes jours de congé, mais c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle je t'ai amenée ici, commençai-je. Ces derniers temps, j'ai énormément à faire au bureau. J'ai de la chance d'avoir Anya, mais le lourd poids des responsabilités commence à sérieusement peser sur mes épaules. Il y a peu, j'ai repensé à Ark Corp et à sa terrible rivalité avec Flame Industry. Nous savons mieux que quiconque que ces querelles sont injustifiées et surtout qu'elles ne mènent à rien… Alors je me suis demandé, pourquoi pas faire table rase et tout reprendre, ensemble ?

La première réaction de Clarke fut de rire, comme si la réponse était évidente.

-Il y a quinze ans, tu ne me laissais même pas finir ta mousse au chocolat, et maintenant tu veux partager une entreprise avec moi.

Passant une main dans mes cheveux, j'hochai la tête. En effet, j'avais toujours été assez territoriale. On ne touchait pas à ce qui m'appartenait. Pas même Clarke. Cette dernière s'inclina, posant une main sur ma joue et approcha son visage.

-Il va falloir que tu m'apprennes beaucoup de choses, je n'ai pas eu de leçon sur comment gérer une entreprise depuis la mort de mes parents. Mais oui, elle m'embrassa enfin, je veux t'aider à montrer au monde que des rivaux peuvent s'épanouir ensemble.

Un sourire de bonheur apparut à mes lèvres et s'étendit sur mon visage. Un sourire follement amoureux, me surprenant une fois de plus de la perfection de Clarke. De joie, je lui volai un baiser puis bondis du canapé.

-D'ailleurs…

Je fouillai dans les affaires que j'avais apportées et ramenai à Clarke un dossier qui comprenait quelques pages. Sur chacune d'elles, une preuve de la sauvegarde de The Ark Corp. L'argent sur un compte en banque, les plans des inventions enfermées dans un coffre-fort, tout était là. Enfin prêts à être dépoussiérés. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent. Bouche-bée, tout ce qu'elle parvint à prononcer fut :

-Comment…?

-Je savais que tu reviendrais. En étant sûre de ça, dès que j'ai pu, j'ai tout racheté. Tu allais avoir besoin d'une vie à ton retour. Maintenant, tu peux la reprendre où tu l'avais laissée.

Ou presque. Ses parents n'étaient plus de ce monde et nous avions grandi. Mais c'était là justement l'occasion de tout refaire en mieux. Ensemble. Les yeux de Clarke se teintèrent de tristesse en parcourant les papiers. Elle ne tarda pas à me tirer dans ses bras et je lui rendis une étreinte sincère et rassurante. Je n'avais jamais cessé d'espérer. Clarke était toujours restée dans un coin de ma tête. Je n'avais pu me résoudre à l'oublier. Avec Costia, ça n'aurait pu tenir plus longtemps. J'aurais attendu Clarke seule. Même s'il aurait fallu prendre le risque de ne jamais la voir revenir. Elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou et j'entendis les larmes menacer de s'échapper dans sa voix.

-Merci…

Elle glissa sa main dans mes mèches brunes et je la serrai plus fort encore contre moi. Aujourd'hui nous avions tout pour édifier notre vie, toutes les deux. Des gens seraient encore là pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, c'est certain. Mais nous serons plus fortes à deux pour les affronter et nous nous relèverons encore.

-Merci d'être revenue, murmurai-je à mon tour. C'est la plus belle chose que tu aies pu m'offrir.

-Non, toi… gloussa-t'elle émue.

Souriant, je la gardai dans mes bras encore longtemps.

* * *

La soirée avança et le jour laissa sa place à la nuit. Après un bon repas, je jetai un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Le ciel était dégagé. Le croissant de lune offrait une douce luminosité dans la pénombre et les étoiles étincelaient. Plutôt que de replonger dans le canapé, j'enfilai une veste, priai Clarke de faire de même et l'amenai dehors. Il faisait encore frais en ces nuits de printemps mais cet air frisquet me fit du bien. Je gardai la main de Clarke dans la mienne et nous arrivâmes à l'extrémité du ponton de bois. Le ciel se reflétait à la surface du lac et il n'y avait aucun bruit si ça n'était le coassement des grenouilles et le crissement des branches qui cédaient sous les pas des animaux nocturnes. Un calme ressourçant dont on oubliait bien trop rapidement l'importance lorsque nous étions plongés dans nos routines citadines. Cette tranquillité soulagea mon cœur qui commençait à s'emballer dès que j'essayais de rompre le silence.

-Tu voulais admirer les étoiles ? plaisanta Clarke.

-Non ! rétorquai-je en tournant la tête vers elle avant de me corriger, enfin, si. Oui bien sûr. Elles sont magnifiques.

Ma main serra celle de Clarke un peu plus fort. Je rejetai la tête en arrière, mon regard baignant dans le ciel. Est-ce que ses parents étaient là-haut, quelque part ? Et mon père ? Celui que j'avais cru honnête toute ma vie, était-il toujours en froid avec les Griffin ? Ou est-ce que la mort lui avait permis de trouver la paix ? Mais la méritait-il vraiment ? Mes pensées dérivaient.

-Avec ce que je vais te dire, tu vas me prendre pour une folle, hésitai-je.

-T'es déjà cinglée Lex, retourna-t'elle.

Me trouvant un peu bête, je souris en fixant mes pieds. Je pouvais lui retourner le compliment. Nous étions complètement tarées toutes les deux. Un amour inchangé depuis des années. Je n'avais jamais entendu ça. Nous étions bien uniques pour ça. Mais si elle me prenait déjà pour une folle, alors je ne risquais plus rien. Même si je ne risquais déjà pas grand chose avant.

-Tu as raison. C'est toi qui me rends comme ça, déclarai-je en relevant mon regard vers elle. Depuis le début, depuis qu'on est gamines. Avec toi, ça a toujours été différent. Avec toi Clarke, ça a toujours été mieux, plus intense. La vie que je mène, je te la dois car j'ai l'impression que sans toi, rien n'aurait été pareil. Je n'aurais jamais été si heureuse, je n'aurais jamais autant ri et je n'aurais jamais été capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre aussi fort. Tu remplis ma vie de fabuleuses couleurs depuis que tu es de retour. Je retrouve tout ce que j'avais perdu en dix ans.

Je m'arrêtai un instant, lançai un coup d'œil vers le lac. Magnifique. Je n'aurais pu rêver d'un meilleur cadre pour cette déclaration. M'humectant les lèvres, mes iris plongèrent dans les yeux de Clarke qui m'observait, silencieuse.

-Je ne veux plus perdre de temps. Je veux qu'on profite de chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier. Parce que tu es une femme fabuleuse, forte, magnifique. Clarke, je te le demande, mais tu peux refuser. Parce que je suis folle amoureuse de toi. Parce que nous sommes jeunes. Parce que nous avons la vie devant nous. Pourtant, j'aimerais la vivre toute entière avec toi.

C'était tellement cliché et pourtant mon cœur battait si fort dans ma poitrine que je crus défaillir. Je sortis une petite boîte de ma poche de veste, tombai à genoux face à elle et demandai :

-Clarke, veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

Je voyais des étincelles dans le regard de Clarke. Si ce moment n'avait pas été si sérieux, j'étais certaine qu'elle en aurait profité pour glisser une blague. Mais je la connaissais par cœur : Clarke savait peser l'importance des moments pour agir en conséquence de cause.

-Si j'avais voulu vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, je ne serais pas revenue. Je te l'ai dit, je veux rester avec toi. Et un jour, nos petits-enfants mettront des fleurs sur notre caveau, s'esclaffa-t'elle. Peu importe combien de temps on vivra, je veux passer le reste de ce temps avec toi.

Un poids immense quitta mes épaules tandis qu'elle m'aidait à me relever et kidnappait mes lèvres. Mon cœur battait toujours aussi vite, mais pour une toute autre raison : le soulagement et la vision de ce futur serein où nous pourrons nous épanouir ensemble.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, je l'observai sans dire un mot. J'avais déjà tout dit. Je voulais qu'elle sache à quel point je l'aimais, mais je crois qu'elle le savait déjà. Je sortis la bague de la boîte et la lui passai au doigt. Elle était tout en argent et sur le dessus trônait une petite pierre verte.

-Madame, soufflai-je en référence à toutes ces fois où elle m'avait reprise à ce sujet.

Clarke sourit tendrement et passa une main douce sur ma joue.

-Je ne lâcherai pas mon nom, mais je compte bien afficher Griffin-Woods partout où il me le sera possible.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur mon bras jusqu'à attraper les miens. Ce qui brillait dans ses yeux ce soir-là valait plus que tous les trésors du monde. La question des noms n'était pas l'important. Clarke pouvait rester Griffin et je pouvais rester Woods si nous le désirions.

-Peu importe les noms. Je veux juste pouvoir annoncer fièrement que Clarke Griffin est ma femme, assurai-je avant d'ajouter, tiens, cette phrase sonne particulièrement bien d'ailleurs.

Je me la répétai plusieurs fois dans ma tête, me convainquant un peu plus de instant bien réel. Nos noms seraient notre force, ils prouveraient au monde entier que de parents se détestant ne naissait pas forcément des enfants remplis de haine. Clarke et moi avions tenus bon, nous avions bravé la mort, la corruption, le temps, pour nous retrouver plus belles encore. Mes parents n'auraient jamais pu douter que nous nous retrouvions un jour, ma mère allait définitivement s'en mordre les doigts. Notre mariage serait notre fierté et l'amertume dans la gorge des ennemis de nos familles. Ce mariage était bien plus qu'une preuve d'amour. Ce mariage était une victoire sur la vie.

-Lexa Woods, ma femme, ça sonne mieux. Griffin and Woods, mieux encore.

Clarke se laissa aller dans mes bras. Blotties l'une contre l'autre, nous étions ainsi bercées par le clapotis de l'eau et le chant des insectes nocturnes qui fêtaient nos fiançailles.

* * *

Je me suis sentie si bien à ses côtés cette nuit-là, auprès de Clarke que je pourrai désormais appeler ma femme. Un rêve éveillé auquel je peinais encore à croire. Ces jours loin de tout dans cette forêt paisible nous coupaient du monde et je ne m'impatientais pas de retourner dans la réalité.

Avant de m'endormir, j'avais repensé à ce séjour en Alaska. J'avais tant voulu partager ce genre de moment avec Clarke. J'en avais harcelé Alexis, persuadée de la réelle identité de la jeune femme. Mais c'était trop tôt, à cette période-là, pour oser espérer quelque chose. Nous revenions de loin. Il s'en était passé des choses depuis les premiers pas d'Alexis à Flame Industry. Finalement, après quelques semaines d'attente, mon désir s'était réalisé. Je me retrouvais avec Clarke dans un chalet au milieu des bois.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas le gazouillis des oiseaux qui m'éveilla, ni le ronflement de Clarke. Mon portable vibra sur ma table de nuit, me rappelant à l'occasion que j'avais oublié d'enclencher le mode avion, ce qui aurait prolongé l'effet de coupure avec la civilisation. Ne me hâtant pas à prendre connaissance de la notification, je pris la main gauche de Clarke et observai ô combien cette bague lui allait bien. Déposant un baisemain sur le dos de celle-ci, je finis par m'étendre de tout mon long afin d'atteindre mon portable sans déranger ma belle.

Je déverrouillai l'appareil par une vérification d'empreinte digitale et découvris les appels manqués et le sms qui en résultait.

« _Madame Woods, le procès débutera la semaine prochaine. Pourrions-nous convenir d'un rendez-vous au plus vite afin de le préparer votre témoignage ainsi que celui de Madame Griffin ? Au plaisir, Titus._ »

Inconsciemment, je souris. Les gens étaient-ils si pressés de nous voir mariées ?

-Qui c'est ? demanda Clarke dont tous mes mouvements l'avaient réveillée.

Je déposai le portable écran face au matelas et me tournai vers la jeune femme. Ce procès s'annonçait être un combat poignant, mais j'avais confiance. Aux côtés de Clarke, je me sentais invincible. Personne ne pourrait m'atteindre tant qu'elle serait là.

-Titus.

-Il te drague ? s'enquit-elle en soulevant un sourcil, le sourire que j'avais arboré lui ayant certainement mis la puce à l'oreille.

-Non, gloussai-je. Il m'avertit que le procès va bientôt commencer. C'est l'idée de nous battre ensemble qui me plaît. Griffin et Woods, ensemble.

Du bout du pied, je fis tomber le téléphone au sol pour m'en débarrasser et me serrai contre ma fiancée en l'embrassant tendrement. Nous avions encore la journée pour voir les choses venir. Je comptais bien profiter de notre petit cocon aussi longtemps que je le pourrais.

La vie est une succession de périodes sombres et lumineuses. Après avoir traversé les ténèbres durant tant d'années, Clarke et moi avions enfin droit à notre lumière, ce rayon de soleil qui réchauffe et répare les cœurs meurtris.

* * *

 **Je vous vois venir ! Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas encore totalement la fin..! Silver et moi nous vous préparons encore 2 épilogues (un chacune, comme d'habitude !) qui apporteront des informations sur le procès, la fusion Ark Corp et Flame Industry et bien d'autres sur le futur de Clarke et Lexa. ;)**

 **On ne vous le dira jamais assez, mais nous tenons à tous vous remercier pour les reviews et les follows. Merci à tous ceux qui nous ont lu durant ces quelques mois d'aventure, prouvant bien que Clexa vivra à jamais dans nos coeurs !**

 **A tout bientôt,**

 **Sarah**


	21. Epilogue 1: Le cercle vertueux

**La voici, la première partie de l'épilogue !**

 **On vous remercie d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici. La semaine prochaine, l'histoire s'achèvera avec la dernière partie de cet épilogue. On se retrouvera peut-être plus tard pour de nouvelles aventures fanfictionnesques, qui sait.**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

 **Silverael**

* * *

Je tirai sur la couverture. J'avais froid, très froid, après une heure de forte chaleur. Depuis que nous étions allées nous coucher, Lexa était enveloppée dans la couverture et dormait paisiblement. J'avais envie de la réveiller, de lui dire qu'elle prenait trop de place, mais de toutes les fois où nous nous étions châmaillées, depuis notre plus jeune âge, au sujet de la place non partagée équitablement dans le lit, cette fois, je soulignai bien le _cette fois_ , j'allais perdre.

Il y avait une raison évidente à cela : Lexa était déjà recroquevillée sur elle-même au bord du lit, tandis que j'étais étalée en étoile de mer au milieu de ce dernier. Cependant, je n'étais pas celle qui prenait le plus de place. C'était elle, la petite chose qui grandissait depuis huit mois dans mon ventre. La chose était a priori une petite fille qui aimait m'empêcher de dormir et me donnait des coups de pied quand Lexa lui racontait des conneries.

Je savais déjà que la petite avait le caractère de sa mère, et je ne parlais pas de moi, mais de l'autre grande chose endormie à côté de moi qui était si proche du bord qu'elle tomberait si je la frôlais du bout du doigt.

Je fus tentée de le faire pendant une demie heure, mais je laissai finalement tomber mon plan machiavélique. Lexa avait des réunions importantes dans la journée à venir. Elle travaillait plus dur encore depuis que mon ventre avait commencé à s'arrondir. Elle ne voulait pas me laisser une charge de travail trop lourde, et si au début de ma grossesse je lui avais démontré le contraire, cette nuit j'étais bien contente d'avoir quelqu'un de si fort à mes côtés, car j'étais épuisée.

Je me levai pour aller aux toilettes, puis décidai d'aller m'installer dans le salon. Je contemplai le ciel dégagé du printemps, une main sur le ventre. Tomber enceinte n'avait pas été simple. J'avais essuyé une fausse couche et cela m'avait profondément attristée, mais Lexa avait su garder la tête froide, et je portai alors notre premier enfant.

J'avais insisté pour le porter. Lexa était la meilleure de nous deux pour diriger notre groupe. _Griffin & Woods_ était né de la fusion entre _Flame Industry_ et _The Ark Corp._ , mais cette fusion avait été menée par Lexa — même si les médias pensaient qu'il s'agissait d'un travail commun — qui avait décimé le marché de toute sa fureur. Elle avait quelque chose en plus, que ni ses parents ni les miens n'avaient, cette agilité qui lui permettait de passer en souplesse d'un accord à un autre sans perdre de vue la bourse. Elle avait un oeil sur tout, du haut de sa tour, et si j'avais pu reprendre les travaux de mes parents, c'était bien grâce à son organisation stratégique qui lui avait permis de m'apprendre à gérer une entreprise sans s'éloigner de son travail.

Je repensai à ce qui nous avait menées ici, à ce point de notre vie où, mariées et moi enceinte, toutes les deux à la tête d'une grande entreprise, nous étions enfin un couple normal. Un couple que personne n'essayait de séparer. On ne s'attaquait pas à nous. Pas après ce qui était advenu des responsables de la mort de mes parents.

Le procès avait commencé tôt, plus vite que je n'y pensais, mais il avait traîné en longueur. Des mois, beaucoup de mois, plus de mois dans le tribunal que ce bébé n'en avait actuellement passé dans mon ventre. Cela avait été laborieux, car nous avions eu à faire à des grosses têtes de l'économie. Heureusement, Lexa n'était pas seulement une grosse tête du monde de l'entreprise, elle était aussi une déesse de l'opinion publique. Les gens l'aimaient, ma Lexa, parce qu'elle était belle, intelligente, honnête, et surtout, elle était plus compétitive que n'importe qui d'autre sur le marché. Ce n'était pourtant pas pour ça qu'elle allait flinguer la planète avec des méthodes de production douteuses. On avait beaucoup travaillé là-dessus ces dernières années. Comment produire sans ruiner l'environnement et des milliers de vie. On travaillait encore là-dessus alors qu'une vie se développait dans mon ventre. On n'arrêtait pas le progrès.

Lexa avait eu l'opinion publique de son côté depuis des années, avant même que le mot procès ne sorte de sa bouche en interview. Il fallait dire aussi que les gens s'intéressaient peu à l'économie, et que lorsqu'on leur montrait une jeune femme belle, intelligente et puissante, ils étaient tout de suite plus intéressés que face à ces vieux gâteux qui avaient aidé ses parents à évincer les miens.

Il y avait aussi eu ceux qui avaient longtemps enquêté sur ma disparition, à force de vidéos et d'articles de blogs. Tous ceux qui étaient heureux d'avoir obtenu un dénouement positif à cette affaire et qui me soutenaient autant qu'ils soutenaient Lexa.

De l'oeil du public, nous étions victorieuses. Mais le jury, il avait fallu le convaincre.

Nous aurions pu avoir de la chance et tomber sur un jury majoritairement fan de Lexa, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. La justice avait souhaité un jury impartial et elle s'était assurée d'en avoir un. Pour un procès aussi gros, on ne pouvait commettre d'erreur.

Nous nous étions mariées après le procès. Ce dernier avait questionné notre relation des centaines de fois. Les accusés avaient tenté de faire tomber la faute sur nous, mais rien ne pouvait nier notre relation. Ni celle de notre enfance, ni celle de notre vie adulte.

 _Je lui fais enfin face. Elle me scrute avec des yeux gorgés de haine. Des yeux âgés qui ne restent ouverts que pour me voir périr. Cela n'arrivera pas. Son avocat s'approche et malgré toutes les accusations qui l'accablent, elle garde espoir. Les questions sont posées. Je témoigne. Et elle vient, cette question, toujours la même, qui semble nous hanter Lexa et moi._

 _\- Ma cliente affirme qu'avant votre départ pour le Mexique, votre relation avec sa fille se dégradait, et que la veille du décès de vos parents, vous avez appelé Mademoiselle Woods pour mettre un terme à votre relation. Mademoiselle Woods a affirmé dans son témoignage de l'époque avoir eu pour dernier contact avec vous avant votre disparition un appel téléphonique. Vous ne niez pas ?_

 _Ma belle-mère n'avait jamais voulu de moi en belle-fille. Elle avait voulu un homme qui ne portait pas le nom Griffin au bras de sa fille. Cela ne risquait pas d'arriver. Je colle Lexa depuis le berceau, et je vais bientôt l'épouser. Aujourd'hui, je gagne._

 _\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de rompre ma relation avec Lexa. Pendant mon voyage au Mexique, nous continuions de nous envoyer des messages et de nous appeler._

 _Je n'ai pas les preuves sur moi, puisque mon téléphone de l'époque n'existe plus, mais aujourd'hui, mon face à face avec belle-maman se joue sur un parole contre parole. Sans preuve concrète, elle ne me vaincra pas._

 _\- Je suppose que vous vous souvenez du dernier message envoyé à Mademoiselle Woods, poursuit l'avocat. Un messager plein d'incertitudes que ma cliente a surpris sur le téléphone de sa fille._

 _Encore un mensonge. Cette femme ne sait que mentir, et on se retrouve bêtement en cour à jouer à « qui a menti ? ». Cependant, cette question m'avantage. Ils ne le savent pas, mais je vois dans les yeux de Lexa qu'elle aussi se souvient très bien du dernier message écrit que je lui ai envoyé. Elle a peur que je le dise, et je retiens un sourire._

 _\- Le dernier message que je lui ai envoyé était une photo nue de moi, prise dans le miroir de la salle de bain de l'hôtel._

 _\- Clarke... entendé-je à peine, mais je l'imagine très bien en voyant l'air gêné de Lexa._

 _La salle est surprise. L'avocat ne sait plus où se mettre et la mère de Lexa tire une moue dégoûtée. Je décide d'ajouter la cerise sur le gâteau:_

 _\- Ma mère a failli me surprendre. Elle n'a rien vu, mais elle me savait dans la salle de bain et s'est approchée de la porte pour me prévenir qu'il était temps de partir. Quand je suis sortie de la pièce, j'ai lu dans son regard qu'elle avait entendu le bruit déclencheur de l'appareil photo de mon téléphone. Elle m'a vue avec mon portable à la main et je me suis sentie terriblement gênée, mais elle n'a rien dit. Elle pourrait vous raconter ça aujourd'hui si elle n'était pas morte._

 _Cette dernière phrase était mal placée, car douée d'amertume. J'essaie de garder ma colère loin de mon témoignage, mais ce n'est pas facile quand on vous a causé tant de mal._

 _\- Mademoiselle Woods, vous confirmez ce témoignage ? lui demande le juge._

 _L'ambiance a changé dans la salle. Même le juge, qui a pourtant l'habitude des procès, semble avoir perdu le contrôle de la situation._

 _\- Je confirme ! retentit une voix depuis le public._

 _C'est Octavia, dont la voix enjouée apaise les tensions. Elle n'était pas censée parler, mais le juge ne s'en formalise pas et accepte la réponse de Lexa quand celle-ci se prononce enfin._

 _\- C'est vrai. J'ai d'ailleurs... gardé la photo..._

 _Cette fois, c'est moi qui ne sais plus où me mettre. J'espère que cette photo ne sera pas demandée en preuve. Le fait que j'étais mineure à l'époque devrait être une bonne raison de ne pas la mettre à disposition de paires d'yeux adultes. Le juge a dû y penser, car il ne demande pas la remise de la photo._

 _L'avocat de la défense n'a plus rien à dire, plus de question à poser. Il aurait dû savoir que c'était perdu d'avance. Il retourne s'asseoir et le juge réfléchit quelques lourdes secondes avant de tourner la tête vers moi pour me demander :_

 _\- Avez-vous déjà pensé à rompre votre relation avec Lexa Woods par le passé ?_

 _Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir. On a eu nos hauts et nos bas dans notre relation, mais jamais il ne m'est venu à l'idée de me séparer d'elle pour de bon. Elle a toujours été ma famille, avant même nos fiançailles. On a jamais eu besoin de plus._

 _\- Non, répondé-je simplement._

 _Le juge se prononce. La séance est levée. Rachel Woods n'a plus aucune défense. Elle a essayé aujourd'hui d'utiliser ma relation avec sa fille pour s'innocenter. Comment cela aurait-il pu fonctionner ? Deux adolescentes amoureuses n'auraient pu être les auteures d'un tel complot. A l'époque, on était trop occupées à s'aimer pour penser à ruiner une entreprise. Sans compter le fait que ni moi ni Lexa n'aurait fait de mal à mes parents. On peut conquérir le monde sans avoir à l'écraser._

\- Clarke, c'est l'heure.

Je m'étais endormie sur le canapé du salon. La lumière du jour brûlait mes paupières. Assise à côté de moi, Lexa me caressait le bras de sa main pour me réveiller en douceur. Je me laissai aller contre elle, prête à me rendormir, mais elle n'était pas du même avis.

\- On part dans une heure, il faut te lever si tu veux aller prendre une douche.

Je grognai mais me redressai tout de même. Une odeur m'avait interpellée. Sur la table basse, du café et des tartines de confiture. Je n'avais pas faim, mais je ne me permettais pas de sauter de repas avec ma fille dépendante de moi pour se nourrir. Au début de ma grossesse, j'étais affamée et Lexa ne cessait de commander mes plats et snacks préférés. Dernièrement, je n'avais pas grande faim. J'étais épuisée et j'avais souvent des nausées et des migraines. Les douleurs musculaires ne m'aidaient pas non plus.

Je mangeai avec Lexa puis allai me laver. Nous partîmes ensemble au travail. Elle conduisait. Je n'avais pas l'envie ni la force de conduire, mais cela ne m'importait pas, car Lexa me servait de chauffeur personnel. Le seul chauffeur avec qui je me sentais en sécurité.

 _Il a vieilli. Cela fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il m'avait déposé dans ma nouvelle famille et s'était éloigné de moi pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Je n'ai pas pu le rencontrer avant le procès. Cela aurait été suspect. Les yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites, la peau sombre grisée par la vieillesse, Jeffrey se tient droit à la barre. L'âge ne lui a pas enlevé sa prestance. Je lui avais toujours fait confiance étant enfant, c'est ce qui m'avait poussée à le suivre suite à l'accident de bateau. Je doutais de lui il y a quelques semaines, me demandant si j'avais eu raison de lui faire aveuglément confiance. Son témoignage pourrait chambouler ce procès._

 _\- Monsieur et Madame Woods m'ont contacté trois mois avant la mort de mes employeurs, explique-t-il. Ils voulaient me proposer un contrat. Peu m'importait l'accord proposé, je n'en voulais pas. Aucune somme ni aucun avantage ne pouvait me faire trahir les Griffin. J'avais beaucoup d'admiration pour Jake._

 _La réponse n'est pas dans ses phrases, mais dans son ton. La façon dont sa voix a oscillé pendant cette dernière phrase. Nous ne commentons pas. Nous avons tous compris. Jeffrey aimait mon père, mais de quelle façon précisément, nous n'aurons pas la réponse. Tout ce que nous apprenons, c'est que le vieil homme pleure encore devant nous la mort de mes parents. De mon père._

Je me promenais avec mon carton de dossiers dans les couloirs de _Griffin & Woods_. Je mettais le double de temps pour atteindre mon objectif avec un bébé dans le ventre. Je n'étais malheureusement pas de ces femmes enceintes qui avaient l'énergie de courir trois marathons par jour. J'exagérais peut-être, mais Octavia était enceinte l'an dernier, et même Lincoln n'avait rien pu faire. Le pauvre, une femme enceinte fatiguée était déjà difficile à gérer, mais une femme enceinte énergique, c'était la course pendant neuf mois.

Lexa aurait dû se sentir heureuse d'avoir une femme enceinte comme moi. Je ne la harcelais que dix-neuf heures par jour. Au lieu de ça, Lincoln et elle avaient lancé un pari au dernier repas que nous avions partagé tous ensemble. Lincoln avait parié que je serais une insupportable femme enceinte, tandis que Lexa avait misé sur le fait que je ne pouvais être pire qu'Octavia.

« Tu peux peut-être pas mettre ton mari enceinte O', mais si ma femme se plaint de moi pendant ma grossesse je pourrais encore la refiler à la PMA. Je lui ferais l'insémination moi-même s'il le faut. »

Octavia avait approuvé, tandis qu'Echo avait affirmé oublier de prendre sa pilule de temps à autre pour tomber enceinte sans prévenir Bellamy, ce qui avait fait paniquer ce dernier. Elle plaisantait, évidemment, mais le coeur de Bellamy avait encore du mal à s'en remettre. Il voulait acheter une petite maison charmante avant de procréer, et puisqu'il refusait notre aide, il faisait encore les démarches pour l'obtention d'un crédit immobilier.

\- C'est moi ou ton ventre a encore grossi depuis hier ? lança Raven à mon entrée dans son bureau.

Je laissai tomber le carton sur son bureau.

\- Tu comptes vraiment me dire ça tous les jours jusqu'à mon accouchement ? Tiens, voilà les dossiers du projet dont je t'ai parlé. Je les ai revu un peu. Mon père m'en parlait beaucoup à l'époque, mais il n'avait pas testé le produit et il manquait pas mal de ses idées.

Elle ouvrit la boîte et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle découvrit le tas de papiers.

\- Je sais pas ce qu'est le plus gros, ton ventre ou ces dossiers.

\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, lançai-je à son énième blague sur ma grossesse.

\- Arrête, à cause de toi Luna parle déjà de se foutre en cloque, tu m'imagines avec un gosse ?

\- J'enverrai le numéro de mon gynécologue à Luna, il la conseillera bien sur la procédure.

\- T'as pas intérêt !

Je quittai la pièce avec le sourire, Raven hurlant derrière « _Griffin, reviens ici !_ ». Je retournai dans mon bureau qui se trouvait à deux pas de celui de Lexa et ouvris un dossier sur mon ordinateur. C'était un projet de ma mère. Elle m'avait fait part d'une idée quand j'étais pré-adolescente. Une idée sous la forme d'un _et si_ que j'avais trouvé particulièrement belle. Il s'agissait de vaincre définitivement l'infertilité et la stérilité, pour que tout couple puisse procréer. J'étais certaine que ma mère aurait pu parvenir à la solution, elle était douée dans son domaine et était dotée d'une détermination sans faille, mais elle n'en avait jamais eu le temps. Il ne restait que moi. Moi et les chercheurs de _Griffin & Woods_. Nous avions les moyens de chercher, et si nous ne nous trouvions pas, nous aurions apporté de nouvelles pistes à cette recherche.

Quand j'ouvrais ce projet, mon coeur se serrait aux souvenirs de ma mère. Je repensais à la façon dont on avait osé parler d'elle lors du procès. L'amertume me donnait encore la nausée. Rien à voir avec ma grossesse cette fois. On ne pouvait pas tout mettre sur le dos d'un bébé.

 _Lexa tient ma main pour m'empêcher de bondir du banc. L'homme à la barre ose diffamer. Se rend-il au moins compte du fait que sa seule défense tient sur le dos d'un mort ? Ma mère ne peut pas se défendre de telles accusations._

 _\- Quand avez-vous vu Abigail Griffin pour la dernière fois ? demande notre avocat._

 _Lexa caresse ma main de son pouce, mais il m'est difficile de rester calme face aux propos de cet homme qui avait déjà osé s'en prendre à moi dans la rue quelques mois plus tôt sans se douter une seconde que Clarke Griffin se trouvait en face de lui. Il me fixe de ses yeux glaçants. Il ne gagnera pas. Je le ferai taire._

 _\- Je l'ai vue pour la dernière fois la veille de son départ pour le Mexique, déclare Svenson. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'hôtel Boudalan. Elle m'a annoncé vouloir terminer son mariage pour poursuivre notre relation, mais je ne voulais pas mettre un terme au mien._

 _Je baisse la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Lexa porte sa deuxième main à la mienne. Svenson me dégoûte. Ma mère n'aurait jamais trompé mon père avec lui, elle se respectait trop pour ça. Quand c'est mon tour d'aller à la barre, je déclare, les mâchoires crispées :_

 _\- Mes parents ont essayé d'avoir un deuxième enfant pendant onze ans. Ils n'en parlaient jamais, mais sept mois avant sa mort, ma mère a fait une nouvelle fausse couche. Mes parents ont décidé d'arrêter. Cela fait partie du dossier médical de ma mère auquel j'ai pu avoir accès pour ce procès. Ils ont ensuite commencé à monter un dossier pour adopter un enfant. Ils ont longtemps rêvé d'avoir une grande famille ensemble. Mes parents s'aimaient beaucoup._

 _Lexa et moi avons fait cette découverte deux mois plus tôt. Après avoir moi-même passé des examens approfondis, nous avons découvert que j'ai hérité du problème de ma mère. Je risque de ne pas mener de grossesse à terme, mais je veux essayer. Nous avons le temps et l'argent. Nous nous avons l'une l'autre pour nous protéger._

 _Les preuves remises aux juges, le témoignage de Svenson tombe à l'eau et rejoint la mémoire de mes parents dans l'océan._

En cours d'après-midi, alors que mon déjeuner pesait encore sur mon estomac, je ressentis de nouveaux coups de pied. J'étais épuisée. J'avais des vertiges. Lexa avait raison, j'aurais dû prendre mon congé maternité dès la fin du septième mois. Je manquais cruellement de sommeil ces derniers temps et le bébé s'avérait particulièrement vif.

Je me levai de mon fauteuil, attendis un instant que mon vertige s'apaise, et sortis de mon bureau. Lexa était en réunion avec des investisseurs, mais tant pis, je ne pouvais pas attendre, j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir.

J'ouvris la porte du bureau de Lexa, Anya fulminant depuis son bureau bien qu'elle soit habituée à mon comportement impulsif.

\- Lexa, j'ai besoin que tu me ramènes, je ne me sens pas bien.

Trois hommes se trouvaient assis en face de son bureau. Il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de femmes parmi nos partenaires, mais Lexa et moi encouragions les jeunes femmes à poursuivre leur projet quel qu'il soit.

\- Nous sommes en pleine réunion, répondit l'homme assis sur le siège de droite. Je vous respecte, Madame Woods, mais votre femme, aussi importante soit-elle ici, ne peut pas interrompre une aussi grosse réunion pour son besoin personnel. Engagez-lui un chauffeur, bon sang !

Encore un vieil homme aigri. Plus agaçant que Lexa quand elle avait ses règles. PDG le jour, bébé grognon la nuit à son pic de crampes le troisième jour de menstruation. Si cet homme savait ça, il s'abstiendrait de parler. Lexa en était à son deuxième jour de règles ce mois-ci, et j'étais enceinte. On ne faisait pas partie des femmes de bonne humeur en toute circonstance, comme ils le montraient dans les pubs pour tampons.

\- Monsieur Kane, redescendez de votre piédestal. Aussi important soyez-vous, ma femme et mon futur enfant le sont d'autant plus. Voyez avec ma secrétaire afin de convenir un nouveau rendez-vous.

\- Madame Woods, tenta l'un des deux autres, nous devons absolument conclure un contrat et notre avion décolle demain matin !

Lexa soupira, agacée, lançant un regard en ma direction.

\- Bon vol, messieurs.

Lexa avait sacrifié une importante partie de sa vie pour son travail, personne ne pouvait lui tenir rigueur de s'occuper de sa femme enceinte. Elle laissa les trois hommes et vint m'offrir un baiser, prête à partir. Anya allait s'occuper des hommes. Ils n'avaient pas intérêt à se plaindre. Elle était redoutable. Installée dans la voiture de Lexa, je repoussai le dossier du siège. Je fermai les yeux un instant, profitant d'une seconde d'apaisement, mais les douleurs reprirent de plus belle, et plus les coups s'enchaînaient, plus je me rendais compte du fait qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de simples coups de pieds de fœtus. J'avais des contractions, ce qui n'était ni nouveau ni étonnant, mais aussi la sensation que mon utérus se désagrégeait. Le voyage en voiture me paraissait long. Très long. J'avais très chaud, je transpirais à grosses gouttes dans le véhicule. Nous étions arrêtées à un feu quand un craquement se fit entendre. Plus d'un litre de liquide se déversa sur le siège et le tapis de sol. C'était donc pour ça que cette journée de grossesse était plus pénible que les autres.

\- Merde... Lex...

Je venais de perdre les eaux dans la voiture de Lexa.

Celle-ci me regarda avec de grands yeux ronds.

\- Oh mon dieu.

Elle commençait à paniquer et ne vit pas le feu passer au vert. Le klaxon de la voiture derrière nous gronda tandis que je haletai.

\- OH TA GUEULE TOI ! hurla-t-elle, gesticulant sur son siège.

Je ne me sentais pas particulièrement rassurée. La naissance était initialement prévue trois semaines plus tard, mais la nature avait fait son choix. Ma mère me l'avait déjà dit mille fois : j'étais née avec un mois d'avance et j'allais bien, parfois il fallait laisser faire les choses.

\- Ça va aller Clarke, déclara-t-elle pour se rassurer, je fonce.

Lexa démarra en trombe et j'attrapai son épaule de ma main tremblante.

\- Lexa, ralentis bon sang, tu vas nous faire avoir un accident !

Je fus soulagée lorsque Lexa arrêta la voiture sur le parking de l'hôpital, mais il fallait encore rejoindre l'intérieur.

Lexa passa mon bras autour de ses épaules et m'aida à sortir du véhicule.

\- Allez, courage, souffla-t-elle.

Je m'accrochai à elle pour marcher, comme si je craignais que le bébé sorte d'un coup aussi soudainement que les eaux plus tôt. Nous rejoignîmes l'accueil de l'hôpital duquel on nous dirigea. Une aide-soignante vint rapidement m'aider. Ils étaient efficaces. On m'aida à me laver et me donna une jolie robe d'hôpital avant de m'installer au lit. La chambre était calme. Mon utérus, un peu moins. Le travail avait commencé et on nous avait prévenu qu'il faudrait quelques heures pour parvenir enfin à l'accouchement. Mais rien d'anormal n'avait été repéré. Je posai une main sur mon ventre et quémandai celle de Lexa de mon autre main pour qu'elle rejoigne elle aussi mon ventre rond. J'avais mal, mais j'étais surtout inquiète.

\- J'espère que notre fille va bien...

Elle vint poser sa main sur mon ventre à ma requête et glissa son autre main sur mon visage. Elle semblait plus calme que moi à ce moment-là.

\- Les médecins ont dit que tout allait bien pour l'instant. Je suis sûre que c'est le cas, affirma-t-elle.

Le baiser qu'elle déposa sur mon front en sueur m'apaisa. Je joignis mes deux mains au-dessus de la sienne sur mon ventre. Je profitai d'un court moment de répit avant de nouvelles douleurs. Ce n'est que la nuit suivante que j'eus droit à la péridurale. Cette aiguille m'avait toujours fait froid dans le dos, mais sur le point d'accoucher je souffrais trop pour refuser. Je manquai de broyer la main de Lexa pendant la piqûre, mais ce n'était pas l'aiguille qui me faisait réagir ainsi, plutôt la douleur des contractions intenses.

Une heure plus tard, un bébé hurlait dans la salle d'accouchement. J'étais étourdie par le travail et l'anesthésiant, mais Lexa était là et on lui proposa de couper le cordon. Elle s'exécuta et vint déposer le bébé dans mes bras une fois enveloppé dans une couverture. J'étais incapable de tenir compte de tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. Il n'y avait que ce bébé dans mes bras et Lexa à mes côtés qui avait posé une main protectrice sur l'enfant.

\- Vous êtes magnifiques, nous souffla-t-elle en nous contemplant.

Je ne pleurais plus de douleur, je pleurais. Pour tout. Ma vie défila devant mes yeux. Mon enfance auprès de Lexa et de mes parents, la mort de ces derniers, mes dix ans de vie en tant qu'Alexis, mes retrouvailles avec Lexa, le procès, ma grossesse, et cette naissance. Cette petite fille dont les yeux fermés s'étaient apaisés dans mes bras.

 _C'est le jour du verdict. Le jury doit avoir décidé. Il ne peut pas encore s'éterniser. Je prends la main de Lexa. On a remis en doute notre histoire des dizaines de fois pendant ce procès. Une douzaine de personnes sont sur la scellette pour leur complot contre mes parents. Ils ont commis un meurtre. Ils doivent être punis pour ça. Finn s'est ajouté à la liste en se laissant acheter par un ancien collaborateur de mon père. Il a vraiment imaginé remporter ce procès et se faire de l'argent sur ma véritable identité. Cela n'arrivera pas. Cela ne peut arriver._

 _Une longue attente. Un suspense insupportable. Mais il finit par tomber. Le verdict nous annonce vainqueurs, Lexa et moi. La justice est de notre côté. La mort de mes parents est reconnue comme un meurtre et les coupables sont condamnés. Je fonds en pleurs dans les bras de Lexa. Nous avons réussi. Nous avons gagné._

Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin du procès. Trois ans durant lesquels j'avais hérité de mes parents, gagné un procès, épousé Lexa, et accouché d'une petite fille.

\- Inscris son nom sur le bracelet, Lexa, murmurai-je, la voix secouée de sanglots.

L'infirmière laissait à Lexa l'honneur d'écrire le prénom sur le bracelet d'hôpital qui permettra au bébé d'être identifié en permanence dans le cas où une intervention serait nécessaire.

Lexa inscrivit d'une main émue le prénom de l'enfant que je pus contempler une fois le bracelet enroulé autour du poignet du bébé.

\- Bonjour Madi, déclara Lexa en caressant pour la première fois le petit bras de celle-ci.

Je déposai mes lèvres un instant sur le front de Madi, sans appuyer par crainte de lui faire mal, puis je relevai la tête vers Lexa pour obtenir un baiser de sa part. Quand je l'obtins enfin, je baissai la tête à nouveau. Madi suçait son pouce et la voir ainsi, respirer, bouger, vivante, me donna des frissons. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ce fut le coup de grâce.

\- C'est notre fille, Lexa. Elle est si belle...

Je ne cessais de pleurer. J'étais épuisée. Je proposai à Lexa de prendre Madi dans ses bras, et je les contemplais toutes les deux jusqu'à tomber dans un sommeil profond. Je ne m'inquiétais pas. Je savais que Lexa veillerait sur notre fille pendant que je me reposais.

La naissance de Madi avait fait apparaître en moi un amour que je ne pensais pas mériter. Je me sentais incroyablement chanceuse d'avoir pu retrouver l'amour de Lexa malgré dix ans d'absence, mais la naissance de notre fille allait au-delà de tous nos rêves adolescents. Madi était née à l'issue d'un très long combat. Nous allions l'aimer et la protéger des maux qui nous avaient atteintes. Elle portait notre flamme, un amour que rien n'avait pu éteindre. Lexa avait toujours été ma famille, et ce jour-là nous l'avions agrandie. Nous étions mères de Madi Griffin-Woods, qui portera le nom de deux femmes amoureuses, et non ceux des assassins et assassinés.


	22. Epilogue 2: 35

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Cette fois-ci, c'est bel et bien la fin de la fiction. J'espère que ce dernier épilogue vous plaira !**

 **Merci encore (on ne vous le dira jamais assez !) à tous ceux qui nous ont suivi ! Pour une première ff, je dois dire que je suis comblée. ;) Et ça ne me motive qu'à en écrire une à mon tour, lorsque je me serai enfin arrêtée sur une idée ! :P**

 **Nous nous retrouverons sûrement pour d'autres aventures ! Et d'ici-là, prenez soin de vous !**

 **Bises,**

 **Sarah**

* * *

Je pianotais des mots sur mon clavier à toute vitesse. Je devais absolument terminer ce dossier aujourd'hui afin de l'envoyer à l'un des collaborateurs de Griffin & Woods. Seulement, quand je vis l'heure avancer plus vite que prévue, je redoublais dans ma fréquence de frappe.

Depuis que nos entreprises familiales respectives avaient fusionné, Clarke et moi misions sur un commerce écoresponsable. Nous tenions à ce que les matériaux utilisés pour la production étaient issus du commerce équitable et faisions en sorte d'investir un maximum dans le recyclage. Nous avions également rayé de la liste de nos logiciels l'obsolescence programmée et avions investi dans des services de réparations lorsque les dispositifs ne fonctionnaient plus. Tous ces projets prenaient un temps fou, d'autant plus dans un monde où tout le monde préférait jeter à la poubelle que de réparer. Mais étant toutes deux PDG d'une entreprise au commerce stable, nous étions en train d'instaurer un réel phénomène de mode. Nous financions également de nombreuses actions pour le climat et la préservation de l'environnement et ainsi, Griffin & Woods était devenu une entreprise exemplaire dans le domaine de l'écologie. Nous n'avions plus qu'à espérer que ça dure. Néanmoins, nous étions sur une bonne lancée. Parfois, je n'arrivais pas à prendre conscience de tout ce que nous avions accompli en quelques années. Le temps filait à toute allure et de nouvelles opportunités se présentaient sans cesse à nous. Cette vie était encore plus belle que je ne l'avais imaginée.

Ce jour-là, c'était à mon tour de passer chercher Madi à l'école. A tout juste six ans, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que notre fille grandissait si vite. Pourtant je m'efforçais de ne pas le faire remarquer. Il n'y a que les trentenaires qui disent ça, qui regrettent le temps passé, leur jeunesse qui s'éloignait d'années en années. Mais Clarke était bien assez présente pour me rappeler que, oui, j'allais fêter mon trente-cinquième anniversaire dans une semaine.

Je conclus le dossier, l'envoyai et éteignis dans mon ordinateur. Je récupérai mes affaires et sortis de mon bureau. En traversant le couloir, je passai la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du bureau de ma femme. Elle avait l'air concentrée et elle avait de quoi : depuis plusieurs années, Clarke s'était mise sur le projet de vaincre la stérilité. C'était un travail de longue haleine, mais je la reconnaissais bien là : elle n'en démordrait jamais. Ces derniers jours, elle était en bonne voie. Avec les chercheurs de l'entreprise, ils avaient trouvé récemment une nouvelle piste à aborder. L'équipe avait déjà essuyé plusieurs échecs, mais aucun d'entre eux ne baissait jamais les bras. L'infécondité n'était pas un problème que nous pouvions régler en un claquement de doigts, mais les collaborations que nous entretenions avec d'autres cabinets de recherches nous prouvaient que cette fois-ci, nous étions certainement sur une bonne voie.

-On se retrouve à la maison toute à l'heure ?

Clarke, qui ne m'avait pas vue, redressa la tête. Elle se leva et s'approcha assez pour m'embrasser tendrement. Ce baiser, comme chacun de ceux qu'elle m'offrait, me remplissait d'une douce chaleur. J'aimais Clarke comme au premier jour. Même si entre nous, il n'y avait jamais vrai eu de « premier jour ». Tout c'était fait naturellement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Évidemment, répondit-elle avant de reprendre sa place derrière son bureau.

* * *

Je garai la voiture devant l'école et sortis de l'habitacle pour rejoindre la foule de parents qui venaient chercher leur enfant à la fin de la journée. J'aperçus rapidement Lincoln et Echo qui discutaient ensemble. Je les rejoignis.

-Lexa, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a plus vue ici ! s'exclama Lincoln.

-En effet, j'ai des heures à rattraper. Echo, comment vas-tu ? m'enquis-je en me tournant vers elle.

Bellamy et Echo avaient finalement sauté le pas. Après avoir investi dans la maison de leurs rêves, ils avaient eux aussi fondés une famille. Leur petit Gabriel de quatre ans était rentré à l'école il y a quelques temps et Echo nous avait annoncé tout récemment attendre leur deuxième enfant. La revoir avec un ventre rond me rappelait certains souvenirs.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, une cohue de cris et de rires résonnèrent dans les couloirs puis se déversèrent dans la cour de récréation. Je la repérai rapidement : aux côtés de ses amies, Madi était rayonnante. Elle était pétillante de vie et arborait constamment ce merveilleux sourire qui était le copié-collé de celui de sa mère. En m'apercevant, elle courut dans mes bras.

-Maman !

Je la serrai contre moi. Ces derniers temps, j'avais enchaîné d'importantes séances plus tard que d'habitude et je n'avais pas pu venir la chercher. Si je mettais un accent important sur ma vie de famille, Clarke et moi ne pouvions nier que gérer une entreprise de la taille de Griffin & Woods était un quotidien chronophage. Heureusement, à deux, nous arrivions toujours à trouver des compromis et des solutions.

-Comment c'est passé ta journée ? demandai-je en contemplant une nouvelle fois les perles vertes sur le visage laiteux de notre fille.

-Ontari m'a encore tiré les cheveux aujourd'hui ! J'en avais marre alors je lui ai rendu une baffe !

Echo et Lincoln m'adressèrent un regard amusé. Madi avait un caractère bien trempé. Comme on dit, la pomme ne tombait jamais loin du pommier. Tandis que je tâchais de jouer la médiatrice, Lincoln récupéra leur grand garçon de sept ans, Zoran, et partit rapidement pour l'amener à son cours de judo.

-Où est encore passé ton frère ? finis-je par demander à Madi.

-A ton avis, conclut Echo.

Alors que la cour se vidait, deux petites têtes pointèrent le bout de leur nez et se mirent à courir en nous apercevant. Echo accueillit Gabriel auprès d'elle et c'est Madi qui prit une mine impatiente envers son cadet.

-Liam ! Tu pourrais te dépêcher !

Le petit garçon se réfugia dans mes bras sous la grosse voix de sa sœur. Au grand malheur de Madi, qui était une rapide et éternelle empressée, Liam lui était différent. On venait de lui détecter un trouble de déficit de l'attention avec hyperactivité, ou TDAH en raccourci. De ce fait, il avait besoin de plus de temps pour préparer ses affaires et pour comprendre les choses, car son attention était très dispersée. Mais son hyperactivité le rattrapant, ils formaient avec sa soeur un duo de pile électrique assez ingérable parfois.

Clarke et moi avions beaucoup profité de notre petite Madi. Elle avait fait de nous deux mères comblées. Mais avec les années, l'envie d'agrandir notre famille s'était faite sentir. En prenant en compte la difficulté pour Clarke de tomber enceinte et l'équité, c'est moi qui avais porté notre deuxième enfant deux ans après Madi. Contrairement à ma femme, tomber enceinte ne fut pas un problème. La grossesse fut pour moi à la fois la meilleure et la pire période de toute ma vie. Il n'y avait aucun doute : sentir ce petit être grandir en moi était un sentiment fabuleux. Mais c'était sans compter tout le reste : le corps qui change, le sentiment constant d'être une baleine hors de l'eau, les caprices des émotions… Clarke me connaissait en période de menstruations, mais durant la grossesse c'était encore bien pire. Si on ne m'amenait pas mes endives quand je les demandais, je devenais exécrable. Pourtant, j'avais toujours détesté les endives. Mais durant ma gestation, jamais je n'en avais eu si envie.

L'unique point faible de cette grossesse fut la complication lors de l'accouchement. Il avait fallu réagir vite, car c'était la vie de l'enfant qui était en danger. Alors sans hésitation, on m'avait fait accoucher par césarienne. Un stress supplémentaire lorsqu'on savait que son enfant manquait d'oxygène. Heureusement, Liam n'a hérité d'aucun problème suite à cette complication et grandissait aujourd'hui comme un enfant normal. Quant à moi, je cherchais tant bien que mal à faire l'impasse sur cette immense cicatrice qui me traversait le ventre.

Ainsi était né Liam, le petit homme de la famille. S'il pouvait être très vif, il avait encore de la peine à s'imposer face à sa grande sœur qui prenait parfois un malin plaisir à le mener à la baguette. Néanmoins, depuis son entrée à l'école, Liam commençait à prendre confiance en lui et osait affronter son aînée. La famille Griffin-Woods n'était pas de tout repos et parfois, je me demandais si Clarke et moi étions aussi ingérables lorsque nous avions leur âge.

Sans pour autant nous concerter, Echo et moi nous étions suivies de près et Liam et Gabriel n'étaient nés qu'à un mois d'écart. Depuis leur naissance, ils ne se quittaient plus. Ils me rappelaient Clarke et moi dans nos premières années. Une impressionnante complicité les liaient. J'appréciais les voir évoluer, grandir, ensemble. Tout comme j'adorais voir Madi s'épanouir auprès de Zoran, son éternel rival qu'elle s'amusait assidûment à provoquer. Tous ensemble, nous formions une belle et grande famille d'amis. Clarke et moi, Lincoln et Octavia, Echo et Bellamy, sans oublier Raven et Luna. Ce couple impulsif était le seul à ne pas avoir franchi le pas des enfants. Raven nous assurait que nous voir avec les nôtres lui suffisait amplement, mais nous voyions tous l'étincelle dans le regard de Luna. Celle qui nous disait qu'elles étaient en chemin miné et que Luna était loin d'abandonner cette bataille. Il ne restait qu'Anya, éternelle solitaire. Fidèle au poste de Griffin & Woods, meilleure secrétaire de tous les temps. Depuis toujours elle restait discrète sur ses relations. Aussi proche étions-nous, je n'avais jamais rencontré une seule de ses conquêtes. Pourtant, ces derniers jours, quelque chose semblait avoir changé. Un homme ? Une femme ? Dans tous les cas, elle paraissait plus épanouie. Et ça faisait vraiment plaisir à voir.

Je saluai Echo et son petit Gabriel et embarquai mes enfants. Je les installai à l'arrière de la voiture et les emmenai sur la route de la maison. Maison qui d'ailleurs, n'était plus la même. Le manoir des Woods avait beau avoir une importance sentimentale à mes yeux, je ne m'y voyais pas élever ma propre famille. Je ne nous imaginais pas grandir dans cette maison chargée en souvenirs attachants comme éprouvants. Et de plus, comment une Griffin pouvait s'épanouir dans un manoir portant exclusivement le nom de Woods ? Il nous avait fallu un nouveau départ, un endroit où faire table rase. Un endroit qui serait le nôtre.

Après la naissance de Madi, nous avions fait dessiner les plans de la maison de nos rêves. Puis nous l'avions faite construire sur un terrain vague en bordure de la ville, proche de la nature. Ainsi, nous pouvions profiter d'une agréable maison et d'un grand jardin où les enfants passaient tous leurs après-midis. Dans cette nouvelle demeure, je me sentais plus sereine. Clarke et moi pouvions reprendre à zéro et y créer _notre_ famille, _notre_ vie, sans craindre les démons du passé.

* * *

Arrivés à la maison, je me suis attablée à la table de la cuisine avec les enfants pour les aider dans leurs devoirs. Puis Clarke est rentrée et nous avons préparé et mangé le dîner avant de nous installer tous les quatre sur le canapés du salon. Je savourais plus que jamais ces moments simples et pourtant si chaleureux. Sans surprise, Liam s'est endormi devant le film mais Madi, elle, en demandait un second. Le résultat était sans appel : il était temps d'aller dormir. J'ai porté Liam jusque dans sa chambre en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. Je passai vers Madi pour l'embrasser et refermai la porte en sortant, retrouvant Clarke dans le couloir de l'étage.

-Un petit plongeon dans le jacuzz' ? suggérai-je sans lui laisser vraiment le choix.

Clarke ne pouvait pas refuser : elle travaillait beaucoup. Ses recherches lui prenaient un temps fou. C'était important pour elle de profiter de ses soirées à juste titre, de se relaxer et de se vider l'esprit. Je savais en installant le jacuzzi que celui-ci serait vite rentabilisé. Été comme hiver, il faisait notre bonheur en toute saison.

Ma femme accepta et je passai chercher des serviettes avant de descendre au rez, sur la terrasse, où se trouvait le bain à bulles. J'avais prévu le coup et avais mis l'eau à chauffer avant de lancer le film quelques temps plutôt. Je passai ma main à la surface pour sentir la température et celle-ci me parut agréable. Retirant mes vêtements, je décidai que me changer pour enfiler un maillot de bain était une perte de temps. Bien vite, je m'installai dans l'eau chaude, au plus grand plaisir de mon corps qui se détendit à son contact. Clarke m'imita et s'installa en face de moi. En jouant avec les bulles, elle souligna en souriant :

-J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on a pas eu de moment de répit.

Je me laissai glisser un peu plus dans l'eau, ne laissant apparaître que mon cou et ma tête, mes cheveux flottant au gré des courants artificiels.

-Profitons-en, soufflai-je.

Me détendant, l'un de mes bras immergés trouva l'un des mollets de Clarke et mes doigts se mirent à glisser sur sa peau. Il n'y avait pas un bruit hormis les remous du jacuzzi. Pas de téléphone, pas de cris ou de pleurs d'enfants.

-Tu te rends compte de tout le chemin qu'on a parcouru ? lâchai-je finalement après un instant de silence.

Clarke se déplaça pour venir se poser à côté de moi. Elle enroula son bras autour de ma taille. -On s'en sort bien, pour de jeunes mères entrepreneuses.

Je souris. Ca n'était pas facile tous les jours. Mais nous arrivions toujours à nous en sortir. Lorsque ça n'allait pas, je songeais à ce que nous avions traversé Clarke et moi. Puis tout allait mieux. Car le simple fait de penser qu'elle était à mes côtés me redonnait de la force. De plus, nous n'étions plus seules. Madi et Liam étaient là eux aussi. Notre quatuor était ma source de bonheur quotidienne.

Je posai ma tête sur l'épaule de Clarke, me serrant contre elle.

-Nous avons tout fait pour réussir et nos efforts ont porté leur fruit.

-Oui, commença-t'elle en portant sa main à ma joue pour me garder contre elle, même si on s'est tous mis d'accord sur le fait que tu étais la femme enceinte la plus agaçante de nous deux, ce qui m'a rendu la tâche bien plus difficile. Surtout avec un enfant en bas-âge à côté. Je suis bien contente qu'on ait terminé la conception de nos enfants.

Faussement indignée, je me redressai dans le jacuzzi, provoquant un petit remous.

-Je _devais_ me venger pour tout ce que tu m'as fait endurer. J'y ai pris un malin plaisir d'ailleurs.

Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, je déposai un rapide baiser au coin de sa bouche.

-Tu crois que j'exagère si je pense que nos enfants sont les plus beaux du monde ?

-Ils sont définitivement les plus beaux, élus officiellement par nous-mêmes.

Ensemble nous sourîmes et Clarke se blottit contre moi.

-Encore un petit instant, et il faudra rentrer.

Silencieusement, je hochai la tête en caressant son bras. Nous n'aimions pas laisser les enfants seuls dans la maison trop longtemps, même si nous étions dans le jardin. Un accident était si vite arrivé. Profondément marquée par notre passé, nous refusions qu'il se répète, nous rendant certainement un brin trop protectrice envers notre progéniture.

-Mais on pourra toujours profiter de notre temps à l'intérieur, affirma-t'elle en se collant à moi d'une certaine manière qui me fit aisément saisir son arrière-pensée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ?

Je sortis de l'eau, m'entourai d'une serviette et dépliai celle de ma femme pour que je puisse l'emballer dedans. Finalement, j'étais bien heureuse de retourner à l'intérieur. Je me sentirai plus apaisée lorsque nous serons au même étage que les petits.

Clarke attendit d'une impatience mal contenue le moment où je refermai la porte de notre chambre. Elle n'attendit pas une seconde pour se saisir de ma serviette qu'elle fit glisser sur les parties de mon corps qui n'étaient pas encore sèches en m'embrassant avec ferveur. Mes mains glissèrent sur les deux côtés de son visage pour maintenir ses lèvres pressées contre les miennes. La serviette de Clarke tomba rapidement à nos pieds et la sensation de son corps chaud contre le mien m'arracha un frisson de désir. Clarke n'aura jamais fini de me surprendre : même après des années de vie commune, jamais je ne me lassais de ce qu'elle avait à m'offrir.

Clarke et moi étions de celles qui ne se lassaient pas de la personne que nous aimions. J'aimais tout connaître d'elle, jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de son corps. J'aimais l'entendre prononcer mon nom. J'aimais cette sensation d'être la seule à compter lorsqu'elle me prenait dans ses bras. J'aimais son regard saisissant, ses lèvres au goût addictif, ses caresses dont j'étais devenue dépendante. Sans oublier son sourire, sa positivité, sa persévérance, son humour. Son odeur, sa chaleur, sa présence. Cette femme auprès de laquelle je m'endormais chaque soir, comme un refrain dont on ne se lassait pas.

* * *

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je me serais contentée d'un bon repas en compagnie de ma femme et de nos enfants. Je ne tenais pas spécialement à ce qu'on me rappelle le temps qui passe et à quel point je me faisais vieille. Mais Clarke avait tenu à marquer le coup. J'avais cédé. Après tout, je ne me sentais pas dans la moitié de la trentaine à ses côtés. Au fond de nous, nous étions toujours les adolescentes insouciantes et amoureuses de nos débuts.

En ce dimanche ensoleillé de mai, tout le monde était présent. Raven et Luna, Lincoln et Octavia avec Zoran, Bellamy et Echo accompagnés de leur petit Gabriel, sans oublier Anya, toujours fidèle au poste même dans son éternelle solitude. Tous les adultes étaient attablés sous la terrasse couverte en train de boire l'apéritif. Les grillades crépitaient sur le barbecue et en attendant que le repas soit prêt les enfants se rafraîchissaient dans la piscine. Bellamy avait été nommé chef des grillades et c'était sur ses épaules que reposait le devoir de surveiller la viande. Les discussions allaient de bon train, d'ailleurs le chef grillades avait tendance à trop oublier son devoir. C'était Echo, enceinte de quatre mois, qui lui rappelait son rôle, bien trop effrayée de ne plus avoir à manger qu'une salade de carottes. Bellamy s'excusait et retournait les saucisses, puis c'était reparti pour un tour.

Pendant que Raven extrapolait sur sa réussite à son dernier entraînement avec Luna – qui avait enfin réussi à l'attirer dans l'un de ses cours, j'aperçus Anya le regard perdu dans le vide en direction des enfants qui batifolaient dans l'eau.

-Ca te fait envie toute cette marmaille ? demandai-je d'un ton sarcastique.

-J'étais justement en train de me dire que j'étais particulièrement chanceuse de ne pas en avoir, trancha la secrétaire.

En plein milieu d'une bataille de pistolets à eau, c'est Liam qui battu en retraite en fuyant se réfugier derrière les jambes d'Anya. Il ne manqua pas de tremper ses vêtements au passage.

-Nanya ! Protège-moi !

Toute la tablée éclata de rire en la voyant fulminer et Octavia ne put se retenir :

-Clarke, Lexa, vous avez votre nouvelle nounou attitrée !

Le regard complice que j'échangeai avec ma femme flanqua la frousse à Anya.

-C'est une blague j'espère… maugréa-t'elle les yeux écarquillés.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que Raven se fera un plaisir de te remplacer, lança Echo depuis son bout de table.

Raven et Luna partagèrent un coup d'œil et un léger silence s'installa. Clarke, qui était très proche de Raven, m'avait déjà fait part des discussions de son couple quant aux enfants. Visiblement, ce débat était sujet à contrariétés. Bellamy, sentant que c'était à son tour d'intervenir, ouvrit le couvercle du barbecue afin de vérifier la cuisson de la viande.

-A table ! annonça-t'il en s'armant de la pince, prêt à remplir les plats.

Les autres enfants entendirent eux aussi le signal. Un troupeau de mômes détrempés accourut en brandissant leurs assiettes. Le pauvre Bellamy sembla désemparé, demandé tel une star durant dans un bain de foule durant l'un de ses concerts. Lincoln décida de venir en aide à son beau-frère pour le service tandis qu'Octavia séchait Zoran dans une serviette. Clarke et moi nous y collâmes pour notre progéniture et Echo fit de même pour Gabriel. Une fois toutes les assiettes pleines, nous brandîmes tous notre verre, qu'il soit rempli de vin ou de limonade et Clarke déclara :

-A ton anniversaire Lexa.

Souriante, je l'embrassai tendrement sous les cris de nos amis, ce qui me donna l'impression de nous retrouver à notre mariage. Sauf qu'à notre mariage, aucun enfant n'était là pour hurler leur dégoût. « _Beeeurk_ » firent-ils tous en cœur.

Le repas avalé, nous avons dû lutter avec les enfants pour qu'ils ne retournent pas tout de suite dans la piscine. Nous leur avons demandé d'attendre une bonne heure, ce qui n'était pas plus mal vu le soleil qui brillait fort dans ce ciel de fin de printemps. Clarke et moi avions lancé l'étape de débarrasser la table et bien vite nous fûmes rejointes par la plupart de nos amis qui nous ont prêté main forte. La table fut propre en un rien de temps, prête à accueillir le dessert. Mais tout le monde ayant le ventre bien rempli, nous avions décidé de faire une petite pause. Certains partirent se prélasser sur une chaise longue, comme Echo qui avait besoin de sommeil, tandis que d'autres poursuivaient leurs discussions palpitantes. Clarke et moi faisions parties de ceux qui discutaient. Jusqu'à ce que…

-MAMAAAAAAAAN !

Gabriel et Liam apparurent et c'est ainsi que nous nous sommes rendus compte que les enfants avaient disparu. Echo se redressa sur sa chaise longue, Clarke et moi bondirent, nous questionnant quant aux cris des cadets du groupe.

-C'est Madi ! dénonça Liam

-Et Zoran ! poursuivit Gabriel en pleurnichant.

Au même instant, les deux protagonistes apparurent au coin de la maison, tous deux couverts de terre. Manque de chance pour eux, les petits étaient arrivés avant eux. Echo, découvrant que le problème ne venait pas de son propre enfant, retomba sur la chaise longue tandis que ce fut au tour d'Octavia et Lincoln de réagir. Les petits pointèrent leurs aînés du doigt alors que ces derniers tentaient une échappatoire discrète.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez _encore_ fait tous les deux ?

Zoran et Madi s'arrêtèrent et se lancèrent des regards embarrassés. « Encore » était le bon terme, puisque nous n'étions jamais à l'abri de rien avec ces deux fusées. Cependant, puisqu'ils ne semblaient pas vouloir donner de réponse, ce fut aux parents d'aller constater les dégâts de l'autre côté de la maison.

Le massif de fleurs. Celui que nous avions planté à notre arrivée dans la maison. Saccagé.

 _C'était un dimanche ensoleillé, tout le monde était présent. Les Woods avaient invité les Griffin à manger un barbecue dans leur jardin afin de profiter du beau temps. Clarke et moi étions jeunes à l'époque, neuf ans tout au plus. Encore jeunes et insouciantes, turbulentes également. Nous avions bien assez profité de la piscine et après le dessert, nous avions décidé de nous amuser dans le jardin. Protégées du regard de nos parents, j'avais décidé de montrer à Clarke les dernières prises que j'avais appris au judo. Seulement, je ne les maîtrisais pas à la perfection et contre toute attente, Clarke ne s'était pas laissée faire. Ce qui devait être une simple démonstration s'était terminée en véritable combat de catch, jusqu'à ce que Clarke me fasse un croche-patte, que je l'entraîne dans ma chute et m'écrase dans le magnifique massif de fleurs de ma mère. La bataille ne s'était pas arrêtée là. S'en était suivi un combat mémorable de terre jetée à la figure et avalée par mégarde, jusqu'à ce que ma mère débarque après avoir été alertée par des cris :_

 _-MON FORSYTHIA !_

-Je vous jure. On a pas fait exprès, s'excusait Madi, honteuse.

Zoran, lui, gardait le silence. C'était un véritable champ de bataille. Tous les œillets et les campanules que nous avions planté à notre arrivée dans la maison étaient fichus. La terre était étalée partout et chaque fleur était piétinée. Les enfants étaient couverts de terre, on aurait pu croire qu'ils revenaient de guerre.

-Enfin, Zoran, excuse-toi ! gronda Octavia

-Je suis désolé… fit-il timidement en se trémoussant sur place

Je lançai un regard amusé à Clarke. Je compris que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle se souvenait elle aussi. Ma mère nous avait passé un horrible savon pour avoir saccagé son plan de forsythia… Mais après tout, ça n'était que des fleurs. Même s'ils avaient détruit le massif de nos fleurs favorites, ayant vécu exactement la même chose, je ne m'imaginais pas me montrer sévère envers eux tout en gardant mon sérieux… Pour Clarke, c'était la même chose.

-Allons. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Allez vous débarbouiller les crapules, conciliai-je.

-Vous nous aiderez à tout nettoyer et tout replanter.

Surpris de cette sentence, Madi et Zoran se regardèrent puis s'éclipsèrent sans demander leur reste. Octavia parut surprise elle aussi et nous lui expliquâmes ce souvenir qui nous était revenu. Si Madi et Zoran reproduisaient déjà les mêmes bêtises que nous, qu'allait-il en être une fois plus âgé ? Il me tardait de savoir.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent nettoyés de leur bataille de boue, tout le monde s'installa à table et Clarke disparut pour revenir avec un gâteau orné de plusieurs bougies. Tout le monde se mit à entonner la fameuse chanson et, sentant Madi et Liam brûlant d'impatience, je leur proposai de souffler les bougies avec moi. Tout le monde applaudit. Clarke me tendit un cadeau bien emballé. Me demandant de quoi il s'agissait, je n'attendis pas longtemps pour déchirer le papier.

Je fus si touchée par cette attention.

Clarke s'était remise au dessin ces dernières années. Mais elle n'était jamais convaincue de ses œuvres. Je devais moi-même fouiner dans ses cahiers si je désirais voir ce qu'elle avait dessiné, car elle ne jugeait pas ses traits assez bons. Visiblement, cette époque était désormais révolue.

Clarke venait de m'offrir un cadre contenant un magnifique dessin de nous quatre. Madi, Liam, elle et moi, tous ensemble dans un champ de fleurs.

Je montrai l'œuvre à la tablée qui fut époustouflée devant une telle réussite. Même les enfants étaient surpris. Liam dit qu'un jour, lui aussi, il dessinera comme Maman.

Les autres cadeaux succédèrent au dessin de Clarke. Pourtant j'avais demandé à mes amis de venir les mains vides. Visiblement, aucun ne s'était senti de le faire. Chacune de ces petites attentions m'avaient touchée. Même le collier de pâtes de Madi, qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui que j'avais offert à Clarke étant enfant. Même le dessin de Liam, auquel je ne comprenais pas grand chose dans ses explications décousues. Toutes ces personnes étaient réunies là, prouvant qu'elles tenaient à moi.

Parfois, je réfléchissais au fait que nos enfants n'avaient qu'une petite famille de sang. Ils n'avaient plus de grands-parents, la dernière étant emprisonnée jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais finalement, avec des amis aussi chers, nous avions de quoi nous recréer notre propre famille. Depuis toutes ces années, nous étions tous unis, sans jamais laisser quelqu'un en arrière. Présents dans les bons jours comme dans les mauvais. Au-delà de me combler de bonheur, retrouver Clarke fut bénéfique en de nombreux autres points et surtout celui-ci ; elle m'avait amenée à faire ces nouvelles rencontres et à les introduire dans notre famille de coeur. Elle nous avait aussi permis de fonder notre propre famille.

Parfois, je me demandais si je rêvais.

Alors j'embrassais Clarke, Liam, Madi, nos amis,

Et je constatais que ma vie n'avait jamais été si belle qu'à mes trente-cinq ans.


End file.
